Exil
by JosyEvans
Summary: Quelques semaines après parvenu à se défaire de Voldemort, Harry est contraint à l'Exil. Quittant Londres en catimini, le destin l'emmène vers une nouvelle vie, qui le portera à Paris, puis à Forks. Forks, où il essaiera de se reconstruire... EC/HP
1. Chapitre I

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et ainsi que les ouvrages papier des tomes Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Les encyclopédies Wikipédia et Encarta m'ont été tout aussi d'une grande aide. _

_Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Notes :**_

_**1. **__Commençons tout d'abord par se mettre d'accord sur le sens qu'Exil a pour moi, et pour la fiction à venir. Selon le dictionnaire, l'exil est la situation d'une personne qui a dû quitter l'endroit où elle vivait._

_**2.**__ Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers constituer uniquement d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hétérosexuels ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) _

_Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry, sont les couples conservés. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Et Pour les adolescents de Forks, ce sera : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**3.**__ La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_**4.**__ Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon. Alors, que cette histoire se déroule chronologiquement durant le Tome 1 de l'œuvre vampirique, ils sont déjà des Loups, tandis que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas (soit pour le moment soit définitivement). _

_**5.**__ Je remercie Soop', pour sa relecture, ses remarques plus que constructives… Et pour m'avoir poussé à écrire, parce que j'avais quelques doutes sur mes compétences à commencer un Cross-Over… _

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I**** :**

** En gare de Londres, le train commençait à se remplir, signe que le départ approchait. Un contrôleur s'assurait que tous les passagers soient à leur place, muni d'un billet. Il s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre au chauffeur d'annoncer le départ, lorsqu'un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-dix, une casquette enfoncée sur une chevelure brune lui arrivant aux épaules, monta in extrémis. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'un peu plus, et, ce jeune homme aurait du attendre la fin de journée pour arriver à Paris. Il le regarda s'aventurer dans les wagons afin de s'installer à sa place. Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la passagère qui venait de l'interroger.**

**Harry sorcier de son statut et depuis peu **_**Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-et-A-Débarassé-le-monde-de-Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-Prononcer-le-Nom**_**, soupira lorsqu'il sentit le train s'ébranler. Assis à sa place, il jeta un rapide coup sur les quais afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune tête connue. Même si sa célèbre chevelure indomptable n'était plus, il ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il était totalement méconnaissable. Il avait ingurgité quelques potions au goût douteux, qu'on lui avait spécialement brassé dans l'intention de modifier son physique : allonger sa tignasse, lui faire gagner quelques centimètres, et une qui changeait temporairement la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses pupilles _ il refuser de perdre les seuls traits hérités de ses parents, et, tout particulièrement les yeux reçus de sa mère. Celles-ci lui offraient un résultat plutôt satisfaisant selon lui : s'éloigner au maximum de l'image que les sorciers anglais se borneront sans aucun doute à conserver de lui. Attitude qui lui apparaissait comme une séquelle de ces années d''_intox_' que tous ces articles écrits par la journaliste, qui n'avait que de nom ce titre, Rita Skeeter. Ils étaient parvenus aux fils des parutions, à dessiner une image à milles lieux de la réalité, celle d'un jeune gamin instable, que tous ces membres de la communauté magique ne pourraient songer -_ne serait-ce qu'un instant_-, qu'il puisse prendre ces distances d'avec eux et finalement tout quitter maintenant, tant la situation, leur paraissait idéale pour se reconstruire. **

**Par ailleurs, un regard externe posé dans ce wagon en particulier, constaterait, qu'Harry, tassé ainsi dans son siège, détonnait du reste des passagers : tous tentaient de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil puisqu'ils avaient tous été obligé de se réveiller à l'aube pour régler les problèmes de douanes. Et, lui paraissait chercher à se fondre dans la masse : la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et le col de sa veste relevée.**

**Sans compter que muettement, il priait pour passer la frontière rapidement, aspirant à l'heure actuelle à une seule chose : arriver rapidement en France. Son impatience actuelle n'était pas le fruit d'une excitation d'un adolescent qui avait hâte de profiter pour la première fois de son été en solitaire, sans oppression de la part de ses tuteurs ou encore de l'Ordre. **

**Non, c'était tout autre. **

**Cela faisait suite à cinq jours d'angoisse et de panique durant lesquels il s'était caché, sans contact avec personne, attendant patiemment et difficilement l'heure à laquelle son exil commencerait. Un exil, qui avait prit vie au moment même où, Kingsley était venu tard dans la nuit suivant son réveil. A ce souvenir, il réalisa que cette nuit avait marqué le tournant de sa vie. Décisive elle resterait gravée à jamais dans sa chair, et dans sa mémoire...**

_**Il ne cessait de s'éveiller par intermittence depuis qu'il était sorti définitivement de son coma. Toutefois, ayant appris qu'une vigilance constante lui assurerait sa survie, il continua de simuler son coma jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin connaissance de la situation politique. **_

_**Un bruit le réveilla, en ce milieu de nuit, la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital venait d'être ouverte, alors qu'il n'était pas l'heure de la ronde de l'infirmière. Ses sens en alerte, il attendit sans faire le moindre geste pouvant trahir son réveil. C'est alors, qu'il entendit un murmure briser le silence :**_

__ Harry ?_

_**Après quelques instants, il reconnu Kingsley. L'acuité de son ouïe, l'informa qu'aucune autre personne n'accompagnait l'auror. Se sentant en sécurité, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, celui qu'il avait toujours vu, droit et fier, quelque soit la situation, se tenait les épaules lasses, jetant sans cesse des regards vers la porte. Cette apparence poussa Harry à se relever, près à réagir à au moindre geste suspect.**_

__ Kings ? _

__ Oh bon sang Harry ! __**s'exclama l'auror en l'étreignant brièvement**__. Je pensais qu'on me faisait un canular lorsque j'ai été informé ce matin._

__ Informé ? Comment sais-tu que je suis réveillé, toi et non l'infirmière qui passe régulièrement ? Je sais que j'ai tout fait pour être discret, mais de là, à berner une équipe médicale entière…_

__ Et bien, seule une personne te connaissant par cœur aurait a pu s'en rendre compte._

__ Et qui donc, t'a prévenu ? _

__ Severus..._

_**Harry renifla à l'énoncé de l'identité.**_

__ Pour cela, il aurait fallut encore qu'il soit présent... __**déclara Harry en détournant les yeux. **__**L'absence de l'homme était sans doute celle qui le blessait le plus, bien plus que celle de ceux qui avaient osé se nommer dans le passé ses meilleurs amis, sa famille. Avec un soupir, l'auror reprit la parole.**_

__ Harry, il faut que tu prennes conscience de la situation. Scrimgeour est encore plus ébloui par la gloire depuis la mort de Vol...__** -Il déglutit puis prit une profonde inspiration- **__de Voldemort. Tu étais à peine hospitalisé, qu'il lançait une campagne de propagande concernant ta puissance, Il a subtilement enjolivé les choses, comme à son habitude. Un mandat d'arrêt se prépare contre toi, Harry, pour que dès ton réveil, tu sois placé à Azkaban, sous haute surveillance en attendant de te voir priver totalement de tes pouvoirs._

_**Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, sa gorge se serrant brusquement. Il remercia son entraînement en Occlumencie qui lui permettait de gérer ses sentiments en toute occasion. Alors que cette marque de « reconnaissance » si originale venait définitivement de briser quelque chose en lui, son regard ne se fit que plus dur.**_

__ Cela n'explique pas en quoi, à mon réveil, il brillait par son absence._

__ Son procès a eu lieu, il y a peu, - __**Harry se tendit à cette annonce, tension qui, elle, ne passa pas inaperçue, puisque Kingsley s'empressa d'ajouter,**__- il a été reconnu non-coupable pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, grâce aux témoignages de Minerva, à la lettre d'Albus et aux souvenirs qu'il avait confié aux Gobelins._

__ Il profite de sa liberté alors..._

__ Pas vraiment, le ministre était fou, il a essayé de le faire tomber pour actes de barbaries qu'il aurait commis en tant que Mangemort, mais toutes les preuves étaient rassemblées afin de lui assurer une parfaite innocence. Severus a d'ailleurs, décidé de faire en sorte que Draco puisse connaître la même issue, malheureusement cela s'avère plus difficile. D'autant, que depuis qu'il a entamé la procédure de réhabilitation, Severus est placé sous une surveillance des plus strictes. Alors, lorsqu'il a constaté des améliorations dans ton état, il a jugé préférable de ne plus venir, pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Mais avant de partir il a placé un sort de surveillance qui l'avertirait _ lui et non pas l'équipe médical_ de ton réveil, c'est comme cela qu'il a pu me faire part de ton réveil. _

_Mais... __**Il se frotta le menton,**__ j'avais perdu espoir qu'il s'agisse de la vérité : tu es dans le coma depuis un mois maintenant et les médecins étaient des plus pessimistes, aussi j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de la magie de Severus qui voulait combler ses désir…. Mais, il méritait bien que je me déplace. Il a alors fallu que je prenne des dispositions pour venir te voir sans te mettre en danger. D'où ma présence en cette heure si tardive. _

_**Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en manifestation de la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour l'homme debout face à lui, incapable de parler du fait de sa gorge nouée par l'étrange sentiment d'abandon qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'été dernier. **_

__ Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Harry.__**Kings fit une pause, pour souligner l'importance des mots qu'il allait prononcer.**__ Il faut que tu partes, quittes Londres, quittes l'Angleterre ! Severus t'attend à votre refuge. _

_**Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry, dissimulé par un sort de magie noire, issu de la bibliothèque des Blacks, quittait Sainte Mangouste par la grande porte. Il transplana sans un regard sur la vitrine abandonnée du côté moldue qui cachait la présence de l'hôpital qui l'avait vu naître…**_

** L'allumage brutal des lumières de l'Eurostar le sortit de ses pensées. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres : une nouvelle vie s'annonçait à lui, il ignorait encore où son exil allait l'emmener, mais une voix ne cessait de lui répéter que cela sera toujours mieux que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. D'autant, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il su qu'il ne serait jamais seul : un gazouillement se fit entendre du couffin posé à ses côtés, tel un message d'apaisement. D'un regard, il rassura l'enfant, puis le saisit, pour le caler avec des gestes maladroits contre sa poitrine. Il reposa sa tête contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le paysage caressé par les premiers rayons de l'aube, ses craintes disparaissant peu à peu, à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des côtes anglaises.**

**

* * *

**

** L'angoisse perpétuelle, qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste, et qui continuait de lui broyer les entrailles, l'avait maintenu éveillé durant ces deux heures de trajet. Il était neuf heure trente lorsqu'il arriva à Paris, en Gare du Nord. Il remercia la magie de lui avoir permis de rétrécir ses valises, parce qu'avec le couffin dans lequel reposait son dorénavant fils, se déplacer dans cette gare bondée relevait d'un sport beaucoup plus difficile que le Quidditch. Il repéra un guichet au loin. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à traîner ses cinquante-cinq kilos tout mouillés à travers la gare. Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit la longue file d'attente devant l'emplacement. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'enfant pour s'assurer que son sommeil n'était pas chamboulé par l'agitation, il prit son impatience en main. Pour cela, il fit le point sur ces connaissances du monde sorcier français obtenues de Fleur, qui s'était fait un grand plaisir de parler de son pays avec lui: La place de Genève, ou plus exactement la place de l'hôtel de ville, comme la désignait les moldus, cachait à leurs regards l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverses. Et c'était donc, par conséquent vers ce lieu qu'il cherchait à se rendre. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, il obtint, dans un anglais parfait les informations, nécessaires pour se diriger en ville. Muni de son plan, il suivit avec concentration l'épaisse ligne noire dessinée lui servant d'itinéraire.**

**Dix heures sonnaient à peine lorsqu'Harry franchit les barrières du métro, situé à côté de la gare. Les murs tremblants étaient loin de le rassurer **_**comment les moldus pouvaient-ils supporter d'entrer dans ces murs, sans s'inquiéter**_** ? Il souleva le couffin afin qu'il soit à hauteur de son torse. Son désir de parvenir le plus rapidement possible à destination, lui permit de se faufiler parmi la foule qui se pressait aux portes de ces monstres d'acier. Après dix minutes de transport en commun, alors qu'il tentait de se stabiliser sur les marches de l'escalier électrique, pour parvenir à l'air libre, rue de Rivoli, il jura sur Merlin qu'il ne critiquerait plus jamais le réseau de cheminettes.**

** Il s'octroya cinq minutes de répit afin de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil s'élevait tranquillement dans le ciel, et caressait les toits des constructions parisiennes. Alors qu'il finissait son tour sur lui-même, il repéra l'hôtel de Ville. Il s'approcha du bassin et des fontaines d'eau, Fleur lui avait expliqué que l'arbuste d'une forme assez originale - une sorte de chapeau magique- planté dans l'espace vert face à l'hôtel de ville, préservait du regard des moldus l'entrée du **_**Chemin Illuminé**_**. Alors qu'il avait été incapable de donner l'origine du nom du Chemin de Traverses, Fleur lui avait expliqué qu'il reflétait le comportement des français à l'époque de l'inquisition : ceux-ci formaient un chemin illuminé de torches de feu, le sorcier devait le traverser sous les injures, les hurlements jusqu'au bûcher. Les torches résultaient des croyances populaires qui voulaient que le feu empêchait l'esprit sorcier de s'approprier d'une âme innocente au moment de sa mort. (1)**

**Il devait simplement s'approcher de l'arbuste à la manière de la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Tout en protégeant le couffin de ses bras, il ferma instinctivement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il crut pendant un instant, se retrouver sur le chemin de Traverses : l'allée en pierres, la devanture des magasins paraissaient au premier abord semblable à celles des magasins Anglais. **_**Bon sang, la succursale de Gringotts possédait la même architecture que celle anglaise ! **_**Mais après quelques secondes d'observation minutieuses il s'aperçu de nombreux petits détails qui marquaient la différence. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son inspection, un sorcier châtain clair, les yeux bleus, portant une légère robe de sorcier bleu pâle, ressemblant étrangement à la couleur de la robe que portait Fleur lors de son arrivée quelques années plutôt à Poudlard, l'interpella. L'homme salua Harry d'une courbette : **

« Bienvenue sur le _Chemin illuminé_, Monsieur. Je suis Marc, chargé de l'accueil. Puis-je vous conseiller d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner aux _Gâteries Magiques de Paul._ **La mine défraîchie du sorcier face à lui, le poussa à ajouter :**A moins que vous ne désiriez vous rafraichir, je vous propose alors l'hôtel _le Pentagramme _? »

**Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent à la mention de l'hôtel, poussant l'homme à lui indiquer le chemin :**

_ « Vous continuez dans la direction la Banque Gringotts, vous prenez à gauche, et vous verrez aussitôt la façade avec un pentagramme, vous ne pourrez pas la rater ! »

**D'un simple signe de tête, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu remercia Marc. En quelques instants, il se trouva au pied de l'hôtel. Il vérifia qu'il possédait suffisant de Gallions, puis inspira avant d'entrer. Aussitôt il fut saisi par l'accueil chaleureux qui contrastait violemment avec l'ambiance de la Taverne de Tom, si lugubre. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années l'accueillit.**

_« Bonjour, Monsieur. Bienvenue au _Pentagramme_. Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Harry ferma les yeux, la formule magique qu'il avait prononcé il y avait un an maintenant n'avait pas cessée, de telle sorte, qu'il lui avait simplement fallu de lire au départ du train un dictionnaire français pour assimiler la langue. Il se racla la gorge, et répondit dans un parfait français, néanmoins teinté d'un accent anglais : **

_ « Auriez-vous une chambre pour deux s'il vous plait ?

_ « Bien sûr, savez-vous combien de temps vous resterez parmi nous ?

_ « Je l'ignore madame. »

**La femme hocha la tête, alors que dans un léger '**_plop_**', apparaissait sur le comptoir un cahier, qu'Harry reconnu comme le registre, les pages défilèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une double page d'un calendrier hebdomadaire.**

**La réceptionniste, tourna les pages suivantes, elle hocha de nouveau la tête. **

_ « Je vous propose la chambre 17. Vous entrez dans le placard, pensez à la chambre, et vous arriverez à l'étage. Vous n'aurez alors qu'à vous dirigez droit devant vous, la quatrième porte à votre gauche sera la vôtre. Vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer « Microcosme» _(2)_ pour entrer. Reposez-vous un peu, vous faîtes peur à voir, jeune homme. Mais à votre réveil, j'aurai besoin d'informations afin d'enregistrer votre réservation. Bon séjour parmi nous.

**Alors qu'Harry soulevait le cosy pour se diriger vers le dit-placard, la femme ajouta : **Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour le petit, un cahier est à votre disposition, sur la table basse. Vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer les aliments, le plat, l'objet dont vous aurez besoin, et un elfe de maison viendra vous l'apporter.»

**Harry acquiesça, se sentant tout d'un coup brusquement éreinté, comme si son corps prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, réclamait le repos mérité. Il suivit à la lettre les instructions de la femme, et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il défit ses baskets à l'aide de ses pieds, tout en posant le cosy à terre. Il s'accroupit et saisit délicatement l'enfant endormi, qui laissa échapper un petit bâillement, tout en serrant ses poings. Harry déposa le garçon sur le lit de la chambre, le callant entre les oreillers. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, une fois sa veste posé sur la chaise, posa délicatement un baiser sur le front du bambin, puis s'étendit à son tour.**

**

* * *

**

**_(1) Il s'agit de mon imagination. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait indiquer que cela se passait véritablement comme ça, ou que les croyances justifiaient l'utilisation de torches ! ^^_**

**_(2) Nom du Pentagramme en Kabbale_**

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donner envie de lire la suite, si c'est le cas sachez qu'elle arrivera dans un mois. Pour les mêmes raisons qui me poussent à faire paraître mes traductions tous les mois, à savoir des études de droit, une vie de famille, des amis... _

_Je souhaiterais aussi me permettre une petite remarque, qui n'a pour but de blesser personne, ni d'en viser certaines. Simplement, j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews, je ne demande rien d'excessif, juste un petit mot pour montrer que vous avez lu, que vous avez aimer, ou pas (! c'est possible) ou je ne sais quoi...N'y voyez en aucun cas, un chantage à la parution, parce que reviews ou pas, j'adore cette fiction et je l'écris et la publierais pour la partager malgré tout. Mais je pense que c'est une façon de remercier les auteurs. J'avoue, moi-même ne pas en laisser toutes les fois, mais lorsque je m'inscris à une alerte, l'auteur est quasi assurée que je laisserais une review, au moins à la fin de sa fiction.. (je ne veux pas faire de moral! je le répètes). Tout ça pour dire, qu'une review ça donne le sourire, ça motive, ça oblige à rester fidèle aux dates de parution.. Et puis, je réponds à chaque fois ! ^_^ Et j'ai du mal à tenir ma langue et à ne pas dévoiler des petites infos, qui malheureusement au final, rendre la revieweuse (ou le reviewer, je ne vous oublie pas messieurs, si vous passez par là) encore plus frustrée... _

_'Fin, après nous sommes dans un pays totalement démocratique et libre, où chacun fait ce qu'il a envi. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, un bon week-end, à dans un mois !_


	2. Chapitre II

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et ainsi que les ouvrages papier des tomes Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Les encyclopédies Wikipédia et Encarta m'ont été tout aussi d'une grande aide. _

_Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_**1.**__ Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers constituer uniquement d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hétérosexuels ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) _

_Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (ou Harry), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry, sont les couples conservés. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Et Pour les adolescents de Forks, ce sera : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2.**__ La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_**3.**__ Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon. Alors, que cette histoire se déroule chronologiquement durant le Tome 1 de l'œuvre vampirique, ils sont déjà des Loups, tandis que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas (soit pour le moment soit définitivement). _

_**4.**__ Je remercie Soop', pour sa relecture, ses remarques plus que constructives… Et pour m'avoir poussé à écrire, parce que j'avais quelques doutes sur mes compétences à commencer un Cross-Over… _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre II :**

** Le sommeil dans lequel Harry s'était plongé ne dura cependant pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré, puisque****,**** moins de deux heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par les mouvements du bambin à ses côtés. Il maudit intérieurement le réveil prématuré de l'enfant, lui qui pensait combler son manque de sommeil d'au moins quelques heures. Toutefois, Harry ne pouvait en aucun cas regretter la présence de l'enfant,**** chaque jour que Merlin lui permettait de passer au côté de l'enfant était un jour durant lequel, il découvrait une multitude de facettes. Et même si parfois, par son gêne de métamorphe, Teddy prenait des traits de ses parents, des cheveux roses, ou des yeux jaunes, et que le cœur d'Harry se serrait à cette vision, il savait qu'il ne permettrait en aucun cas, qu'on lui enlève l'enfant. Peu importe le court temps depuis lequel il l'avait à ses côtés, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Teddy ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. ****Les évènements qui les avaient menés jusque là lui revirent en mémoire.**

_**Après son départ de l'hôpital, Harry réapparut sur le seuil du Manoir Prince, lieu dans lequel Severus et lui s'étaient réfugiés, lorsque le Square avait fini par être découvert par les Mangemorts. Sans frapper, il entra dans la demeure. Il discerna la présence de Severus, qu'il devina aussitôt confortablement assis dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de Fire-Whisky à la main. Mais, Harry n'en avait cure la déception qu'il avait éprouvé face à l'absence de l'homme prit le pas sur son bon sens, et il passa devant la porte du salon, sans prêter attention à l'hôte qui se levait pour venir à sa rencontre. Mais, la seule chose que Severus vît, ce fut un jeune homme d'une pâleur à faire peur, boitant de la jambe droite, monter avec difficulté dans sa chambre, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Après un temps d'incrédulité, il posa son verre, dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se séparer, empressé qu'il était de s'assurer de l'état physique du Gryffondor. Il monta l'escalier à la suite du jeune malade, puis entra sans frapper dans la chambre, rendu furieux par le comportement du jeune insolent.**_

__ _Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce comportement_ ? __**Pour toute réponse, Harry s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux avec un grognement sourd.**_Tu entres sans un mot, et tu te couches, alors que tu devrais être en train de prévoir ta fuite. Bon sang Harry ! Ne reste pas planté là, active-toi, prépare tes affaires… Tu ne peux pas rester là.

_ C'est tout ce que tu attends, que je parte hein ? _**Harry se releva sur ses coudes, levant un regard ombrageux vers le Maître des Potions.**_ Tu n'étais même pas à mes côtés à mon réveil, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rétablir ton honneur **! Il se mit sur ses deux jambes, malgré l'instabilité qui le menaçait en agissant de la sorte.**Ne_ t_'inquiètes pas, je comprends, après tout c'est normal, tu veux pouvoir reprendre ta vie... De toute façon, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi… Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on attendrait le réveil d'Harry à dans sa chambre d'hôpital, maintenant qu'il est inutile ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire du petit Harry ? _**Bien qu'il s'appliquait à ne jamais lâcher du regard le mur face à lui, Harry fit une entorse à cette attitude en lançant un regard douloureux à l'ancien espion.**_Pourquoi pas un mandat d'arrêt en cadeau de remerciement ? Cela semble vraiment adéquat !

Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, Snape –_**il cracha ce nom avec tout le venin que lui inspirait sa rancœur **_-, plus la peine de faire semblant, je fais mes valises à l'instant, et je pars, c'est bien ce que vous attendez ?

_**Sans plus attendre Severus le saisit par les épaules, et lui administra, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre du fils de son vieil ennemi d'école, une baffe magistrale. Incrédule, Harry leva les yeux vers celui qu'il avait appris à connaitre peu à peu, lui donnant la place de premier homme dans sa vie. Les yeux noirs, qu'il rencontra en parvenant à fixer le regard de son vis-à-vis, lui semblèrent n'avoir jamais reflété autant de colère qu'à cet instant, malgré les six années d'enseignement passés, ou lors de son intrusion dans la pensine de l'homme… **_

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je viens de passer trente jours d'angoisse, non pas à cause de ces fichus procès, mais à cause de ton coma. Je... Bon sang Harry, je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que je te considérais autrement que comme un Potter, comme le survivant depuis que... _**avoua-t-il pour la première fois, alors que sa voix s'égratignait sur les derniers mots, preuve de combien cet aveu à voix haute avait d'importance pour lui**__**. **__**Severus relâcha la pression **__**sur**__**les frêles épaules**__**, et s'assit sans ménagement sur le lit. Harry ne tourna pas pour autant les yeux, préférant **__**continuer à **__**fixer le mur.**_

_ Si c'est vrai, pourquoi avoir passé tout ce temps au Magenmagot ?

_ Par Merlin ! **s'emporta l'homme. Toute l'inquiétude****qui avait prit place dans son être depuis que son sort l'avait ****averti**** du réveil de son amant, ****mettait**** ses nerfs à vif.** Ça paraît pourtant évident ! Pendant qu'ils étaient tous penchés, sur le véritable rôle de Severus Snape dans cette guerre, ils ne s'occupaient pas de toi, et de même lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco… Tu-Tu as vraiment cru que je t'avais abandonné ? **Il poussa un soupir las. **Bon sang, Harry quant vas-tu comprendre qu'il existe des personnes vraiment concernées par ta personne ?

_ C'était... . Tellement horrible, ce silence… **souffla Harry, préférant ignorer la question****.**

**Le manque de confiance en ****son prochain ****serait sûrement une habitude dont il ne parviendra à ne jamais se débarrasser, ****vestige**** du doux traitement****subi****e**** pendant de longues années chez sa famille moldue, mais aussi par la versatilité ostentatoire de la population sorcière. **C'est ce qui m'a frappé lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais mort... Mais, il y avait cette pièce blanche, ce lit sur lequel j'étais couché… Et j'ai compris, que ce n'était pas la mort qui m'accueillait, mais la vie qui me rappelait à elle comme si un fil incassable m'asservissait en ce monde. Même la mort m'a rejeté, alors pourquoi pas les autres…

_**A cet instant, Severus lui **__**attrapa sa main**__** pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Il ne put rester insensible face à ce regard émeraude voilé par des larmes contenues, il le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua puissamment contre son torse. L'étreinte silencieuse **__**–**__** cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne leur étaient plus nécessaire d'échanger des paroles pour se comprendre **__**–**__** dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par tomber de sommeil dans les bras de l'homme, qu'il savait protecteurs. Sans gestes brusques, révélant toute l'affection dont le sorcier était capable de déployer pour le jeune homme, Severus posa le jeune homme sur le lit. Mais, c'était sans compter sur Harry, qui s'était agrippé avec une telle force à ses chemises**__**–**__** posture qui démontrait combien il craignait d'être une nouvelle fois abandonné**__**–**__** qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger au côté de celui qui lui avait appris à accepter **__**s**__**a tendresse, à recevoir **__**s**__**es attentions, à être désirer. A aimer… **_

_** Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le salon, à regarder Severus faire les cent pas, en débitant un nombre incalculabl**__**e**__** de recommandations. Mais tout ce qui **__**im**__**portait au jeune Potter était de prendre enfin **__**connaissance**__** des conséquences de la bataille finale. Personne ne lui avait dit ce **__**qu'il**__** s'était passé, et maintenant qu'il se trouvait en ces lieux, où Remus,**__** et**__** les jumeaux étaient venus passer tant d'heures en fin de journée pour changer les idées des deux habitants, l'inquiétude le submergea :**_

__ Que s'est-il passé ? _

_**Severus cessa **__**de parler**__**, il se tourna vers le canapé dans lequel **__**Harry était assi**__**s **__**:**_

__ Pardon ?_

__ Pendant que je m'occupais de Voldemort, que s'est-il passé ? Et pendant mon coma ?_

_**Severus se figea. Une sourde angoisse enserra le cœur du Survivant, il sut à cet instant que la suite serait déplaisante...**_

__ __Qui ? _

__ __Pendant que tu combattais le Mage noir, les mangemorts ont tenté d'entrer dans le château, avec pour mission de faire le plus de mort__s__ possible parmi élèves Sangs__-de-Bourbes et les Sang-mêlés...__. Fred et Georges __–__ une fois que les enfants furent __mis en sûreté __à la Tête de Sanglier __–__, ont fait le chemin inverse et donné un coup de main à Viktor. Tous les trois ont fait face à une quinzaine de mangemorts, ils étaient entrain de les faire reculer, lorsque l'un d'eux à fait chuter un pan du plafond. Fred a été tué sur le coup. Je... D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre par Viktor, Georges s'est alors jet__é__ dans les combats __avec__ l'intention de venger son jumeau, mais il a fini par être touché par un sortilège. Il a été placé dans une chambre près de la tienne, mais il a cessé de se battre quelques jours seulement après son admission._

_**Harry hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de craquer **__**avant d'avoir eu un bilan complet**__**.**_

__ Qui d'autre ?_

__ Un autre Weasley, Ronald, cette fois-ci, a perdu une oreille __suite à __un sort de Lucius, que Miss Weasley a tué aussitôt. A part cette perte, il n'a rien eu. La famille Weasley a encore un membre à l'hôpital, Charlie, mais il s'agit plutôt d'une surveillance, le sort l'ayant touché ayant été __mineur__._

_Du côté de Poudlard, on déplore la perte de Filius, Bibine, Colin Creevey, Terry Boot, Parvati Patil, Macmillian Ernie, Théodore Nott. _

_**Severus fit une pause dans l'énoncé de la liste des disparus**_

__ Et ... ? _

_**Il croisa les doigts, priant silencieusement.**_

__ Je... Je suis désolé Harry, Tonks a été tué par Bellatrix, que Molly Weasley a tué pendant que tu combattais le Lord, avec une hargne sans précédent, sans doute du fait qu'elle es__t à l'origine de l'enrôlement de Granger... _

_**Harry serra les poings tant pour le rappel de la trahison de la jeune fille que pour la perte de Tonks.**_

__ Et ... __**il déglutit**__, Remus ? __**demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.**_

__ Remus a été __mortellement __blessé en empêchant Greyback de s'attaquer a__ux __élèves... Bien qu'il soit parvenu à éliminer le loup-garou à l'origine de sa condition, il n'a pas survécu…_

_**A cette annonce, Harry laissa les larmes s'échapp**__**er**__**. Il pleura en silence pour celui **__**qu'il**__** avait considéré comme son parrain de substitution, pour Teddy qui se retrouvait **__**orphelin**__** par sa faute… **_

__ Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! __**déclara Severus comme s'il lisait dans **__**ses**__** pensées**__. Ils sont morts pour construire un monde dans lequel leur fils pourra avoir une vie heureuse, sans craindre pour sa vie. Et le jeune Teddy connaîtra la vérité, aucun mensonge ne lui sera racont__é__ sur leurs sacrifices, leurs actes de __bravoure__. __**Harry préféra garder le silence, il essayait d'assimiler tant les paroles de l'homme sur les convictions des Lupins que leur perte qui le blessait **__**profondément**__**. La douleur ne fut pas sans lui rappeler la perte de son parrain. Il espéra alors avoir au moins l'occasion de se recueillir sur leurs tombes pour leur faire de véritables adieux, chose **__**qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire **__** pour Sirius.**_

__ Où sont-ils ? _

__ Andromeda les a fait enterrer non loin de chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse s'y recueillir facilement…_

_**Harry hocha la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement désemparé. **_

_**Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda : **_

__ Que dois-je faire ?_

__ Vider __ton__ compte pour ne pas partir démuni, changer d'identité, voir de physique__–__ j'ai quelques potions en réserve à cet effet__–__ et surtout quitter le pays rapidement._

_**Harry échangea un regard avec l'homme en noir puis monta**__**–**__** en boitant toujours**__**–**__** dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Il regroupa ses affaires, les enfourna dans un sac à dos. Il redescendit, et resta sur le pas de la porte, observant Severus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.**_

__ Tu ne viens pas__,__ n'est-ce pas ? _

_**Severus hocha doucement la tête.**_

__ Je dois finir de disculper Draco, et puis, partir seul est plus discret que de s__'enfuir__ tous les deux. _

__ On ne se reverra plus alors ? _

_**Sa voix trahissait **__**sa**__** crainte face à cette hypothèse. Severus s'empressa de le rassurer **__**de tempérer. **_

__ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. __Dans quelques temps__, lorsque les choses se calmeront, et si tu le désires, peut-être que je __pourrais__ venir te rejoindre, ou te rendre visite, pour __m'assurer que __si tu es parvenu à te construire une vie en toute sécurité. Mais, pour le moment, je dois rester là, c'est plus sage. _

__ Je pensais. _

_**Severus l'interrompit avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. **__**Il **__**se leva, et s'approcha d'Harry, posant un doigt sur les lèvres sèches qui**__**,**__** ajouté**__**es**__** à son boitement**__**,**__** demeuraient les seules traces visibles du coma du garçon.**_

__ Ne dis rien, on ne se sait jamais… __Tu me contacteras dans quelques temps, d'accord ?_

_**Il lui caressa la joue, l'attira une nouvelle fois dans une étreinte, leur dernière étreinte. Il déposa alors un baiser sur **__**ses**__** lèvres. **__Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu es devenu, je suis sûr que ta mère, ton père, Sirius et Remus seraient d'accord avec moi__. Ç__a serait surement la première fois... __**ajouta-t-il dans l'intention d'alléger l'ambiance**__. Tu m'as offert bien plus que tu ne le penses Harry, n'en doutes jamais. __**Il détourna son regard onyx, fixant un point imaginaire, et carra ses épaules, tendant de retrouver son aspect rigide.**__ Enfin, ne pense pas que je me transforme en __Poufsouffle__, c'est juste pour que tu partes le cœur moins lourd… __**Harry eut un sourire attendri face à cette phrase, il connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir que derrière cette phrase, il voulait **__**l'assurer de **__**tout son espoir et ses sentiments. L'homme n'avait jamais été un homme de paroles et Harry savait que cela serait sans doute toujours **__**ainsi**__**, mais il en était venu à apprécier ce trait de caractère. Cela n'en ajoutait que plus au charme et aux mystères qui entouraient le dernier représentant de la famille Prince. **_

__ Bien sûr, tu reste un Serpentard ! Ta réputation __demeurera__ intact__e__ ne t'inquiètes pas ! _

_**Un silence s'installa, rompu finalement par Severus, qui après s'être racler la gorge, et ajouta : **_

__ Si jamais tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, profites Harry. __**Il plaça son index sur la bouche du garçon qui **__**voulait**__** l'interrompre.**__ Tu mérites d'être véritablement heureux__. Q__ui sait dans combien de temps on se reverra __? E__t puis, je crois qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on n'est pas fait pour finir ensemble__s__. __**Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquill**__**èrent**__**, il s'empressa**__**–**__** pour couper court à toute folle idée qui **__**pourrait **__**germer dans l'esprit **__**du G**__**ryffondor**__**–**__** d'ajouter :**__ Ne crois pas que je regrette cette année passée à tes côtés, tu dois être l'une des seules choses que je ne regretter__ai__ jamais dans ma vie, sois en sûr. __** Sa main glissa le long du cou du jeune convalescent pour remonter caresser la joue amaigrie.**__ Mais on est tellement différent__s__, on a passé une année à se consoler, à se protéger, à se donner la tendresse dont on avait désespérément besoin pour parvenir en un seul morceau __jusqu'à__ la bataille… Et même si on s'aime, ce n'est pas __ce genre d'amour.__ Alors, promets-moi de te trouver quelqu'un, d'accord ?_

_**Ils échangèrent un baiser qui reflétait leur année passée : plein de passion mais teint**__**é**__** d'une douceur dont tous deux avaient eu besoin pour avancer, et arriver là où ils en étaient.**_

__ Allez, tu devrais y aller, Gringotts ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir, tu pourras récupérer tes __Gallions __pour t'installer confortablement et ne plus jamais manquer de quoi que ce soit ! Prends soin toi. _

_**Harry hocha la tête, et partit aussi dignement qu'il pouvait, malgré son cœur qui semblait peser des tonnes dans sa poitrine. Sur le kilomètre qui le séparait de la zone de transplanage, il s'obligea à ne pas se retourner une seule fois.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bonjour !_

_Et oui, quelle surprise, voici le chapitre II, avec un jour d'avance. Parce, que pour être honnête, j'ai un examen mardi, donc je serais en pleine révision demain ! Ensuite, c'est aussi pour vous remercier de votre patience, de vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Mais, aussi pour satisfaire l'impatience de The Ice-Cat ( ! xD)._

_Merci aux reviews anonymes : saimaa, lectrice alpha [Pour ce qui est de ta déception de ne pas voir Harry avec Edward, j'espère que le résumé de la fiction et la Note 1., t'auront rassurée !], Max, laptiotes80,Titia, Kaela, Nouch ! ^^_

_Vous le noterez, cette suite est essentiellement constituée d'un Flash-back, elle vous donne un peu plus d'informations sur les liens entre Harry et Severus, mais aussi sur les raisons qui ont poussé le brun à fuir Londres. Il demeure des points à éclairés, mais les réponses arriveront toutes ! Je le promets !_

_La suite, arrivera dans un mois ! A bientôt !_

_Josy_


	3. Chaptre III 1ère partie

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et ainsi que les ouvrages papier des tomes Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Les encyclopédies Wikipédia et Encarta m'ont été tout aussi d'une grande aide._

_Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Notes :**_

_**1. **__Commençons tout d'abord par se mettre d'accord sur le sens qu'Exil a pour moi, et pour la fiction à venir. Selon le dictionnaire, l'exil est la situation d'une personne qui a dû quitter l'endroit où elle vivait._

_**2.**__ Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers constituer uniquement d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hétérosexuels ! (C'est une question de parité ! ))_

_Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry, sont les couples conservés. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Et Pour les adolescents de Forks, ce sera : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**3.**__ La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_**4.**__ Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon. Alors, que cette histoire se déroule chronologiquement durant le Tome 1 de l'œuvre vampirique, ils sont déjà des Loups, tandis que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas (soit pour le moment soit définitivement)._

_**5.**__ Je remercie Soop', pour sa relecture, ses remarques plus que constructives… Et pour m'avoir poussé à écrire, parce que j'avais quelques doutes sur mes compétences à commencer un Cross-Over…_

_Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Hello à tous.

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce léger retard, mais le chapitre qui suit, était initialement composé de 11 pages, mais ne reflétait pas toute l'importance qu'il mérite ! Donc, maintenant il fait plus d'une trentaine de pages… qu'il a fallu relire et corriger.. Malheureusement ma bêta était en période d'examens… Malgré tout, on est parvenues à en relire une partie, mais pas la totalité. Donc, après mûres réflexions, j'en suis arrivée à la décision de couper le chapitre en deux, dont la première se trouve ci-dessous. Elle n'est donc qu'en partie corrigée, et est susceptible de subir des modifications durant les vacances une fois qu'elle sera passée entre les mains de Soop' ! :) la suite arrivera au moins de janvier.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous convient et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce retard ! ^^

En ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews, je vous remercie de me donner vos impressions, quant à celles qui sont anonymes, merci à Mily, Titia, et Lectrice Alpha.

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre III :**

**Il disparut sitôt la zone protectrice du manoir atteinte****,****non pas pour arriver aux portes de Gringotts, mais au pied de la demeure d'Andromeda Tonks, mère de Nymphodora Tonks-Lupin, épouse de Remus Lupin, parrain honorifique d'Harry. La présence des barrières magique, protégeant l'endroit, malgré la fin de la guerre prouvait encore une fois que la paix n'était pas encore redevenue une condition de vie ordinaire pour les sorciers et il en fut chagriné. Il avait toujours cru qu'une fois qu'il aura sacrifié sa vie pour la population, afin de lui permettre de vivre en sécurité, les sorciers auraient mis en œuvre pour effacer aussi vite que possible l'horreur de la guerre. Mais au final, peu de choses avaient changés, d'autant que le ministère faisait tout pour encourager le sentiment d'insécurité, héritage de cette longue guerre, rien que son idée farfelue qui voulait qu'Harry soit le prochain mage noir en témoignait… Au final, sa foi en l'humanité se révéla être idéologique au regard de la situation... Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment, malgré les souffrances ayant pavé son chemin, il n'ait pas tout simplement décidé d'abandonné les hommes, de les laisser se débrouiller avec cette guerre dans laquelle on ne lui avait donné que le rôle d'arme, sans penser à lui, à ce qu'il aspirait. Comment, au regard de toutes ses similitudes avec Tom, était-il parvenu à prendre un chemin différent ? N'avait-il pas tourné en une version miniaturisée de Tom Jedusor ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait la différence dans tout ça ? Crédulement, il aimait penser que d'une certaine façon, ses parents l'avaient toujours suivi, le guidant, lui soufflant leur amour à chaque épreuve, sous la forme de ce courage, dont tellement pensait qu'il était dépourvu malgré ses réussites… Il se savait naïf, mais c'était pour lui une façon de se protéger pour ne pas tout abandonner, pour ne pas perdre espoir qu'un jour la victoire était possible… Peu importe ce qui arriverait, où il serait, il avait la certitude que James et Lily seraient toujours à ses côtés. Leur présence durant ses différentes années d'études, à Poudlard, apparaissant dès qu'Harry en avait le besoin, que ce soit avec le miroir de Risèd ou pour le protéger contre Voldemort que renforcer ce sentiment. Mais, cela pouvait-il être une explication cohérente à son destin ? Il en doutait. **

**Il se décida finalement à prendre le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée de cette petite demeure, qui loin d'être aussi excentrique que le Terrier, n'en possédait pas moins de charme, bien que Harry craignait que toute chaleur ait comme disparue… En ces lieux, derniers vestiges d'une vie de famille trépidante, à n'en pas douter, au vue de la personnalité de la fille unique qui y avait été élevé, une lourde tension régnait. **

**Et malgré le fait qu'il soit pressé de partir au plus vite, afin de ne pas perdre une seconde à quitter le territoire anglais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à avancer plus vite, non pas parce que sa jambe le faisait souffrir – Severus lui avait concocté quelques potions calmantes, afin d'atténuer la douleur pour un voyage plus aisé. Mais simplement parce qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'un moyen de prendre vraiment conscience de ce que sa présence en ces lieux représentaient.**

**Il ne put se résoudre à laisser son regard vagabonder sur les lieux dont le charme ne faisait pas de doute, pour la simple et bonne raison, que cela ne faisait que lui rappeler les détails que Remus lui avait donné afin de le rassurer de la chaleur de sa cachette – loin des appartements miteux qu'il avait enchaînés les années précédentes. Remus lui avait longuement décrit les environnements et le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se posait à quelques pas de la maison, face à la vaste étendue de pâturage - qui avait d'ailleurs été le lieu de la cérémonie de mariage avec Tonks - et dont il craignait, être l'endroit de leur repos éternel. Et finalement à quelques pas de la porte, il se demanda s'il avait réellement raison de se présenter. **_**Avait-il le droit de débarquer ici ? N'était-ce pas sa faute si la vielle dame se retrouvait seule à élever son petit-fils**_** ? Pouvait-il réellement prétendre vouloir faire ses adieux à ce petit loup qui allait grandir comme lui sans parents, à cause d'un meurtrier, dont la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, ne faisait que lui faire souffler que l'identité n'était pas Bellatrix Black, ni Dolohov mais lui, Harry Potter, fils d'un des Maraudeurs, fils d'un des meilleurs amis du père, filleul honoraire du même homme ? **

**Il fut tenté de faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter sur Andromeda, vieille sorcière aguerrie qui avait appris à être sur la défensive, et qui avait aperçu cette silhouette au loin, et qui par soucis de sécurité, l'avait laissé approcher suffisamment près de la maison pour être en mesure d'agir en cas de nécessité, son petit-fils protégé dans sa chambre, et elle, prête à utiliser l'effet de surprise… Finalement, ce fut elle qui avait été étonnée lorsque la chevelure brune était apparue dans son champ de vision. Alors, elle avait laissé le jeune homme approché à son rythme, et lorsqu'elle avait suspecté une quelconque retraite, elle avait ouvert la porte. **

**Harry resta un moment interdit par cette brutale apparition. Il ne put toutefois empêcher son cœur se serrer à la vue de la sorcière. Cette dernière semblait pâle, elle avait perdue quelques kilos, et il ne pouvait que se douter que les traits tirés qu'elle accusait, la douleur et le chagrin présent dans son regard bleu – si propre aux Blacks – terne, et sans joie n'étaient que le reflet d'avoir enterré sa fille unique et son mari à quelques jours d'intervalle. **

**_ **Je… je ne pense pas mériter d'être ici… Veuillez m'excuser Andromeda**, s'excuser Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.**

**_ **Ne pense même pas faire un pas de plus !** Harry accusa difficilement le coup. Il savait qu'il était responsable de la douleur de la sorcière, mais voir à quel point sa présence rebutait la désormais unique propriétaire des lieux, lui fit encore plus mal. **Si Remus et Nymphodora n'avait pas souhaité que tu trouves en ces lieux un refuge, ils n'auraient aucunement donné à la barrière magique un échantillon de ta magie…** Elle fit un pas à son tour à l'extérieur et enlaça le gryffondor avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère pouvait posséder, quand bien même elle venait d'enterrer sa fille. **

**Au bout de quelques secondes d'étreinte, elle s'éloigna afin d'observer ce chétif sorcier. Et comme pour rappeler leur rencontre, à la suite du décès de Sirius, elle ne put que remarquer la pâleur de sa peau, qui montrait combien l'enfant – elle ne pouvait se résoudre en cet instant à le voir autrement, si blessé, si abattu, le regard éteint, même si elle avait conscience, surement plus que quiconque, des sacrifices auxquels il avait consentit ou de la douleur des proches disparus, parce que peu importe qu'il soit orphelin, il n'en avait pas moins appris à aimer, et chérir les personnes qu'il rencontrait et qui avait peu à peu constituer sa famille, une famille certes qui n'était de son sang, mais une famille tout de même. Et son cœur déjà meurtri, fut encore un peu plus brisé face à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le protéger et tout faire pour que son regard brille, comme il l'avait fait jadis en si rares occasions. Mettez cela sur le compte de son côté vieille dame ou de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à leur actuel pour Harry, d'un membre de sa famille, mais la dernière représentante des Blacks savait que ce n'était en vérité que son instinct maternel, qui, bien que moins dévoilé que chez Molly Weasley, la poussait à de tels instincts. **

**Mal à l'aise, face à l'observation dont il était le sujet, Harry ne put que se sentir coupable une fois de plus face à la détresse qui émanait de la femme en vis-à-vis de lui. **

_ Je suis tellement désolé…

_ Oh je t'en prie, **dit-elle du même ton qu'elle utilisait jadis lorsque sa fille si maladroite brisait à chaque fois l'un de ces bibelots préférés ou qu'elle tentait de lui mentir durant son adolescence, mais qui ne manquait pas pour autant de toute la tendresse que conservait la vieille dame**. Cesse de te blâmer pour tout ce qui est arrivé ! Tu as débarrassé le monde du pire homme qui n'avait jamais existé depuis des siècles, peut être que tu penses n'avoir pas eu le choix, alors qu'il t'aurait été possible de fuir, et d'abandonner comme beaucoup d'adolescents auraient pu agir s'il avait été à ta place, mais tu es resté, et tu as pris tous les risques pour y parvenir. Et je sais combien la douleur peut paraître insurmontable, mais tu n'en es pas plus le responsable. Ils ont agi parce qu'ils croyaient en la victoire, ils croyaient qu'ils devaient participés à la création d'un meilleur monde, ne les crois pas si inconscients face aux dangers, ils avaient pleinement conscience des conséquences de leur choix, mais ils sont allés se battre, pour te soutenir, parce qu'ils t'aimaient, mais avant tout parce qu'ils croyaient en liberté qui allait en découler. Et te sentir coupable, alors que tu as tant fait pour eux… c'est comme si tu bafouais leurs mémoires, et c'est insupportables pour moi… Parce que je sais, que si l'un d'eux avait survécu, il aurait le cœur encore plus brisé par cet état de fait… alors s'il te plait, même si je sais combien il est difficile d'accepter leur absence, et l'idée qu'ils ne reviendront pas, et que cela peu parait injuste d'être encore en vie, parce que dans l'ordre des choses, on devrait être à leur place, en terre, soit parce que nous sommes de vieilles dames, ou parce qu'on a avait un prophétie de coller sur soi, il faut qu'on apprenne à survivre pour eux, parce qu'ils méritaient qu'on perpétue leurs noms, qu'on soit là pour parler d'eux… Ils ne peuvent pas être morts pour rien… tu comprends ? **demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues amaigries de la sorcière. Harry eut lui-même du mal à empêcher les larmes qui avaient fait leur apparition, de s'échapper des coins de ses yeux, où elles s'étaient toutes rassemblées… Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il enlaçait cette femme qui lui avait paru si forte en différents temps, lui apportant le réconfort et l'épaule dont elle avait le besoin, et qui ne lui avait surement pas dû lui être octroyer, son entourage trop occupé à fêter la victoire, à pleurer ses propres morts, ou tout simplement ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au fait que le déshonneur avait été jeté sur la famille, par le mariage condamnable de sa fille et d'un loup-garou. **

**Ils restèrent de longues minutes simplement enlacés, dans la veine tentative de passer à l'un comme à l'autre, le peu de force qui leur restait pour être encore debout dans ces circonstances tragiques. Ce fut Andromeda qui mit fin à la situation, l'âge se rappelant à elle, la poussant à aller se reposer quelques instants. Elle se retourna alors vers la porte d'entrer et invita le brun à la suivre à l'intérieur, même si elle avait conscience que l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi chaleureuse qu'elle avait pu l'être auparavant, et ce malgré tous ses efforts afin de donner à Teddy un endroit des plus chaleureux.. Il lui était parfois difficile de faire abstraction au fait qu'il était le fruit de sa fille unique, qu'elle avait porté en son sein, qu'elle avait chéri, élevé dans le respect de l'homme… **

**Elle emmena l'héritier de ce groupe d'amis dans sa cuisine, où ils prirent place tous deux.**

**_ **Est-ce que…** Harry ne parvenait pas à laisser les mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. **Est-ce que je peux me rendre sur…

**Sachant combien il pouvait être difficile de prononcer ce mot si simple, mais oh combien représentatif de la réalité et de la douleur, la femme dont le regard avait perdu son éclat, acquiesça et lui indiqua où trouver les si récentes tombes, un peu à l'écart, face à la plaine, comme l'avait pressentit Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça et s'y rendit. **

**Une légère brise l'accompagna durant le chemin, caressant chaque brindille d'herbe, et les fleurs, que l'été embelliraient d'ici quelques jours, comme si la terre n'avait jamais été imbibée, à quelques lieux de là, du sang que les êtres enterrés avaient versés. A quelques pas de ces tombes si blanches, il resta sur place, incapable de faire un pas de place. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire adieu au seul homme qui représentait tant pour lui, qui représentait tour à tour, un professeur, un mentor, un ami, un parrain… **_**Comment pouvait-il se résigner à se présenter devant lui, alors qu'il était encore debout ? Alors, qu'il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, aux sorts les plus noirs qui pouvaient être lancés ? Alors que cet homme si fier, et si fort, qui malgré le regard méprisable des autres à cause de sa condition, s'était toujours relevé **_**? Il avait l'impression que le poids de la culpabilité allait le faire chanceler… Et même si les paroles récentes d'Andromeda résonnaient, il lui était difficile de les comprendre… peu importe combien elles étaient justes… La brise se fit plus vigoureuse, lui frappant le dos, à la manière d'une main placée en soutien pour l'inciter à parcourir les derniers mètres… Il était venu pour ça… il était venu pour lui dire au revoir, il ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne reviendrait surement jamais, alors… Rassemblant le courage si légendaire des gryffondors, il s'obligea à parcourir la courte distance le séparant des tombes. Et, la douleur fut telle, que, lorsqu'il se trouva face à elles, il se laissa choir à terre, les larmes coulant sans ne plus s'arrêter sur ses joues rougies par le souffle humide battant les plaines d'Angleterre. Il se revit en compagnie de cet homme qui lui avait appris à créer son premier patronus, afin de faire cesser les supplications de sa mère. Il revit sa troisième année les discussions au coin du feu, une grenouille de chocolat à moitié mangée après un sort difficile les discussions durant l'été, au Square, entre Sirius et Remus, tantôt enflammées tantôt passionnées lorsqu'ils se remémoraient leur tendre jeunesse, évoquant avec leur Cornedrue junior les farces qu'ils jouaient aux serpentards, la rencontre enflammée avec Lily la tigresse, comme aimait la surnommée Sirius : ce si douloureux passé qu'était le leur, eux qui s'étaient imaginés vivre tous heureux, non loin les uns des autres, préparant leur enfant à prendre la relève des maraudeurs à leur entrée à Poudlard, à l'abris de leurs femmes, beaucoup plus matures qu'eux, éternels adolescents. Il repensa aussi, au mariage secret dont il avait pu voir quelques bribes, un soir d'hiver, alors qu'Harry était venu le lendemain de Noël donner quelques nouvelles à son parrain honorifique l'annonce de la grossesse de Tonks, des peurs que le futur père avait ressenties puis son rôle de parrain. **

**Les larmes se tarèrent finalement, alors qu'il laissait échappé dans un murmure, ces trois mots, si simple mais tellement représentatif de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis le début de la matinée '**Je suis désolé'**. Désolé d'être en vie. Désolé d'abandonner Teddy malgré le rôle qu'il avait accepté, d'abandonner Andromeda qui, elle aussi supportant le même chagrin, aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide… Désolé de quitter sa terre natale, parce qu'il ne la supportait plus. Il se sentait tellement lâche à cet instant, que l'idée de ne plus partir lui traversa l'esprit…mais, furtivement… parce qu'il savait que malgré tout ce que cela lui coutait, il ne pouvait rester ici… il y a avait trop de douleurs et si peu de bonheur ici. Il préférait que Remus soit déçu de son comportement, plutôt que rester plus de temps que nécessaire en Angleterre…parce qu'il savait que, même s'il avait survécu à Voldemort, il ne survivrait pas à leur absence, s'attendant à chaque instant à les voir surgir, à voir une chevelure rose maladroite, à entendre dans le murmure du vent, un hurlement de loup-garou un soir de pleine lune… **

**Il se releva, en grimaçant quelque peu. La potion de Severus commençait à perdre de son efficacité, mais bien qu'il possédait quelques gouttes de ce nectar bienfaisant, il s'abstient de s'en abreuver, préférant être tiraillé par le réveil de la douleur, sorte de catharsis à sa culpabilité, rappel du prix que la vie coûtait, alors que tant étaient morts. Le chemin du retour vers la chaumière lui parut nettement plus court, peut-être parce qu'il avait laissé un poids derrière lui, peut-être pas une libération franche et précise de la culpabilité qui lui pesait, mais une première délivrance de la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il resta quelques minutes adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, observant la grand-mère à l'œuvre pour la première fois. Elle tenait délicatement dans le creux de ses bras, un petit être qui tétait un biberon. **

**Elle leva les yeux de celui qui représentait tout pour elle à cet instant, et croisa le regard bienveillant d'Harry, dont quelques éclats de joie venaient de faire leur apparition. **

**Elle sourit. **

**Teddy avait ce don, lorsqu'on portait le regard sur lui, de vous faire croire en la vie, que tout était possible maintenant. Et peu importe parce qu'il était l'unique représentant de sa fille et de celui qu'elle avait fini par appeler son fils, ou parce qu'il était un enfant, un être innocent, qui avait la chance de vivre loin des horreurs de la guerre, si Scrimgeour permettait le retour à la paix prochainement. Elle fit signe au jeune homme brun de se rapprocher d'elle, afin qu'il puisse rencontrer pour la première fois, son filleul. Aussitôt que ce nouveau visage apparu dans le champ de vision du nourrisson, ce dernier abandonna la tétine de caoutchouc pour porter une attention toute particulière à cet étranger. Il tendit les mains vers son parrain, même s'il ignorait tout de ce lien, comme mué par la confiance. Un brin paniqué à l'idée de recevoir ce petit être si fragile, Harry ne fit pour autant aucun mouvement pour s'y soustraire, il tenait en cet instant l'unique moment de sa vie, d'être si proche de son filleul. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour le maintenir sur place, tant la peur de le faire tomber les faisait trembler, il se laissa choir, sur la première chaise à sa portée. Il laissa alors son regard vagabondé sur l'enfant, cherchant à se mémoriser le plus de détails possibles. Un sentiment de calme l'envahit lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la même nuance dorée que son père. Intrigué par cet homme qui le fixait telle une merveille, Teddy oublia d'avaler le lait qui s'écoula du biberon qu'Harry avait remis dans sa bouche. Le jeune adulte saisit alors délicatement le bavoir ornant le cou du bambin pour lui essuyer les coins de la bouche et le menton. Les derniers représentants des Maraudeurs ne se quittèrent pas de regard alors que Teddy se laissait finalement convaincre de boire le reste du biberon de lait. Le récipient une fois terminé, il le déposa à côté d'une tasse de café, dont il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir demandé, ni d'avoir vu arriver. L'enfant gigota un peu. Mal à l'aise, Harry le souleva afin qu'il soit à hauteur de son visage, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber dans la contemplation de cet être si parfait, il était si difficile de se dire qu'il avait été conçu durant un temps de guerre, qu'il était né quelques jours avant la bataille, et alors qu'il allait une fois de plus s'épancher sur son statut d'orphelin, le petit bonhomme rendit un rot. Ignorant en la matière, il leva les yeux paniqués vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'Andromeda sera assise, mais il n'y trouva qu'une chaise vide. Alors qu'il ignorait quoi faire, de ce que cela signifiait, la dernière représentante de la Maison des Blacks arriva avec un doux sourire, qui contrastait tant avec la douleur visible dans ses yeux.**

_ Ce n'est rien, Harry. Tous les bébés vont ça après leur biberon. Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Harry hocha la tête même s'il restait dubitatif face à cet évènement. Comment ne pas réagir face à ça… Il fut cependant couper par cette préoccupation, lorsque la grand-mère fit mention de sa situation officielle :**

- Aux dernières nouvelles, selon la Gazette du Sorcier, tu étais en coma profond sans espoir de réveil…** Et même si le ton se voulait neutre, Harry vit pour la toute première fois, le sang fier des blacks coulé en cette sorcière, elle reprochait sous-jacentement d'avoir été tenu à l'égard des nouvelles de celui qui n'était pas moins le parrain de son petit-fils. **

_ Je l'étais jusqu'il y a quelques heures. D'après Severus, la Gazette prétend que je ne me réveille pas afin de permettre au ministère de préparer un mandat d'arrêt, évitant tout soulèvement possible de la population. Même si je suis persuadé que maintenant que j'ai fait le sale boulot, ils ne préoccupent de moi, comme de leur premier elfe de maison**. **

_ Je ne peux pas croire qu'il continue de te traiter de cette manière ! Que faut-il à cet imbécile de ministre pour comprendre que tu n'es qu'un jeune tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, et que malgré le fait d'avoir été placé au cœur d'une guerre, tu n'aspire qu'à découvrir ce qu'est une vie normale !** Teddy quelque peu effrayé par cet éclat - il s'agissait du premier haussement de voix de sa grand-mère depuis qu'il lui avait été confié - émit un cri plaintif. Harry le posa avec des gestes lents contre sa poitrine, lui caressant le dos. **

_ Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état Andromeda ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris à quel point ils étaient lâches tous autant qu'ils sont dans ce ministère. Je… Je ne veux plus me battre pour vivre…

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Harry ?

_ J'ai décidé de partir, j'ignore encore ou j'irais mais je veux m'éloigner de tout ça… je suis désolé… Andromeda mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces… je sais que je vous abandonne, vous et Teddy, que je ne remplirais pas mon rôle de parrain, mais rester, mettrais ma vie en danger, mais aussi la vôtre. Alors, … je suis simplement venu me recueillir quelques instants pour faire mes adieux à Remus et Tonks. **Craignant de croiser un regard empli de déception, il fixa son regard sur la tasse de café, et s'en saisit par instinct. Mais à l'instant même où, le café toucha sa langue, il le regretta, le breuvage était totalement froid ! Bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-il là, assis sur cette chaise, avec le nourrisson dans les bras ? Il décida de profiter du dégout aspiré par cette boisson pour prendre congés. Il caressa tendrement la joue de l'enfant, et l'éloigna de son torse durant quelques instants afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, en murmurant alors :**

Ils t'aimaient, sois en toujours certain. Ils se sont battus pour toi, n'oublies jamais ça, Teddy ! Peu importe ce que les gens diront, fait confiance à ton cœur, il te rappellera l'étendue de leur amour !

**Il déposa avec respect un baiser sur la joue d'Andromeda, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'annonce de son exil. Il lui rendit son petit-fils.**

**- **Prenez soin de lui**, déclara-t-il en passant la porte, s'éloignant sous les pleurs de l'enfant qui s'agitait dans les bras pourtant réconfortant de son aïeule, cris faisant écho à la détresse qu'émanait d'Harry alors qu'il abandonnait définitivement le dernier membre de sa famille. Inquiet du niveau d'octaves que ce petit être est capable de pousser, Harry se retourne une dernière fois sur la maison familiale, jouant ainsi pour la dernière fois son rôle de parrain, veillant sur la chair de Remus.**

* * *

_Voilà donc la première partie de chapitre. La suite arrivera au mois de janvier. _

_Bonnes vacances à vous, bonnes fêtes aussi. Bon courage pour ceux qui devront passés une grande partie de leurs vacances à réviser ou à travailler... _

_Josy_


	4. Chapitre III 2nde partie

_Hello ! _

_Navrée pour le retard, mais comme je le disais aux lectrices ayant laissés des reviews et auxquelles j'ai répondu, j'étais en examen jusqu'il y a deux jours. Autant vous dire que depuis la dernière parution, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai fait que bosser et réviser, et que je n'ai malheureusement pas toucher à la suite du chapitre 3… Et ensuite, il a fallu que je relise mon chapitre… Parce que je n'ai malheureusement plus de bêta (mon amie Soopie a ses propres fictions et des études prenantes et difficiles, et je comprends parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas pu poursuivre cette relecture) _

'_fin, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il risque surement d'avoir des fautes pour le moment… Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta, mais, pour les mêmes raisons qui expliquent mon retard dans la parution, je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur cette recherche, malgré l'aide de Soopie dans cette recherche ! _

_Au fait merci aux reviews anonymes : __**Nim**__ _ la voici la suite ! ) , __**Nounou _ **__merci ^^__** , lectrice alpha **___ j'espère que les examens ont été ! Soutien soutien ! ) _

_Bon, je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire !_

* * *

**Andromeda regarda partir celui, que son cœur de maman ne pouvait se résoudre à voir comme le jeune homme adulte qu'il était en réalité –et que sa raison percevait comme tel–, et, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien alors que les sanglots répétitifs et désespérés du petit Teddy résonnaient dans la rase campagne. Afin d'apaiser l'enfant, elle le berça en le posant tout contre son cœur.**

**Et elle fut emplie d'un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle ne savait que faire. **

**Encore.**

**Depuis la disparition de la majorité des membres de sa famille, elle avait cette impression que l'aîné des Black qu'elle avait été jadis, la courageuse jeune fille qui fut capable de couper les ponts avec sa famille, par amour, laissant derrière elle son nom, son honneur et la sécurité financière. Que la jeune Andromeda prête à tout pour Ted Tonks, avait disparu, depuis la mort de sa petite fille… **

**Et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, elle dut faire face à un choix à faire, respecter les vœux de ses enfants ou garder la tutelle de son petit-fils. Oh quel choix difficile, car malgré le fait qu'elle aimait son fils, elle savait qu'à long terme cela pourrait apporter plus de conflit que d'amour entre eux deux. **

**Parce que garder l'enfant de sa fille unique, c'était craindre de ne pas voir le petit Teddy, autrement. Autrement que le fils de sa chaire, de son enfant unique. Et, qui, dans ses espoirs les plus fous, les rêves les plus inavouables, serait capable d'utiliser sa capacité héréditaire métamorphe afin de ressembler à sa fille, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à accepter la douloureuse vérité... Celle de ne plus jamais revoir la maladresse de sa petite chérie, sa chevelure rose qu'elle avait arborée dès l'acceptation de sa grossesse par Remus. Et Remus… Ce fils qu'elle avait appris à aimer, malgré son petit problème d'allergie lunaire, comme leur avait présenté Nymphodora lors d'un dîner, deux ans plutôt, qu'elle avait accepté à bras ouvert, malgré sa peur maternelle de voir sa fille souffrir par le rejet des autres, par leur cruauté, leurs préjugés, et à qui, elle redonnait un peu de cette chaleur humaine dont il avait été privé quelques années plutôt. Mais, un maraudeur qu'elle ne pouvait, dans son état le plus que désespéré, haïr puis chérir alternativement. Passant de l'un à l'autre, sans savoir pourquoi... Enfin, peut-être était-ce tout simplement son cœur de maman qui ne pouvait supporter d'avoir perdu sa fille, alors que dans l'ordre des choses, même chez les sorciers, les parents devaient disparaître avant leurs enfants et pas le contraire… **

**Oh ! Elle se rendait bien compte combien son raisonnement était illogique. Irréfléchi. Mais la douleur qui lui compressait le cœur et la poitrine lui semblait tellement insoutenable qu'elle craignait de ne pas parvenir la supporter, à aller de l'avant... Chaque jour, un peu plus, elle craignait de disparaître, ensevelie par cette souffrance... Et ce n'était pas une question de folie, simplement d'un cœur de vieille dame qui avait souffert dans sa vie… qui avait dû faire face à la folie de sa famille bien tôt, qui avait perdu trop tôt son mari, et sa fille… En un intervalle de temps trop court… Et c'était, sans aucun doute, cette proximité temporelle qui était le plus poignant, parce que la dernière des Blacks, savait avec raison qu'en tant que moldu, Ted aurait quitter ce monde avant elle, parce qu'il n'avait pas la longévité que lui offrait la magie... et de ce fait, elle avait eu le temps de se faire à la probable disparition de son mari, et aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, elle savait qu'elle aurait su survivre à cette disparition, parce qu'elle aurait eu son enfant, raison de vivre de toute femme qui chérissait le fruit de sa chair... Mais, au lieu de cette logique, elle avait dû dire adieux à son mari ****ET**** à sa fille en même temps... et peu importe combien elle donnait l'impression d'être une femme forte, une sorcière puissante, elle n'était qu'un être humain avant tout… Et c'était tellement douloureux de vivre avec leurs absences, de se balader dans cette maison si silencieuse, de passer devant cette chambre, dont elle n'osait franchir la porte…**

**Parfois, enfin, souvent la nuit, alors qu'elle attendait le sommeil, elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à aimer Teddy sans ressentir cette douleur lui transpercé le cœur... C'était tout aussi douloureux de s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle se sentait tel un montre incapable d'aimer son petit-fils, sans les spectres des disparus… Peut-être était-ce finalement pour cela que Nymphodora et Remus avaient envisagés Harry comme parrain, parce qu'ils savaient que malgré la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir, ce jeune homme parviendrait à voir au-delà de la perte, au-delà des ressemblances, et qu'il saurait aimer Teddy pour la personne qu'il était, - et non pas pour ses parents. **

**Non pas parce qu'il était plus mature qu'Andromeda, mais tout simplement parce ce digne héritier de la maison des lions avait souffert d'une situation identique. Combien de fois, Sirius l'avait-il pris pour James. Ou même Severus – même si elle ignorait tout de l'évolution de leurs rapports, elle savait pour avoir discuté avec Remus durant ces longues soirées d'hiver où l'homme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester dans la demeure protégée des Tonks –, qu'Harry avait souffert de ne pas être regarder pour lui, simplement comme Harry, et non pas comme le fils de…, le survivant, un sorcier – un monstre, qu'il n'aspirait plus que tout au monde, être simplement lui, être aimer pour lui…**

**Alors, la sagesse de cette femme la poussa à rappeler le jeune homme brun, qui ne s'était pas encore parvenu à la limite de la barrière anti-apparition du fait du réveil plus franc de la douleur de sa jambe. **

_ Harry, s'il te plait ! **Elle vit le jeune homme levé son bras droit pour le passer devant son visage, essuyer des larmes, supposa la grand-mère. **

**Et elle saisit toute l'implication que le départ d'Harry allait avoir sur le jeune homme. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'abandonner Teddy, parce qu'il pensait que c'était le mieux pour lui. Même s'il savait combien cela pouvait être dur de ne pas vivre avec son parrain, celui à qui ces parents avaient accordés leur confiance pour éduquer leur petit être. **

**Alors malgré tout l'amour qu'Andromeda avait pour son petit-fils, elle était prête à sacrifier les quelques années qu'elle pourrait passer en sa compagnie, parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais de laisser ce petit louveteau derrière lui, que cet abandon serait à jamais un poids sur les épaules… même si dans l'immédiat, lui confier son petit-fils pourrait s'apparenter à quelque chose d'illogique, parce que vraisemblablement, un gamin de 18 ans, avait autre chose à faire que de devoir s'occuper d'un petit bambin, surtout alors qu'il abandonnait sa terre. **

**Mais Andromeda savait tout au fond de son cœur, que dès qu'il serait installé, Harry donnerait tout l'amour et l'attention dont Teddy aurait besoin, et même peut être plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire : à cause de son âge, de ce deuil qui lui pesait des tonnes sur les épaules et qui l'empêchait de chérir Teddy comme elle le devrait. **

**Et quand bien même, elle avait conscience que, lorsqu'Harry prendrait véritablement conscience de ceux qu'il avait perdu, ce dur retour à la réalité serait une épreuve de plus, il la franchirait, parce qu'il était un battant, parce qu'il aurait Teddy avec lui… **

**Mais, si Andromeda faisait preuve d'égoïsme, et gardait ce bébé auprès d'elle, elle savait qu'Harry ne survivrait pas à cet éloignement, à cette nouvelle solitude qui allait devenir sa vie, une fois qu'il aurait franchi les barrières de sa maison.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Harry n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, alors qu'il trahissait Remus en abandonnant Teddy, son filleul… et peu importe combien il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester à ses côtés pour le voir grandir, pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes, ce sentiment n'en était pas moins fort… Il avait tellement haït Sirius de n'avoir jamais pu l'élever, ou d'avoir fini de l'élever… **

**Et, lui que trouvait-il mieux à faire ? **

**Abandonner à son tour son filleul. **

**Et, alors que le constat que la boucle était bouclée en recevant ce rôle de parrain, il eut l'amer sentiment que finalement la boucle l'était réellement, en abandonnant à son tour son filleul orphelin de parents, et non pas en devenant parrain. **

**La voix d'Andromeda lui parvint, alors qu'il regagnait lentement la barrière anti-apparition, qui se trouvait quelques mètres après la barrière repousse-intrus. Avant de se retourner, il essuya d'un geste rapide les sillons de larmes marquées sur ses joues. Il cessa tout mouvement, essayant de se rendre compte de toutes les conséquences, les implications, qu'aurait son retournement : il s'imagina alors se voir confier le petit Teddy. Mais aussitôt, son statut d'exilé, et tout ce qui allait avec : la traque, l'insécurité, l'inconnu lui fut envoyé en pleine tête. Il pouvait d'ailleurs, entendre la voix de Severus lui dire de partir sans se retourner, parce que cela serait un poids pour lui, que cela serait dangereux... mais, il avait tellement peur de se retrouver seul, il n'avait pas pu défendre son envie de voir Severus l'accompagner, parce que l'homme comme à son habitude avait exposé son point de vue avec des arguments de poids, allant même jusqu'à anticiper les siens, si bien qu'il avait préféré partir sans montrer l'affliction qu'il ressentait en laissant son amant derrière lui, lui cachant ainsi combien il avait l'impression de ne pas réellement avoir compter pour lui, -même s'il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, qu'il dénigrait les sentiments de l'homme, mais c'était tellement plus facile d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'avait été rien, afin de le haïr pour souffrir moins…**

**Alors, finalement, il laissa un minime espoir le pousser à revenir sur ces pas… De toute façon, la détermination de la vieille sorcière, qui avait su géré deux sœurs hystériques et une petite fille intrépide, avait déjà commencé à venir à sa rencontre, malgré les débattements de Teddy. **

_ Harry… **soupira-t-elle**. S'il te plaît. Je… je ne me sens pas capable d'élever Teddy... Je l'aime plus que tout... Mais, je ne me sens plus la force… J'ai l'impression que cette guerre m'a plus touchée que je ne voudrais l'avouer à quiconque. Et, je ne veux pas élever Teddy dans cette ambiance macabre qu'est ma maison à l'heure actuelle, où les fantômes de ma famille hantent les murs. J'ignore si je parviendrais, un jour, à accepter la disparition de…, **le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater lui enserra la gorge, et sa volonté de ne pas paraître faible, l'empêcha de prononcer le nom des disparus**, alors si cela devait continuer dans ces conditions, Teddy n'aurait pas jamais la vie qu'il mérite… Mais, il a le droit plus que n'importe quel autre enfant de grandir dans une maison joyeuse, entouré d'amour… **déclare-t-elle la gorge serrée.**

Remus et Nymphodora t'avaient chargés de cette tâche, et je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à aller à l'encontre de cette décision, parce que c'est tout ce qui reste d'eux, cette promesse, et si je te laissais partir, maintenant, ça serait bafouer leur courage et leur volonté…

Alors, s'il te plaît, respecte ton engagement, accepte de prendre Teddy avec toi, emmène-le, protège-le, éloigne-le de cette terre qui a été abreuver du sang de mes enfants… de ses parents.

_ Andromeda… je... je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne sais pas où je vais…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Peut-être que je serais arrêté aussitôt arriver à Gringotts… Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser Teddy dans ma fuite. Et je ne peux pas vous l'enlever. Même si je comprends vos craintes, et vos angoisses, vous ne l'aimez pas moins… Et c'est le plus importe. Je ne peux pas vous séparer de Teddy. Il a besoin de sa grand-mère !

_ Pas plus qu'il n'a besoin de son parrain, d'un homme en pleine santé, qui saura être là pour lui, le protéger, être à côtés jusqu'à sa majorité… Quelque chose, qui n'est pas une certitude pour moi... Je me sens tellement vieille parfois, Harry… j'ai peur de disparaître avant de n'avoir offert à Teddy toute la sécurité qu'il mérite, de l'aider à devenir le jeune homme qu'il va devenir…

**Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il se sentait tel un voleur d'enfant, arrachant des bras aimant de la figure maternelle, le bébé… **

_ Je ne peux pas… Andromeda s'il vous plaît. J'ai dix-huit ans bientôt, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, je sais à peine m'occuper de moi... Vous avez vu dans quel état je suis ? Comment voulez-vous que le jeune homme que je suis, estropié, blessé physiquement et moralement puisse élever un enfant ?

_ Harry, je t'en prie, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais le fait est que tu viens de passer plus d'une heure avec Teddy, et que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme, et que je n'avais pas revu cette étincelle de vie dans tes yeux verts depuis un long moment… je sais au fond de moi-même que c'est ce que je dois faire, peu importe combien cela me coûte, Teddy a besoin de vous.

**Elle s'arrêta afin de laisser Harry saisir toute l'ampleur de ces paroles, et alors qu'il allait émettre une nouvelle objection, la toute jeune veuve, lui coupa la parole en lui adressant ces paroles.**

Je sais, pour avoir discuté avec Sirius, combien ne pas avoir pu t'élever à la mort de James et Lily, où après son évasion d'Azkaban l'a détruit, combien il avait pu s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'avoir couru après Peter, et de s'être laissé enfermer par culpabilité… Alors, s'il te plait, ne fais pas la même chose, ne laisse pas cette même culpabilité te ronger et te pousser à abandonner cet enfant, parce que tu ne le pardonneras jamais. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu y pensais en t'éloignant. **Elle passa l'une de ses mains sur la joue gauche d'Harry, lui signifiant par ce geste, qu'elle savait pour les larmes.** S'il te plaît, emmène le, aimes-le.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Harry ne parvenait pas à accepter les paroles d'Andromeda. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant qu'il était apte à élever un bébé ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ressentait pour l'enfant une tendresse qu'il avait rarement accordé. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il serait capable d'élever cet enfant, qu'il accepterait d'enlever le fils unique de Tonks à sa grand-mère. **

**Parce que, même si, lui avait besoin de Teddy pour avancer, cette femme courbée par le poids du deuil pourrait obtenir tout l'amour et la force dont elle avait besoin pour justement dire adieux à sa famille.**

_ Venez avec moi, Andromeda ! Vous serez en sécurité, vous pourrez vous occupez de Teddy, tout en vous accordant un peu de temps pour vous, vous éloigner des vestiges de la guerre et de sa douleur… Accompagnez-moi, vous m'épaulerez… Nous ne serions pas seuls. **Mais, alors qu'il finissait à peine sa phrase, Andromeda secoua la tête.**

_ Je te remercie, mais, je n'ai plus l'âge de tout quitter, de tout laisser derrière moi... Je suis née ici, Nymphodora, Remus et Ted sont ici, je ne peux pas les laisser… Je préfère rester ici…

**Il sut en cet instant que cette femme ne changerait pas d'avis, qu'il pourrait rester encore des heures à discuter avec elle, elle parviendrait à trouver une raison de plus à chaque fois pour le pousser à partir avec Teddy. Et finalement, il se laissa convaincre, parce qu'il en avait assez de parlementer avec Andromeda, parce que voir la douleur dans les yeux de la vieille femme à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait pourquoi Teddy serait plus heureux à ses cotés à lui, et non pas à ses côtés à elle, lui brisait le cœur. Il accepta alors le bambin que la sorcière venait de lui placer d'autorité dans les bras. Elle lui prit le coude, pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la maison.**

_ Je vais te donner les affaires dont Teddy aura besoin. Et vous utiliserez la cheminette pour partir.

_ Quoi ?

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça Andromeda ! Si le ministère apprend que je suis venu ici, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger !

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas transplaner avec un bébé… la magie des nourrissons est trop instable… elle ne serait réagir à cet échange de magie qu'aurai lieu lors de ce déplacement… tu risques de causer beaucoup plus de dommages en transplanant avec le petit ange, qu'en utilisant cette cheminée.

**Craignant qu'Harry n'y voie la dernière excuse pour ne pas partir avec le bébé, elle ajouta : **Et tu oublies Harry, que je suis placé sous sortilège de protection, et que par conséquent, le ministère n'a aucun pouvoir de contrôle sur moi… Cette cheminée est soumise à une sorte de charme de confusion pour quiconque qui ne serait pas relier à cette maison, voudrait la contrôler.

**Harry hocha la tête simplement. Il connaissait ce sort, Severus avait placé le même sur la cheminée du Square puis sur celle de l'Impasse. Il laissa la femme s'éloigner pour récupérer les affaires pour bébé, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce principale. Sur une table, quelques photos trônaient, il eut un sourire triste en voyant la photo de mariage de Remus et Tonks. Il la saisit et caressa la photo : à l'intérieur, le couple le salua et lui envoya un baiser. Il resserra son emprise sur Teddy, afin de le placer dans un cocon de sécurité. Il était tellement occupé à la contemplation de cette image, qu'il n'entendit même pas, revenir la dernière héritière de Blacks, maintenant que Bella et Narcissa n'étaient plus de ce monde. Cette dernière lui tendit un sac d'affaire.**

_ Je veillerais sur lui, faites-moi confiance. Je vous enverrais des photos... Et qui sait, peut-être que d'ici quelques temps je pourrais reprendre contact avec vous, et vous pourrez nous rendre visite... Vous assurez que sa chambre est bien aménagé, que je ne le gâte pas trop, **dit-il avec un petit sourire pour détendre la situation, en ignorant qui, de lui ou d'Andromeda, il essayait de convaincre avec cette idée de retrouvailles.**

**Une unique larme roula sur la joue tirée de la grand-mère, signe de combien cela lui coûtait malgré tout. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé, qui s'était calmé, une fois placé dans les bras du sorcier, et sur celui d'Harry. **

**Elle se décala et laissa l'antre de la cheminée entrée dans le champ de vision du dorénavant exilé. Il s'assura que Teddy était à l'abri dans ses bras et entra dans la cheminée, hochant la tête alors qu'Andromeda jetait la poignée de poudre nécessaire au voyage. Il prononça alors distinctement le nom de la Banque.**

* * *

**Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée de la banque, dont le peu d'activité lui fit soulever les sourcils. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de l'animation qui régnait en ces lieux, lorsqu'il avait franchi pour la première fois la porte de l'établissement en compagnie de son premier ami sorcier. La guerre avait de nouveau laissé une marque tangible sur les relations des sorciers. N'avaient-ils pas compris que malgré leur aspect repoussant, les Gobelins étaient des créatures, dévouées à leur travail, qui préservaient les richesses des sorciers placés dans les coffres ? N'avaient-ils pas vu, dans leur combat pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer de force dans la Banque, dans l'intention de la piller et de déposséder tous les sorciers qu'il considérait comme impurs, la preuve de leur mansuétude pour les sorciers, osant ce que peu de sorciers humains avaient osés faire : se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? **

**Lasse de rester sur place, Teddy commença à gigoter dans les bras de son parrain. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas recommencer dans l'instant même, une nouvelle crise, Harry fit quelques pas en direction du bureau de Grispec. Il se rappela de leur dernière rencontre.**

_**Harry avait trouvé refuge chez Bill et Fleur, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, après être parvenus à s'échapper du Manoir des Malefoys. Bill et Fleur avaient acceptés à bras ouverts d'accueillir et d'aider leur ami, bien que la présence d'autrui les ait perturbés. Mais, après qu'Harry leur ait expliqué que Grispec, Luna et M. Ollivender avaient été retenus prisonniers par les Mangemorts, et que Draco Malefoy les avait aidé à s'échapper, ils n'avaient alors pas pu se résoudre à le laisser derrière eux. **_

_**Un après-midi, alors que Grispec se reposait dans une des chambres de la Chaumière, Harry s'était permis de venir le déranger. **_

__ Excusez-moi, Girspec. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?_

_**Le Gobelin hocha simplement la tête. Harry prit quelques instants afin de rassembler ses idées, et de s'assurer de ne pas froisser la créature. **_

__ Avant de disparaitre, Dumbledore m'avait confié une tâche particulière, qui consistait à rassembler certains objets importants pour la victoire. Nous venons d'apprendre que l'un de ces objets se trouve dans un coffre de la banque. __**Voyant le Gobelin se redresser sur le lit, il s'empressa de continuer. **__Nous ne tenons aucunement à entrer par effraction sur votre lieu de travail ! _

_Nous avons passé toute la nuit avec Severus à nous creuser les méninges pour que nous soyons tous satisfaits. Et nous sommes parvenus à une solution. Laissez-moi vous l'exposer et vous y réfléchirait, s'il vous plait. Comme vous l'avez constaté, nous avons en notre possession l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Nous sommes prêts à la rendre aux Gobelins, si vous nous assurer que vous l'utiliserez pour frapper la Coupe de Poufsouffle se trouvant dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ainsi, nous n'entrons pas par effraction dans la Banque. Quand à vous, vous ne trahissez pas vos clients. Je sais, que vous avez une obligation morale de vous assurer que les biens de vos clients soient conservés en état, mais… Réfléchissez-y Grispec. Si vous nous aidez, vous nous permettez de prendre encore un peu plus d'avance sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous nous assurez, une large avancée dans la victoire ! _

_**Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais avant il se sentit dans l'obligation d'ajouter :**__ Nous ne souhaitons pas en arriver là, mais, si vous refusez, vous nous contraignez à entrer dans votre Banque, et à vous mentir. Et même si j'éprouve du respect pour vous, je le ferais, parce que sinon, tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu sera inutile, et cela reviendrais à laisser la victoire à Tom Jesusor. _

_**_ **__Nous avons des moyens de protection que vous n'imaginez même pas !_

_**_ **__J'en ai conscience. Severus aussi. Mais, nous prendrons le risque si cela est nécessaire. Peu importe les risques et les blessures qui en résulteront, cela ne sera que peu de choses face à ce que nous avons déjà vécu. Je vous laisse réfléchir, nous pensons partir dans deux jours._

_**Quelques heures plus tard, Grispec acceptait.**_

_ Bonjour, Sieur Grispec, **déclara humblement Harry.**

_ Monsieur Potter, bonjour. J'attendais votre visite sous peu. Il **jette un coup d'œil aux environs.** Je vous propose d'aller dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et surement plus calme pour l'enfant. **Harry le suivit sans mot, Teddy étant occupé à contempler le plafond bizarre de la banque. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau sombre, qui s'illumina à l'entrée des visiteurs.** Nous avons eu vent de la politique du ministère. Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez nous rendre visite. Aussi, j'ai cru bon de préparer certains documents, qui auraient nécessité une attente considérable sinon. **Il présenta des feuilles volantes au sorcier face à lui. **Voici, ceux demandant de retirer l'ensemble des possessions se trouvant dans vos coffres. Les familles Potter et Blacks étant de nos plus vieux clients, il est impossible de clôturer définitivement vos voûtes. Ainsi, vous serez assuré de toujours posséder un abri en nos lieux, même si vous ouvrez un compte dans une autre succursale, les principaux demeurent ici, et pour le ministère, vos biens n'auront jamais changé de place et les aurors n'auront aucune raison pour demander une commission pour avoir connaissance de possibles transfert. **Harry acquiesça à cette mesure. **Il faut que vous sachiez qu'en plus de pièces d'or, les coffres possèdent des objets de familles, telle que des bijoux monsieur Potter. Les voûtes des Blacks possèdent aussi tous les titres de propriétés familiale en leur possession. Tenez, je vous les ai mis de côté, en tant que documents officiels, ils sont protégés contre le sortilège « Reducto ».

**Le Gobelin tendit une liasse de documents à Harry, qui hocha la tête en remerciement.**

_ Hum, J'ignore si cela est possible... Mais… Voyez-vous, j'ai décidé de fuir l'Angleterre... Et même si j'ai à disposition de quoi modifier mon physique, le problème de mon identité se pose… Que... **il se racla la gorge** Pouvez-vous me conseillez quelque chose pour m'assurer une certaine sécurité, au moins en ce qui concerne le départ de l'Angleterre ?

_ Je comprends ce que vous souhaitez, monsieur. Et cela est dans notre capacité. Nous vous devons au moins ça, monsieur. Personne ne sera informer, ce qui se passe à Gringotts reste à Gringotts, soyez-en assuré. Avant de partir m'en occuper, faut-il que je prévois de faire vider par la même occasion, le coffre de l'enfant.

_ S'il vous plait, oui. Pourriez-vous placer les biens de Teddy dans cette bourse, d**emanda Harry en tendant la bourse qu'il détenait d'Hagrid.**

_ Bien sûr. En avez-vous une pour vos biens ? **Au hochement négatif de son client, il ajouta**, nous vous en confierons une pour votre patrimoine. Maintenant, à quel nom dois-je créer ces identités ? **Harry le regarda perdu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchi à un nouveau nom. Certes Severus lui avait donné quelques conseils pour être en sécurité, mais il n'avait pas réellement saisi toute l'amplitude que son exil prenait**. **Le Gobelin répit la parole.** Il faut que vous changiez aussi votre prénom. Harry ou même Harold est devenu trop connu. Puis-je me permettre de vous faire part d'une suggestion ? **Harry acquiesça**. Pourquoi pas Arian ? **Au haussement de sourcils du sorcier, il ajouta : **certains connaissent sous le nom d'Arthur.

Il était le fils de Merlin, même si la version moldue diverge sur ce fait. Notre peuple a beaucoup d'estime pour ce sorcier, autant que pour son père, qui nous avait reconnu comme un peuple digne de vivre, en son temps. Arian nous a placés à la tête des richesses du pays, lorsqu'il a dû prendre le trône. Il nous a offert une place respectueuse et placer en nous, une confiance inestimable.** Le Gobelin s'arrêta là, mais Harry perçu dans la légère inclination de Grispec à la fin de son discours, le respect, qu'il avait réussi à acquérir auprès de ce peuple, pour se voir offrir la possibilité de se prénommer Arthur ou Arian.**

_ Je… **La gorge d'Harry se serra face à tout ce que cela signifiait. Une impression de trahison le prit, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait abandonner le prénom que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui, l'une des seules choses qui lui restait d'eux. Il savait que face à cette situation, prendre en considération se fait pourrait paraître absurde, mais… c'était son passé, son présent pour le moment. En dehors de ce prénom, il ne lui restait plus rien d'eux. C'était sacré, cela représentait tellement, il imaginait aisément les discussions au pied de la cheminée, pour savoir de quel prénom il serait affublé, alors que sa mère avait un ventre légèrement arrondi. Il pouvait voir Sirius essayé de donner son avis pour le futur faon, comme il pouvait se figurer la réaction de sa mère, face aux propositions les plus pittoresques, les unes que les autres. Toutefois, l'un de ces deux prénoms proposés lui permettait de conserver le surnom dont il fut affublé à sa naissance. Harry prit alors quelques secondes de réflexion avant de donner sa réponse. Le nom de famille qui lui vint à l'esprit, démontra une fois de plus toute la reconnaissance, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Severus :**

_ Ted Remus et Arian Black Prince, s'il vous plait.

**Grispec sortit de la pièce, il s'absenta durant une trentaine de minutes, durant lesquelles, Harry occupa Teddy, qui commençait à s'impatienter, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers.**

** Les titres allaient de la simple certification d'authenticité et de propriété d'objets confectionnés par les Gobelins, aux propriétés immobilières, il trouva le titre du Square**, **d'une maison dans le nord de la lande, appartement à l'oncle Alphard, mais il y trouva également une propriété, et ce qui étonna le plus Harry, aux Etats-Unis… Il avait lu dans le journal de Regulus, alors qu'il attendait fébrilement le retour de Severus de son espionnage d'un administrateur travaillant au ministère, l'envie de ce dernier d'aller y vivre, mais il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une utopie, qu'il avait imaginée comme échappatoire à son enrôlement. Finalement, elle existait, et ce depuis le seizième siècle. La famille y avait vécu plus de deux siècles, puis était revenues sans explication, autre que la pureté de leur sang les poussait à revenir dans le Londres prestigieux. Pendant quelques minutes Harry considéra la possibilité d'aller y vivre. Là-bas, il était certain d'être tranquille, de ne croiser aucune connaissance…**

**Toutefois, partir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique lui paraissait terrorisant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les sorciers vivaient là-bas, d'où se trouvait le cœur du monde magique, du système éducatif même –il devait garder en tête qu'il avait un enfant à charge et que cela serait dans quelques années un élément majeur dans l'établissement de leur vie. La France lui semblait bien moins effrayante. Dès les premières discussions avec Fleurs, durant l'été précédant la chasse aux horcruxes, de l'attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour ce pays grâce aux descriptions que lui fournissait Fleur. Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, alors que l'air était étouffant à l'intérieur de la petite maison, et que, après une énième journée à faire face aux petites remarques blessantes de Molly, et de Ginny parfois, Fleur s'éclipsait pour cacher combien elle était touchée par le comportement des femmes de la famille, elles qui ne la percevait que comme une arriviste, une petite française qui s'était entiché du fils aîné, sans de réels sentiments, en dehors de l'attirance pour le côté baroudeur et mauvais garçon de Bill. Harry était venu la rejoindre, dès sa première sortie, inquiet du temps qu'elle mettait à revenir. **

**Il s'était simplement assis par terre, non loin de la française, et durant le reste de l'été, ils avaient pris cette routine, de s'installer tous deux dans le jardin des Weasleys, discutant. Et, Fleur, en essayant de parfaire son anglais, lui décrivait le pays, du côté moldu, avec le charme de Paris, les monuments historiques, l'ambiance, le caractère des français, puis du monde sorcier : les ressemblances avec le Chemin de Traves, mais aussi les différences avec le système anglais : des écoles primaires pour petits sorciers, évitant toute idéologie de sangs-purs, ou même d'inégalité concernant les étiquettes, les traditions, l'histoire de la magie entre petits de famille sorcière et nouveau sorcier. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient échangés leçons d'anglais contre quelques mots d'anglais.**

**Un sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Harry à ces souvenirs. Fleur lui avait donné envie d'aller visiter ce pays, alors définitivement, il se sentait plus à l'aide à l'idée d'emmener Teddy grandir en France.**

* * *

_Voilà, je sais qu'il reste des zones d'ombres avec les scènes du passé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous connaitrez tout plus tard !_

_Ainsi, se finit la partie sur les raisons qui ont poussés Harry-Arian à partir. Nous allons attaquer pour quelques chapitres la vie parisienne… Et après, ce sera le départ pour Forks ! (je sais que vous avez hâte et ne vous inquiétez pas ça approche à grands pas !)_

_Bonne journée. _

_Au 15 février !_

_Josy_


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et ainsi que les ouvrages papier des tomes Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Les encyclopédies Wikipédia et Encarta m'ont été tout aussi d'une grande aide. _

_Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_**1.**__ Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers constituer uniquement d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hétérosexuels ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) _

_Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry, sont les couples conservés. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Et Pour les adolescents de Forks, ce sera : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2.**__ La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_**3.**__ Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon. Alors, que cette histoire se déroule chronologiquement durant le Tome 1 de l'œuvre vampirique, ils sont déjà des Loups, tandis que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas (soit pour le moment soit définitivement). _

_**4.**__ Je n'ai plus de bêta-lectrice, j'en recherche une... si vous êtes intéressée, contactez-moi ! _

_Sur ce bonne lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IV :**

**Les rayons du soleil, se trouvant au zenith dans le ciel parisien, passèrent entre les rideaux fermés à la hâte, tombant ainsi le visage du sorcier exilé, et luminosité obligée, le réveillant. Un grognement plus tard, et un léger soupir de pousser en constant qu'il avait dormi un peu moins de deux heures, Arian prit sur lui et se leva sur un coude afin de vérifier si le bambin se portait bien, dans l'aménagement spartiate qu'il lui avait offert. Ce dernier était étendu tranquillement et se contentait de tirer sur ses pieds en attendant que le jeune adulte décide de réagir enfin … **

**La main gauche d'Arian alla caresser la petite tête duveteuse de Teddy, puis, lors d'une inspiration un peu plus concentrée que celle du réveil, il s'aperçu qu'un petit brin de toilette ne serait pas du luxe. Sur le chemin de la salle de bain, il s'accroupit afin de tirer du sac qu'Andromeda lui avait confié, quelques affaires qui serait utiles pour l'habillage propre.**

**L'heure du bain était devenue un des moments qu'il préférait passer avec l'enfant. Enfermé dans une petite chambre d'un hôtel miteux, éloigné du cœur de Londres, Arian avait patienté quatre jours, attendant le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Enfin, il se doutait, qu'aussitôt sa disparition découverte, malgré l'incompétence que le ministère avait fait preuve durant la bataille contre Voldemort, Scrimgeour ne perdrait pas une seconde pour envoyer les autorités vers n'importe quels moyens de transports sorcier, mais aussi moldu. Bien que l'homme soit, seul, un parfait imbécile, Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il devait avoir à sa botte au moins un assistant assez intelligent pour souligner qu'il avait été éduqué par des moldus, et qu'il était donc susceptible d'utiliser des moyens crées par ces êtres sans magie, afin de tenter d'échapper aux autorités du ministère. **

**Comme s'il était assez idiot pour ne prendre aucune disposition. **

**Et même s'il savait que les potions de Severus lui assurait un certain avantage, il avait préféré mettre toutes les chances de son côté et s'accorder quelques jours de repos, notamment pour récupérer quelques forces. Parce que, même si la magie lui avait assuré un état de santé plus conservé que s'il avait été dans un coma du commun des moldus, notamment en lui évitant une perte musculaire trop importante. Et puis, il devait s'habituer à vivre avec Teddy, et à prendre ses marques avec l'enfant. Parce que s'occuper d'un enfant est rarement inné. De même, qu'il a fallu à Teddy un temps d'adaptation, au final, son parrain était un parfait inconnu, il n'avait connu que sa grand–mère et du jour au lendemain il se retrouvait dans les bras d'un autre, il y avait de quoi être perturbé même pour un bambin d'un peu plus de deux mois.**

**Des réflexions ont été nécessaires, notamment le choix de la résidence. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé aller dans un lieu qu'il connaissait et dans lequel il se sentirait en sécurité, et l'ancienne demeure des Blacks lui avait alors apparu être le choix le plus avenant. Mais lorsqu'il avait demandé des précisions à Grispec sur l'état de protection du Square Grimmauld, le Gobelin l'avait dissuadé de prendre le risque d'y retourner, arguant que si les Mangemort avaient été capables de découvrir le domicile malgré le Gardien du Fidelitas, le Ministre le serait tout autant, surtout s'il recevait de l'aide pour la localisation… **

**Accueillant le conseil avec sagesse, – trait de caractère qu'il était parvenue à développer aux côtés de Severus, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte avec du recul, que son côté gryffondor avait été à l'origine de nombreuses embuscades qu'il avait subi, il avait décidé de profiter de la présence du directeur de la Maison des Serpents, pour développer les quelques traits de caractère serpentards que le Choixpeau avait décelé chez lui, quelques années auparavant – il avait alors choisi la direction opposée à la maison de son parrain. Utilisant tous les transports moldu existant, il avait atterrit dans le quartier choisi quelques heures plus tard. **

**

* * *

**

**Aux fils des jours, il était parvenu à faire des gestes les plus sûrs pour s'occuper d'un nourrisson, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident. Mais, il devait avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Enfin, si on faisait exception de son moment de tétanisation face à la première crise de pleurs de Teddy, de sa peur de faire chauffer le biberon à trop forte température, et du premier bain… qui aurait pu croire qu'un petit gnome de trois mois serait capable de transformer une si petite pièce d'eau en champs de bataille ? **

**Surement pas Arian. **

**Mais, finalement, après être resté les bras ballant, pas si ballant que ça, puisqu'il tenait un Teddy emmitouflé dans une serviette en coton, les yeux rieurs, et quelques cheveux roses fluo, rappelant sa première rencontre avec la regrettée Dora, l'ex–griffondor avait souri en se disant qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Amusé, non pas comme avec Ron ou Hermione, lors des quelques batailles de neige au moment de Noël à Poudlard, mais comme n'importe quel enfant était censé le faire durant son enfance avec ses amis… Et secrètement et impatiemment, il attendait le moment où Teddy serait un peu plus grand et qu'ils pourraient partager un réel moment d'amusement… **

**Il se demanda un instant s'il saurait allier autorité et amusement sans tomber dans l'excessif… c'était une des craintes qui l'effrayer le plus. Etre trop sévère ou pas assez... mais, n'était–ce pas là, une inquiétude propre à chaque nouveau parent ? De toute façon, il aurait le temps de voir… Teddy n'était qu'un bambin dont les seuls bêtises qu'il ferait seraient d'essayer de mettre les doigts dans les prises, de mettre à la bouche, tous ce qu'il trouverait, ou encore de toucher à tout ce qui serait sur son chemin… L'heure des vraies bêtises ne sonnerait pas avant quelques petites années… Il serait peut-être judicieux d'investir dans un livre ou deux, sur « comment s'occuper de son enfant », avec quelques sortilèges mis en place pour aider les parents… Mais, ça s'arrêterait là, un peu d'aide et de sérieux ne seraient pas de refus, mais il ne se transformerait pas en dictateur, dont toute logique aurait été conditionné par des mégères n'ayant jamais élevé d'enfants, se seraient permises d'écrire des livres sur la meilleure façon d'éduquer des enfants… Il avait assez soupé des ordres et des brimades, il n'en ferait pas usage pour sa part. Au final, il élèverait Teddy comme il le souhaiterait, et peu importe ce que les gens pensaient… Il était à peine sortie de son adolescence, et maintenant qu'il était libre, il n'aspirait qu'à vivre de la manière qu'il l'entendait en s'offrant tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'ici ! Et de toute façon, Teddy n'était-il pas le fils d'un des maraudeurs ? Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres, en imaginait la fierté qu'aurait ressenti Sirius en voyant son filleul mettre en pratique, son code de vie… **

**Fier de ses pensées, l'expatrié souleva Teddy de l'eau du bain, et l'enveloppa d'une douce serviette à l'écusson de l'hôtel. Il finit de s'occuper de son fils, en le séchant, et l'habillant, puis le posa dans sa nacelle, tout en se faisant la remarque qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser toute sa vie dans cette chose, et qu'il lui faudrait acheter quelques affaires mobilières. Il s'octroya ensuite une petite dizaine de minutes dans la douche, car bien rapidement l'enfant se rappela à lui, l'heure du repas étant arrivée. Après utilisation des services hôteliers, il prit directement un biberon préparé, s'assura de la température et glissa la tétine dans la bouche de l'enfant. Il sentit à son tour, son estomac se contracter, à cette si familière sensation de faim, qui - même s'il ne l'avait ressenti dans les proportions plus importantes et violentes depuis presque un an -, resterait en mémoire, il décida de descendre pour aller se restaurer à son tour. **

**Il sortit, et passa devant la réception, qui alors que midi sonnait, se trouvait vide. Ne connaissant qu'un seul lieu de restauration pour l'heure, il se dirigea aux Gâteries de Paul. Peu de personnes y étaient installé, et Harry en fut heureux, il avait développé un certain malaise face à la foule, et aspirait à la tranquillité, ainsi qu'à sa vieille amie la solitude. Il avisa un endroit reculé dans le restaurant, lui permettant de garder un œil sur le lieu, prêt à réagir s'il le fallait, « Vigilance Constante » oblige.**

** Les deux premières journées passées à Paris, furent consacrées au repos, mais aussi aux premières marques de l'éducation de Teddy. Muni des livres, qu'il avait été acheté juste après son premier repas français, Harry s'exerçait aux différents sortilèges afin d'être sûr de ne pas blesser son fils. Grâce à la formule d'apprentissage rapide, il était rassuré quant à la bonne prononciation, mais il demeurait tout de même prudent, il avait tellement de souvenirs de Poudlard des mésaventures arrivées à ses camarades, parce qu'ils avaient mal articulés une formule… **

**Un souvenir de première année, alors que tout allait bien lui revint à l'esprit, il revoyait Ron échouait à faire voler une plume, lorsque Hermione était intervenue pour lui rappeler qu'il était important de prononcer correctement le sortilège ****Wingardium Leviosa****. En ce début de première année, leur seul problème était le prononcé et les leçons… Les choses avaient changé rapidement, et le temps était révolu depuis bien longtemps… Il chassa ses idées, qui inexorablement ne tarderait pas à s'assombrir, en jetant un regard vers le chérubin à ses côtés son cœur se gonflant d'un sentiment de sérénité et de tendresse. Il fit également quelques achats qu'il jugeait utiles, tel qu'un berceau magiquement évolutif gris de forme ovale, un tapis d'éveil, qui permettait à Teddy de rester par terre sans se salir, une table à langer, des grenouillères, des combi-short, des peluches dont un loup gris, en mémoire de Remus. **

**Puis, les jours suivants, Arian découvrit le Paris moldu, il prit plaisir à se promener avec Teddy sous un temps plus qu'agréable, malgré sa douleur latente à la jambe. Il avait placé une bulle de rafraîchissement autour de la poussette de Teddy, et l'avait coiffé d'une petite casquette pour le protéger de la chaleur de la ville. Ils se promenèrent au bord de la seine, au jardin des tuileries, il alla même aux pieds de la célèbre Tour Eiffel sans toutefois y grimper, la foule était trop importante pour qu'il se sente en sécurité dans ce bâtiment de fer. **

**Et, il avait flâner dans le Chemin Illuminé. C'était si différent de Londres****…**** Il y avait tellement de couleurs vives, qui semblaient éclairer le chemin à elles seules. L'ambiance ressemblait tellement à sa première arrivée au Chemin de Travers : une foule enjouée et bon vivant. Les familles se retrouvaient avec plaisir, les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses, les rues étaient bondées, pleines de vie, de couleurs, bruyante. C'était une telle bouffée de fraicheurs… Il prenait une place au glacier du coin, et observer les français interagir dans ces lieux. Et lorsque les rues se désemplissaient, le jeune anglais prenait plaisir à coller son nez contre la vitre, et observer l'intérieur. Un jour, il croisa son reflet dans une vitre, et fut étonné de voir son visage reprendre peu à peu sa forme, ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis depuis son départ de Londres, les potions temporaires de Severus prenaient peu à peu fin. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devenait urgent d'entreprendre des recherches pour trouver un lieu d'habitation pour lui et Teddy, rester dans ce lieu de vie deviendrait un risque lorsqu'il aurait récupérer ses traits physiques. **

**Ce jour-là, il s'arrêta à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour discuter un peu plus avec Marie, la Gérante. Cette dernière, lui faisait penser à Rosemerta par moment, beaucoup moins en chair que la londonienne, elle n'était pas moins chaleureuse, elle semblait par ailleurs être tombé sous le charme de Teddy. Et, ce dont Arian la remerciait le plus, était que même si elle avait remarqué ses quelques changements physiques, elle ne fit pas une seule remarque, – sans doute avait-elle encore en tête les yeux ternes et fatigués du garçon à son arrivée, qui était dorénavant plus calme et plus chaleureux, même si la lueur de bonheur que tous devraient posséder à son âge n'était pas encore revenu… Ils discutèrent durant l'après-midi, la femme lui donnant son avis sur les villages sorciers qui seraient les plus chaleureux. Harry découvrit qu'à la différence du système anglais, la France offrait de nombreuses écoles primaires. Un large choix s'offrait donc au jeune père de famille : il n'était pas contraint à vivre dans une seule ville, il pouvait très bien aller vivre sur la côte d'Azur, en terre, à la Montagne… Il s'octroya encore quelques jours pour arrêter définitivement sa décision.**

**Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû…**

**

* * *

**

**Qui aurait pu croire que l'élément décisif à venir s'installer en France, autrement dit la proximité avec son pays natal, serait sans doute ce qui le mettrait dans une telle situation ? Surement pas lui, sinon, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'embarquer pour l'Eurostar. Rassemblant ces affaires, il repensa aux dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre.**

**Cela faisait douze semaines qu'il était au **_**Pentagramme**_**. Les potions avaient totalement finies de faire leurs effets, et Arian comme il avait pris l'habitude d'être appelé depuis son arrivée en France, possédait enfin son physique définitif. L'heure du départ avait donc sonné, et il s'apprêtait à quitter enfin le chemin Illuminé, pour aller s'installer dans une petite bourgade de la Normandie, non loin de Paris. Mais, il fit une rencontre à laquelle, il ne se serait jamais attendu. Il rencontra Gabrielle Delacour, en compagnie de ses parents, Fleur et Bill étaient à quelques pas derrière eux. **

**La première action d'Arian, fut de se retourner afin de présenter une face beaucoup moins reconnaissable, mais ce fut peine perdue. En effet, ce qu'il oublié à l'instant même, était que les Delacour n'étaient pas des sorciers ordinaires, et qu'ils possédaient des gênes de veelas, dont l'une de leurs capacités était de voir les auras. Et chacun en ayant une propre, aucune potion n'étant capable de la modifier, il était impossible pour la jeune fille française de se méprendre. Elle s'approcha donc à grand pas de lui, le contourna pour être face à lui et l'enserra dans une étreinte chaleureuse, signifiant par la même le véritable ravissement de le retrouver après tant d'années - **_**trois années étant passées après le sauvetage qu'avait effectué Harry**_**. **

**Tendu comme un pic, Arian ne sembla pas manifester autant de joie. Un certain nombre de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Puis, lorsque son regard se posa sur Fleur, il sût. C'était son aura qui l'avait trompé, et non pas une erreur qu'il aurait commise. Cela le rassura. Peu de personnes avaient la capacité de voir les auras des sorciers, d'ailleurs, en dehors des Veelas Delacour, seule Luna avait cette capacité… **

**Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il fut emmené dans un petit café, à l'égard des curieux, par les deux filles Delacour et Bill. Les parents préférant rester sur le chemin. **

_ 'Arry ! On était tellement inquiet **s'exclama Fleur, en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.**

**Bill serra d'une poignée de main ferme celle d'Harry, et d'un geste plus amical, pour prouver les dires de sa femme, passa ces mains dans les cheveux du garçon.**

_ Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je parte rapidement.

_ On sait Harry, et on ne t'en veut pas, on est simplement étonné de te voir ici ! Bon sang, si tu savais combien on s'était inquiété. Papa, Maman, Charlie, Ron & Ginny.

**Harry renifla à l'énoncer de ces noms, **

_ Inquiets, tu dis ? Je l'étais aussi à mon réveil, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seul que mes soi-disant meilleurs amis, n'étaient même pas à mes côtés…

_ Je…

_ Ne cherches pas à leur trouver d'excuses Bill, je suis passé à autre chose.

_ En tout cas, 'Arry, je suis rassurée de te savoir en bonne santé, j'ai vraiment eu peur lorsque je suis rentrée dans ta chambre et que ton lit était vide…

**Harry serra la main de Fleur en excuse. **

**Il est vrai qu'en partant de Londres, il n'avait pensé qu'à Severus, et au fait que cela l'éloignerait de ses anciens amis, sans prendre en compte ceux qui demeuraient à ses côtés. Neville, Luna étaient-ils aussi inquiets ? Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était parti sans prendre la moindre nouvelle de ses amis, il avait agi avec un tel égoïsme…Mais, il avait dû partir. C'était partir ou risquer d'être emprisonné... et il était tellement lasse de se battre, qu'il avait pris la fuite, laissant le monde sorcier se trouver un autre héro. **

**Il était persuadé que Neville et Luna le comprendrait. Ils avaient les rares à avoir vu la vrai douleur et le poids que ce statut avait fait pesé sur ses épaules, bien loin de la gloire et des paillettes que Ron l'imaginait… **

**Il reporta son attention autour de la table, rassuré de voir que tous allaient bien, et qu'aucune séquelles n'étaient à déplorer chez le jeune couple, en dehors de la cicatrice faite par Greyback, lors de la toute première attaque de Poudlard, un an auparavant. Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à discuter des projets du couple, de la grossesse toute nouvelle de la jeune Weasley, des études de Gabrielle, du reste des membres de l'ordre. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Neville avait entamer des études en Botanique, que Luna avait entrepris des études en Astronomie, et que, Victor était, étrangement reparti en même temps que Charlie, pour les pays Baltique. Bill avoua demi-mots, qu'ils seraient un peu trop proches pour deux simples connaissances, comme ils ne cessaient de le prétendre... Il prit connaissance de l'avancement du procès de Draco, ce dernier arrivait à sa fin, mais l'issu était encore incertaine... Bien que Severus ait apporté bon nombre de preuves, le nom Malefoy demeurait en disgrâce et beaucoup de sorciers cherchaient encore à se venger des pertes qu'ils avaient subies lors des attaques de Mangemort. Scrimgeour demeurait au pouvoir, et bien que Bill ait constaté un calme dans sa politique, les Gobelins ne cessaient de répéter qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête et qu'il fallait s'attendre à des jours sombres. Et même, s'il ignorait comment ils parvenaient à faire de telles prédictions, l'employé de la Banque avait appris à leur accorder la même confiance qu'ils lui offraient chaque jour. **

**C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de visiter le pays, afin d'y trouver un échappatoire en cas de nouvelle crise. Le couple avait trop donné lors des années précédentes, et ils aspiraient à une vie plus calme, surtout avec la nouvelle vie qui grandissait. Et Arian ne serait surement pas le premier à leur reprocher… **

**En fin de soirée, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain midi, pour déjeuner ensemble. Mais, les craintes d'Arian de voir son exil prendre fin, et sa nouvelle vie s'écroulée alors qu'il vient tout juste de prendre ses marques, le poussa à ne perdre aucune minute une fois rentrée à l'hôtel. Il informa sa logeuse de son attention de quitter au plus tôt l'établissement, et malgré la peine qu'en ressentit la femme, elle ne fit qu'opiner. Elle avait appris à connaitre son client, et avait rarement rencontré un jeune homme aussi terre à terre que lui, et mesurait toutes les implications que ce départ précipitait signifiait, même si cela était à une cheminée moindre. **

**Il rétrécit les affaires mobilières du bébé, tout en imaginant les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses amis pour le protéger, mais un secret était tellement vite percé… il ne voulait pas être arrêté, il ne voulait pas séparer de Teddy… Il rassembla en boule les vêtements dans l'urgence. **

**Mais au moment où il allait les mettre dans son sac, un tas de feuilles tomba au sol. Alors qu'il les réunissait, son regard s'attarda sur une feuille dont l'entête possédait le blason des Blacks. **_**Comment avait-il pu oublier cette propriété ?**_** L'inquiétude qui avait grandie en lui depuis les retrouvailles avec Bill et Fleur sembla s'évaporer, lorsqu'il prit la mesure des papiers qu'il avait entre les mains. **_**Qui aurait cru que ces papiers, qu'il avait évincé dans le bureau de Grispec était à l'heure actuelle l'option la plus sécurisante ? **_**Tout le monde ignorait l'existence même du manoir. **

**Et surtout, il était persuadé qu'il ne risquait pas de rencontrer une personne connue, à Forks, état de Washington, Amérique du Nord.**

* * *

_Et voilà, l'arrivée à Forks approche ! J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de votre attente !_

_Bon week-end._

_Au 15 mars ! _


	6. Chapitre V

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas, eux. _

_4. Je remercie Lynka pour sa relecture, ses remarques, son aide… _

_Mais, je n'oublie pas Soop', qui reste dans les parages… ^^_

_5. Voici l'arrivée à **FORKS** ! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre V :**

** Merlin devait être avec lui. **

**A peine rentrait–il dans l'aéroport Charles de Gaulles, qu'une voix féminine annonçait qu'un avion à destination de Boston décollerait dans moins de deux heures. **

**Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers les guichets. A l'image des autres voyageurs, il balaya des yeux les files d'attentes. La moins longue ou la plus rapide ? Son choix fait, il vérifia que son fils était confortablement installé dans son porte–bébé ventral avant de se placer derrière un jeune couple roucoulant.**

**Tapant légèrement du pied gauche, Arian parvenait difficilement à prendre son mal en patience. Il était inquiet que quelqu'un ne le trouve avant qu'il ne soit installé dans l'avion… Gardant un œil sur Teddy, et l'autre sur la foule, il laissa tomber son sac de voyage à terre. Il était une aubaine : il avait les mêmes capacités que la bourse qu'il gardait autour de son cou, et avait ainsi pu y mettre l'ensemble de ses affaires sans que cela ne soit trop lourd. Il enleva la hanse gauche de son sac à dos, le fit glisser sur son côté et l'ouvrir. Il fouilla distraitement à l'intérieur, autant profiter de l'attente pour préparer les documents nécessaires à l'embarcation. Arian se figea. Entre les passeports fournis par Grispec, et le titre de propriété du manoir américain des Blacks, se trouvait un document d'une valeur inestimable. Avec lui, il pouvait entrer dans n'importe quel pays. Il lui suffisait de le tenir et de prononcer le nom de sa destination. Aussitôt, ce simple papier vierge à première vue, deviendrait un document officiel, attestation de son d'autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire. **

**La gorge serrée, Arian remercia silencieusement le Gobelin.**

* * *

**Après un voyage sans escale, durant lequel Teddy ne se réveilla heureusement qu'une fois, à cause de la faim, il débarqua sept heures et demie plus tard. **

**Après avoir récupéré son sac de voyage, Arian fut contraint de se mettre au bout d'une énième file d'attente. Les contrôles douaniers étaient malheureusement un passage obligé, qui nécessitaient bien plus de temps que l'achat d'un billet. Mais, après avoir passé autant d'heures enfermé dans un avion, il n'aspirait qu'à sortir de cet aéroport. **

**N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de laisser errer ou promener son regard sur le flot continu de passagers, essayant de déterminer si l'un d'eux pouvait représenter une menace. Une fois rassuré sur ce point, il reporta son attention sur Teddy et sourit. L'enfant observait d'un air fasciné sa propre main, et éclatait de rire à chaque mouvement de ses doigts. L'enfant se lassa rapidement, et reprit son occupation favorite : mordiller gaiement les oreilles de son loup en peluche. Arian pinça ses lèvres. Le doudou avait lui aussi souffert du voyage et aurait bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Reportant cette obligation au moment où il serait définitivement installé, il se mit à regarder les différentes affiches publicitaires. Certaines proclamaient que Salem était à une demi–heure de l'aéroport. Mais une autre attira son attention, magiquement insérées entre ses consœurs moldues, elle annonçait par de vives couleurs –comme seuls les sorciers pouvaient se le permettre– qu'une cheminée reliait les deux villes. Soudainement, il prit conscience qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de la législation concernant la magie dans ce pays, un détour par la ville lui sembla nécessaire. **

**Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il parvient à sortir de l'aéroport. Aussitôt les portes passées, il prit de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Posant un regard compréhensif sur son fils en début de crise, Arian se jura de faire le nécessaire pour ne plus jamais avoir à pénétrer dans cet antre du diable ! Mais rapidement les passagers piaillant et courant dans tous les sens et les taxis enchaînant départ sur arrivée, devinrent assourdissants. **

**Teddy semblait prêt à piquer une colère. Arian décida de l'éloigner de la longue file d'attentes pour les taxis, pour se retrouver dans un endroit où le bruit serait moindre. Il surprit la conversation d'un couple qui avait débarqué en même temps que lui. Ils se disputaient en français, et le ton montait, chacun assurant que la cheminée pour Salem se trouvait dans le sens opposé à celle qu'indiquait son conjoint. La femme faisait de grand geste, en indiquant obstinément le haut de la rue, agitant furieusement des prospectus colorés sous le nez de son conjoint. L'homme rendit les armes, et le couple se mit en route. Arian décida de les suivre de loin, visiblement, le couple possédait un plan.**

**Et c'est ainsi que moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il passa par une cheminée magiquement dissimulée par une cabine de photomaton. **

**Après une arrivée relativement stable, il patienta dans la salle en attendant le suivi des visiteurs. Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit la dernière fois de la journée il en avait assez soupé des files d'attentes !**

**A un guichet, un fonctionnaire lui donna un rendez-vous avec le délégué aux autorisations de séjour. Il lui indiqua un hôtel-restaurant, où l'on pourrait le contacter en cas de besoin. Suivant le conseil, Arian s'y rendit. Il en profita pour se restaurer, et changer Teddy. Un petit brin de toilette ne serait pas de refus après sept heures de vol.**

**Le ventre plein, lavé et habillé de propre, Arian partit vers la succursale de Gringotts. **

_ Monsieur, **déclara un Gobelin chargé de l'accueil**. Que puis–je faire pour vous aider ?

**Arian lui fit part de son intention d'ouvrir deux comptes, l'employé lui demanda de le suivre. Il le conduisit à un bureau à l'écart du hall, et le pria de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du Gobelin qui deviendrait son conseiller. Celui-ci apparut moins de deux minutes plus tard. **

**Arian lui présenta ses respects de la même façon qu'il se serait adressé à Grispec. Etonné par cette attitude, le Gobelin le fut encore plus à la lecture de ses papiers d'identité. Arian était un prénom légendaire pour son peuple. **

_ Vous devez avoir eu un comportement loyal et respectueux envers mes confrères de Londres pour qu'il vous soit accordé le droit de porter ce prénom. Encore plus pour une nouvelle identité, jeune Lord. Rassurez-vous, Je ne vous demande rien, **déclara la créature, lorsqu'il vit son client se tendre.** Je ne fais qu'un simple constat. La discrétion que mon confrère londonien a tenu à vous offrir sera respectée ici.

**A ces paroles, Arian comprit enfin ce que Grispec avait voulu lui dire lors de leur dernier entretien. Peu importe combien les Gobelins pouvaient paraitre abruptes et dépourvus de tact, ils n'en étaient pas moins respectueux envers les personne sachant les traiter en égal. A condition que leurs intérêts n'entrent pas en conflit bien sûr. Depuis des siècles, les Gobelins subissaient le mépris des sorciers, parce qu'ils étaient des créatures magiques extrêmement rebutantes à leurs yeux. Pour obtenir la confiance des sorciers pour leur gestion, après la disparition de Merlin et de son influence sur ses semblables, ils avaient dû démontrer, qu'ils seraient les plus à même de gérer les finances de la communauté humaine. L'incompréhension qui résultait de la relation entre les deux peuples avait finalement poussé les Gobelins à ne faire confiance qu'à leurs semblables. Et Arian en avait parfaitement conscience, et le comprenait. La relation entre les Gobelins et lui demeurerait ainsi, tant que leurs intérêts n'entreraient pas en conflit. A l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule relation de confiance qu'Arian était capable d'accepter. **

**Le gobelin qui ignorait tout du cheminement des pensées d'Arian, poursuivit ses explications : **Je vais vous ouvrir deux comptes comme vous l'avez demandé. Puis–je vous suggérer d'en ouvrir un autre dans le monde moldu ? Il sera en lien avec celui sorcier, ainsi il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de faire constamment le déplacement jusqu'ici pour l'approvisionner.

**Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure au Gobelin pour agir. Il retourna à l'hôtel, afin d'offrir à Teddy un peu de calme. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin pour se reposer de l'enchaînement des évènements. Arian parvenait difficilement à ne pas réagir à la moindre contrariété, alors il se doutait que Teddy ne tarderait à devenir coléreux. Son propre stress, dû au voyage, mais également celui qu'Arian avait accumulé depuis sa fuite de Paris, entre la peur d'être reconnu et les nombreuses démarches effectuées ne tarderaient pas à être ressentis. Et, il tenait à en affaiblir les effets au plutôt. Même si Teddy ne lui avait offert aucune autre colère à l'image de celle chez Andromeda, Arian n'était pas sûr de parvenir à contenir son fils alors qu'il était de nouveau incertain quant à leur avenir dans ce pays. S'il avait son mot à dire, il préférait subir une colère digne de ce nom, une fois installé au manoir et rassuré quant à la légalité de leurs présences.**

* * *

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte du bureau du délégué aux autorisations s'ouvrit sur Amélia Bones. N'avait-elle pas été déclarée assassinée par Voldemort en personne en début d'année ?**

_ Monsieur Potter ?** s'étonna l'ancienne membre du Magenmagot** .Quelle surprise. ! Et un bébé ?

_ La surprise est réciproque, Miss Bones… Laissez-moi vous présenter, mon fils Teddy. **Elle lui indiqua une chaise, et il s'y assit, Teddy sur les genoux. L'enfant mâchouillait avec passion l'oreille d'un loup en peluche, sa préférée**.

_ J'ai eu vent du comportement du ministre, mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas vous voir ici…

_ Que voulez-vous, **répondit Harry en haussant les épaules**. Il fallait choisir un endroit. Ce ne fut pas le premier choix, mais je pense que c'est le plus sûr maintenant… A la condition que cela ne parvienne pas aux oreilles du gouvernement anglais.

_ Si c'est une façon pour vous de me demander mon silence, et bien, je n'ai rien à gagner à vous dénoncé. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis censée être morte… ?

**Harry sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. **

_ D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que je suis assez curieux. Comment êtes-vous revenue à la vie ?

_ Je crois qu'une erreur d'identification a eu lieu cette nuit-là. J'avais emmené ma nièce, Susan, voir une pièce dans Londres Moldu. Ma sœur était restée chez moi, préférant nous y attendre. A notre retour, des aurors encerclaient ma maison. En écoutant les commérages, j'ai compris qu'on me croyait à l'intérieur. **Elle pinça les lèvres, amère.** Jusqu'alors je n'avais pas réalisé que la bêtise de Fudge, avait laissé un an au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avancer ses pions en toute impunité. La politique d'autruche du ministre, n'a fait qu'offrir au Lord une plus grande confiance en lui. Au point qu'il attaque une personne de ma position. Ma sœur a subi l'attaque, mais _j'étais_ la cible …

**La gorge serrée, elle se tut. La perte de sa sœur était encore douloureuse pour elle. Cette disparition avait brisé le dernier lien qui la retenait en Angleterre. Ses parents et son frère & sa famille entière, avaient disparus durant la première guerre. Et sa sœur périssait durant la seconde. S'en était trop. La famille Bones avait trop souffert pour la cause, pour qu'elle accepte de rester sur le territoire anglais. Ce fut sans regret qu'elle avait quitté sa terre natale, pour un endroit où Susan serait définitivement à l'abri de la terreur, et de la folie de leur monde. Arian le comprenait parfaitement. Il se contenta de présenter ses condoléances, et laissa le temps à Amélia de reprendre contenance.**

_ Bien, je suppose que vous avez l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que possible ?

**Arian hocha la tête :**

_ En effet.

_ Votre dossier est prioritaire. Je régularise au plus vite votre situation, sans laisser aucune trace de la date de votre entrée. Personne ne pourra faire le lien entre votre départ de Paris, et votre arrivée à Boston.

**Elle se saisit d'un parchemin qu'elle remplit de son élégante écriture, puis elle posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la surface. Un éclat doré entoura l'objet. Une pièce d'identité apparue sur le bureau quelques secondes après, offrant à Arian la citoyenneté américaine. Les papiers attestant de son émancipation et de sa filiation avec Teddy** **suivirent quelques instants plus tard. Après s'être assuré que les informations étaient correctes, et qu'aucun document n'avait été oublié, il l'interrogea sur les restrictions sur l'usage de la magie dans ce pays. **

**_ **En ce qui concerne la politique du gouvernement à propos de la magie : elle ne diverge pas dans l'essentiel de celle anglaise : pas de magie devant un moldu. Il ne vous est toutefois pas interdit de dévoiler votre identité si vous avez confiance en la personne. Aucun auror ne débarquera chez vous pour modifier la mémoire de vos amis ou vous arrêter. Les américains font preuve d'une plus grande tolérance sur ce point. Ils espèrent favoriser les rapports sorciers et non–sorciers. Voici la constitution magique, les sorciers la respectent tout autant que la moldue. Vous constaterez que le monde magique est plus évolué, l'époque moyenâgeuse est bien loin, **dit-elle en faisant référence au mode de vie des sorciers anglais, réputé très traditionaliste. **Avec la Constitution, je vous joins une liste des écoles pour enfants, des collèges et universités, sait–on jamais si vous souhaitez finir votre scolarité magique. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, voici les sortilèges considérés comme interdits. **Elle tendit un feuillet de parchemins à Arian. **Hum, je crois que c'est tout.** Elle enleva son monocle. **Puisque, vous êtes émancipé, vous n'êtes pas soumis au contrôle des actes magiques.

**Tous les documents en mains, Arian remercia sa compatriote, puis replaça Teddy dans sa poussette.**

**Au moment de franchir la porte, l'ancienne juge britannique lui lança : **Oh, Arian, ici, les jeunes conduisent dès 16 ans …

**Voilà pourquoi, après avoir dévoré en quelques heures le livre moldu « **_**La conduite pour les nuls**_** » il se trouvait derrière un volant. Un examinateur à ses côtés, Teddy à l'arrière dans un siège auto munit d'une bulle de protection supplémentaire. Le besoin d'obtenir son permis rapidement, afin d'avoir l'autonomie nécessaire pour parvenir jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure, le contraint à prétexter un grave accident de voiture avec des amis, qui l'avait laissé angoissé à l'idée de reprendre le volant. En plus de ce mensonge éhonté, il avait accéléré la procédure en se servant de son fils pour amadouer la secrétaire. Il n'en était pas fier, mais la guerre lui avait appris certaines choses. Notamment que dans certains cas, nécessité faisait force de loi. **

**Toutefois, il devait avouer que sa jambe blessée l'avait réellement inquiété avant de monter dans le véhicule. Heureusement le sort qu'il s'était lancé en soutien, était parvenu à le rassurer. Il s'était aussi révélé inutile lorsqu'il avait découvert que la voiture était dotée d'une boîte automatique. **

**Moins d'une heure plus tard, il saluait l'inspecteur d'un chaleureux sourire, son permis en poche. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rapprocher de Forks, pour s'acheter un véhicule. Il ne pouvait faire le trajet Boston–Forks en voiture, avec Teddy. L'enfant avait besoin de retrouver une demeure rapidement, et le moyen de transport le plus confortable était assurément l'avion. Il pourrait occuper son fils durant le vol pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, chose qui serait impossible s'il conduisait.**

* * *

** L'éloignement de Port Angeles des grandes villes, rendait impossible toute correspondance directe avec Boston. Arian avait été obligé de faire une escale à Seattle, où il avait ensuite acheté un billet d'avion pour Port Angeles – la ville la plus proche de Forks. La rareté des vols entre ses deux villes permit à Arian de faire quelques achats utiles, dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire l'acquisition à Port Angeles. Il en profita pour acheter une voiture, une Bentley Continental Flying Spur noire, qui l'attendrait dans un peu plus de deux heures sur le parking de la piste d'atterrissage. Il avait craqué devant les lignes de cette voiture, au prestige et à la prestance exceptionnels, d'autant qu'elle alliait une résistance aux chocs supérieure à bon nombre de voiture. Sans parler de sa maniabilité qui lui permettrait d'accéder à tout lieu. Un point non négligeable selon lui, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les Blacks et leur manie de se cacher du monde des moldus. Il était donc fort à parier, qu'ils avaient dû bâtir leur demeure dans un coin reculé de la 'vermine'. **

**.**

**Il était neuf heures et demie, et il conduisait les cinquante–cinq miles séparant les deux villes, Teddy endormit à l'arrière. Les ronronnements du moteur et la conduite de son père l'avaient bercé pendant deux miles avant qu'il ne succombe au sommeil. Les répercussions de leur exil faisaient enfin leur apparition : Arian avait passé une partie de la soirée précédente à le calmer avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Mais Teddy restait grognon, et n'avait fermé les yeux qu'à minuit passé, le manque de sommeil accumulé commençait réellement à se faire sentir.**

**Bien qu'ayant hâte de s'établir dans sa nouvelle demeure, Arian ne se laissa pas tenter par la puissance de sa voiture, et préféra respecter les limitations de vitesse. Après tout, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer, si ce n'est d'être arrêté, d'avoir un accident. Son exil durait depuis deux mois maintenant, il n'était plus à quelques heures près. **

**Ce ne fut qu'après plus d'une heure et quarante-cinq minutes de route, qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville. Peu de temps après s'être engagé sur la route départementale, un véhicule de Police lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il se gara sur le bas côté, et attendit patiemment l'approche de l'agent. C'était un homme au physique assez commun. Brun, en uniforme, d'un mètre soixante-quinze, un visage en lame de couteau, des pommettes un peu saillantes. En dehors de sa moustache taillée avec grand soin, son seul signe distinct était le cure-dent qu'il mâchonnait. **

_ Bonjour, je suis le Chef Swan.

_ Bonjour, Chef. Ai-je commis une infraction ?

_ Non, rassurez-vous. **Il souleva le menton. **C'est une belle voiture que vous avez là ! **Il mâcha le bout de bois,** Ne le prenez pas contre vous, mais j'aimerais voir votre permis et les papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait.

_ Bien sûr, **Arian fouilla quelques instants dans la boîte à gants où il avait fourré rapidement les papiers lors de son appropriation. **Tenez, **dit-il en se redressant sur son siège. **

**Pendant que l'homme vérifiait que ses papiers étaient en règle, il tourna brièvement la tête pour s'assurer que l'enfant dormait toujours**.

_ Tout est en ordre, **dit le fonctionnaire en lui rendant les papiers. **Vous êtes sans doute le premier jeune homme que je rencontre qui conduit une voiture pareille…

_ Elle m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu, alors je me suis autorisé ce petit plaisir…

_ Je comprends, la toute première voiture… **dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique**, bien que pour ma part, il s'agissait plutôt d'un pick-up, **ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Sinon, vous êtes de passage ?

_ Non, j'ai hérité d'une maison familiale et j'ai décidé de venir y vivre. D'ailleurs, vous serait–il possible de m'indiquer où je peux la trouver et comment m'y rendre, Chef Swan ?

_ Un héritage ? Il n'y a pas eu de décès récemment. Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit de la bonne bourgade ?

**Arian sortit le titre de propriété et le tendit à l'homme en uniforme. Après quelques minutes de lecture, ce dernier lui dit :**

_ Je dois avouer que je vais rarement dans cette zone. Laissez-moi aller chercher ma carte et j'essayerais de vous indiquer le meilleur chemin.

** Ils étaient tous deux penchés sur le capot de la Bentley lorsqu'une Chevrolet orange passa à proximité. Le Chef Swan fit un signe de la main, et elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Le conducteur, un homme aux cheveux blancs descendit et vient à leurs rencontres. **

_ Ah Harry !

**Arian sursauta. Durant son séjour en France, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre son ancien prénom, ce qui l'avait empêché de prendre conscience des conséquences de son changement d'identité. Mais depuis la rencontre avec les Delacour–Wesley, la peur d'être reconnu avait refait surface. **

**Arian était tendu. Il savait que cela pourrait paraître suspect. Il devait faire preuve de discrétion, sinon il risquait d'interpeller les deux hommes. Dont un était un agent d'état qui sauterait sûrement à la première conclusion hasardeuse qu'il serait susceptible de tirer d'un adolescent et d'un bébé. **

**Il fondait tellement d'espoir sur cette ville, qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de tout quitter de nouveau… **

**Il s'obligea alors à reprendre contenance lorsqu'il entendit Charlie s'adresser au nouveau venu : **Tu tombes bien ! J'ai quelques soucis pour me repérer dans la forêt de la réserve ! **déclara Charlie en serrant la main de l'indien. **

**Si le policier n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de l'adolescent, ce n'était pas le cas de l'indien qui fronça légèrement les sourcils sans pour autant faire de remarques.**

_ Monsieur, **salua poliment Arian. L'homme lui répondit par un signe de tête.**

_ Que cherches-tu, Charlie ?

_ Le jeune homme aimerait se rendre à sa maison. La demeure des Blacks si je ne me trompe pas. Black ? Bon sang, je n'avais même pas fait attention en lisant, vous êtes de la famille de Billy, jeune homme ? **Devant le regard perdu d'Arian, il s'empressa de rajouter** : Vous ne devez sans doute pas le savoir. C'est mon meilleur ami, et un très bon ami de ce vieil Harry. Ils sont membres de la Tribu Quileute. **L'indien toussa, rappelant à Charlie de revenir au sujet. **Hum, oui pardon. Alors, si mes suppositions sont bonnes, votre maison doit se trouver pile entre Forks et La Push, c'est le nom de la réserve**. **

**La tension qui saisit l'indien ne passa pas inaperçue au regard d'Arian, mais il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait assez rapidement la visite de l'homme, ou du moins, d'un représentant de la Tribu.**

_ Ah oui, je vois, ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle est abandonnée... Vous risquez de trouver une ruine…

_ Je n'en suis pas certain, j'ai cru comprendre que ma famille avait chargé quelqu'un de s'assurer de sa conservation. Enfin, je verrais en y allant… Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il que je réussisse à m'y rendre... **rappela Arian**.

_ Oui, on s'égare. Alors, dis-moi, Harry, comment on s'y rend ?

**Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à l'indien pour indiquer le chemin et Arian se félicita pour son choix de véhicule. Comme il s'en était douté, la demeure des Blacks n'était pas facile d'accès. Il fallait parcourir Mora Road en pleine forêt pendant deux miles, pour finir sur un chemin de terre sûrement disparu depuis des lustres… **

* * *

** La magie... et la fierté des Sang-purs, voilà deux choses qu'il bénissait, alors qu'il se trouvait devant la demeure des Blacks…**

**La bâtisse en pierre semblait ne pas avoir souffert de l'abandon dont elle avait été victime. Sans doute grâce au dôme de magie qui entourait les lieux. La toiture était toujours en place, aucune tuile ne manquait, les fenêtres étaient intactes et les portes demeuraient dans leurs gonds… Le seul signe distinctif de l'absence d'entretien était la barrière entourant la demeure où du liège et des ronces s'entrelaçaient sur toute la hauteur des grilles, et sur le portail.**

**Il posa à terre le couffin dans lequel Teddy s'éveillait doucement, et s'approcha du champ. Ignorant à quoi s'attendre, il préférait subir les éventuelles conséquences seul. Il avança jusqu'à la barrière magique, positionna ses mains devant lui, il ralentit le mouvement jusqu'à toucher la barrière invisible. Arian ignora ce qu'il se passa à cet instant, sa magie semblait aller à la rencontre du dôme. Les magies fusionnèrent, la coupole trembla et apparut durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle s'affaissa quelques instants plus tard, Arian sut qu'il venait d'être reconnu comme le maître des lieux. Il s'éloigna pour aller chercher Teddy. Et ce fut tous les deux qu'ils entrèrent sur le domaine des Blacks. **

**Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, – ca y est, il y était, il allait enfin pouvoir débuter sa nouvelle vie – il poussa la porte à la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. A peine l'eut-il touché que toute la poussière entassée sur les fenêtres, les meubles et dans les moindres recoins, disparue. Les bougies du haut lustre en forme de serpent s'allumèrent, illuminant un hall d'entrée aux dimensions importantes. Arian grimaça à la vue du papier peint de couleur sombre décollé par endroit. Un petit coup de peinture ne serait pas du luxe. Un escalier en pierre menant au second étage faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Des portraits, désertés par leurs habitants, suivaient le chemin de la rambarde. Arian décida de se concentrer sur le rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller inspecter les étages supérieurs. Il constata rapidement que ce manoir était quasi identique au Square Grimmauld. De toute évidence, les maisons, si on pouvait les qualifier de maisons, avaient été construites sur le même modèle. **

**En faisant le tour du propriétaire, Teddy dans les bras, regardant avec intérêt, il découvrit une maison en désordre, de nombreux vêtements étaient encore dans la penderie, des jeux d'enfants traînaient encore dans une des chambres. Tout laissait penser que les propriétaires de la maison avaient abandonné les lieux en urgences, n'emportant que le plus important de leurs affaires, laissant le superflu sur place. Un tel comportement intrigua Arian : **_**qu'est–ce qui avait bien pu faire fuir les Blacks, ne laissant aux elfes que le temps d'emballer les premières nécessités**_** ? Sa curiosité fut piquée, mais il douta malheureusement qu'il ne trouverait aucune réponse…**

**En redescendant les marches, Arian soupira… L'ambiance de cette demeure était loin d'être chaleureuse, mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Après avoir passé une partie de ces vacances au Square Grimmauld, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur les goûts des précédents propriétaires. **

**Sang–pur traditionaliste un jour… **

**Même s'il était hors de question qu'il élève Teddy dans cette ambiance, il ne pouvait rien faire à l'heure actuelle. Sa jambe l'handicapait et sa magie demeurait instable.**

**Lorsque Teddy commença à s'agiter, il retourna à la voiture. Il sortit son sac sans fond du coffre. Une fois, à Port Angeles, il avait glissé son sac à dos pour plus de praticité. **

**Il déposa le baluchon dans le hall, et en sorti l'un des biberons qu'il avait préparé avant de partir de Salem. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il avait tenu à s'assurer qu'il aurait de quoi nourrir Teddy sans problème. En ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas à quelques heures près pour manger. Il avait connu pire…**

* * *

** Fatigué par le long voyage qui l'avait mené jusqu'à leur nouveau domicile, Arian s'installa dans la première chambre qu'il trouva. De son sac sans fond, il sortit le berceau de Teddy qu'il plaça non loin de son lit, pressentant que l'enfant aurait besoin de sentir son père non loin de lui, pour cette première nuit. **

**Il attendrait le lendemain pour s'approprier l'endroit…**


	7. Chapitre VI

_**EXIL**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_4. Une partie de ce chapitre a été corrigé. Il reste donc des erreurs… Je demande votre indulgence…_

_Je remercie Lynka pour sa relecture, ses remarques, son aide… (Elle s'est chargée d'une partie du chapitre, avant de devoir abandonner son rôle pour des raisons personnelles.)_

_Mais, je n'oublie pas Soop', qui m'a poussé à lancer cette fiction ! ^^ _

_Je souhaite à ces filles plein de réussite dans leurs projets ! _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture_

* * *

_._

**Chapitre VI**

**Avant de se mettre au travail, il fallait qu'Arian se remplisse l'estomac. S'il avait quitté les Dursley ce n'était pas pour reprendre le mode de vie qui lui avait été imposé : à savoir un repas tous les trois jours (s'ils étaient dans un jour de bonté). **

**Un tour en ville allait être nécessaire. **

**Mais, cette première incursion dans la ville de Forks ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Il avait le sentiment que, cette bourgade allait ressembler à Privet Drive. Tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde surveillait les moindres gestes de ses voisins, et les nouveaux arrivants étaient examinés au microscope. Et en l'occurrence, le nouveau c'était lui. Mais, il savait qu'il devait le faire, aucune échappatoire n'était possible. **

**Et puis, il n'était pas dit Arian B. Prince allait se laisser démonter par de simples moldus. Harry Potter avait su garder la tête haute malgré les critiques et les articles de cette chère Rita. Il avait vécu et survécu à Tom. **

**Il parviendrait donc à survivre à ce premier tour en ville, après tout, Arian avait la même ténacité qu'Harry, la même bravoure, la même force. **

**Alors, il rassembla tout le courage qui caractérisait tant son ancienne maison, souffla un bon coup et monta en voiture pour se déplacer en ce début de juillet, Teddy installé confortablement dans son siège auto. **

**Cherchant le magasin de provisions, il fut intrigué par l'étrange décoration de la ville. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de banderoles rouges, blanches et bleues, étendues d'un poteau à un autre, au–dessus des routes… Sûrement une tradition dont il devrait prendre connaissance afin de se fondre plus rapidement dans la masse. Laissant de côté le sujet, il se gara à quelques pas du magasin. Muni d'une poussette dernière cri, achetée lors de son escale à Seattle, Arian pouvait faire les courses tranquillement tout en surveillant Teddy. **

**Son arrivée dans l'unique épicerie de la ville fut détonante : le gérant cessa de ranger son étagère de boîtes de conserves, la caissière suspendit son rendu de monnaie, et les clients le fixaient. Avec un hochement de tête, Arian salua les personnes présentes d'un air décontracté. Ce qui n'était pas réellement faux. Après avoir supporté pendant des années la foule du Chemin de Traverses, il pouvait vivre avec cette attitude, quelques moldus ne sauront aucunement l'intimider !**

**Sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit à déambuler dans les rayons. Surveillant Teddy d'un œil et les autochtones de l'autre, il prit deux produits identiques et fit mine de les comparer. Une chose qu'il avait apprise très tôt, était si vous ne donniez pas de grain à moudre aux moulins des curieux, ils se désintéressaient de vous très rapidement. Enfin, à condition que les curieux en question ne vous considèrent pas comme Merlin réincarné bien sûr... **

_**Bingo ! e**_**xultât-t-il mentalement quand les gens ne se préoccupèrent plus de lui. Reposant les deux bombes de mousse à raser, Arian vérifia que le bob dont il avait affublé Teddy, cachait bien ses cheveux et partit à la recherche des produits dont il avait besoin. A son grand étonnement, Teddy avait hérité de la capacité de sa mère. Apparemment, les gênes de métamorphomage étaient tout à fait compatibles avec ceux de lycanthropes. Heureusement, Teddy ne changeait que la couleur de ses cheveux pour l'instant, sûrement à cause de son jeune âge. Mais un bébé avec des cheveux rose bonbon était tout de même difficile à justifier… Surtout à des moldus.**

**Les provisions rapidement achetées, il décida de flâner dans la ville. Arian grogna. Son intuition était correcte, cette ville était la reproduction américaine de Privet Drive ! De toute évidence, son arrivée s'était répondue comme une traînée de poudre. Par le plus pur fruit du hasard, il semblerait que chaque habitant de la ville avait quelque chose à faire dans le centre aujourd'hui. A moins qu'ils aient établi que le samedi était la journée pour les courses. Allez savoir avec ces moldus… **

**.**

**Avant de retourner à sa voiture, il croisa le Chef Swan, un café à la main. Poli, il ne put ignorer la discussion que le gardien de paix amorça après les salutations. Sans grand tact, le shérif avoua craindre pour sa sécurité, notamment à cause du lieu où se trouvait la maison du jeune adulte. Après avoir encaissé un refus net quant à une potentielle ronde, Charlie Swan se gratta les cheveux. Il semblait mal à l'aise face à la personnalité d'Arian, qu'il percevait comme un adolescent.**

– Chef Swan, je peux vous assurer que la maison est sûre. Elle est entourée une grille d'une hauteur assez impressionnante. Elle est debout depuis sa construction, qui remonte à des siècles, je pense qu'elle tiendra encore le choc quelques années.

_ Bien, je n'insiste pas. Mais, si vous avez le moindre souci, appelez le commissariat. **L'homme semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce qui était assez étrange pour Arian. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais le Shérif agissait comme s'il était son fils ou au moins une connaissance. Il y a quelques semaines, ce comportement lui aurait semblé suspect, voir menaçant. Mais le langage corporel du chef Swan ne mentait pas sur l'inquiétude qu'il portait à Arian. Et là, où il serait parti en hurlant de le laisser vivre sa vie, notamment après l'ingérence des sorciers dont il avait été victime, le nouvel arrivant fit preuve de compréhension et civilité. **

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chef. Mais, au moindre souci de sécurité, je n'hésiterais pas.

_ Bien. Ma pause est finie, je vais y aller. Bonne journée.

**Arian le suivit du regard. L'homme discuta brièvement avec un groupe d'adultes, puis reparti. Arian secoua la tête la tête et reprit son chemin, à l'opposé du Chef. Il sourit lorsqu'il découvrit Teddy aux pieds du berceau, totalement à l'opposé de là, où Arian l'avait déposé en sortant de la voiture. Qu'il était turbulent ce petit ! Un sourire ourla légèrement ses lèvres, démontrant toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour le nourrisson. Il arriva à sa voiture, rangea les sacs de courses qui avaient trouvé leur place jusqu'ici, sous le berceau, dans le coffre. Il installa Teddy qui gazouillait tranquillement. Ce dernier cessa sa 'discussion' pour fixer Arian, il tendit une de ces petites mains pour toucher les cheveux de son père, il sourit, et tira doucement. Arian sourit tout en libérant la mèche de cheveux prisonnière de cet étrange voleur. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son fils, puis lui tendit son loup. Aussitôt, Teddy porta toute son attention à la peluche, occultant totalement son père. Arian secoua la tête, lorsqu'il fit l'oreille atterrir joyeusement dans la bouche de l'enfant, afin de se faire mordiller. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit, que l'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder, et qu'il devait donc se hâter de rentrer à la maison, afin de préparer le repas de son petit bonhomme.**

* * *

**Après son déjeuner, malgré son projet de se mettre au ménage aussitôt, Arian avait dû faire face à une crise. Teddy avait refusé de se laisser simplement posé dans son parc installé dans le salon. Il s'était agrippé avec force au T–shirt de son père.**

**Impuissant, Arian s'était alors poser sur le canapé, berçant et fredonnant doucement pour endormir le nourrisson, qui alors avait desserré sa poigne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne réveillerait pas Teddy, en l'éloignant de lui, que le sorcier se releva du canapé, afin de déposer l'enfant dans son parc. **

**Mais, attendre que Teddy se soit endormi entièrement avait pris du temps. Bien que câliner son fils soit agréable, Arian n'avait pu empêcher l'ennui le gagner. Pour s'occuper, il avait saisi les feuilles qui traînaient dans son sac. Il avait ainsi, découvert en complément des titres de propriété de la demeure, des parchemins relatant une partie de l'histoire des derniers habitants. **

**Le couple Eridana Gardner & Ophiuchus Black avaient fait l'objet d'un mariage arrangé au cours du XIXème siècle. La famille Black s'était ainsi vue offert la possibilité d'étendre leur famille et prestige sur la nouvelle Angleterre : la famille Gardner était l'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang–purs italienne installé en Amérique, lors de la découverte de ces nouvelles terres. De sorte, qu'une telle alliance semblait idéale pour les chefs de maison. Cependant, Ophiuchus Black avait semble–t–il décidé de s'éloigner de l'influence de sa belle–famille, demeurant dans la capitale, en s'installant à leur opposé. **

**Peu de temps après la construction de cette demeure, la nouvelle famille Black avait accueilli un héritier, Sirius, puis un second fils Phileas et une petite fille, Elladora. **

**A la lecture des actes de naissances, Arian était resté quelques instants stupéfait en découvrant le nom. Evidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées voyagées jusqu'à son cher parrain. Pour chasser le poids de la culpabilité qui parfois revenait alouridr son estomac, il se remémora une de ses conversations anodines, au pied de la tapisserie des Black, lorsqu'il avait constaté que Patmol tenait son prénom d'un de ses aïeuls. A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il découvrirait un jour, un pan de l'histoire du premier du nom. **

**Pour chasser la nostalgie qui commençait à poindre son nez, Arian se leva. S'assurant que Teddy était plongé dans les bras de Morphée, il le déposa dans son parc, et commença le rangement du salon. **

* * *

**Le rangement du manoir Black prit quelques jours à Arian. Sa motricité freinée par sa blessure à la jambe l'empêchait de monter et descendre les étages en peu de temps. Sans compter, qu'il devait conserver un œil sur Teddy, voir l'occuper lorsque l'enfant se sentait un peu délaissé. Il n'avait donc pu, faire l'ensemble des pièces en une même journée. Et pour éviter de se fatiguer inutilement, il avait préféré étaler le grand ménage sur plusieurs jours.**

**Aux fils de sa progression dans les pièces, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué par la masse d'affaires laissées derrière par Eridana & Ophiuchus Black, en mille huit cent soixante.** _**Qu'est–ce qui avait bien pu pousser la famille Black à partir ? **_

**L'importance des objets de valeur laissés derrière eux ne faisait que renforcer l'intrigue. Dans le salon, il avait découvert une vitrine, dans laquelle, tout un service au blason des Blacks patientaient en attendant de servir. A l'étage au–dessus, différents objets de valeur étaient éparpillés. Les bibliothèques qui ornaient les trois salons différents, étaient encore entièrement pleines. Laissant des trésors d'ouvrages, certains relatant la création du monde magique. Pour reprendre l'expression de sa Tante, certains étaient de vraies bibles. **

**Le summum avait été la chambre des maîtres : les parures féminines pourvues des diamants les plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, sans compter les carats de rubis, d'émeraudes et de saphirs qui s'entrelaçaient, reposaient dans leurs coffrets. **

**Et des chevalières. **

**Se rappelant des cours de Severus, les chevalières étaient le gage de la puissance des familles. Dès lors, les abandonner revenait à laisser leur marque de fierté. Arian était de plus en plus intrigué…**

**.**

**Finalement, il trouva une réponse partielle à ses questions, et ce, dans la seule chambre de fille de la demeure. Entre deux oreillers, il avait découvert ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime. Bien que dépourvu de magie de protection, il avait hésité avant de le lire. Pour être honnête, il lui avait fallu plus de trois jours avant de laisser la curiosité prendre le dessus. Il s'était alors installer dans le salon, nouvellement illuminé par la lumière naturelle. En effet, à la suite de son parcours des papiers officiels, il avait découvert les sorts gardant les pièces dans une ambiance sombre, et durant une accalmie de sa magie, il avait brisé les sortilèges qui filtraient la lumière des fenêtres, offrant plus de luminosité aux différentes pièces, rendant ainsi la demeure moins sinistre qu'à son arrivée. **

**Allongé sur le canapé, afin de reposer sa jambe qui le commençait à le faire souffrir, les potions que Severus lui avait faite arriver à leur échéance il avait décidé de ralentir la consommation pour en avoir encore pour quelques jours. En contrepartie, la douleur était régulière, et l'obligeait à s'étendre pour soulager les muscles. Il en avait alors profité pour lire le journal de la petite Elladora. Il avait vaguement feuilleté les premiers pages. Il avait découvert que l'enfant avait neuf ans lorsqu'elle l'avait commencé à écrire. Les premières pages étaient d'une banalité affligeante, mais l'écriture suintait la rigueur des sang–purs. La vie de ces enfants n'avaient pas dû être des plus gaies. Il ignorait l'éducation américaine des familles traditionnelles, mais si elle ressemblait de près à celle anglaise, il n'avait aucun doute. Poussant un soupir, il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'aux dernières pages. Ces dernières contrastaient avec les précédentes. La colère, l'amertume et la tristesse, se ressentaient rien qu'à la façon dont étaient formées les lettres. Dures, discontinues, penchées… rien à voir avec l'écriture distinguées d'une petite Sang–pur. **

**Retournant quelques pages en arrière, il retrouva le début de ce changement d'attitude et commença la lecture. **

_« Le 13 mai 1860,_

_Père et mère ont découvert que Siri rencontrait parfois l'un des moldus qui vivent dans la tribu non loin d'ici. Ils ont essayés de l'en empêcher, mais, Siri n'a pas obéi. Siri m'a raconté que son ami était très gentil, il s'appelle : Yata Aki. Il parait que ce sont des moldus particuliers, qui posséderaient un peu de magie. Mais, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus ! Je crois que c'est parce qu'il avait peur que Phileas n'écoute ! Je déteste Phileas ! Il raconte tout à Père et Mère ! Il est jaloux de Siri, parce qu'il était l'héritier des Blacks ! Mais, Siri il a toujours été gentil avec nous ! Lorsque l'un de nous faisait des bêtises, il se dénonçait à notre place et prenait les sanctions de père, pour nous ! _

_Cette après–midi, Siri est allé revoir son ami, en désobéissant à Père ! Et PHILEAS L'A DENONCE ! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! ON AVAIT PROMIS ! Une promesse ça se respecte ! JE HAIS PHILEAS ! Phileas aurait dû le protéger !_

_Maintenant, père et mère sont dans le bureau à attendre le retour de Siri. J'ai entendu mère discuter à forte voix avec Père après que Phileas soit remonté dans sa chambre. Et lorsque j'ai été voir Phileas, il m'a repoussé de la pièce me faisant tomber. Il a dit avec son petit air d'aristocrate, digne de père qu'il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre._

_L'alarme de la maison vient de sonner. Siri vient de franchir la barrière._

_Père l'invite à entrer dans le salon, faisant résonner sa canne contre le sol. Que ce son me terrifie. Père fait toujours ce bruit lorsqu'il s'apprête à donner une correction. Je ne veux pas que Siri soit encore frappé ! Ce n'est pas juste !_

_J'entends des hurlements, mais je ne comprends pas tout ce qui est dit. Je vais aller écouter en me posant dans les marches. Je reviens._

_Je n'ai compris tout ce qui a été énoncé dans la conversation, mais je crois que Siri a de graves problèmes. Père lui a dit qu'il allait l'envoyer chez ses parents en Angleterre pour reprendre son éducation. Mais, Siri lui a répondu qu'il refusait de partir. Il vient de déclarer qu'il était amoureux de Yata Aki, qu'il avait succombé à l'i–m–p–r–e–g–n–a–t–i–o–n. Mais, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Siri ne m'en a pas parlé. Et le précepteur non plus. Est–ce une nouvelle forme de magie ? Je suis retournée dans ma chambre avant que Phileas ne sorte de la sienne et ne me découvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se dit maintenant. Je n'entends que des bribes de la conversation, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui est dit. Ils ont fermés la porte du bureau, je crois. Ah, la porte s'est ouverte et Mère vient de hurler à Siri de partir, et de ne pas se retourner. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Pourquoi, ne pourrait–il pas se retourner ? La porte vient de claquer. Je crois que Siri a obéi._

_**(Un coup de crayon semblant accidentel barre une partie de la page).**_

_J'ai peur, Mère vient de nous demander de descendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…__»_

_._

**Les pages suivantes étaient toutes vierges. La famille avait dû partir juste après la dernière ligne, ne laissant pas la possibilité à la seule fille de la famille de récupérer son journal. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre que le jeune Sirius avait été renié, même si la petite ne l'avait pas écrit noir sur blanc. Il était réellement intrigué par le comportement de ce couple. Même si renier un membre était un acte courant, son parrain lui avait expliqué que cela avait de grave conséquences sur la magie de la famille. Il en découlait une certaine instabilité chez les parents qui avaient reniés leur enfant, et l'instabilité était en encore plus flagrante lorsque le bannissement concernait l'héritier. C'est pourquoi, les familles de Sang–Pur privilégiaient les corrections les plus douloureuses les unes que les autres pour remettre leur enfant dans le droit chemin, que cette solution drastique. Mais, a priori, Eridana & Ophiuchus n'avaient en aucun cas envisagé cette solution. Sinon, il était fort à parier que cette petite sœur soucieuse de son grand frère l'aurait évoqué… **

**Tout semblait laisser penser que l'aîné n'avait eu aucune chance de redorer son blason. Ses parents avaient préférés quitter le domicile, plutôt que de voir leur héritier revenir à la maison, et les implorer. Il avait trop peu d'indices pour comprendre la situation. Mais, il ne pouvait que constater que le comportement de Sirius Premier du nom avait eu des conséquences sur la famille : ils étaient retournés en Angleterre, Phileas avait surement prit la place de son frère en tant qu'héritier, puis avait gravi les échelons pour parvenir à la direction de Poudlard. Le destin de sa petite sœur fut ce qui bouleversa le plus Arian, lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black : Elladora avait fini par devenir une Black digne de ce nom, allant jusqu'à instaurer la macabre tradition de trancher les têtes des elfes devenus vieux et de les accrocher dans la cage d'escalier. Il semblerait que la protection de Sirius l'avait empêché durant sa jeunesse de subir les effets de l'éducation stricte et folle furieuse des Blacks. Mais, une fois le grand frère parti, Elladora avait été confrontée à des parents à la magie instable. Sans oublier la famille Black, restée en Angleterre, qui avait surement été loin d'être heureuse de les voir revenir, puisqu'avec leur retour, Eridana & Ophiuchus ramenaient l'ambition de développer la branche de la famille en Nouvelle-Angleterre. . **

**Arian se passa une main sur le visage, bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru parce qui s'était passé dans la famille de l'homonyme de son parrain. Ce dernier n'avait sans doute jamais su qu'il avait reproduit dans les grandes lignes le comportement de son ancêtre du même nom. Sinon, il lui en aurait parlé, avec fierté sans aucun doute. **

**La famille Black était vraiment l'une des familles les plus timbrées qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. Pas étonnant que Draco ait été aussi arrogant dans sa jeunesse, entre son fou furieux manipulateur de père, et cette digne héritière des Blacks de Narcissa… Il n'aurait pu être autrement. Et cette folle tarée de Bella… Bon sang… Mais, il semblait toutefois qu'à chaque lignée, l'un des enfants étaient assez sain d'esprit pour prendre ses distances avec cette famille, et vivre une vie relativement agréable. Le visage d'Andromeda lui apparue. **_**Que devenait–elle ? A quoi occupait–elle ses journées à présent ? Comment avait–elle justifier l'absence de son petit–fils ? Bill et Fleur étaient–ils venus lui réclamer des réponses ?**_** Tout ce qu'il espérait en cet instant était que la vielle dame se porte bien, et qu'elle n'ait pas à subir les conséquences de sa venue… Pourvu que le Ministère ne l'ait pas emprisonné. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Arian serra les poings à cette possibilité.**

**Et comme si Teddy avait ressenti le tumulte qui avait pris possession des pensées de son père, il se réveilla. Aussitôt, Arian reprit son calme et se leva pour aller récupérer Teddy. Un jeune homme qui aurait bien besoin d'être changé s'il se fiait à son odorat. **

**L'emmenant à l'étage, où se trouvait la salle de bain la plus proche, Arian ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabondées vers Sirius I et ce Yata Aki. Et une question l'obsédait : **_**qu'était–ce que l'imprégnation ?**_


	8. Chapitre VII

_**EXIL**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian, mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_4. Le chapitre a été corrigé par ma nouvelle bêta : Tango Dancer. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps durant sa période de révisions pour le faire ! Voici l'entrée de la Tribu Quileute ! Mais pas seulement... ^^ _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture_

* * *

**C****hapitre**** VII**

** Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement d'Arian, lorsqu'en revenant d'une promenade autour de la demeure avec Teddy, il vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années assise tranquillement sur un rocher, au pied de la grille. Ses mains croisées dénotaient la patience dont elle avait fait preuve. A son approche, elle se leva, et lui offrit un sourire franc. **

**Arian resta immobile quelques instants à quelques pas de l'inconnue. Il l'observa les sourcils légèrement froncés, essayant de déterminer si elle pouvait être une menace pour son fils. La posture de la femme, lâche, détendue, la tête haute, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sembla rassurer le jeune papa. Il fit un pas vers elle, la femme vint à son tour à sa rencontre, une fois assurée que tout mouvement de sa part ne serait pas perçu****comme un danger.**

« Sue Clearwater, je suis membre de la Tribu. Notre réserve partage une frontière avec vous, il a paru normal aux chefs du clan de venir vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main droite.

_ Arian Prince, et voici Teddy**, Arian serra la main tendue**.

_ Enchanté Teddy, **dit la femme.** **Teddy cligna des yeux quelques instants, puis détourna la tête, pour la cacher la cachant dans le cou de son père. **Oh, il semble assez timide, ce jeune homme.

_ Quel bébé ne le serait pas, face à une inconnue ? » **répliqua Arian avec un fin sourire.**

**Un grondement se fit entendre, Arian leva les yeux vers le ciel, et s'aperçu que les nuages gris qui couvrait le ciel à son départ, s'étaient rassemblés et avaient tournés à une couleur gris orageux, annonciateur sans aucun doute d'un déluge de pluie. Il hésitait toutefois à faire pénétrer cette inconnue dans son domaine. **_**Et si son instinct le trompait et qu'il s'agissait d'un guet-apens ? Et s'il mettait Teddy en danger ?**_** Après tout, il ignorait tout des raisons de la présence de cette femme. Certes venir se présenter était un motif tout à fait honorable, mais comment être sûr que Sue n'avait pas d'autres raisons de venir ?****Il dut rapidement prendre une décision, lorsque les grondements se firent de plus en plus menaçants... Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester dehors s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, la santé de Teddy était en jeu. Voulant apaiser la tension qu'il sentait s'accumuler, à force d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarii, il suggéra d'un ton qui se voulait calme : **

« Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur avant d'être arroser, non ?

_ Si vous le désirez, je vous suis, Monsieur Prince. »

**Arian fit donc pénétrer l'indienne dans sa propriété, sa présence aux côtés de la femme permettait à la barrière magique de ne pas considérer l'étrangère comme une intruse. Il espérait néanmoins que la maison saurait lui porter secours si son jugement s'avérait erroné. La blessure de sa jambe droite s'étant rappelée à son bon souvenir, il mena son invitée jusqu'au salon, où il lui indiqua un siège/fauteuil.**

**Toutefois, à peine avait-il pris place sur le canapé, qu'il fut confronté à un jeune garçon grognon. Habitué à ce comportement (Teddy essayait d'obtenir de l'attention, lorsqu'il sentait qu'Arian le délaissait) le sorcier le cala tendrement contre son torse. Dans cette position, il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour que lui portait son père, tout en étant bercé par les battements du cœur de l'adulte. Il semblait en effet que cette mélodie naturelle lui apportât un certain apaisement lorsqu'il était bouleversé par quelque chose. **

**Mais, à la différence des fois précédentes, cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Au contraire, Teddy commença à pousser des cris de colère. Arian s'excusa auprès de son invitée. Il se leva avec une grimace de douleur, puis s'éloigna afin de s'isoler avec son fils, tout en la gardant dans son champ de vision. Il marcha tout continuant à bercer l'enfant. Il ajouta rapidement un léger fredonnement à son geste. Mais, rien n'y faisait. **

**Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Teddy avait de quoi surprendre : jamais Arian n'avait eu autant de mal à le réconforter. A cette étrange réaction, s'ajoutait la présence de l'inconnue. Tout cela ne faisait rien pour rassurer. Et si Teddy avait perçu quelque chose que lui n'avait pas remarqué ? Peut-être que des gênes de lycan étaient entrés dans l'héritage de Teddy et qu'il ressentait des émotions ? Remus lui avait expliqué, durant une soirée d'été alors qu'il discutait dans la cuisine avec Sirius et lui, que Moony lui offrait un instinct, à condition qu'il l'écoute. Il avait avoué, l'air honteux, qu'il n'avait pas suivi son instinct lorsque son loup s'était rebellé contre l'arrestation de son dernier ami. Mais, mal à l'aise avec ses transformations malgré les années écoulées depuis sa morsure par Greyback, il était resté sourd aux hurlements de la créature. Lors de l'évasion de Sirius, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il avait alors appris à être un peu plus à l'écoute de Moony. **

**Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision le fit se tourner vivement vers l'auteur du déplacement.**

**« **Est-ce que vous me permettez de le prendre dans les bras ? Les enfants, en bas âge sont souvent sensibles aux émotions de leurs parents. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez l'air tendu. Je pense que votre fils le ressent et qu'il en est troublé**. Arian jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne du petit, dans un geste de protection instinctif. Sue leva les mains en le voyant faire** **sans se départir de son sourire** :

_ Je ne m'éloigne pas de vous. Je veux simplement vous aider… S'il continue comme ça, il va s'abîmer les cordes vocales. Si la crise ne cesse pas, je vous promets de vous le rendre. Je ne le garderai pas plus de cinq minutes, je vous en donne ma parole. J'ai moi aussi des enfants, et je sais combien confier son trésor le plus précieux à quelqu'un, à plus forte raison une inconnue, qui plus est, peut-être angoissant. Mais, je peux vous assurer que la seule chose que je désire à l'heure actuelle est de calmer votre fils, et vous permettre de vous détendre vous aussi. »

**Arian resta perdu quelques instants. Il ne savait que faire. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à cette femme et lui remettre Teddy ? Un regard vers son filleul lui fit prendre sa décision, le visage de l'enfant était rougi par la colère, une veine avait d'ailleurs fait son apparition. Ne supportant pas de voir son fils dans cet état, il l'éloigna à regret de lui pour le confier à l'indienne. Cette dernière le saisit avec des gestes lents et le plaça contre son cœur. Rapidement, Teddy cessa ses cris, les pleurs mirent quelques minutes à cesser, puis Arian le vit glisser son pouce dans la bouche, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir. **

**La femme garda Teddy contre elle quelques instants, puis sûre que l'enfant était définitivement calme, elle proposa à Arian :**

« Peut-être devriez-vous vous allonger un instant. Vous semblez avoir des difficultés à rester debout. Cela vous permettrait de vous reposer et de vous calmer vous aussi.

Voulez-vous que je garde Teddy… ?

_ Non ! Je veux dire, je préfèrerais le reprendre. Il n'est pas totalement endormi et il a ses habitudes.

**Arian reprit Teddy doucement, puis s'allongea. Il regarda sa voisine.**

_ Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur Prince. Respirez calmement et nous discuterons une fois que vous serez apaisé. »

**Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il essaya tout de même de rester sur ses gardes, en sachant qu'une inconnue était dans la même pièce que lui. Mais le besoin de repos se fit plus fort, et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.**

.

* * *

.

**Sue regarda le nouveau voisin s'endormir. Elle resta durant quelque temps, assise sur le canapé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Puis, commençant à sentir ses jambes s'ankyloser, elle se leva. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil indiscrets sur les objets exposés, parmi lesquels certains lui étaient familiers tandis que d'autres étaient à l'image des lieux, étranges. **

**Le manoir avait toujours été source de curiosité** **pour la Tribu. Bien qu'à l'abandon, elle ne l'avait jamais vu tomber en désuétude, ou perdre de son élégance. Lorsque, enfant, elle s'en approchait suffisamment, sans jamais violer les frontières de la Réserve, elle pouvait sentir une force l'entourer, que certains enfants de la tribu pouvaient ressentir tandis que d'autres non. Le lieu était alors devenu un mystère. **

**Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Harry, elle avait osé, une fois mise au courant de la véracité des légendes, l'interroger, car sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que la maison avait un lien avec les origines de son peuple. Elle avait toujours eu cet instinct dans sa façon de se conduire avec les autres, sachant quand elle pouvait insister sur un sujet, ou devait laisser l'autre venir à elle. Parfois, elle avait la sensation de percevoir des murmures dans le vent, lorsqu'il venait l'effleurer ou caressait tendrement les feuilles d'un arbre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette particularité à quiconque, pas même son mari. **

**Parce que même si l'anormal et le surnaturel faisaient partie intégrante des croyances de son peuple, elle avait toujours eu cette méfiance par rapport à son instinct, qui l'avait poussée à garder jalousement son secret. Et lorsque, ce jour-là, elle s'était approchée de plus près, elle avait senti croitre ce qu'elle appelait son don. Le vent l'avait caressée doucement, l'incitant à prendre place sur un rocher, durant une heure, cet entité invisible avait tenu****e**** compagnie sans réellement se matérialiser. Puis, alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la maison, elle avait senti toute une énergie l'entourer. Mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie menacée. **

**Il émanait de ce lieu, un sentiment de paix qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle avait suivi Arian Prince en ces lieux, sachant qu'elle ne craignait rien. Un livre était posé sur le bord de la table à manger. N'ayant rien à faire, elle s'en saisit. Il s'agissait d'un livre de plus banals, sur les environs, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer sa lecture.**

**Après plus d'une heure à parcourir l'ouvrage, elle s'interrompit pour aller se désaltérer. N'étant pas allée plus loin que le salon, et malgré le ****m****alaise qu'elle ressentait à déambuler dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne, Sue partit à la recherche de la cuisine. Ne trouvant rien au rez-de-chaussée, elle se hasarda au sous-sol. Une fois parvenue au bas des marches sans se rompre le cou, elle essuya un verre qui finissait de sécher sur le rebord de l'évier, puis le remplit d'eau. Alors qu'elle allait le reposer, la maison fut prise d'un tremblement. Aussitôt, elle remonta à l'étage, un sentiment de mal-être la saisissant. Elle s'était absentée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que la tribu avait vu en son absence prolongée un signe d'hostilité. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, mais lorsqu'elle voulut abaisser la clenche pour sortir, elle demeura close. Elle vit Sam, un membre de sa tribu, grand et costaud tenter de franchir la barrière d'entrée sans y parvenir. Elle le vit s'énerver, s'éloigner de la porte de plusieurs mètres pour revenir transformé en loup, et tenter de forcer l'ouverture de la grille. Après d'innombrables échanges entre la structure d'acier, qui semblait dotée d'un champ de force et le loup, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle était certaine que d'ici peu, Sam se ferait sérieusement blessé. Elle refusait de voir les relations entre la réserve et Arian se ternir avant d'avoir eu le temps de commencer. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Alors, qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen d'ouvrir la porte pour aller rassurer l'homme-loup, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.**

.

* * *

.

**Il fut réveillé par des tremblements. Aussitôt, en état d'alerte, il se releva brusquement, tout en s'assurant de ne pas faire tomber Teddy. Il analysa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était dans le salon. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi là ? Les événements de la matinée lui revinrent en un éclair. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il y avait Mrs Clearwater. Au rappel de cette présence, ses sens se mirent en état d'alerte. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Avait-elle profité de son épuisement pour fouiller la demeure ? Avait-elle quitté la maison, ne sachant quoi faire durant sa sieste ?**

**S'assurant que sa baguette était toujours dans l'étui attaché à son avant-bras, Arian se leva et prit la direction de l'entrée. Il ignorait ce qui faisait trembler la maison à ce point. Il s'était brièvement renseigné sur les lieux, et rien n'avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une région sismique. Si un tremblement de terre ne pouvait être à l'origine de cette situation, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'être ?**

**Il s'avança jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la maison, et resta bouche-bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un énorme loup fonçait sur la grille. Malgré le fait qu'il soit repoussé par une force invisible, à ses yeux tout du moins, chargeait, encore et encore. Le timing entre les assauts de l'animal contre la barrière et les tremblements, fit comprendre à Arian que la barrière magique agissait afin de repousser la menace. Il fut reconnaissant quelques instants envers la magie, d'avoir développé un tel système. Sans sa présence, il ignorait quels seraient les dommages que le loup aurait pu causer. Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de la source, et découvrit son invitée en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.**

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de sortir de la maison à l'heure actuelle Mrs Clearwater.

**Elle fit volte-face, une main sur la poitrine. **

_ Vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur Prince.

Je connais ce loup, c'est un animal de ma tribu.

**Le haussement de sourcil d'Arian suffit à exprimera toute l'incrédulité du sorcier face à cet aveu.**

_ Vraiment ? Il s'agit d'un animal domestique ? C'est étonnant. Ce loup mesure plus de deux mètres de haut et semble sauvage. Permettez-moi d'être étonné par vos dires.

_ Je… S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Prince, laissez-moi calmer Sam. Je ne franchirai pas la grille, je vous le promets. Mais laissez-moi sortir de la maison, et m'approcher de lui. Il s'inquiète c'est tout. Cela fait maintenant trois heures que je suis partie de la réserve, alors que je n'avais prévu de m'absenter que pour une heure. S'il vous plaît, Arian, » **supplia-t-elle.**

**Il fut désappointé par une telle attitude. La seule fois où il avait vu quelqu'un défendre un animal, était lorsque Hagrid s'était rendu au procès de Buck, qui avait été condamné à mort. Aussitôt, le souvenir du demi-géant assurant que Graunt était sans défense lui revint en mémoire, bon, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Que devait-il faire ? **

**Et si, finalement, cette bête n'était pas un simple animal ? Déjà, rien que ses mensurations le faisaient pencher pour une créature magique. Le souvenir de Remus en loup-garou déchaîné, transformé durant sa troisième année s'imposa à lui. La ressemblance lui apparut de suite flagrante. Toutefois les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas les mêmes. Même si les nuages cachaient le soleil, la lune n'était nulle part en vue. Or en faisant appel à ses souvenirs scolaires, 'la transformation du loup-garou survient lors des nuits de pleine lune.' Cela avait donc, de quoi l'intriguer. S'il ne s'agissait pas de loup-garous tel qu'on en voyait dans le monde sorcier, quel était donc cet animal ? En venant jusqu'ici, Arian n'avait rien lu et vu, qui pouvait lui permettre de penser que des sorciers vivaient dans les parages. **

**Sauf… **

**Sauf, la magie sauvage qu'il avait ressentie en se promenant autour de la propriété. A ce moment-là, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de l'instabilité de la sienne propre, cette dernière laissant échapper son surplus dans la nature. **

**Mais, la présence de ce gros loup, remettait sa théorie en question. Il ne pouvait décemment pas garder Sue prisonnière de chez lui. De plus, il ignorait combien de temps la barrière résisterait, ou à quel moment, elle deviendrait un danger mortel pour la bête. **

**Il ouvrit donc la porte de la maison. Sue sortit aussitôt, et s'approcha de l'animal. Elle courba légèrement le dos, comme si elle voulait regarder le 'phénomène' dans les yeux. Il sembla également à Arian, qu'elle lui parlait. Cet échange intriguant dura quelques minutes, puis le loup fit demi-tour, la queue basse, comme s'il désapprouvait la situation. **

**La situation semblait irréelle à Arian. Pourtant, il était familier des bizarreries. Pour sa protection et celle de Teddy, il devait tout savoir sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais là, il était obligé de constater que des zones d'ombres demeuraient. Lui qui s'était retrouvé dans une des villes les plus perdues d'Amérique, son côté 'je ne fais rien comme les autres' venait de lui assurer un exil bien loin de l'ennui. Il ignorait encore avec quels phénomènes surnaturels il allait devoir composer, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que ce loup, n'avait rien de normal, et que l'œuvre d'une magie en était à l'origine. **

**Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sue, qui se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter. Alors, qu'il allait l'inviter à revenir dans la maison afin de pouvoir discuter calmement, il vit un homme, vêtu d'un short uniquement, s'approcher de sa demeure. Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage, car Sue se retourna pour connaître l'origine de son étonnement. L'indienne soupira en secouant la tête. **

«Sam qu'est-ce que tu fais ici** ? **»** demanda-t-elle. **

**Arian n'écouta pas la réponse de l'homme : la situation venait de prendre un tournant inattendu. Il n'était pas homme à croire au hasard, aussi comprit-il tout de suite de quoi il retournait en remarquant que l'étrange loup portait le même nom que le nouvel arrivant. Et la seule solution qui lui apparut fut qu'il avait devant lui un loup-garou particulier, qui pouvait être dangereux lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas maîtriser ses émotions. Il était dès lors évident que s'il le laissait à l'extérieur de la maison, la situation s'envenimerait et il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'homme dans ce cas. **

**Il agita la main, et vit sa barrière magique s'affaissée. **

« Mrs Clearwater, pourquoi ne proposeriez-vous pas à votre homme-loup d'entrer. Je pense que l'intérieur sera plus confortable pour la conversation que nous allons avoir. »

**Tournant les talons sans attendre la réaction des deux indiens, il descendit rapidement à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de son fils, qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. **

**Une fois le repas de l'enfant préparé, il remonta dans le salon. Il y trouva son invitée première assise, tandis que le nouvel arrivant était debout, solidement campé sur ses pieds, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il s'approcha de lui, et se présenta, en s'excusant de ne pouvoir lui serrer la main, mais entre un biberon, et un bambin qui s'agitait pour attraper son repas, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. **

**Arian prit place dans un fauteuil, et installa correctement Teddy, pour qu'il puisse savourer son biberon de lait en tout confort. Lorsqu'il approcha le biberon de son fils, ce dernier tendit les bras autant qu'il le pouvait et lorsque l'objet de ses convoitises fut assez près de lui, le saisit avec force, et l'approcha hâtivement de son visage, à une telle vitesse en fait, que la tétine vint lui frapper la joue. L'enfant parut étonné pendant un instant, mais prit vite conscience de l'origine du trouble et eut tôt fait de se venger en enfonçant le bout de caoutchouc dans sa bouche pour le téter aussitôt. L'ex-gryffondor passa une main calme sur le dos de l'enfant, en l'assurant que personne ne lui volerait sn goûter, et qu'il devait donc prendre son temps pour le savourer. Teddy ralentit aussitôt son débit de boisson, pour prendre une vitesse de croisière. Continuant de boire, il posa sa tête contre le torse de son père. **

**Arian contempla son fils en silence encore quelques instants. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais il savait également que c'était le meilleur moyen pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. **

« Bien, alors si je fais la synthèse de ce que je viens de voir, je dirais que le loup et vous,** dit-il en montrant du menton le nouvel arrivant, **portez le même nom. Et bien que je croie en la coïncidence, je trouve ça très étrange. Donc, je dirais que le loup et vous ne faites qu'un, vous seriez ce qu'on appelle communément un loup-garou. Mais, le fait que votre transformation n'est pas liée à la pleine lune mais à vos émotions m'intrigue.

_ Vous devez comprendre, Mr Prince, que ce que vous nous demandez relève des secrets les plus enfouis de notre Tribu.

_ Je le comprends. Mais, je ne suis pas celui qui est à l'origine de la fuite. Et si vous désirez que nos relations soient agréables pour tous, je vous assure qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez francs avec moi !

**Sue allait répondre, mais Sam fut plus rapide. **

_ Et que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? Vous mesurez un mètre soixante-dix, je pourrais vous soulevez d'une main tant vous êtes maigre, et vous croyez réellement nous faire peur avec vos menaces ?

_ Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! J'ai vu plus de choses dans ma vie que vous n'en avez sans doute jamais vues, et j'ai fait des choses qui vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Alors, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis prêt à me défendre à n'importe quel prix !

**Sam fit un pas de plus, mais Sue se leva.**

_ Ça suffit Sam ! Je pense que tu en as assez fait. Mr Prince a été assez aimable pour nous inviter chez lui et nous permettre de nous expliquer sans aller hurler sur les toits les choses bizarres qui lui sont arrivées. Alors, maintenant tu t'assieds et tu me laisses gérer ça. **Sam secoua la tête. **Bien, maintenant, Mr Prince, je vais vous révéler une partie de nos légendes. D'aussi loin que nos souvenirs remontent, quelques hommes de notre Tribu ont la capacité de se transformer en loup lorsque certaines circonstances l'exigent. Le premier fut Taha Aki, qui, après avoir été trahi par son ami, trouva refuge aux côtés de l'âme d'un loup.

**Elle expliqua brièvement le rôle protecteur des loups contre les êtres de sang-froid, appelé les vampires**.

_ Donc, vos métamorphoses n'ont rien à voir avec la pleine lune ? **Sue confirma**. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Est-ce qu'elles sont douloureuses ? **demanda Harry, visiblement intrigué. Sam se contenta de secouer la tête**. Sont-elles liées au phénomène de l'imprégnation ?

**Sam releva brusquement la tête. **

_ Que savez-vous de l'imprégnation ? Comment connaissez-vous le terme ?

_ Je l'ai découvert en faisant du rangement dans la maison, qui a été laissé à l'abandon. Je suis tombé sur un journal intime, dans lequel, une petite fille expliquait que _son frère avait _jeté le déshonneur sur la famille, en s'imprégnant d'un Quileute Yata Aki, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit **Arian en se touchant le menton**.

_ Je vois à qui vous faites références. Mais, ne le prenez pas mal, Mr Prince...

_ Arian. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux comme le monde.

_ Merci Arian. Mais ce que je voulais vous dire était que vous entrez dans les secrets les mieux gardés de la réserve, et je ne pense pas pouvoir vous en plus.

_ Je comprends parfaitement, Mrs Clearwater. Vous avez été assez aimable d'être franche envers moi, concernant Sam.

_ Soyez assuré que votre ancêtre a su trouver sa place dans notre Tribu, il en est devenu un membre permanent. Je crois d'ailleurs que ses journaux intimes sont conservés dans le grenier de leurs descendants… Je pourrais les chercher si vous le souhaitez ? **Arian la regarda, et une fois certain que la proposition était sincère, acquiesça. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'Arian laisse sa curiosité reprendre le dessus.**

_ Et les transformations continuent de se produire ?

_ Oui, des sang-froids vivent de temps à autre dans la forêt, sur leur territoire. Certains de nos enfants en portent le fardeau. Il y en a cinq, à l'heure actuelle.

_ L'un de vos enfants est concerné ?

_ Mon fils à tout juste quinze ans, il est trop jeune, et cela ne concerne pas les jeunes filles, mes enfants ne sont pas concernés. Et vous, partagez-vous certaines qualités avec votre ancêtre ?

_ Si c'est une façon détournée de me demander si je suis un sorcier, eh bien, la réponse est oui. Vous avez d'ailleurs dû ressentir la barrière de magie qui entoure la maison ?

_ C'est qui l'empêchait de tomber en ruines ? **Arian hocha la tête.** Et elle continue de la conserver?

_ Ça, et protéger les habitants.

**Sue sembla trouver cela un peu excessif. Après, tout elle vivait à Forks depuis qu'elle avait vu le jour dans la Réserve. Elle essaya d'assurer Arian sur la tranquillité des lieux, en garantissant notamment que jamais les vampires ne s'en prendraient à lui, mais elle se trompait sur les raisons de la barrière. **

**Arian décida de jouer franc jeu.**

_ Le monde sorcier, dans lequel je vivais, sort d'une période de guerre qui durait depuis deux décennies. Elle a pris fin en avril, j'ai participé au combat final. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas rendu la paix aux sorciers. Pour des questions de sécurité, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour me réfugier ici, où je pourrai élever Teddy en sécurité. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, la barrière demeure en place.

**Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu durant la guerre, raviva indirectement la douleur physique de sa jambe. Il plaça sa main sur la vieille blessure, espérant la soulager, en dépit toute logique. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sue, qui se permit d'en demander l'origine.**

_ Un sort dit 'sombre' a sectionné l'ensemble des muscles de ma jambe. Les guérisseurs de mon monde les ont réparés du mieux qu'ils ont pu, mais les coupures et la perte de sang ont fait des dommages qui demandent des soins sur le long terme, dont je n'ai pu bénéficier. La politique du ministre de la magie, m'a obligé à quitter précipitamment le monde sorcier, et je ne peux malheureusement pas pour le moment faire appel à un guérisseur américain… Alors, j'apprends à vivre avec, je fais des exercices de rééducation pour me remuscler et garder une bonne circulation de mon sang, mais ce n'est pas sans douleur, comme vous avez pu le constater, **finit-il en frottant sur sa jambe. **

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy, qui vraisemblablement avait fini son biberon, mais qui continuait malgré tout à mâchouiller la tétine. **

_ La Réserve connait de nombreuses herbes guérisseuses. Peut-être que certaines vous soulagerait.

_ Vous croyez ?

_ Je regarderai ce que j'ai. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez passer à la Réserve un soir. Vous feriez connaissance de mes enfants et de mon époux.

_ Cela ne vous causera pas d'ennui ?

_ Absolument pas.

**Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant quelques temps encore, puis, Sam montra les premiers signes d'ennui. Sue rentra en même temps que 'son gardien'.**

**Arian, avec Teddy dans les bras, referma sa porte une fois que Sue eut démarré sa voiture, pour descendre préparer le repas.**

.

* * *

**.**

** A des milliers de kilomètres de là, se trouvait Kantishna. **

**Il s'agissait d'une ville d'Alaska, à l'écart de tout, aux abords de Dénali Parc, une forêt dans le centre du pays. **

**Sa particularité tenait au clan assez original de six vampires, tous végétariens. Bien que vivant à l'écart de la ville en elle-même, ils n'en étaient pas moins connu des habitants, du fait notamment leur beauté et leur caractère renfermé**

**A l'heure actuelle, ils accueillaient un clan tout aussi atypique que le leur, composé de sept membres qui formaient aux yeux des humains une véritable famille : les Cullen, qui étaient venus séjourner là pendant quelques temps, à l'abri du soleil. En effet, l'une des caractéristiques de leur nature vampirique était d'avoir un corps qui scintillait sous les rayons de l'astre, donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient des milliers de diamants incrustés dans la peau, un détail qui les forçait à quitter la maison familiale lorsque le soleil devenait un peu trop présent afin de préserver leur secret. Par ailleurs, les deux clans avaient tissé des liens d'amitié, basés entre autres sur leur régime alimentaire particulier : le végétarisme. **

**Carlisle Cullen avait ainsi initié les trois femmes du clan Dénali à son régime lorsqu'il les avait croisées des dizaines d'années auparavant. En raison de leur amitié, ils gardaient contact et se rendaient visite tour à tour. En ce début de juin, alors qu'ils n'étaient en Alaska que depuis trois semaines, la famille Cullen pliait bagages, avec un peu d'avance sur leur programme de vacances. Dans l'une des chambres de la demeure, un couple discutait à l'écart du reste des habitants: **

« Rappelle moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on quitte Tania et le clan quatre semaines plus tôt que prévu, Alice ?** soupira un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.**

_ Parce que je l'ai vu**, répéta pour la énième fois sa compagne en haussant les épaules comme si la situation était normale.**

_ Et… ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? C'est l'une des seules fois où tu ne partages pas tes visions !** s'exclama l'homme en s'asseyant, ses épaules voutées prouvant son dépit.**

**La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, et s'approcha de son compagnon. Elle s'accroupit pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis, du revers de sa main droite, lui caressa la joue.**

_ Jasper, fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu, étrangement il s'agit plus d'une impression, je n'ai vu qu'une succession d'images floues, de la brume, mais il y avait ce sentiment. C'était tellement étrange. J'ai eu la sensation que quelque chose de bien aller arriver, qui nous permettrait à tous de trouver une paix réelle... Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, j'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il faut rentrer, peut-être que j'en saurais plus en me rapprochant de la maison, mais…

_ Je te crois chérie, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser par mon manque de confiance, mais tes sentiments mitigés me font passer de l'exaspération à l'apaisement, _via_ l'anxiété et la plénitude…. Et bien que je sois tenté de passer outre, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Sans compter Edward et son agacement perpétuel depuis qu'on est là… **Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme**, je crois que finalement, Forks ne sera pas si mal. Le temps ne risque pas de nous enfermer une partie de l'été ?

**Sa compagne sembla fixer un point au loin pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre avec un tendre sourire :**

_ Pas de souci pour ça, il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. Allez, finissons notre valise et nous pourrons partir.

_ Je crois que ce sont tes valises qui ne sont pas finies, je vais rejoindre Emmett. Je te laisse.

_ Rev…** Alice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jasper avait déjà quitté la pièce. Avec un soupir théâtral, elle reporta son attention vers sa valise, tandis qu'un doux sourire prenait naissance sur ses lèvres rouges pâles, alors qu'elle laissait le sentiment de bien-être que lui inspiraient les visions dont elle était assaillie depuis quinze jours la submerger.**

**Usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, elle eut tôt fait de finir ses bagages, qu'elle descendit dans le salon, où elle retrouva ses parents, son compagnon ainsi que ses deux frères. Il manquait sa sœur Rosalie, mais elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre la famille.**

_ Voilà, j'ai fini**, en tapant rageusement du pied. **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit quitter l'Alaska, on avait encore quatre semaines de prévues ici.

_ En plus, on n'a même pas eu le temps de chasser des rennes ou des phoques, franchement…** s'exclama déçu un grand homme costaud.**

_ Ni même un bœuf musqué... Clairement Alice, tu nous prives d'une certaine joie…

_ De toute façon, Emmett préfère les grizzlis et toi, Jasper, quand tu as faim, tu mangerais n'importe quoi, alors ce n'est que partie remise, les garçons ! **répondit un homme blond qui paraissait un peu plus vieux que les autres. Les garçons se regardèrent tout en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. **Quant à toi, Rosalie, depuis le temps, je pensais que tu avais appris à faire confiance à Alice, **poursuivit Carlisle en se tournant vers elle. **

_ Je lui fais confiance, mais bon…

_ Alors, ne tardons pas plus. Edward, qu'as-tu décidé ?

_ Je pense que je vais aller me promener un peu, Carlisle. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Forks tout de suite. Je pense sincèrement que mon absence ne changera pas grand-chose aux événements. Les visions d'Alise ne sont pas claires. Et, je préférerais m'éloigner de Forks avant de devoir revenir m'y enfermer pour le reste l'année. En cas de problème, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai tout de suite.

_ Très bien, fils.

_ En rentrant, je me fais un petit grizzli** ! s'exclama Emmett.**

_ Moi, un petit ours me dirait bien ! **ajouta Jasper. **

_ Premier arrivé, premier servi ! **décréta Emmett en allant rejoindre la voiture. **

**Pendant ce temps, Carlisle se tourna vers le clan qui les avait accueillis afin de les remercier ****pour**** de leur accueil, tout en leur promettant de revenir leur rendre visite un peu plus tard dans l'année. **

**Puis, trois voitures quittèrent le sol d'Alaska pour repartir en direction de Forks. Les sens exacerbés des vampires étant ce qu'ils étaient, le voyage se fit à une vitesse suicidaire pour n'importe quel être humain, et dura quelques heures au lieu des jours qu'il aurait fallu à une personne ordinaire pour parcourir la distance séparant Kantishna, Alaska de Forks, Washington. **


	9. Chapitre VIII

_**EXIL**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_4. Le chapitre a été corrigé par: Tango Dancer. Merci beaucoup ! _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture, je vous laisse lire la rencontre avec les Cullens ! ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre VII :**

** Forks était une petite ville à la météo assez étrange. Le soleil ne brillait jamais, enfin que très rarement, de nombreux nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel, mais il ne faisait pas froid, à la différence de Londres, où la température chutait dès que le soleil disparaissait derrière le moindre cumulus. **

**Il pouvait donc sortir régulièrement dehors, sans craindre que le petit Teddy attrape froid. **

**Exceptionnellement, ce fut en début d'après–midi, après avoir pris un encas, et donné à Teddy son biberon, qu'ils firent leurs balade. Depuis qu'ils faisaient leur petite excursion quotidienne, Arian avait constaté un effet relaxant sur le nourrisson, ce qui le mettait dans de bonnes conditions pour sa sieste. **

**Ils n'étaient en promenade que depuis un quart d'heure, lorsqu'il fit une rencontre des plus inattendues. **

**Devant lui, un homme aux cheveux blond tenait fermement un ours, la tête penchée sur le cou de la bête. **

**La respiration d'Arian se bloqua. **

**Son cerveau ne mit que quelques instants à prendre conscience de la scène devant lui. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand, brusquement, l'homme releva la tête. Teddy venait d'émettre un gazouillement en voyant un papillon volé au-dessus de sa tête. Deux coulées de sang s'échappaient des coins de la bouche. **

**Un vampire. **

**Celui-ci émit alors un grognement bestial avant de se relever aussi vite que l'éclair. Il renifla, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il amorça alors un pas vers la direction des Prince. Aussitôt, Arian se mit instinctivement en position de combat, son bras gauche enserrant fermement son fils. De sa main droite mise en avant, les doigts écartés, il laissa brusquement échapper une vague puissante de magie qui envoya l'homme se cogner contre un arbre. Ce dernier se brisa lors de la rencontre entre les deux. Mais Arian ne put rien constater car aussitôt, il tomba évanoui au vu de la puissance du sort dégagé. **

**.**

* * *

.

**Jasper se releva quelques minutes après, ébahi. Il venait d'être envoyé à terre. Et laissé inconscient pendant****cinq minutes. **

**Il n'avait jamais été mis au sol par quelqu'un. A l'exception d'un vampire, et encore cela relevait de la rareté. **

**Il s'approcha lentement de la forme étendue à terre, et renifla l'air, pour sentir une odeur plus qu'inhabituelle. Aussitôt sa nature vampirique prit le dessus, il retroussa les lèvres laissant apparaître de longues canines. Il prit position pour se jeter sur le jeune homme, fléchissant les jambes, redressant le torse et plaça le bras droit à l'arrière de son corps pour lui offrir de l'élan. Il fit un bond de plus de dix mètres pour arriver à quelques centimètres de sa proie. **

**Au moment où il s'accroupit pour renifler l'odeur des corps, un bras minuscule s'éleva du blouson noir du garçon aux cheveux noirs, il cessa alors tout mouvement. Malgré l'attrait de l'odeur du sang, il ne pouvait envisager de mettre fin à ce qui semblait être un membre proche de la famille. Il s'écarta d'un bond, moins spectaculaire que le précédent pour mettre une distance relative, et somme toute inutile entre eux. **

**Il se laissa choir au sol, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait comment agir, il ne pouvait laisser ces humains ici. S'il partait rechercher de l'aide, l'inconscient pouvait se réveiller, et alors il perdrait ses chances de le retrouver et de lui apporter des soins. Il y avait également de forte chance, qu'il crie au loup, ou plutôt au vampire, dans son cas. Et dans ce cas, il mettait sa famille en grand danger… Les Volturi ne laisseront aucun des membres s'en sortir après cet incident. **

**Mais, s'il restait là à attendre, l'humain risquait de subir des dommages du fait de sa blessure. **

**.**

**Soudain, des branches craquèrent, signe de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Tout en se remettant sur ses pieds en position de défense, il renifla l'odeur. C'était sa compagne. Il baissa sa garde, et l'attendit :**

« Je savais bien que tu ne lui ferais rien ! **s'exclama la jeune femme**. Qu'attends-tu pour l'amener à Carlisle ?

**Abasourdi par tant de nonchalance, il resta coi durant quelques secondes :**

_ Attends… tu savais que je les rencontrerais ? **demanda Jasper**. Tu savais et tu m'as laissé partir à la chasse, sachant combien j'ai du mal à résister au sang humain ? Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi, Alice ? A quoi pensais-tu ? » **s'exclama le vampire en s'approchant dangereusement de la femme. **

**Le ton et la pose physique de son compagnon n'effrayèrent aucunement Alice. Elle savait que Jasper exprimait seulement l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le jeune homme : entre la crainte de se laisser tenter par le sang humain, _ sang qui bien qu'il ne s'en nourrisse plus, demeurait encore attrayant _ et celle, qu'un humain découvre sa nature, et celle de sa famille. Dans un tel cas, cela obligeait l'ensemble des Cullen à quitter la vie qu'ils étaient parvenus à se bâtir…**

**Aussi, bien qu'il puisse paraître puissant, elle ne se laissa pas un instant impressionner : elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'homme qu'elle aimait même en ayant connaissance de son passé sombre. Ni lorsque le changement de régime alimentaire l'avait poussé à reprendre ses plus vieux instincts animaliers, alors ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Elle se contenta donc d'avancer pas à pas, ne souhaitant pas que Jasper se sente toutefois menacé. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle lui dit : **

« Il le fallait ! Regarde, **elle pointa du doigt la masse toujours à terre**, je peux sentir l'odeur du sang, mais tout ce qui t'importe est de savoir ce qui m'a poussé à te laisser chasser plutôt que de lui sucer le sien ! Alors, maintenant tu cesses de ruminer, et tu le prends dans tes bras pour le ramener à la maison.

_ Attends, il n'est pas seul !

_ Je sais, je m'occupe du nourrisson. Tu portes le plus âgé ! »

**Sans plus de discussion, le couple s'approcha en silence de l'humain, Alice écarta avec douceur les pans de la veste pour libérer le petit garçon. Puis elle se recula pour laisser Jasper soulever sans aucune difficulté, l'adolescent. Ils firent ensuite le chemin jusqu'à leur maison en utilisant leur vitesse vampirique. Des grondements se firent entendre alors qu'ils franchissaient à peine la porte. Carlisle fut le premier à leurs côtés, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement, pour faire signe à Jasper d'emmener l'humain inerte à l'étage. Il sonda ensuite Alice du regard afin de voir s'il pouvait laisser lui le petit. L'absence de menace fit qu'il le laissa entre les mains de sa fille. Carlisle leur tourna alors le dos et monta les marches quatre à quatre. **

**Il entra dans la pièce. Jasper était à quelques mètres du blessé, et ne manifestait toujours aucune velléité d'attaque, mais la prévoyance qu'il avait acquise durant ses longues années de pratique de la médecine, le poussa à le faire sortir quand même. Cela fait, il reporta son attention sur le garçon auquel il ne donnait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il s'approcha alors à pas feutrés du canapé sur lequel Jasper avait étendu l'enfant.**

**.**

* * *

.

** Arian s'éveilla dans une pièce blanche lumineuse, un homme blond ****apparut**** dans son champ de vision. Dans un sursaut il s'écarta vivement. Il paniqua dès qu'il prit conscience de l'absence de Teddy dans la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler qu'on lui rende son fils, ce dernier se matérialisa dans ses bras, gazouillant joyeusement. Au même moment des exclamations se firent entendre de l'étage inférieur. La porte s'ouvrit moins d'une seconde après, faisant tourner la tête d'Arian et Carlisle vers les intrus.**

**Face à eux, apparurent cinq hommes et femmes, aux traits différents mais avec pour point commun la blancheur de leur peau.**

« Carlisle ! **s'exclama une femme brune, en figeant son regard dans celui de l'homme blond. **L'enfant a disparu !

**Carlisle tourna rapidement son regard vers Arian, s'assurant qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à les attaquer, puis déclara d'une voix calme :**

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée. Le petit est là. **Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'humain.** Me permettez-vous de m'assurer que vous ne souffrez d'aucune blessure ? **demanda le vampire. Arian se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour exprimer sa perplexité à cette question, habitude qu'il avait prise en côtoyant le plus sévère expert en la matière. **

_ Je suis médecin, je veux simplement m'assurer que vous allez bien. Je... Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, je vous le promets. Si vous le désirez, l'enfant peut rester à vos côtés. »

**Voyant les efforts que faisait l'homme blond pour le rassurer et la réaction angoissée qu'avaient manifesté les autres face à la disparition de Teddy, Harry accepta. Les soins dispensés le furent en peu de temps. Carlisle avait rapidement stoppé l'écoulement sanguin de la blessure résultant de la chute : une simple compresse apposée fortement permit de résorber l'écoulement de sang. **

**Puis, en bon médecin qu'il était, il interrogea Arian sur les circonstances de son malaise. Avant que le principal concerné ne réponde, Jasper intervint : **

« Il s'est évanoui après qu'une vague de puissance invisible m'ait frappé, Carlisle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais, cela m'a assommé quelques minutes.

_ Une vague de puissance dis-tu ?** Carlisle se toucha le menton quelques instants, faisant le récapitulatif de ce qu'il savait de l'inconnu. La lumière se fit en moins d'une seconde. **

Vous êtes un sorcier ? »

**Face à la question subite, une soudaine inquiétude le saisit. Etait-il face à une menace ? Cette rencontre pouvait-elle présenter un risque dans la tranquillité nouvelle de son exil ? Devait-il craindre d'être dénoncé aux autorités américaines, qui étaient potentiellement capables de le rendre à l'Angleterre ? La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, il demanda : **

**« **Que savez-vous du monde sorcier ?

**De la réponse de l'homme blond, allait se jouer son futur. La réplique tant attendue ne mit que peu de temps avant d'être donnée :**

_ A peu près autant que vous, sur notre particularité, **répliqua Carlisle. Aussitôt, tous les détails se mirent en place, et Arian se rendit compte qu'il avait devant lui un ****clan ****de vampires. Il resserra sa prise sur Teddy, et chercha du regard sa baguette. Malheureusement, celle-ci se trouvait sur un bureau, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de l'atteindre. **

_ Nous ne vous ferons rien, je vous l'assure. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains !** déclara Jasper, en sentant les vagues d'inquiétude. **

**Carlisle hocha la tête, pour confirmer les dires de son fils. **

**_ **Nous ne buvons que le sang d'animaux, je vous le promets. Si vous désirez partir, vous êtes libre de le faire. »** A ces mots, l'ensemble des vampires agglutinés au pied de la porte s'en écartèrent. **

**.**

**Même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de quitter les lieux, le sorcier savait qu'il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'il pouvait rester à Forks en tout sécurité. Il secoua la tête, face à la proposition de partir. **

**Carlisle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et décida de répondre à la question de son invité : **

« Avant d'être transformé, je vivais à Londres. Là-bas, j'ai assisté à la chasse aux sorcières. Puis, une fois devenu vampire, il m'est arrivé d'en côtoyer. Mais, la mise en place de la loi concernant le secret sur l'existence de la magie, et les différents décrets privant de liberté les êtres vampiriques m'ont poussé à m'éloigner de l'Angleterre.

**Arian hocha la tête. **

_ Je suis effectivement, un sorcier. Je viens d'Angleterre, comme vous l'avez deviné à mon accent, je suppose. Je m'appelle Arian Prince, et voici mon fils Teddy.

_ Carlisle Cullen, **dit le vampire en tendant sa main.** Voici ma famille, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, mes enfants. Et Esmée ma femme.

**L'ex-gryffondor s'octroya quelques minutes pour observer les habitants de la demeure. Il les sentit se mettre sur leurs gardes face à cette inspection, à l'exception d'une jeune femme brune. **

**Ainsi, se trouvai****en****t face à lui une ****magnifique ****jeune femme blonde dont la posture lui rappelait le port des dames de la société sorcière ****noble****. Elle se tenait auprès d'un jeune homme pesant facilement quatre-vingt****-****quinze kilos de muscles, et d'après le rapide coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté, devait mesurer près de deux mètres. Harry était persuadé qu'il était capable de soulever n'importe quoi… **

**L' « adolescent » qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt, était blond, longiligne, sa tignasse de couleur désordonnée aurait presque pu le faire pâlir de jalousie quelques mois plutôt, avant que Severus ne lui offre une potion pour ses cheveux… A côté de lui, serrant son bras****avec beaucoup de tendresse, la jeune femme détendue. Celle-ci possédait l'un des corps les plus fins qui lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Ses cheveux coupés courts pointaient dans tous les sens et son nez pointu lui donnaient une forte ressemblance à l'idée qu'il pouvait se faire des petits lutins. Il continua son inspection vers la dénommée Esmée, son visage en forme de cœur, ses douces boucles caramel de ses cheveux renforçait le côté maternel qu'elle semblait détenir au sein du clan. Quant à Carlisle, il possédait une blondeur à faire pâlir les Malefoy… Réprimant un frisson à la pensée de Lucius, il s'obligea à cesser la comparaison. L'homme devant lui faisait son maximum pour le mettre à l'aise, amabilité, charisme naturel…**

« Bonjour. **Arian sourit lorsque Teddy leva sa petite main dans une tentative de salutation,** et voici Teddy.

_ Vous avez là, un fils charmant, jeune homme, **déclara la dénommée Esmée**. Vous êtes arrivés il y a combien de temps ?

_ Quelques jours seulement, madame.

_ Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de maison vendue ou construite, où vous êtes-vous installés, sans vouloir être indiscret ? **questionna Carlisle**.

_ J'habite au manoir Black, il se situe non loin de l'endroit où j'ai rencontré votre fils. **Il leur laissa saisir l'emplacement de sa demeure, et l'incidence que sa présence pouvait dorénavant avoir sur leur mode d'alimentation. Il remarqua un échange de regards entre le patriarche et le reste de la famille, et jugea bon d'ajouter : **

Je ne veux qu'une vie calme. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous porter préjudice. Si vous avez l'habitude de chasser sur mes terres pour vous nourrir, je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

_ Vraiment ? **demanda la blonde, dans une attitude reflétant une grande méfiance.** Que demandez-vous en contrepartie ?

_ Rien. Vous pouvez vivre votre vie, tant que vous me laissez vivre la mienne. Mais à la moindre attaque, je vous assure que je serai loin d'être un petit humain chétif, **déclara Arian, alors qu'il ressentait l'animosité de la jeune femme à son encontre. **

_ Nous ne blessons aucun humain ! **intervint Carlisle**. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. Excusez ma fille, elle est assez protectrice. Elle a tendance à se tenir sur ses gardes dès qu'une personne découvre notre identité.

_ Je peux comprendre cela. Rien ne filtrera de mon côté. Je sais ce qu'est la nécessité de protéger sa famille, » ** dit-il en caressant le dos de Teddy, qui reposait sa tête contre le torse de son père, mordillant son pouce. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait cru que Paris pouvait être son nouveau chez soi, et l'espoir qu'il y avait placé, suivi de la déception qu'il avait ressentie était tellement immense qu'il ne voulait en rien l'envisager à nouveau. Il n'était donc pas sans connaître l'importance que chacun de ces vampires donnait à leur nouvelle vie. **

**Il ressentit un sentiment de calme. Cela fut saisissant, son entraînement en Occlumencie le rendait plus sensible à ce genre d'influence. Il tenta de retenir un grondement mais il n'y parvint pas.**

« Ce n'est rien Arian, **déclara le vampire blond en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement**. C'est juste Jasper. Son don d'empathie le rend sensible à la douleur, la tristesse, etc., et il parvient difficilement à combattre son instinct, qui le pousse à calmer le jeu en toutes circonstances. Excusez-le, il ne tente aucunement d'influencer sur votre état d'esprit. Il s'agit plutôt d'une protection, pour lui.

**Le sorcier acquiesça à cette explication. Il adressa au jeune homme responsable du changement d'humeur un petit sourire, lui pardonnant aisément son manque de contrôle. **

**_ **Ma fille Alice possède elle aussi un « talent », **reprit Carlisle**. Elle voit ce qui risque de se passer, la plupart du temps les visions se réalisent, mais cela peut évoluer jusqu'au dernier moment, il ne s'agit en réalité que d'une possibilité.

_ Tu m'as vu arriver ? **demanda intrigué Arian en se tournant vers 'le lutin'. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui, et la vouvoyer le mettait mal à l'aise.**

**La jeune femme hocha prudemment la tête, **

**_ **La vision que j'ai eue de toi était loin d'être précise… Cela doit être dû au fait que tu sois sorcier... C'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à une telle situation ! Enfin, il m'arrive d'avoir des visions floues, concernant les... hum, voisins.

_ Les voisins ? **demanda Arian, avec un sourcil arqué. Mais, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour saisir l'identité desdits voisins. **Vous parlez des membres de la Tribu Quileute **? Les vampires le regardèrent étonnés, mais ne dirent rien.** Le flou des visions est dû au fait

que certains membres soient des loups-garous ?

_ Tu es au courant de leur caractéristique ? **demanda intrigué Emmett. **

_ Nous sommes de la même famille, à des degrés éloignés. En fait, j'ai découvert leur secret lorsque Sue est venue me rendre visite. J'ai vu l'un des loups de mes propres yeux. Autant dire qu'avec mon éducation sorcière, il m'a été facile d'assembler les détails.

_ Oh ! Eh bien, je dois avouer que c'est vraiment intriguant. Tu dois être le premier humain à côtoyer les loups _et_ les vampires, **s'exclama Emmett.**

_ Et c'est un problème ? **Arian** **se releva du fauteuil. **Je décide de mes connaissances, de mes fréquentations, et je ne laisserai personne interférer dans mes relations. J'ai laissé trop de gens le faire par le passé et rien de bon n'en est jamais sorti.

**Carlisle leva les mains,**

_ Loin de nous cette pensée. Nous respectons les loups-garous. Un traité a été établi il y a quelques siècles entre nous. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir, Arian. Les relations n'en sont malheureusement pas meilleures pour autant. Ils éprouvent une sorte d'aversion pour nous…

_ Merci de me prévenir », **répliqua le plus jeune.**

**Teddy enleva soudainement la casquette qui maintenant caché sa chevelure, et la lança à terre. ****Alors que son père s'apprêtait à gronder son fils pour le manque de tenue, un grognement se fit entendre. Arian se tourna alors vers l'auteur de ce bruit. **

**Jasper se tenait tendu, sur le fauteuil. Alice passait une main réconfortante sur le bras de son époux. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il faisait l'objet de toutes les attentions, et plus particulièrement, du nouveau venu, Jasper s'excusa.**

« Je suis navré, **dit-il en détachant chaque mot**. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais l'odeur de l'enfant est vraiment particulière. Elle vient de percuter de plein fouet, et met mon instinct sur le qui-vive.

_ Je crois que c'est dû à sa familiarité avec un animal sauvage… **jugea bon d'expliquer sa compagne.**

_ Oh, je suppose que cela est dû au fait que son père biologique était un loup-garou, **dit simplement Arian.** Il a surement dû hériter de quelques caractéristiques.

_ Un loup-garou ? **intervint Emmett. Un reniflement rappela la présence de sa voisine.**

_ Je pense qu'Arian fait référence aux véritables loups-garous, ceux appelés aussi Enfants de la Lune, et non pas les métamorphes !

_ Oh, alors quelle est la différence ? **demanda Rosalie, vers son 'père'.**

_ Dans notre communauté, les loups garous sont des créatures magiques. Ils n'ont aucune maîtrise de leur transformation, puisque celle-ci est en lien avec la pleine lune, comme dans les contes. A ce moment-là, il sont totalement incontrôlables, mais avec une potion adéquate, ils deviennent simplement des loups mais conservent leur personnalité.

_ C'est fascinant, **déclara Carlisle.**

_ Hum, pas pour les personnes qui ont été infectées, **dit Arian, au souvenir de la douleur et du malaise de Remus. **D'autant que les lois magiques sont vraiment difficiles pour ces personnes, ils n'ont pas de travail, peu de droits…

_ Certaines choses ne changent pas alors… **déclara sobrement le plus âgé des vampires. **

_ C'est entre autres pour ça que j'ai décidé de quitter le pays… **Jetant un coup vers Teddy, qui ne cessait de s'agiter malgré les nombreuses caresses apaisantes d'Arian sur le dos de l'enfant, le sorcier se releva. **Je suis désolé, mais je crois que ce bonhomme a besoin d'une sieste, alors je vais rentrer. Merci pour les soins, Carlisle, **dit Arian en tendant sa main droite. Il salua de la tête les autres membres du clan.**

_ Puis-je te raccompagner, Arian ? » **demanda Alice alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter la famille Cullen. **

**Bien que tenté de refuser poliment la proposition (il venait de passer plus de temps en société qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis la bataille finale, et il ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seul), la douleur lancinante à sa jambe eut raison de son besoin de solitude. Il acquiesça alors simplement de la tête, et Alice lui tendit son bras gauche dans le but de lui permettre de reposer une partie de son poids sur elle. **

« Nous pouvons retourner chez toi en voiture, si tu veux te reposer.

_ Ça ne serait pas de refus, merci Alice.

_ Reste devant la maison, je te rejoins. »

**Elle partit avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de Teddy. Ce dernier luttait contre la lourdeur de ses paupières, mais Arian était persuadé****,**** qu'il se calmerait et s'endormirait dès qu'ils seraient dans le véhicule. Il eut à peine le temps de finir cette pensée, qu'Alice réapparut au volant d'un pick-up de montagne. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour l'aider, lorsqu'il lui fit signe que ça irait. Il était peut-être blessé mais pas**_** impotent**_**, quand même****! Il monta dans le pick-up et s'installa. Une douce musique teintée de piano et de violons emplit l'habitacle alors qu'elle prenait lentement le chemin de terre qui menait à Mora Road.**

« Tu vas au lycée à la rentrée ? **demanda Alice de sa voix fluette.**

_ Malheureusement, oui, **soupira-t-il théâtralement.**

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si mal… Il faut simplement faire abstraction des commérages…

_ Je suppose que vu la taille de cette ville, les gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que d'échanger des potins. Merci de me prévenir.

**Un ange passa avant qu'Arian ne demande :**

_ Ça ne te dérange pas de faire et refaire tes études ?

**Alice haussa les épaules. **

_ Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, j'ignore comment je vivais, si j'étais bonne élève, quelles étaient mes passions... C'est une façon pour moi d'avoir une seconde jeunesse.

_ Seconde, seulement ? **demanda son copilote avec un sourire en coin.**

_ Tu as très bien saisi la nuance ! **Répliqua-t-elle en effleurant son bras dans ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une tape amicale pour un vampire ne souhaitant pas blesser un humain.** Si tu as besoin de te remettre à niveau dans certains domaines, je serais heureuse de t'aider !

_ Ma présence et mon sang ne t'apportent aucun désagrément ? **s'étonna le sorcier.**

_ Étonnamment, non. Je peux sentir ton odeur, mais en aucun cas je n'ai envie de te mordre. C'est agréable, mais non violent. Très différent des autres, même si j'ai l'habitude de vivre avec des humains. Et même si je ne suis plus autant tentée de boire leur sang, il y a parfois des flagrances plus fortes que d'autres… Mais, c'est surtout Jasper qui a le plus de difficultés avec son odorat…

_ Vous êtes végétariens depuis votre transformation ?

_ Carlisle a toujours refusé de tuer des humains pour survivre. Comme il a transformé tous les autres, en dehors de Jasper et moi-même, ils l'ont tous été. Mais Edward, un autre de mes frères a connu une période de rébellion, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Il a goûté du sang humain. Le cas de Jasper est plus délicat, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui.

_ Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec moi… **observa Arian.**

_ Il s'en veut de t'avoir blessé. C'est étonnant la façon dont il agit avec toi. Je sais qu'il va devenir de bonne compagnie.

_ Ton don, hein ! **Alice se contenta de sourire.** Ça ne me pose aucuns soucis, tant qu'il ne m'attaque pas, **dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **

**Ils arrivèrent à la limite de sa propriété une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alice ayant conduit de la façon la plus douce possible, malgré l'état du chemin, afin de ne pas trop secouer le nourrisson endormi. **

_ Et bah, c'est une demeure assez impressionnante que tu as là, Arian. Bien qu'elle semble un peu lugubre…

_ Et tu n'as pas vu l'état à l'intérieur**. Il lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Ils passèrent ensemble la barrière magique, qu'Alice ressentit par une vague chaleureuse caressant sa peau froide telle une vague de soie. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le sorcier.**

_ Ce n'est que ma barrière magique, maintenant tu pourras la franchir en toute sécurité et venir frapper à ma porte.

_ Je te remercie de ta confiance, Arian. **souffla Alice, appréciant et reconnaissant l'importance du geste. **Tu sais, qu'avec la force des garçons, on pourrait te donner un coup de main pour niveler un peu le terrain, que ce soit le chemin de terre ou le chemin d'accès jusqu'à ta porte d'entrée!

_ Je ne veux déranger ni contraindre personne, Alice. Cela peut attendre.

**Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un glapissement suivit aussitôt.**

_ Il est hors de question de te laisser vivre dans cette ambiance ! Dès que tu le peux, je t'emmène à Port Angeles, voire Seattle pour qu'on réaménage tout ça ! Il faut un coup de pinceau et un ameublement des plus corrects pour que tu puisses y vivre agréablement ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la chambre du petit Teddy ou la tienne ! Pas étonnant que tu sois tout dépressif avec cette maison ! **Elle cessa de parler quelques instants, le regard dans le vide.** Hum, je pense qu'après-demain sera un bon jour pour faire du shopping, il fera un temps parfait pour sortir, et ta jambe ne te lancera pas ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais envisager de prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec Carlisle, il pourra t'aider à remettre tes muscles en place, surtout associé aux concoctions de Mrs Clearwater. **Elle cessa son discours durant quelques instants, puis reprit,** Enfin si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'oblige à rien !

_ Il n'y a aucun mal, c'est toi la voyante après tout ! **Certes il avait toujours eu horreur que l'on décide de tout pour lui, et il avait failli grogner face à l'emportement de la vampire, mais l'empressement, l'impatience juvénile et son intérêt quant à son avis, le poussaient à accepter. Alice ne cherchait pas à contrôler sa vie, elle tenait simplement à ce qu'elle soit la plus agréable au possible. Et secrètement, il en fut touché. On avait tellement décidé pour lui, ignorant ses désirs, que cette attention le toucha. **

_ Tu souhaites prendre des mesures tout de suite, ou tu reviens demain ?** demanda le sorcier d'un ton taquin. **

**Un sourire fendit le visage de lutin de la jeune femme, elle sautilla sur place, puis vint planter un baiser sur la joue d'Arian. **

_ Je reviendrai demain. Tu es épuisé, j'ai suffisamment abusé. Jasper pourra-t-il m'accompagner ?

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je pense pouvoir mettre un sort pour masquer l'odeur de Teddy et lui assurer un certain confort !

**Pour la première fois Alice cligna des yeux. Touchée par l'attention qu'il portait à celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans une embrassade.**

_ Merci de te soucier de nous, ça nous touche énormément ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Harry ! **Arian se tendit au surnom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire**. Je ferai tout pour que tu trouves la paix que tu mérites, sois en assuré. »

**A cet instant, Arian fut persuadé que si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, il aurait vu des yeux dorés humides. Il ne la reprit donc pas quant à son appellation, se contentant alors de rendre l'étreinte et de la saluer lorsqu'elle repartit.**

**Il monta****,**** dans sa chambre, repoussa ses couvertures, disposa quelques oreillers autour de Teddy qu'il avait posé et se cala contre l'enfant, une main sur le petit estomac. Il s'accorda sans vraiment y prêter attention une sieste, qui lui fut des plus apaisantes pour la première fois depuis son réveil.**

* * *

**Alice quant à elle, rentra chez elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans un tourbillon de sentiments de tendresse, d'apaisement et d'excitation mêlés. Elle s'exhorta à se calmer afin de ne pas perturber Jasper. Il lui fallut un certain temps d'ailleurs. Et Jasper ne peut s'empêcher de descendre afin de s'assurer que sa femme allait bien.**

« Alice ?

_ Tout va bien Jasper.

_ Pourquoi restes-tu en bas ?

_ Ce n'est rien. Juste un moment de relaxation sentimentale si on peut dire, **lui répondit elle avec un sourire rassurant.**

_ C'est Arian qui te perturbe ?

_ Je... Tu verras demain, tu le seras tout autant! Je crois que nous allons vers des jours meilleurs, chéri. Mais, je ne t'en dirai pas plus ! **Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé. **Que dirais-tu de remplir un peu tes devoirs conjugaux, je me sens un peu délaissée... **lui dit-elle d'un ton triste mais ses œillades coquines démentaient toute la tristesse qu'elle aurait pu feindre.**

_ Si je manque à mes devoirs, il faut que j'y remédie. J'espère que vous serez indulgente madame, et saurez me pardonner rapidement, **répliqua Jasper d'une voix qui rappelait leur rencontre, quelques décennies auparavant.**

_ Mon pardon se mérite, Monsieur. J'espère que vous mettrez tout votre cœur à cette tâche.

_ Je ne saurais faire autrement, il va sans dire. »

**Mettant à profit son éducation de gentleman, Jasper s'inclina légèrement, tendit une main qu'Alice saisit aussitôt, puis la souleva dans ses bras afin de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible au petit cottage qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, pour leur assurer une intimité que la maison ne permettait pas du fait de l'acuité olfactive et auditive des membres de la famille.****.**

**Membres qui, d'ailleurs, arboraient un sourire attendri et narquois pour Emmett, alors qu'ils étaient tous autour de la table basse, discutant de la rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire. Carlisle répondait aux interrogations, qui démontraient une curiosité concernant le monde sorcier, des trois vampires restants. Malheureusement, son éloignement d'avec ce monde, empêchait le plus âgé à leur dépeindre une société actuelle, il se contenta donc de leur parler de la société telle qu'il avait connu. **

**Et c'est la curiosité à peine satisfaite qu'ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations : Carlisle à la lecture de revues médicales, la recherche de la méthode la plus à même de soulager rapidement le sorcier de ses blessures, Esmée à regarder les émissions de cuisine afin de se préparer à toute arrivée, Emmett et Rosalie à une discussion concernant justement le jeune homme, l'un étant épaté et intrigué et l'autre, voulant se préserver, s'obligeant à rester stoïque, voire à calmer les ardeurs de son époux.. **

* * *

**Une chose était sûre c'est que ce petit sorcier ne laissait pas la famille Cullen indifférente. **

**Restait à savoir comment le dernier membre réagirait... Lui qui était si hostile au moindre lien, au moindre attachement.**


	10. Chapitre IX

_**EXIL**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre IX :**

Alors qu'il préparait une bouillie pour Teddy, un livre de recettes flottant dans les airs, l'alarme de la barrière s'activa. Il souleva alors le nourrisson, qui s'agitait dans son cosy – Arian n'ayant pu encore faire la totalité des achats nécessaire à une vie de famille d'un enfant en bas âge- et l'emmena avec lui pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, pour permettre à Jasper de franchir la limite de sa barrière. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Seth accompagné de Jacob, attendait les mains chargées de sacs en papier.

.

Il avait sympathisé avec les deux jeunes Quileutes, lors de sa première visite. Les plus âgés étaient restés sur leurs gardes tout le long du repas, mais les plus jeunes étaient enchantés de faire la rencontre d'Arian. Ce fut avec un enthousiasme non-feint qu'ils lui présentèrent la tribu.

Rapidement, Embril et Quil avaient préférés voguer à d'autres occupations, laissant Arian en compagnie de Seth et de Jacob. Le premier était ravi de rencontrer un jeune homme qui ne le faisait pas sentir inférieur à cause de sa 'normalité', il était le seul fils d'un membre des Anciens à ne pas subir de transformations et cela lui avait valu quelques moqueries de la part des autres. Certes, celles-ci ne se voulaient certes pas méchantes, mais à force, elles finissaient par devenir blessantes, seul Jacob s'en était rendu compte et était venu le rassurer sur sa place au sein des jeunes de la Tribu, les autres avaient feint n'avoir pas compris, les taquineries avaient demeurées.

Quant à Jacob, il appréciait la présence d'un membre de sa famille masculin. Il avait grandi entouré de filles, à l'exception de son père bien sûr. Et l'absence d'un frère, s'était toujours ressentit. Alors, autant dire, qu'il souhaitait créer avec ce cousin éloigné tout juste débarqué, la relation fraternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'ici.

.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire que le jeune Black-Prince leur ouvrit la porte.

_ « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là, les gars ! » s'exclama surpris Arian.

_ « On s'est dit qu'un service à domicile te permettrait de te reposer ! » répondit Seth.

_ « Enfin, c'est surtout Sue qui, y a pensé », ajouta Jacob, qui reçu un coup dans les côtés.

_ « Et vous êtes venus tous les deux ?

_ Disons qu'il y avait une petite réunion concernant l'organisation de l'école à la réserve, alors...

_ Alors vous avez décidé de venir me voir. Me préférer à l'organisation de l'école... J'en suis touché, s'exclama théâtralement Arian. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des amis plus jeunes que lui, ni de frères -et sœurs- avec qui il pourrait vivre un soupçon d'insouciance… Vous mangez avec moi ?

_ Je pense qu'il y en a assez, oui ! Maman en a fait des tonnes ! Elle devait se douter qu'on mangerait avec toi ! »

D'un geste de la main, Arian permit à Jacob & Seth de franchir la barrière. Il les mena jusqu'à la cuisine, où il leur fit signe de prendre place autour de la table. Une fois, qu'ils furent tous attablés, Arian leur fit part de sa rencontre avec la famille Cullen :

_ « Vous auriez dû me dire que j'avais des voisins plus proche que vous », dit-il d'un ton badin.

Jacob cessa de manger.

_ « De qui parles-tu ?

_ Des Cullen ? Je les ai rencontrés hier.

_ Quoi » ? Il lâcha ses couverts. « Tu ne peux pas avoir eu de conversations civilisées avec ces buveurs de sang ! Ce sont des montres ! Ils tuent ! »

Une aura de colère_ _la perte du contrôle de sa magie était une des conséquences de la bataille__ entoura Arian à la fin de la tirade du loup-garou.

_ « Ce sont des monstres tu dis ? Parce qu'ils sont vampires ? Des sang-froids ? Ou parce qu'ils se nourrissent de sang ? Ou encore parce qu'ils tuent ?

_ Ils tuent !

_ Des animaux ! Pour se nourrir à la place de tuer des êtres humains ! Ils agissent de façon courageuse, ils vont à l'encontre de leur nature pour sauver des vies !

_ Tu ne peux pas les défendre ! Tu ne les connais même pas !

_ Je ne les connais pas plus que je ne te connais ! Si jamais cela te dérange que je sois ami avec, la porte t'es grande ouverte, vas-y !

_ Tu préfères des sang-froids à nous ? A moi, qui suis de la même famille que toi ?

_ Je ne fais aucune préférence. Je préfèrerais largement rester en contact avec toi.

Mais…

Ton attitude est inadmissible ! Si jamais l'un de vous, en tant que membre Quileute, voulez m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, d'être en contact avec qui je veux, alors je romprais tout contact. On m'a trop longtemps obligé à faire des choses dans ma vie, à contrôler les amis, ma vie, pour que je laisse quiconque à présent décider pour moi ! Alors, si mes amitiés te dérangent, pars. Tu es peut être ce qui s'approche le plus du seul cousin que j'ai, mais ça ne te donne aucun droit de gérer ma vie !

_ Arian, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » hurla Jacob.

Il était clairement en colère. Arian, grâce à son état de sorcier, reconnut les signes d'une transformation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait à réagir, la maison jeta littéralement le loup. Il semblerait que la maison ait été construite afin de détecter les dangers pour les membres résidentiels et les protéger. Arian se tourna ensuite vers Seth.

_ « Si tu veux rester, tu peux. Si tu as les mêmes opinions que Jacob, libre à toi de partir !

_ Je n'ai aucun problème avec les Cullen, je ne les connais même pas ! » Après une pause, il regarda espièglement Arian, « Et puis, si je partais, tu aurais toute cette tarte aux pommes à manger tout seul, alors je me sacrifie ! »

Arian sourit, secouant la tête comme s'il était atterré par le comportement de l'indien. Il s'assit toutefois aux côtés de Seth, en lui tendant une assiette pour se servir. Mais, à peine avait-il posé son postérieur, que l'alarme se fit entendre de nouveau. Il trouva alors au pied de chez lui, les deux vampires dont ils avaient cru recevoir la visite un peu plutôt.

Leur malaise était palpable. Il en devina aussitôt la cause.

_ « Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, afin que Jasper et Alice ne se sentent pas agressés.

_ « Hum, depuis que tu as servi le plat principal. On ne voulait pas déranger, alors on a préférer attendre un peu à l'écart. N'ayant aucun moyen de prévoir le départ de tes amis, nous n'avons pas voulu prendre le risque de partir, et de revenir à un mauvais moment. Nous sommes restés. Mais, on ne souhaitait absolument pas t'espionner, je te le jure, Harry ! » dit à une vitesse épatante Alice.

_ « Ca va Alice ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Il reste Seth à l'intérieur. Ca ne lui pose aucun problème que vous soyez là ! Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer. Sinon, vous pouvez attendre qu'il ait fini de dévorer la tarte, ce qui je pense ne devrait pas tarder, puisqu'il visiblement, n'attend pas que je revienne à table pour entamer le dessert ! »

Au loin, les vampires entendent Seth répliquer '_Je m'assure qu'elle est bonne, Arian !_'

Alice sourit.

_ « Ca ne pose aucun problème. Nous nous tiendrons correctement, n'est-ce pas Jas' ! »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Il salua ensuite le sorcier:

_ « Bonjour Arian !

_ Salut Jasper ! Vous pouvez entrer, la barrière ne vous fera rien.

Voilà, ma demeure », dit-il en les faisant entrer dans le hall d'entrée. « On était en train de finir le repas. » Il les conduisit dans la cuisine. Il présenta les vampires à l'indien.

« Seth, voici Alice et Jasper. Alice, Jasper, voici, Seth.

_ Salut les gars ! Bon, je ne vous propose pas de tarte ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous rater ! C'est une tuerie !

_ Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il en voyant leur mine, ils semblaient refuser de respirer.

_ « Hum, tu sens le chien…

_ Oh... Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre ! » dit Seth avec amusement.

_ « Attendez, je résous le problème », déclara Arian en sortant sa baguette. « Voilà, le temps que tu sois à la maison, ton odeur est masquée Seth ! Comme pour Teddy !

_ Merci beaucoup, Arian,

_ Tu comprends pourquoi j'étais toute retournée hier ! Harry m'en avait parlé, il voulait que tu sois à l'aise ici !

_ Merci, » Jasper inclina la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments, ceux qu'il ressentait en provenance des autres, étaient bien assez. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Infiniment. »

Pendant cet instant, Alice en profita pour s'approcher de Teddy, qui jouait avec sa purée.

_ « Et bah, Bonhomme, c'est dans ta bouche que la cuillère va ! Laisses moi te donner un coup de main ! »

Elle saisit aussitôt la cuillère, et la plongea dans la purée, la remplissant à moitié puis la souleva pour aller la proposer au nourrisson, qui attendait patiemment que la nourriture vienne à lui. Il accueillit avec bonheur le couvert et avala le tout. Il frappa dans ses mains montrant son contentement. Il transforma alors ses yeux en couleur dorée et ouvrit la bouche, en signe d'attente. Alice lui caressa la peau, bien qu'inquiète que la fraîcheur de sa peau ne soit une gêne. Mais ce geste ne sembla pas déranger Teddy. Elle reprit ensuite la cuillère. Jasper vint même s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais se statua aussitôt, ne voulant faire aucun geste déplacé. Ce ne fut pas du goût de Teddy, celui-ci tendit aussitôt la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, refusant toute nourriture qu'Alice lui proposait. Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir, puis tendit la cuillère à son époux. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jasper décida finalement de faire un effort.

De son côté, Arian sourit en voyant que Jasper se détenait. Il décida enfin d'attaquer la tarte, avant que Seth ne la mange entièrement. Il entama une conversation avec le jeune indien sur un sujet permettant à Jasper et Alice d'y participer, ce qu'ils firent, quelques minutes après avoir cesser de nourrir Teddy.

.

Vers quinze heures, Seth déclara qu'il devait rentrer à la réserve pour discuter un peu de Jacob.

Arian se tourna, ensuite, vers ses invités :

_ « Alors, prêt à prendre des mesures et des notes concernant mon humble demeure ? »

Alice sautilla sur place en tapant des mains, pressée de commencer. Elle sortit alors un calepin et un stylo de son sac.

_ « Reste avec Teddy dans la cuisine, ou dans le salon, pendant que je jette un coup d'œil. ».

Elle disparut sans laisser le propriétaire des lieux répondre. Ce dernier tourna alors vers Jasper :

_ « Allons dans le salon, on sera plus à l'aise ».

Jasper hocha la tête. Arian souleva l'enfant de sa chaise haute, en lui adressant quelques paroles :

« Allez, Teddy, on va aller jouer sur le tapis. Avec un peu de chance, tu t'endormiras sans m'obliger à m'asseoir à terre ! » dit-il surtout pour lui-même.

_ « Tu souffres encore ? » demanda soucieux Jasper.

_ « Ca me lance. Surtout quand Teddy s'agite. » répondit le sorcier avec un sourire tendre, qui prouvait que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il aimait son fils et accepterait tout de lui.

« Sinon, Alice est toujours aussi super-active ? »

_ « Quand il s'agit d'une activité liée à du shopping, de la décoration, elle est pire qu'une puce. Heureusement que je suis un vampire, sinon elle m'userait ! » bouta le vampire.

_ « Ah vraiment ? Et bien, cher époux, il semble que tes efforts d'hier pour te faire pardonner sont entrain de perdre tous leurs bienfaits ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Jasper de répondre, elle se tourna vers Arian :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait revoir l'agencement de la demeure, pour t'assurer une meilleure utilisation des lieux. Je pense qu'on pourrait remonter la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et la mettre à la place du secrétariat. Comme ça, ça t'évitera de monter et descendre.

Les salons sont parfaits, enfin, il faudrait ouvrir l'espace ! Pour les chambres, aussi. Il y aura donc beaucoup de fenêtres à ajouter.

Ensuite, on pourrait faire tomber quelques murs, pour donner de l'espace et de la modernité. J'ai pris les mensurations, donne moi quelques instants pour que je fasse des croquis. » Aussitôt, Alice se mit à dessiner sur son petit bloc.

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi la maison retrouva enfin son calme. Arian s'étendit dans le canapé, Teddy sur son torse, mâchouillant l'oreille de sa peluche loup. Il poussa un soupir. Alice était plus qu'excitée à l'idée de faire des achats demain. Bien, qu'il ait tenté de calmer ses ardeurs, en expliquant qu'il ne pourrait surement pas tout faire demain, la vampire semblait être persuadée qu'il n'y aurait problème. Et, lorsqu'Arian avait cherché du soutien auprès de Jasper, celui-ci s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de lui faire signe de laisser tomber.

Il avait passé la journée chez lui, sans sortir et pourtant, il était exténué… Il n'avait jamais cru que des vampires puissent être aussi débordants d'énergie… Mais il devait avouer que c'était agréable. Ca lui rappelait l'ambiance dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, les repas dans la grande salle, les dortoirs, en compagnie de Seamus, Dean et Neville…

Il poussa un soupir. Certaines personnes lui manquaient, il devait l'avouer. C'était des choses qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte en partant... Il n'avait vu que la distance avec les personnes qui lui avaient tournés le dos et non pas avec celles qui l'avaient toujours soutenues... Peut être que lorsque les choses se calmeront, il pourrait reprendre contact, sans mettre en danger ces personnes… Enfin, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir en repensant à cela, mais il devait avouer que Neville, Luna, Fleur, Severus, et même Draco lui manquaient. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait agi comme il le devait, pour sa propre sécurité mais aussi pour la leur.

.

Et la solitude qu'il ressentait depuis son départ d'Angleterre, semblait peu à peu être apaisée par les rencontres qu'il faisait.

Sue tout d'abord se révélait être une femme extraordinaire, elle était la première à qui il s'était révélé, quoiqu'il ait passé sous silence certains aspects de sa vie. Elle lui avait offert une place dans sa famille sans lui demander quoique ce soit en retour. Elle le couvait un peu, il devait le reconnaître il repartait à chaque fois, qu'il venait manger à la tribu, soit tous les trois jours, _-les femmes indiennes semblaient posséder une force de persuasion assez difficile à combattre- _mais il n'était pas étouffé. C'était différent de sa vie passée, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les rapports avec les Cullen étaient trop récent pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de leur impact dans sa vie, mais la présence aujourd'hui d'Alice et de Jasper rendaient la vie qu'il commençait à se construire moins monotone et moins vide. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait, même s'il avait été obligé de vivre pendant longtemps en solitaire, il appréciait la compagnie des autres.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Londres, il se dit que finalement, peut être qu'il aurait une vie agréable. Il croisa les doigts mentalement et pria pour que cela dur, et que les dangers qui lui pesaient dessus ne le poursuivent pas jusqu'ici.

_._

* * *

.

De leur côté, Alice et Jasper rentrèrent chez eux. Ils furent accueillis par la famille.

_ « J'adore Harry ! Je suis sûre que sa venue va changer notre vie !

_ Tu ne trouves pas que tu es excessive Alice ! Comment un _humain_, Rosalie cracha ce mot, peut-il améliorer notre vie ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec Alice ! Il a remarqué ma difficulté à être en présence des humains, et de Teddy en particulier. Il a, grâce à sa magie, occulté son odeur, afin que je sois plus à l'aise chez lui ! » déclara Jasper, à la surprise de tous.

_ « Vraiment ? » s'étonna Esmée.

_ « Oui, il a même caché celle de Seth Clearwater ! Grâce à lui, on a pu côtoyer un humain et discuter comme des adolescents normaux.

_ Vous avez discuté avec un membre de la réserve ? Mais, cela va briser notre pacte ! » bondit Rosalie.

_ « Je n'en suis pas certain Ros', intervint Carlisle, la maison d'Arian, selon les explications d'Alice, se trouve en terrain neutre, il n'appartient ni à notre territoire ni à celui des Quileutes. Mais, je ne peux toutefois pas cacher mon inquiétude face à cette rencontrer. Comment les indiens vont-ils réagir ? »

_ « Avant qu'on ne rentre chez lui, il déjeunait avec Jacob Black. Ils ont eu une dispute nous concernant. Jacob lui a posé un ultimatum. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il nous a défendu. Harry lui répété la même chose que celle qu'il nous avait dit hier - à savoir, qu'il refusait qu'on lui choisisse ses amis, et que s'ils voulaient nous côtoyer, il le ferait. Il était prêt à se mettre à dos la Tribu…

_ Il a ajouté qu'on était loin d'être des monstres. Il ressentait de l'admiration, parce qu'on allait à l'encontre de notre nature pour protéger la vie des humains. J'en suis sûr Rosalie ! » lorsqu'il vit cette dernière prête à contredire ses dires.

_ « Il s'est excusé à quatre heures de ne pas nous offrir un verre de sang ! » pouffa Alice. « Harry s'est vraiment assurer de nous faire sentir à l'aise à ses côtés ! J'ai hâte d'aller faire les courses demain ! »

.

Sur ces mots, Alice monta à l'étage, semblant voler sur le sol.

_ « Il faut que j'aille préparer ce dont on a besoin pour demain ! » Jasper secoua la tête d'indignation.

_ « Alice fait preuve de beaucoup de débordement. De sa part, cela ne me surprend pas. Mais, toi Jasper… Que t'a-t-il fait ? » demanda Rosalie.

_ « Rien. Il s'est contenté de me traiter comme n'importe qui. Je vais rejoindre Alice. Si elle continue sa liste, elle va rendre folle Arian »

Il monta en moins d'une seconde à l'étage. Laissant les quatre vampires discuter de leur comportement.

_ « Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait faire revenir Edward ? Il pourrait lire dans ses pensées et s'assurer que cet humain ne veut rien nous faire ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête.

_ « Ce n'est pas utile. Je sais combien tu méprise les humains, Rosalie. Surtout les hommes. Mais, je suis d'accord avec Alice et Jasper. Arian s'est comporté comme si nous étions des êtres normaux, et non comme les vampires que nous sommes. Il ne semble pas effrayé de nous côtoyer, il nous respecte. S'il te plaît, n'objecte pas à ça ! Lorsqu'il vit sa fille prête à le couper. Tu étais là lorsqu'il m'a serré la main ! D'après toi, combien de personnes seraient prêtes à me serrer la main alors que je pourrais la leur broyer ?

_ Mais, il est un sorcier. Peut être que c'est normal pour lui, non Carlisle ? » demanda Esmée, qui malgré sa discrétion, se sentait plus que concernée par la présence de ce jeune humain.

_ « Non, là encore il agit en total désaccord avec la société magique anglaise. Même si je n'ai quasiment plus de contact avec, il m'arrive parfois des échos de ce monde. Enfin, le dernier remontait, il y plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais vu les informations qu'Arian nous a donné, je peux vous assurer que rien ne semble avoir changé. Il faut que vous compreniez que les sorciers anglais haïssent ce qu'ils appellent les Créatures magiques, dont nous faisons partis. Ils chassent certaines espèces, les vampires, les géants, et tant d'autres, simplement parce qu'ils ont peur. Et comme vous l'avez entendu hier, même si une évolution des mentalités a eu lieu, certaines demeurent à peine tolérées. Alors, je pense que si nous avions été en contact avec un sorcier anglais lambda, sa première action aurait de nous jeter un sort. Et nous aurions sûrement eu peu de chance de nous en sortir vivant.

_ Allez, Ros' arrêtes de te prendre la tête comme ça ! Moi, je l'aime bien. Il a réussi à mettre à terre Jasper, alors je pense qu'il doit avoir une certaine force. Ca serait sympa, s'il acceptait de faire des combats avec moi, » dit Emmett, faisant ressortir son côté taquin et bagarreur.

_ « Tu sais Emmett, avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser toute sa puissance, il lui faudra un certain temps. Les blessures qu'il porte ne sont pas anodines, même lors d'une guerre magique. Je pense qu'il a vécu bien plus qu'il ne l'a dit. Et je suis presque certain que sa magie en a été touché, le fait qu'il soit évanoui en repoussant Jasper, le démontre. »

Emmett souleva les épaules, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage :

_ « Pas grave, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi ! Bon, je vais aller voir si Jasper est prêt pour un petit combat. Et toi, chérie, arrêtes de bouder. Tu es plus sexy avec un sourire sur le visage, » dit-il en embrassant rapidement sa femme.

Il courut alors à l'étage afin de faire sa proposition à son frère.

_ « Emmett à raison, Rosalie. Tu devrais peut être lui donner une chance. Regardes Jasper. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi bien depuis… Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais été autant, dit Carlisle. Si le vent doit tourner, nous aurons bien assez le temps de nous préparer. »

.

Rosalie se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et alla courir dans la forêt. Alice descendit à cet instant.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Carlisle. Elle changera d'avis rapidement.

_ Dis moi, Esmée, tu veux bien me donner ton avis sur mes croquis ? » demanda la benjamine en se tournant vers celle qui jouait le rôle de mère, et qui accessoirement avait un talent pour la décoration des maisons. Il suffisait de voir leurs différentes propriétés pour en être persuadé. Les deux femmes partirent dans la salle à manger, tandis que Carlisle montait dans son bureau afin de mettre à jour les derniers dossiers de ses patients. Il entendit au loin Esmée proposer à Alice de créer un jardin vu la propriété que détenait le jeune sorcier. Aussitôt, Alice apporta de nouvelles idées pour aménager l'espace.

Carlisle se désintéressa de la conversation, pour se concentrer sur ses dossiers.

.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques heures après, laissant voir Alice sur le bas de la porte.

_ « Oh Carlisle. Tu devrais bientôt avoir un coup de fil concernant un rendez-vous avec un nouveau patient lorsque tu reviendras de tes congés ! Ne le confie pas à un de tes confrères, charges toi en, il s'agit d'Arian. »

Tandis qu'Alice disparaissait pour rejoindre Esmée, le téléphone de Carlisle sonna.


	11. Chapitre X

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_Il s'agit d'un chapitre intermédiaire ! Le suivant qui suivra sera de même nature, voir plus court (il sera publié en fin de soirée voire demain je pense) ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire va devenir rapidement intéressante ! ^^ _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**Même les sorties à Pré-au-lard lors de ses études ne furent aussi éreintantes. Alice l'avait emmené directement à Seattle, lui disant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient à Port-Angeles.**_** Arian lui avait fait alors confiance, n'était-elle pas celle qui vivait dans les environs depuis des années ?**_** Mais, il devait avouer en cette fin de journée, qu'il pensait surtout qu'Alice voyait les choses en grand et que ces prétentions ne seraient exaucées qu'à Seattle. **

**Heureusement, avant de s'occuper de la décoration de sa maison, Arian était parvenu à faire en priorité les achats pour Teddy. Enfin… Sa force de persuasion pouvait être remise en question, puisqu'avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Alice s'était exclamée qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'acheter des vêtements pour enfant.**

**La matinée, ou tout du moins une grande partie avait été donc dédiée à Teddy. Ce dernier avait des dizaines de tenues différentes, **_**Alice pensait qu'il lui était nécessaire d'avoir une tenue différente par jour !**_** Il l'avait rapidement réfréner ! Il n'aurait jamais assez de place dans leur voiture pour ramener tout ça, si on suivait la vampire. Avec une moue boudeuse, Alice avait acquiescée, mais moins d'une seconde après elle affichait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Arian avait refusé de savoir pourquoi. Cette fille possédait vraiment une telle réserve d'inattendus qu'il préférait ignorer les choses jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois cette folie acheteuse contenue, ils avaient poursuivi leurs achats. Ils avaient fait une pause pour permettre à Teddy de boire tranquillement un biberon de lait, le bonhomme avait refusé de boire son biberon entier à son réveil, et il avait rapidement eut faim en milieu de matinée. Alice en avait profité alors pour expliquer à Arian, où elle comptait l'emmener le reste de la journée. Il était particulièrement effaré par la longueur des intentions de la jeune femme. **_**Pensait-elle sérieusement qu'ils auraient le temps de faire tout ça ? Savait-elle qu'il ne possédait pas de super-vitesse ?**_** Alice avait alors éclaté de rire et l'avait assuré qu'ils auraient le temps de tout faire : parce qu'Arian était quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne se laisserait pas influencer par les vendeurs. Le sorcier s'était alors contenté de suivre Alice.**

* * *

**Et maintenant, il était tranquillement assis dans son canapé, un verre frais de soda dans la main. Teddy, épuisé par sa journée, s'était écroulée une fois qu'il avait été déposé dans son lit. Alice, assise à ses côtés, feuilletait des feuilles volantes, pour le récapitulatif des livraisons. A l'évocation de la première commande de livraison à domicile, il s'était tourné vers Alice les yeux interrogateurs. Comment pouvait-elle envisager de lui faire livrer quelque chose chez lui, vu l'état du chemin ? Alice avait alors avoué que Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de s'occuper de son allée, afin que cela ressemble à quelque chose.**

**_ **« Tu ne peux pas imaginer avoir une maison ayant du style si le chemin reste tel qu'il est, voyons Harry ! »** lui avait-elle répliqué. **_**Bien sûr, à quoi pensait-il vraiment ? **_

**Il tira la dernière carte de sa manche, en lui faisant part de son souhait de demeurer inconnu de tout système moldu pour le moment. Il refusait de voir des inconnus débarqués chez lui ! **

**Elle le rassura en avouant avoir donné sa propre adresse pour les livraisons. Ainsi, personne ne se poserait de questions : les habitants de Forks avaient l'habitude des camions de déménagement débarqué chez les Cullen, Esmée refaisant régulièrement la décoration de leur maison. Et, autre avantage non négligeable, cela permettait à Arian de rester discret quant à sa fortune. Il refusait d'être surveillé dans ses dépenses, même s'il savait qu'il était libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, sa sortie dans Forks, l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'on l'observerait à la loupe. A ne pas douter, qu'il avait déjà dû faire sensation avec sa voiture. Il imaginait déjà les commentaires fallacieux sur la gestion de sa fortune, héritier lapidaire. **_**Enfin, il aurait peut-être dû y penser avant d'acheter sa voiture, non ?**_** Mais pour ça, il était trop tard, il adorait son véhicule et refusait de s'en séparer. **

**Il tentait d'écouter les dernières paroles d'Alice, mais ses yeux essayaient de se fermer. **

**Il fut réveillé par l'alarme de sa maison, qui l'informait que quelqu'un souhaitait lui rendre visite. Arian aurait été seul, il aurait été tenté d'ignorer la présence de cet inconnu, mais il se résigna à recevoir du monde lorsqu'il vit Alice se lever. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et lui interdit de se lever. Elle connaissait le chemin après tout, et pouvait ouvrir à son invité. Il entendit alors Alice salué poliment l'inconnu et lui indiquer l'endroit où Arian se trouvait. Il tourna alors la tête quelques instants plus tard, et vit Sue avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle le regardait se relever du canapé. **

_ Désolée de passer à l'improviste, mais personne ne répondait au téléphone. Alors, je me suis permis de m'assurer que tu te portais bien.

_ Tout va bien, merci ! Alice m'a emmené à Seattle toute la journée.

_ Ah, oui. Je crois que Seth m'en a vaguement parlé. Désolée de m'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose, Arian.

_ Hum, ce n'est pas grave. Ca partait d'un bon sentiment. Voulez-vous rester un instant ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?** Arian lui fit signe de prendre place dans le salon. **Tu sembles fatigué par ta journée !

_ Non, Ca va. Alice s'est arrangée pour que dès que ma jambe commence à me faire souffrir, nous soyons sur le chemin du retour. Elle me lance par moment, mais j'ai vu pire. J'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans une dizaine de jours pour une visite médicale.

_ Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle étonnée. **_**Par l'intention d'Alice ou par son rendez-vous, Arian l'ignorait. **_**Et il refusait de démarrer une conversation forte peu plaisante. Il était réellement éreinté, et n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son lit. **Comment vas-tu présenter alors ta blessure ?

_ Le Docteur Cullen sera le médecin qui me suivra,** jugea bon de préciser Arian. **Il a eu le droit aux mêmes explications que vous. Alice est persuadée que vos plantes ajoutées aux méthodes médicales de son père pourront m'aider à retrouver une mobilité parfaite.

_ Nos plantes ont beaucoup de propriétés particulières, et seulement connues des membres de ma tribu.

_ Si vous ne souhaitez pas que Carlisle en prennent connaissance, il refusera sûrement de les utiliser.

**Avant que Sue ne réagisse, il ajouta : **

Non pas, parce qu'il s'agit de plantes indiennes, mais parce qu'il ne voudra prendre aucun risque. Bien qu'il soit un vampire, il a une conscience professionnelle.

**Sue inclina la tête.**

_ J'en parlerais avec les membres du conseil à la prochaine réunion. Si mes souvenirs sont bons elle devrait avoir lieu en début de la semaine de ton rendez-vous...

_D'accord. Pouvez-vous en profiter pour faire part au conseil que les Cullen sont mes voisins et que je ne compte pas leur tourner le dos simplement parce qu'ils sont vos ennemis…

**Face au froncement de sourcil de sue, prouvant son incompréhension, il crut bon d'ajouter : **Vous devriez discuter avec Jacob. Cela vous éclaircira. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus, excusez-moi Sue.

**Il réprima difficilement un bâillement.**

_ Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger à la maison, dans la semaine? Je parlerais avant avec Jacob mais j'aimerais aussi que tu m'en parles!

Je vais te laisser aller te coucher. Tu sembles épuisé par ta journée. Reposes-toi bien. A demain soir.

Alors qu'Arian allait se lever pour l'accompagner, Sue lui fit signe de la main de ne pas se lever.

_ Je connais le chemin, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Bonne soirée, Sue.

**Lorsque Sue claqua la porte, Arian monta les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.**

* * *

**Arian préféra passer la fin de la semaine à s'occuper de Teddy et à réfléchir à quoi il voulait que la chambre de son fils ressemble. Il repensa au plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard, et souhaitait pouvoir donner à son fils un tel plafond. Alors, qu'il était allongé, Teddy posé sur son torse _ **_**Arian s'était aperçu que sa respiration calmait Teddy et l'aidait à s'endormir lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener en promenade**_**, il posa délicatement son fils sur le lit. Il se pencha ensuite vers le sol pour chercher un livre utile dans la pile qui traînait au pied. Il poussa une petite exclamation désappointée en constatant qu'aucun ne pouvait l'aider. Il se recoucha sur le lit en se posant sur le flanc, et se permit d'observer le petit nourrisson. Depuis qu'il lui avait été confié par Andromeda, Arian pouvait constater à quel point il avait changé. Il avait poussé à une telle vitesse, qui lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que cela faisait seize semaines ! Le sommeil de Teddy était le seul moment où sa magie métamorphique n'interférait sur avec son physique. Le sorcier constata que le nez de son fils ressemblait à celui de Tonk, légèrement courbé, un peu pointu, tandis que les cheveux de Teddy ressemblaient à ceux de Remus, et même, s'il n'avait qu'une petite touffe de cheveux, ces derniers commençaient à boucler. La couleur n'était pas uniforme, il avait la chance d'avoir hériter d'un mélange parfait de ces parents. **

**Arian passa son index sur la petite joue potelée de l'enfant, avec un sourire en coin. Malgré les petites touches de ressemblance, Teddy demeurait toutefois unique. Il n'était pas la réplique parfaite de l'un ou l'autre _ **_**Merci Merlin ! Comme il avait souffert de ressembler à un tel point à James ! Avec Severus cela n'avait été que désavantage. Avec Sirius, il avait eu l'impression parfois, lorsque son parrain se perdait dans ses pensées, de ne pas être vu uniquement comme Harry. Et même s'il ne l'avait avoué à personne, il en avait souffert... Parce que là encore, la personne qui était censée l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive, ne le voyait pas totalement pour ce qu'il était**_**… Mais, pour Teddy il fut rassurer de savoir que même s'il voyait quelques petites choses qui lui ferait penser à Remus, il ne pourrait jamais le confondre... **

**Teddy gigota dans son sommeil, faisant glisser son pouce dans sa bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, un filet de bave s'écoula de sa bouche. Arian secoua la tête, puis prit un bavoir qui traînait et essuya le filet de bave. Il regarda sa montre et constata que cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était au lit. Saisissant délicatement de son fils, il le cala confortablement dans son bras droit et descendit tranquillement les marches. **

**Il s'arrêta quelques instants au rez-de-chaussée. L'idée d'Alice de remonter la cuisine à ce niveau lui paraissait plus qu'excellente. Il devenait urgent qu'il entame les travaux de rénovation. Sa jambe continuait de le faire souffrir. Même, son rendez-vous avec Carlisle était pour dans une dizaine de jours, il pressentait que la guérison serait longue, alors autant qu'il aménage intelligemment sa maison… D'autant qu'il ne lui restait plus que treize semaines avant la rentrée. Il préférait donc avoir sa maison en état pour ne pas avoir à subir des contraintes durant ses révisions… Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la descente, dans ses bras Teddy commençait à bouger. Arian savait par expérience, il avait passé des heures à regarder son rejeton dormir, que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et qu'alors il n'aurait pas une grande patience pour attendre son biberon. **

**Assis à table, un biberon dans sa main gauche pour nourrir Teddy, Harry rédigeait de l'autre main une lettre à une librairie de Salem pour savoir si les propriétaires détenaient en rayon, un livre pour charmer le plafond d'une pièce. Mais, il se stoppa en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il n'avait aucune chouette pour l'envoyer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux… Depuis, la perte d'Hedwige, il n'avait jamais repris d'animaux de compagnie, jusqu'alors il avait refusé de remplacer sa chouette. Et puis, il n'en avait jusqu'à lors pas éprouver le besoin. Mais, il constatait que c'était nécessaire. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas rester en contact permanent avec le monde magique américain, il n'était pas à l'abri de devoir contacter rapidement la communauté, notamment la banque. Il soupira de nouveau. Il allait devoir se rendre à Salem directement.**

**Pourquoi pas finalement… **

**En plus, il voulait savoir comment avait évolué la situation en Angleterre… Il pourrait peut-être y aller lorsque sa maison serait en chantier. Ça lui éviterait de vivre dans la poussière pendant les travaux. **

**Oui, cela sonnait bien.**


	12. Chapitre Intermédiaire

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent, le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_3. Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_Maintenant, Bonne lecture. Attention court, très court chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 11, publié quelques minutes avant celui-ci ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre XI :**

**Arian raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. Alice était plutôt ravie de ne pas l'avoir dans les jambes durant la semaine de rénovation. Jasper s'était proposé de le conduire jusqu'à Boston, et de rester à ses côtés si jamais les choses dégénéraient. **

**La semaine qui arrivait, s'apparentait pour Alice à la French Fashion Week. Elle était excitée comme une puce. Sautant sur place toute l'avant-veille, juste avant que les premiers livreurs ne viennent déposés la peinture et le carrelage dont ils auraient besoin. **

_ Alice, calmes toi. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire les cartons chez Arian** demanda Carlisle.** Tu pourras ainsi prendre de l'avance.

_ C'est une bonne idée ça, Carlisle ! Allez, Rosalie, Emmett venez !** Elle leur saisit les manches sans leur laisser un mot à dire.**

**Sachant qu'Harry tenait à son intimité, elle chargea son frère et sa sœur de ranger le rez-de chaussée pendant qu'elle s'occupait du peu d'affaires de son ami. Ayant eu connaissance de l'histoire du Manoir, Alice savait que beaucoup d'objets appartenaient essentiellement aux ancêtres du sorcier. Elle les rangea à part. Durant le reste de nuit, ils ne cessèrent de faire des allers retours entre les deux maisons. Ils profitèrent de leur avance pour défaire le papier peint et Emmett fut sa posture fut charger pour faire tomber les murs pour les fenêtres et agrandirent quelques pièces, le vampire prit plaisir à casser les murs de plâtres. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait utiliser sa force sans restriction ! **

**Durant le week-end, ils peignirent. Enfin, les filles s'en occupaient, après qu'Emmett ait profité d'avoir un pinceau pour tenter une bataille de peinture, il avait été chargé d'aller aménager l'ancienne cuisine en garage pour la voiture d'Arian. Ce qui le réjouit au plus haut point, étant dans son élément. Il ne fit pas grand cas de l'ancien mobilier, puisqu'il les brisa. Il avait besoin de place !**

**Les filles à l'étage rendaient les pièces lumineuses grâce à une peinture essentiellement blanche pour la totalité des pièces et le grenier, seule la chambre de Teddy eu le droit à un peu plus de couleur, puisqu'une forêt serait entièrement dessinée, par les bons soins d'Alice, sur les pans du mur. Des touches de couleurs devaient toutefois venir casser cette masse blanche. Esmée vint rejoindre ses filles après le départ de Carlisle pour l'hôpital. Elle fut chargée de superviser l'avancement des travaux et choisir les couleurs. **

**En fin d'après-midi, les filles laissèrent Emmett se chargés du sol, pendant qu'elles iraient se délacés. Le reste de la semaine fut égayé au gré des livraisons des meubles. Peu à peu tout prenait place, le Manoir devint fonctionnel, et à l'image de l'imagination d'Alice, tout en restant simple comme Arian le souhaitait. **

**Alice avait un sourire perpétuel sur le visage. Grâce à son don, elle s'assurait régulièrement que le séjour à Salem de Jasper et d'Arian se déroulaient sans anicroche. **

**Elle constata que ce ne fut donc que le lendemain de leurs arrivées qu'Arian décida de se rendre dans l'allée magique. **


	13. Chapitre XI

**EXIL**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire ! _

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous ! _

_**Note :**_

_1. Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_2. La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas. _

_4. Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur ! _

_Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre XI.**

Jasper était venu le chercher en début de soirée. C'était plus pratique pour le vampire de conduire la nuit : acuité visuelle décuplée égale facilité de conduite nocturne. En plus, il y avait moins de trafic sur la route, donc les risques d'accidents étaient moindres. Bref, le vampire avait décidé de faire la route jusqu'à Salem le plus longtemps possible de nuit. Ce qui convenait tout aussi bien à Arian, Teddy ne verrait rien quasiment de la route, puisqu'il dormirait. Lui aussi, en grande partie. Mais, Jasper lui avait assuré que cela ne posait aucun problème.

Les cinq milles deux cents trente kilomètres qui séparaient Forks de Salem ne demandèrent que quinze heures de route à Jasper. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit hôtel du côté moldu de Salem. Arian ignorant comment les sorciers considéraient les vampires, il désirait éviter que Jasper ne soit confronté à des réactions virulentes. La première journée fut relativement calme, Jasper avait été inspecté les alentours et avait découvert qu'une forêt se trouvait non loin de là, à six milles de là. Il avait décidé de s'offrir une petite chasse après le trajet qu'il avait fait. Même s'il avait déjà mangé avant de partir, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et n'osant pas demander à Arian d'utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs alors que sa magie était instable, il alla chasser.

Arian de son côté en profita pour prendre une douche et rafraîchir Teddy. Ce dernier était excité comme une puce, comme s'il savait qu'il allait visiter un nouvel endroit. Cela lui rappelait Paris. Il était aussi heureux dans la ville française. Il adorait se promener dans les parcs de la ville, voir les animaux vivre autour de lui. Cela lui fit penser qu'il devrait peut être envisagé un animal pour Teddy. Il aurait un compagnon avec lequel il pourrait jouer. Bon il était un peu jeune mais d'ici quelques mois il sera en âge pour en profiter. Il pouvait déjà faire un peu de repérage et revenir après. Il emmena Teddy prendre l'air une fois changer. Faisant des repérages, cherchant discrètement l'entrée sorcière, grâce aux fluctuations magiques que dégageait l'entrée cachée

.

.

Toujours anxieux à l'idée d'être reconnu, même si les changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis son départ, resteraient toujours en place, il décida de laisser Teddy à Jasper. Depuis, que l'odeur du petit homme était occultée, ces deux-là s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Jasper ne ferait jamais de mal à Teddy peu importe les colères que le bambin pouvait offrir lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Le temps demeurant pluvieux, le vampire préféra garder l'enfant dans la chambre, et l'occuper avec des jeux. Lorsqu'Arian avait annoncé qu'il comptait s'absenter deux heures, Jasper avait senti une montée d'angoisse fit son apparition. Alice avait toujours été à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'enfant. Il se rassurait autant qu'il le pouvait en se disant qu'Alice aurait vu si les choses devaient mal tournées. Ce fut donc un peu plus serein qu'il se tourna vers Teddy qui venait de s'éveiller.

De son côté, Arian n'était pas plus rassuré. Il franchit la barrière, une casquette bien enfoncé sur la tête. Malgré la crainte, il s'obligea à marcher d'un pas tranquille, évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il levait de temps en temps les yeux du sol, et s'aperçu que l'endroit était différent du Chemin de Travers et s'en était rafraîchissant. Alors qu'il vaguait dans les allées, il constata qu'aucune enseigne ne lui était familière. Peu à peu, il sentit la peur se renflouée, et se permit de lorgner un peu plus les vitrines pour voir ce qui y était vendu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les balais en présentation. Ses pensées furent assagirent de souvenirs des matchs qu'il avait joué à Poudlard, des parties dans l'arrière-cour du Terrier, également les rares qu'il avait pu partagés, au Cottage des Coquillages avec Draco, lorsqu'il les avait rejoint, Severus et lui. Ca semblait s'être passé il y a des années, tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis… Il retira sa casquette, frotta ses cheveux puis la remit. Il continua son chemin, il passa devant une librairie, il en franchit la porte. Il traîna le long des allées, regardant les intitulées, lorsqu'il trouva une enseigne représentant des livres, il franchit la porte. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il désirait, grâce à l'aide des libraires : il acheta quelques ouvrages sur l'histoire des sorciers anglais, mais également sur les relations entre les différents membres de la communauté.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes face au chantier qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas entré dans la mauvaise chambre. Mais, il constata qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il franchit de nouveau la porte. _Qui aurait pu croire qu'un vampire pourrait être dépassé par un nourrisson ? _Pas lui en tout cas. Devant lui, un vrai champ de bataille s'étendait au sol. Dans un coin, il aperçut Jasper, recouvert d'une substance assez étrange, alors que Teddy éclatait de rire à chaque coup cuillère tapée sur son assiette. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Oh, Arian… Jasper regarda sa montrer. Tu as fait vite, dis donc…

Le sorcier fut sceptique.

_ En fait, j'ai pris un peu de retard. Mais, cela ne semble pas t'avoir inquiété…

_ Hm, avec Teddy on s'est amusé…

_ C'est ce que je vois... répondit le sorcier en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais ranger !

_ Je ne me fais pas de soucis ! Il pointa du menton son fils, je crois que le petit n'a plus faim. Je vais aller le changer pour lui mettre son pyjama.

_ Je vais ranger pendant ce temps.

Arian hocha la tête, puis se pencha pour prendre son fiston dans les bras, et l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, Jasper était dos à lui. Il remettait un T-shirt à manches longues propre. Arian resta un instant figé. Des morsures ornaient son dos. Soudain, Teddy détourna son attention en lui tirant sur une mèche de cheveux. Délicatement, il saisit la petite menotte responsable de sa douleur, pour dégager sa mèche. Jasper se retourna à ce moment.

_ Il est intéressé par les cheveux, il a essayé plusieurs fois cette après-midi d'attraper les miens.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'intrigue autant, dit Arian avec un sourire.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

_ Tu sais, moi, les enfants, je ne m'y connais pas.

_ Oh, moi non plus. J'en apprends un peu plus chaque jour tu sais…

_ Est-ce que… Jasper se frotta le cuir chevelu, mal à l'aise.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Est-ce que tu désirais ton fils ? Parce que tu es très jeune… et c'est beaucoup de responsabilité un petit être…

_ Je…

Arian détourna les yeux, concentrant son attention sur Teddy. Il lui caressa les yeux, alors que le bambin posait sa tête calmement sur son épaule. Il prit place au bord du lit.

Et pour la première fois il raconta la filiation de l'enfant.

_ Je suis sûr que tu feras un père merveilleux Arian.

_ Merci Jaz.

Arian lui envoya un sourire ému, avant de câliner son fils, pour l'endormir.

Une fois qu'Arian ait prit son repas, il jeta des coups d'œil vers Jasper, à la dérobée. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien voir pendant quelques temps, puis intrigué, il finit par demander ce que le sorcier avait. Celui-ci afficha alors un air penaud.

_ Je suis navré, mais j'ai vu tes cicatrices tout à l'heure. Je ne t'espionnais pas, mais tu remettais ton t-shirt. Et..

_ Tu t'es demandé d'où venaient mes cicatrices ?

_ Oui. Mais, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu peux.

Jasper s'installa aux côtés de l'ex-gryffondor.

_ Ma transformation ne ressemble à aucune autre de ma famille. C'était durant la guerre de Sécession. A cette époque, le monde vampirique était assez chaotique : des clans s'affrontaient pour des territoires, des gardes à manger… Je suis tombé sur les chefs d'un de ces clans.

_ Ils étaient plusieurs ?

_ Oui, trois femmes. Et malgré leur sexe, leur empathie envers les hommes qu'elles transformaient n'était pas plus élevée que celle des hommes. Elles ne se sont pas contenter pas d'une morsure… Chacune d'elle a participé.

_ Mélangeant leur venin… finit Arian. Oh mon dieu, cela a dû être tellement douloureux…

_ Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit d'un ton détaché le vampire.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait rajouter, Arian se contenta de rester auprès du vampire. En cet instant, une complicité venait de se créer entre ces deux-là.

* * *

.

* * *

Jasper ne l'accompagna que deux jours plus tard, une fois qu'il fut certain que personnes ne réagirait à la présence d'un vampire. Les yeux de Jasper s'agrandirent devant chaque boutique. Le vampire avait l'impression de rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas exister… C'était tellement incroyable.

Il resta bloquer dix minutes devant la boutique de balais. _Pouvait-on réellement voler ?_ Jasper se tourna vers Arian et lorsqu'il vit son regard rêveur, il sut que ces engins marchaient vraiment. C'était incroyable et inimaginable. Enfin, il avait appris depuis qu'il côtoyait le sorcier, que beaucoup de choses qu'il pensait impossible, même en étant vampire, se pouvait réellement. Arian lui tira la manche, lui faisant signe qu'il continuait son chemin. Il retourna son regard quelques instants vers le balai en exposition puis décida de rejoindre le sorcier. Mais, lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier s'apprêtait à entrer dans une animalerie, il se contenta de rester à l'extérieur, à l'angle de la boutique, dans un coin à l'ombre.

Arian entra, après avoir sorti Teddy de sa poussette. Il se promena tranquillement dans l'animalerie, regardant doucement. Il se retrouva dans l'allée des volatiles. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne fut pas attirer vers une chouette mais un hibou grand-duc. La physionomie de l'animal divergeait totalement de celle d'Hedwige, et ce fut certainement ce qui l'attira. Il était loin du sentiment de trahison qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir, il ne remplacera pas sa première amie par une copie… Son choix se porta sur un hibou noir, avec une tâche au front, cette particularité lui amena un sourire et il prit cela pour un signe. Il fit signe au vendeur que son choix se portait cet animal. Il acheta toutes les nécessités pour nourrir et en prendre soin. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un sifflement de douleur. Il suivit les plaintes et se retrouva devant un vivarium, dans lequel un cobra blessé cherchait à atteindre la coupelle d'eau.

__ Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils mettent ccccettte coupelle ssssi loin…_ souffla l'animal.

__ Qu'as-tu ? _demanda Arian.

__ Un homme parlant ? En quoi ccccella te regarde ?_

__ Je m'inquiétais sssseulement pour toi._

__ Pffff… personne ne ssss'occupe de moi depuis que je ssssuis là… _

__ Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? J'ai une grande maison. Je te demanderais ssssimplement de ne pas blessssser mon fils et mes amis._

__ Je ssserais libre ?_

__ Si tu veux retourner à la liberté, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais, sssi tu veux rester, tu le peux ausssssi ! _

__ D'accord, _dit l'animal.

__ As-tu un nom ?_

__ Saskia._

__ Saskia ? J'aime beaucoup. De quoi as-tu besoin pour te sssoigner ?_

__ Quelques onguents essentiellement. Le reste est entre les mains de la nature. Je ne vais pas tarder à pondre des œufs._

Arian resta quelques instants immobiles.

__ Hum, ok. Pas de problème. On gèrera tout ça à la maison, tu tiendras d'ici là ?_

__ Oui. La ponte n'est pas prévue pour demain, petit humain. Il faudra surement attendre deux ssssemaines encore._

__ Oh… D'accord._

Il fit signe au vendeur qu'il prendrait aussi le cobra. Lorsqu'il vit Teddy regarda amusé le serpent, il se dit que, malgré la variété, cela faisait un agréable animal de compagnie. Il paya ces achats et sortit.

Il fit signe à Jasper, qui le rejoignit à vitesse normal. Il prit Teddy qu'il replaça dans la poussette. Sur le chemin du retour quelques regards se tournaient vers eux. Arian n'y fit aucunement attention, mais Jasper lui était quelque peu inquiet. Il demanda à voix basse à Arian, si sa peau brillait étrangement. Ce à quoi, le sorcier lui répondit que non. Il expliqua le comportement des personnes et des craintes qu'il ressentait.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils se doutent que tu sois un vampire. Je pense plutôt que c'est parce que tu es à mes côtés.

Jasper sembla ne pas saisir le lien de causalité.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ta nature, Jasper. Je crois tout simplement, qu'ils font preuve d'homophobie...

_ Oh. Ca ne dérange pas ?

Arian haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai l'habitude. Les anglais étaient parfois assez virulents, tu sais.

_ Tu es ... ?

_ Gay ? Oui. Il fit un temps d'arrêt. Ne te prend pas la tête. Au mieux, ils vont tournés la tête lorsqu'on les croise, au pire on aura droit à quelques injures... Garde la tête haute, ça les emmerdes plus qu'autre chose. Rentrons maintenant. Je crois que Teddy va vouloir un petit bain avant de dîner.

Jasper acquiesça. Son portable sonna à cet instant. Le prénom de l'interlocutrice 'Alice' apparu. Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire.

_ Bonsoir chérie !

_ Salut Jasper ! Votre virée entre garçons se passe bien ?

_ Oui. Arian vient de finir ses courses. Et de ton côté, les travaux ?

_ Oh, on va finir cette nuit avec Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée. Carlisle a eu un appel, une urgence à l'hôpital, l'un de ses patients vient passer en face terminal d'un cancer, alors il a décidé d'aller l'accompagner dans ses dernières heures.

Je vous conseillerais de prendre la route ce soir. Il va bientôt refaire beau à Salem.

_ D'accord, merci Alice. A demain.

_ A demain, Jasper. Tu me manques.

_ Tu me manques aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent tous deux.

Jasper se tournait vers Arian, pour le tenir au courant :

_ Ta maison est en train de se finir. Si tu souhaites repartir cette nuit, il n'y a aucun problème. Alice était en train de me dire que le beau temps reviendrait d'ici peu.

_ D'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est toi qui conduis. Veux-tu aller manger avant ?

_ Je crois que je vais aller me faire un petit ours, avant. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel et j'y vais. J'en aurais pour une heure, grand maximum.

_ D'accord. Je donnerais sa purée à Teddy et je me commanderais un repas par le Room Service.

Ils se quittèrent au pied de l'hôtel pour se retrouver une heure plus tard. Ils mirent aussi peu de temps pour rentrer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Du côté d'Alice, l'excitation et l'impatience qu'elle ressentait, auraient provoquées une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel humain. Elle redoubla d'effort pour finir l'aménagement, avant le retour du propriétaire. Certains cartons retournèrent dans leurs pièces, tandis que d'autres restèrent dans le sous-sol des Cullen.

Rosalie et Emmett allèrent chasser au petit matin, tandis qu'Esmée se proposa d'aller préparer un petit-déjeuner pour Arian, avec le décalage horaire ils arriveraient vers huit heures du matin. Alice, quant à elle resta au Manoir, ne cessant de vérifier encore et encore que tout était absolument parfait.

Alice eut de nouveau une vision, elle vit Arian reposer sa tête contre l'appui-tête de la voiture, un doux sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il caressait distraitement un serpent ! _Un serpent ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Quel étrange choix d'animal de compagnie… _ Elle voyait qu'Arian ressentait de l'euphorie le gagner, il était impatient de voir à quoi le manoir allait ressembler. Elle vit Jasper se tourner vers son copilote, ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement.

_Elle vit ensuite Arian sourire puis tourner la tête vers Teddy, ce dernier, toujours avec sa peluche loup, laissait ses yeux se fermer. Le sorcier semblant rassurer, il posa la tête contre la vitre, se laissant bercer par la route._

* * *

_._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alice vit Jasper changer direction. Un froncement de sourcil prouva qu'elle en ignorait la cause. Et pour cause ! Jasper ayant entendu le ventre d'Arian gargouillé alors malgré sa tentative le masquer, l'emmena chez lui, sachant parfaitement qu'Esmée aurait prévu un petit repas.

_ Tu m'emmène où ? demanda Arian.

_ A la maison, où tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller découvrir ta maison. Et tu prendras aussi une douche parce qu'après quinze heures de routes, nous avons tous les trois besoin de changer d'affaires.

Arian croisa ses mains sur son torse, semblant être en désaccord avec ce plan.

_ Hum, je ne changerais pas d'avis même si tu boude, tu sais ! Avec Alice, je suis immunisé à toute tentative pour m'amadouer !

_ Bon, tu te traînes là, non ? attaqua Arian.

_ Et Emmett a tellement cherché à me faire réagir durant les siècles derniers que j'ai une patience d'ange…

_ Rrrr tu m'énerves, Jaz ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse là, et j'emmène quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent chez les Cullen, Alice apparue dans leur champ de vision.

_ Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? J'aurais pensé que vous viendriez directement au Manoir !

_ J'aurais bien voulu, moi ! Mais, ce petit vampire m'a fait comprendre que j'aurais besoin d'une douche ! répliqua de mauvaise foi le sorcier.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, plus vite tu prendras ta douche, plus vite tu mangeras plus vite on ira chez toi, déclara Jasper alors qu'il se tournait vers sa femme pour la saluer dignement.

_ J'ai compris. Je vous laisse tous les deux ! Ils entendirent tous deux un 'A ces vampires amoureux', mais ne relevèrent pas.

Arian salua Esmée, qui lui indiqua la douche. Elle lui proposa de s'occuper du bain de Teddy, pendant ce temps. Le sorcier accepta de bon cœur, puisque cela accéléra encore un peu plus son retour. Il fila sous la douche ou il se lava en un éclair, remerciant pour la première fois les Dursley qui lui avait appris, si on peut dire, à se laver rapidement et correctement.

Ca ne fut qu'à neuf heures passées qu'il put enfin rejoindre sa demeure. Et Il était difficile de savoir de qui Alice et Arian était le plus impatient.


	14. Chapitre XII

**EXIL**

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Tout particulièrement à Pitite Vampire (je te remercie pour ta longue review, et tous les compliments ! Pour tes interrogations, Severus et Harry ont été amants, je pensais être parvenue à le souligner correctement durant le premier flash-back, mais ce n'est pas grave ! ^^ Pour le reste, je ne te répondrais pas ici, il risque d'y avoir trop de spoilers.. Si tu veux qu'on en discuter, laisse moi ton mail ou ton identifiant FFnet ! ^^ ) En tout cas, toutes les reviews m'ont fait au cœur !_

_**4**. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'étais en plein examens (16 matières en 9 jours... autant dire que j'étais plus que fatiguée lorsque j'ai fini.) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XII :**

Arian se tenait devant la secrétaire de l'hôpital de Forks. Il attendait de se faire connaitre auprès d'elle, afin de pouvoir prendre place dans la salle d'attente. La quadragénaire était au téléphone.

Arian regarda sa montre, la conversation durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui n'était, en soi, pas une durée excessive, mais, cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il avait laissé Teddy aux Cullen, et il s'inquiétait…

Alice lui avait téléphoné dans la matinée pour proposer de servir de baby-sitter, afin qu'il puisse se rendre tranquillement à la consultation.

Mais, comme tout père qui se sépare pour la première fois de son enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieux. Il faisait confiance à la famille de vampires, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Il ignorait comment Teddy pouvait se comporter seul avec des personnes qu'il connaissait peu. Et s'il transplanait _encore_ ? Et s'il faisait de la magie instinctive ? S'il créait une barrière magique autour de lui pour empêcher quiconque de l'approcher ? Si…

Fort heureusement, la secrétaire, qui avait manifestement réussi à se débarrasser de son patient difficile, l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Elle se saisit de l'agenda, balaya du regard le nom des patients attendus, et lorsqu'elle sembla avoir trouvé celui d'Arian, elle raya la ligne. Elle lui indiqua de la main la salle d'attente. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de la salle, qu'une autre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître Carlisle saluant un patient. L'homme parti, le médecin blond se tourna vers Arian.

_ Bonjour, Arian Je vous en prie.

Arian lui rendit son salut, et le précéda dans une pièce blanche avec une grande fenêtre derrière le bureau, en face duquel il s'assit. Le médecin en fit le tour et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir.

_ Bien. Tout ce qui sera dit ici restera entre nous. Aucun de mes confrères n'a accès à mes dossiers. Les plus sensibles ne me quittent jamais. Et je vous assure que personne à la maison n'oserait fouiller dans mes affaires, rajouta le vampire. Il me faudrait connaître l'ensemble des sorts qui vous ont touché, ainsi que leurs effets/conséquence. N'omettez rien, je dois tout savoir. Ensuite, nous jetterons un coup d'œil sur l'état de vos muscles, d'accord ?

Arian hocha la tête, et prit quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Il se replongea dans cette journée d'avril qui avait changé le monde sorcier, mettant de côté tout ce qui ne concernait pas la bataille.

_**Il se vit alors parcourant la cour intérieure de Poudlard. Il cherchait à se rendre dans le parc de l'école, où les mangemorts se battaient avec le peu de membres de l'Ordre qui restait. Une petite poignée avait quitté l'ordre à la mort de Dumbledore, mais la majorité l'avait déserté lorsqu'Harry avait rétabli Severus au sein de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous cru qu'il avait été abusé par le Maître de Potions, et leur relation avait achevé de les conforter dans leur opinion. **_

_**Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Severus avait toujours été à ses côtés, et c'était le principal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Tom. **_

_**C'est **__**donc la tête haute qu'il parcourut le champ de bataille, lançant sort après sort. Certains inoffensifs **__**du moins**__** autant qu**__**'ils**__** pouvaient l'être en étant issus de la magie noire, mais d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins. Le choix était lié à la personne qui allait le recevoir. Ainsi Greyback reçu**__**t-il**__** l'un des sorts les plus virulents qu'il connaissait, tandis que de jeunes recrues recevaient un sort douloureux mais non mortel. Harry n'était pas sans ignorer que la majorité de ces enfants avaient été contraints par leurs parents **__**à rejoindre les Mangemorts**__**, rares **__**étaient **__**ceux qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir sortir des rangs, comme Draco. **_

_**Soudainement l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Les combats cessèrent brutalement. Tous, la baguette en l'air, bloquèrent leur respiration. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de faire son apparition sur le champ de bataille. Ce fut le signal. Les combats reprirent avec plus de rage. Chacun envahit par une hardiesse qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors. Cette soudaine bravoure était animée par un seul sentiment. Celui de survivre. La présence du Lord venait de changer la donne.**_

_**Il ne s'agit plus d'une simple bataille. Mais, de LA Bataille. **_

_**La dernière. **_

_**Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, le mage sombre avait pris soin de rester en retrait, laissant ses subalternes apeurés les sorciers. Sa présence voulait tout dire. Il était assez confiant pour sortir. **_

_**Ce fut également le déclic pour Harry. Il n'était plus question de faire dans le sentimental. Il devait se rendre au plus vite auprès de Jedusor. Il reprit sa progression, **__**évitant et parant autant de sorts qu'il le pouvait, mais ne put échapper à plusieurs blessures heureusement sans réelle gravité. Autour de lui, le bruit de la bataille s'était mué en un rugissement sourd où les cris des blessés se mêlaient au râle des agonisants et aux incantations hurlées…**_

_**Soudainement, Malefoy Senior se dressa devant lui, manifestement déterminé à l'empêcher de parvenir jusqu'à son maître. Harry se tendit, certain d'avoir devant lui un adversaire **__**coriace, mais sa crainte s'avéra infondée : l'homme s'avéra un adversaire dépourvu de toute originalité, qui tomba victime d'un Sectumsempra, dont Severus avait inculqué la maîtrise. **_

_**En fait, comble d'ironie, la blessure qui devait le forcer à boiter de la jambe gauche ne lui fut même pas infligée par son plus grand ennemi, mais par une combinaison de sorts d'un cercle de ses fidèles, résolus à le protéger. Un assortiment de sortilèges de découpe, de genouàlenvers et d'Ossum Cracbadabum lui en brisa la rotule et déchira l'ensemble des muscles. **_

_**Mais la douleur ne comptait plus à cet instant. **__**Faisant **__**totalement abstraction de la souffrance, **__**il **__**se concentra sur le sort qui changerait la vie des sorciers. **__**Il invoqua **__**une magie ancestrale, **__**appelant**__** à lui tous ces ancêtres et leur puissance magique. Il isola sa propre magie dans sa main droite. L'horcruxe qui était présent en lui, ne le supporta pas. Le jeune homme se cambra **__**sous la douleur fulgurante**__**, et hurla à ses briser les cordes vocales alors que le dernier morceau d'âme noire **__**était **__**détruit, Severus et Draco s'étant occupés de Nagini. **_

_**Il ne devait toutefois pas perdre sa concentration, et continua son appel. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir reçu la puissance de tous ses ancêtres, il lâcha prise. Une déferlante de **__**magie**__** l'entoura, grossissant peu à peu autour de lui, formant un dôme **__**d'énergie**__** pure. Voldemort, qui se tenait à quelques pas à peine, fut frappé de plein **__**fouet**__**. Les pouvoirs du mage noir se mirent à vibrer, **__**attirés **__**par cet afflux de force **__**comme des aiguilles par un aimant**__**. **__**Terrifié à l'idée de finir Cracmol, le Seigneur des Ténèbres combattit le processus, mais sa résistance le perdit, et sa magie se retourna contre lui, attaquant son corps récepteur et déchirant chaque parcelle de tissu humain. **_

_**Elle voulait sortir ! **_

_**Et Sortirait par tous les moyens. Elle était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle finit par enflammer le corps, pour obtenir sa liberté plus rapidement. Une fois ce qu'elle désirait obtenu, elle s'approcha du dôme, enlaça la magie ancestrale, chantonna avec. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement acceptée et incorporée au dôme, un relâchement fulgurant eu lieu. Le dôme éclata, une vague de pouvoirs balaya toutes les personnes encore debout à proximité. La vague revint ensuite vers son propriétaire avec tout autant de force et fit basculer Harry sous le choc. Il en eut la respiration coupée, une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Il tenta de se **__**recroqueviller sur lui-même**__**, afin de calmer la douleur qui irradiait son corps en entier**__**, mais on le fit rouler sur le dos**__**. **__**La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut la voix de Severus lui disant que tout était terminé. Mais en cet instant, sa souffrance était telle que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de mourir. **_

Arian finit la liste des sorts qui l'avaient atteint. Il serrait les poings avec tant de force que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

_ Bien, il faut que je constate les dégâts du… Carlisle regarda sa liste, ah oui, du Maléfice Cuisant, et je voudrais voir si les flèches ont laissés des séquelles ou des cicatrices. Aurais-je une chance de savoir ce que vos médecins ont utilisé pour vous soigner ? demanda à tout hasard le médecin.

Arian secoua la tête.

_ Aucune malheureusement. J'ai dû quitter l'hôpital rapidement. Et je ne peux pas consulter de médicomages américains. Cela nuirait totalement à mon intention de disparaître dans la masse.

_ J'ignore ce qui vous a poussé à fuir, mais je ferai tout pour vous redonner le maximum de mobilité. Peu importe l'avis du monde sorcier, je suis persuadé que vous avez fait de grandes choses, et méritez d'avoir une vie simple, déclara sobrement le vampire.

Il avait toujours eu la faculté de ressentir l'aura des vampires, et dans une moindre mesure, celle des humains. Il savait, grâce à ce don, que l'amitié et le respect que lui portait Charlie Swan étaient véritables, alors qu'une partie du personnel ressentait une jalousie assez virulente. C'est ce qui le poussait à rentrer le plus possible chez lui. Même s'il adorait les humains, et vouait un véritable culte à la vie, il lui était souvent difficile de supporter ces comportements négatifs.

En ce qui concernait Arian, l'aura qu'il ressentait autour de lui était assez instable, signe d'une grande confusion venant du sorcier, mais aucun sentiment mauvais ne lui parvenait. Juste du chagrin, de la douleur tant physique que morale, et c'est ce qui le poussa à apporter son soutien au jeune homme face à lui, et son aide dans la guérison. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Même, _et surtout !_ entretenir des relations avec les indiens si cela était nécessaire.

_ Merci Carlisle. Arian se leva et se déshabilla, se contenta de conserver son boxer noir. Il tourna ensuite son dos au médecin. De grandes boursoufflures apparurent. Carlisle jeta un coup à la liste des effets et des sorts et fronça les sourcils. Aucun des sorts jetés n'auraient dû laisser de telles cicatrices en plus des brûlures… Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha.

_ Je vais devoir toucher votre corps, Arian. Si vous ressentez une gêne ou que cela devient désagréable, à cause de la froideur de mes mains ou par la douleur que cela pourrait causer, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je cesserai tout de suite. Arian hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Son corps était tendu par l'anxiété. Personne n'avait jamais vu son dos, que ce soit depuis son réveil ou même, lors des visites médicales qu'il avaient passées auparavant ; un charme de dissimulation cachait d'ordinaire les horribles cicatrices, mais l'instabilité de sa magiel'empêchait de le maintenir en place. Et de toute façon, la visite n'aurait eu aucun intérêt s'il avait empêché le médecin de voir ce qui clochait. Il se tendit un peu plus lorsque Carlisle posa ses mains sur sa peau, mais serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était un passage nécessaire pour guérir, mais aussi pour laisser partir le passé.

Carlisle, bien qu'ayant ressenti la tension, et vu la mâchoire de son patient se crisper, ne fit aucun geste pour cesser son osculation. Au contraire, il la fit le plus rapidement possible, touchant le moins possible le dos, se contentant de survoler. Il avait déjà vu ces traces, le plus souvent chez des enfants et des femmes. Elles étaient le résultat d'une maltraitance, d'une violence et d'une fureur sans nom. Alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un grognement lorsqu'il était en présence de ces humains, il n'y parvint pas ici. Il haïssait les personnes qui blessaient les autres, notamment les plus faibles que soi. Rien ne justifiait un tel comportement.

_ A quel âge remonte la première cicatrice ? demanda finalement le médecin alors que sa voix se faisait plus grave, du fait de la douleur qu'il ressentait et tentait de dissimuler.

_ Hum, je ne me rappelle plus. Aussi loin qu'il est possible de s'en souvenir je dirais, dit le patient avec une nonchalance étonnante.

_ Et personne n'a jamais rien dit ? Aucun membre de votre famille, ni d'agents des services sociaux ?

_ Toute la « famille », Arian cracha le dernier mot, a participé aux festivités. L'école primaire me considérait comme un vaurien, un marginal qu'il fallait corriger. Et je les ai cachées à Poudlard.

_ Comment un enfant peut-il cacher des telles cicatrices ? demanda Carlisle en se laissant choir sur une chaise.

Il n'avait pas eu d'enfants, n'en aurait jamais, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait tant Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Et même lorsque ses « enfants » avaient tué des humains, il n'avait jamais utilisé la violence, même si cela ne pouvait les blesser. Alors, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser des êtres vivants à faire tant de mal à leurs proches. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la réponse d'Arian.

_ On avait placé tellement d'espoirs en moi que je ne pouvais pas les décevoir. On me donnait un peu d'amour, alors je ne pouvais pas laisser voir la monstruosité qui m'habitait. Carlisle pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux émeraude de son jeune patient, il pouvait aussi voir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Et ce fut certainement ce qui le poussa à avoir un comportement contraire au code des médecins. Il se releva en un éclair et prit Arian dans les bras, le plaqua avec une infinie tendresse _ qui contrastait avec la fureur qui l'habitait à l'instant _ contre son torse, le berçant, comme il le ferait avec chacun de ces enfants, lorsqu'ils étaient perdus ou blessés par la vie.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, Arian. Tu ne méritais pas ces coups, peu importe les bêtises que tu as pu faire. Tu es la victime. Il fit une pause. Et peu importe ce que les gens t'ont fait croire, tu méritais d'avoir une oreille attentive, quelqu'un qui agisse pour toi, qui te protège. Tu étais un enfant, tu m'entends. A ces mots, Arian laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues. Larmes de douleurs : celles qu'il n'avait pu verser étant petit, car elles n'auraient fait qu'attiser le déchaînement de coups. D'amertume : contre les sorciers qui avaient fondé tellement d'espoirs sur un enfant âgé d'à peine peu plus d'un an, et qui lui avaient tourné le dos une fois la sale besogne accomplie. Et enfin, de colère : contre ceux qui étaient censés être sa famille, contre Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais voulu le croire, contre les Weasley qui, malgré les indices, n'avaient jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Mais, contre lui fin, qui avait accepté ce comportement en silence, qui avait été responsable de la mort de Sirius, scellant un peu plus le sort violent qu'il subissait dans le monde moldu.

Carlisle se contenta de frotter les bras de l'enfant. A cet instant, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait Arian, peu importe les responsabilités qu'il devait assumer.

Une fois le jeune homme calmé, Carlisle, sachant qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas faire durer la consultation, préféra dire à son patient, ce qu'il pensait de l'état de son dos. Il savait qu'Arian voulait aller de l'avant et il l'aiderait pour cela.

_ Bien, alors pour les brûlures, nous allons avoir recours à quelques pommades que les services de grands brûlés utilisent. Pour les cicatrices, tu te doutes que je ne puisse pas faire grand-chose. J'en suis désolé. Arian haussa les épaules. Il avait appris à vivre avec… Maintenant pourrais-tu t'allonger, afin que je regarde ta jambe ?

Arian se hissa tant bien que mal sur la table, heureusement qu'il avait fait du sport à Poudlard. Ses bras parvenaient à compenser en cet instant le manque de tonicité et de souplesse de son membre inférieur.

Carlisle attendit qu'il soit installé correctement pour s'approcher. Il se saisit de la jambe blessée, dont il palpa toute la longueur. Il fit rouler la rotule sous ses doigts, observant le visage d'Arian à la dérobée. Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais ses traits parlaient pour lui : tout était encore douloureux. _Comment pouvait-il ne rien dire alors que le médecin était persuadé qu'il devait souffrir plus que cela n'était possible pour un humain ? _Il continua sa descente. Le mollet était contracté, mais la cheville semblait avoir une bonne mobilité.

_ Bien. Tu peux te rhabiller, dit le médecin, qui retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il écrivit les observations nécessaires, puis posa son stylo. Arian reprit place.

_ Alors, ta rotule est toujours douloureuse. Je pense qu'il va être nécessaire de faire des examens plus approfondis : une échographie, une radio, un scanner s'il le faut. Il faut que je constate l'étendue des dégâts ? Je pense pouvoir t'obtenir un rendez-vous tout de suite pour les faire. On pourra ensuite voir ce qu'il faut faire. Il me sera peut être nécessaire de discuter avec un confrère spécialisé, mais, je conserverai ton anonymat. Je t'ai fait une promesse je la respecterai. Arian acquiesça. Bien, je vais voir si une salle d'examen est libre et nous irons ensemble. Je vais m'en charger. Moins de techniciens s'occuperont de toi, mieux ça sera pour nous. Sinon, connais-tu les propriétés des herbes que Mrs Clearwater te prépare ?

_ Non.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de me parler, peut-être pourrais-tu négocier une rencontre pour que nous puissions en discuter ?

-Très bien, je le ferai ce soir, Sue m'a invité à dîner.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Arian était au volant de sa voiture pour aller rechercher Teddy. Il le trouva assis dans le salon, posé sur son tapis de sol, entouré d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Ces derniers avaient chacun un jouet dans les mains semblant chercher la préférence de Teddy. Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte. Il savait que sa présence avait été perçue dès qu'il s'était engagé sur le chemin de terre, mais, il voulait laisser le temps aux vampires de mettre fin l'activité qu'ils avaient débuté à leur rythme. Il fallut cinq minutes à ces deux-là pour comprendre que Teddy n'avait aucune préférence et qu'il aimait jouer avec les deux. A vrai dire, le nourrisson tapait répétitivement des mains en les regardant chacun leur tour sans cesser de gazouiller. Il y avait une lueur de souffrance dans les yeux de Rosalie, qui arracha un froncement de sourcils à Arian, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Finalement, Teddy sembla prendre conscience de la présence de son père, puisque ses cheveux blonds (ressemblant à ceux de Rosalie) en prirent la couleur noir corbeau. Il gazouilla de plus belle, les bras tendus en direction de la porte. Rosalie se saisit souleva alors l'enfant avec énormément de délicatesse, laissa Emmett déposer un baiser sur son front et l'amena à Arian. Elle caressa la joue potelée de Teddy en souriant lorsque celui-ci saisit le doigt et le porta à la bouche.

_ Tu as un fils réellement charmant Arian ! déclara Rosalie, d'une voix douce. Emmett d'ailleurs s'était retourné en écarquillant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa femme faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers un humain.

_ Merci Rosalie. Je ne pense pas y être pour grand-chose. On en reparlera lorsqu'il fera sa crise d'adolescence, d'ailleurs ? dit Arian avec un sourire teinté de tristesse. Même s'il avait accepté Teddy comme son fils, il était parfois difficile de ne pas penser à Remus et Tonks.

Rosalie de son côté ne dit rien, mais n'en fut pas moins touchée. Une question lui tarauda l'esprit :_ l'humain envisageait-il réellement de rester en contact autant de temps ? Ou avait-il dit ça comme ça ? _

Soudain, elle sentit les bras d'Emmett s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

_ Tu te prends trop la tête Rose chérie, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa la joue qui se trouvait à portée de ses lèvres.

_ Je crois qu'Alice, Jasper et Esmée sont en train de préparer son biberon, dit-elle.

_ Je vous suis, passez devant, mais n'allez pas trop vite, hein ! répondit Arian avec un sourire.

Le biberon finissait effectivement de chauffer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

_ Salut Harry, dit Alice en venant déposer une bise sur sa joue.

_ Salut Alice. Jasper, Mrs Cullen.

_ Oh, appelez-moi Esmée, Arian ! déclara l'éternelle jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux dessiné sur le visage.

_ D'accord. A la condition que vous me tutoyez !

Demande qui fut aussitôt acceptée. Arian prit place sur l'un des sièges qui lui furent proposés, plaçant Teddy dos contre son torse. Le petit tourna un regard avide vers le biberon que Jasper tenait dans la main. Il gigota sur les genoux de son père, tendant les mains vers le vampire.

_ Du calme, Loupiot ! Ça arrive ! rigola Arian. Jasper veux-tu lui donner le biberon ?

Le vampire refusa, non pas par crainte de s'occuper de Teddy, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'Arian de s'en occuper lui-même. Il avait ressenti la tension émané de lui, mais elle s'était évaporée avant qu'il ait pu lui envoyer la moindre vague d'apaisement, dès qu'il avait pu prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

_ Ça sera pour une prochaine fois alors, dit alors Arian, ignorant totalement pourquoi Jasper refusait de s'occuper de Teddy. Bien que secrètement, il en était heureux…

Il prit le biberon et le porta à la bouche de l'enfant. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre tout le temps de la dégustation, chacun contemplant la scène. Emmett entoura les épaules de Rosalie de ses bras, sachant ce qu'elle pensait. L'absence d'enfant était l'une des choses qui faisaient le plus souffrir sa compagne, et il se sentait impuissant à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées… Alice et Jasper posèrent chacun une main sur une épaule d'Esmée, ils n'ignoraient pas que leur mère adoptive avait été une jeune maman dans sa vie humaine, et qu'elle avait connu la douleur de perdre son nourrisson. L'épouse de Carlisle posa à son tour une main sur chacun de ses enfants, les rassurant. Bien que la perte de son bébé soit toujours dans son cœur, elle avait la chance d'avoir cinq enfants, qu'elle aimait comme les siens.

Teddy finit rapidement son biberon. Arian resta quelques instants avec la famille Cullen, mais bientôt il fut l'heure pour les deux Prince de partir. Ils devaient se doucher avant d'aller chez Sue. Arian avait compris que leurs odeurs étaient imprégnées par celles des vampires, et estimait normal d'aller prendre une douche afin d'en faire disparaître le maximum.

Teddy se montra relativement calme durant son bain, si bien qu'Arian put profiter de quelques instants de repos. Son esprit vagabonda vers son après-midi, et tout ce qui avait été soulevé. Les paroles de Carlisle résonnaient dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas y repenser. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement en entendant Teddy gigoter, impatient… Arian s'assit à terre, près de son fils. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés depuis qu'il lui avait été confié, et l'enfant lui avait terriblement manqué. Il lui semblait important de passer un peu de temps avec Teddy, seuls tous les deux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir confié à Alice. Même s'il savait que ni elle, ni aucun des membres de sa famille ne ferait de mal au nourrisson, son cœur lui semblait enserré dans un étau. Il se saisit alors du sac en bandoulière où il avait placé quelques jeux achetés la veille. Il choisit un cube d'activité de son et lumières, attira l'attention du nourrisson. Ils jouèrent ensuite un long moment, changeant de jeu de temps à autre afin de ne pas lasser le petit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arian arriva à la Réserve. Il fut accueilli par Seth.

_ Salut Arian ! Ca gaz ?

_ Salut Seth ! Je vais bien et toi ?

_ Ça va... Maman est partie chercher Bill et Papa le vieux Quill. Leah est en train de finir de mettre la table. Seth lui fit signe de le suivre.

_ Salut Leah, dit Arian en déposant un baiser rapide sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_ Salut Arian. Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?

_ Je vais attendre le retour des Sages. Tu veux un coup de main ?

_ Pourquoi pas ! Tu peux prendre les assiettes posées sur le plan de travail ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les assiettes du menton.

_ C'est parti.

Jusqu'au retour des cinq adultes, Leah et Arian passèrent le temps dans la cuisine, à finir de préparer le repas. Seth, quant à lui, s'occupait de Teddy.

A l'arrivée des membres d'honneur de la Réserve, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne discuter que de sujets neutres, et laissèrent de côté la discussion concernant les relations d'Arian avec les Cullen pour la fin de la soirée. Leah et Seth firent leur possible pour varier les discussions. L'ambiance était conviviale, donnant à Arian l'impression d'être dans une réunion familiale.

On était loin de l'atmosphère pesante et bruyante des repas chez les Weasley. Ici, chacun avait sa place, il n'y avait aucune compétition pour se faire entendre. Les enfants discutaient ensemble, calmement. Les adultes, discutaient entre eux, mais également avec les plus jeunes, sans imposer un sujet de conversation.. Tout pouvait être abordé. Arian s'y sentait à l'aise.

Les précédents déjeuners qu'il avait partagé ici, avaient été le plus souvent pris avec les adolescents de la réserve. Parfois, Sam et Emily venaient calmer l'agitation frivole de la jeunesse, Paul, Embry et Jared pouvaient effectivement faire preuve d'un débordement d'énergie assez impressionnant. L'ambiance était différence ce soir et cela était apaisant pour Arian.

La fin du dîner arriva finalement rapidement. Seth et Leah s'éclipsèrent. Teddy somnolait calmement, incliné contre le torse de son père. Sue emmena ses invités dans le salon, et Arian constata rapidement qu'ils formaient un cercle. Ce fut Bill qui prit la parole.

_ Sue nous a dit t'avoir révélé les légendes Quileute. Nous approuvons ce fait, tu fais après tout, partie de la famille, dit l'homme avec un sourire. Elle nous a parlé de tes problèmes de santé. Et de la proposition des Sang-froid.

_ Ils s'appellent les Cullen, Billy. Pourriez-vous faire preuve de respect pour eux, et les nommer par leur nom, s'il vous plait ?

_ Il faut que tu comprennes Arian. Ces gens sont nos ennemis depuis la nuit des temps !

_ Ils ne sont pas vos ennemis ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont attaqué la Tribu de Taha Aki. Vous avez signé un accord avec eux. N'a-t-il aucun sens pour vous ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour juger notre histoire ? s'énerva le vieux Quill pour la première fois.

_ Je viens d'une société qui s'est déchirée pendant plus d'un demi-siècle à cause de sorciers qui s'estimaient meilleurs que les autres, plus fiers, et supérieurs. J'ai vu des sorciers, qualifiés de Créatures magiques, voire même maléfiques Des hommes honnêtes traqués, battus à mort simplement parce que certains membres de leur espèce avaient commis des atrocités. Mais, chacun est différent, chacun est responsable de ses actions. Les descendants, les amis, n'ont à pas subir les conséquences des actions de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, et encore moins d'inconnus. Rien ne justifie cela. Dans ma société, les loups-garous et les vampires étaient traités de la même façon, et pourtant ils sont diamétralement opposés ! Je ne juge pas votre histoire, je ne veux pas minimiser les pertes subies par vos aïeuls, mais les temps ont changé. Même s'il restera toujours des vampires qui tuent des humains, les Cullen ont fait un choix. Ils se battent contre leur nature, parce qu'ils respectent la vie humaine, comme je l'ai dit à Jacob.

_ Ils ne demeurent pas moins un risque pour nous, pour les habitants de Forks.

_ Depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici, combien de personnes sont-elles mortes vidées de leur sang ? Ou déchiquetées telles les proies d'animaux sauvages ? Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Je ne vous demande pas de les inviter chez vous, ou encore de baisser votre garde. Mais simplement de les respecter. Ils hochèrent la tête. Si vous ne souhaitez pas dévoiler les propriétés de vos plantes, Carlisle et moi-même comprenons, et respectons vos traditions.

_ Les propriétés guérisseuses de nos plantes sont un secret jalousement gardé. Ils sont le seul moyen que nous avons de nous soigner. Même si nous avons confiance en la médecine actuelle, la médication Quileute fait partie de nos traditions. Mais, nous ne pouvons rester indifférents à la souffrance que tu ressens, Arian. Nous vous proposons, à toi et au Docteur Cullen de nous rencontrer, en 'terrain neutre'… chez toi par exemple, déclara Harry Clearwater.

_ Le médecin nous exposera les blessures que tu as reçues, et comment il envisage de les soigner. Si une plante est susceptible d'aider, nous vous la proposerons, ajouta Bill.

_Je vous remercie, je sais ce que cela représente pour vous. Déclara Arian en plaçant une main sur son cœur. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire l'heure et la date qui vous conviendront le mieux et je transmettrai à Carlisle.

Harry regarda sa femme.

_ Sue est celle qui connaît le mieux les propriétés, elle rencontrera donc le Docteur Cullen.

_ Il n'y aucun problème. Chacun de vous est le bienvenu. Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Jacob, Billy ?

_ Je suis désolé Arian, mais il est têtu. J'essaierai de lui parler demain.

Arian haussa les épaules. Certes, il en était à arriver à apprécier Jacob et il commençait à le voir comme un cousin, qu'il était biologiquement parlant.

Mais il avait trop donné dans le passé. Accepté trop longtemps les ultimatums de personnes qui se disaient ses amis. Après le comportement de Ron en quatrième année, lorsqu'il s'était laissé dépasser par sa jalousie et lui avait tourné le dos, il s'était promis qu'il ferait ce qu'il souhaiterait sans laisser quiconque lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et c'est, d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir Severus pour la chasse aux horcruxes plutôt que Ron et Hermione. Le trio qu'ils avaient toujours formé s'était vu alors se distendu pour finalement éclater. Il avait souffert des paroles de Ron, le comportement d'Hermione l'avait également ébranlé. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui sans jamais le juger, le soutenant et l'écoutant, avait fait place à une personne totalement différente de la petite sorcière ravie de découvrir un nouveau monde.

Il avait alors pris ses distances avec ses deux meilleurs amis, espérant secrètement qu'ils changeraient d'avis. Toutefois, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que leur amitié vieille de sept ans s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'une feuille morte durant une tempête…


	15. Chapitre XIII

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur !_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide. _

_Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ah pendant que j'y pense… Le petit Edward devrait faire son apparition au prochain épisode ! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

Un hurlement de terreur résonna dans la nuit. Un jeune homme brun se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Haletant, Arian se redressa en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans un endroit sûr. Heureusement qu'un sort de silence avait été apposé d'office sur chaque pièce de la maison, sinon, Teddy aurait été réveillé et effrayé par les hurlements de son père. Il se laissa quelques instants avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain, dont il remplit le lavabo d'eau fraîche. Il plongea les deux mains en coupe, il les remplit d'eau et la jeta à la figure. Il répéta ce geste trois fois de suite, puis fixa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Il y avait longtemps que qu'il avait été réveillé aussi douloureusement. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il savait, depuis le moment où il était sorti du cabinet de Carlisle que les souvenirs reviendraient le hanter. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Même Severus n'avait eu droit qu'aux grandes lignes, car, Arian n'avait pas encore réussi à lui en parler. Peut-être craignait-il que l'homme l'abandonne s'il avait été au courant que le puissant Survivant qu'il était, se laissait battre par des moldus. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas juste de penser ça. Il avait eu confiance en Severus à partir de ce 31 juillet. S'il était honnête avec lui, il devait avouer que c'était plus facile pour lui d'occulter ces faits, de faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il refusait de se regarder dans le miroir? Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que la seule famille qu'il avait eue, l'ait traité de la pire façon qu'il soit. Même s'il se savait détester par les Dursley, il avait depuis tout petit espéré qu'un jour ils se réveillent et s'aperçoivent que leur neveu méritait un peu d'amour, et qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'ils pensaient. Les choses ne s'étaient malheureusement pas passées ainsi.

Puis il avait cru qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur cette vie avec le retour de Sirius, mais il était passé à travers le Voile, alors, en revenant chez les Dursley l'été suivant, il avait considéré ce traitement comme quelque chose de normal. Il était après tout, le responsable de la mort de son parrain, du seul membre de sa famille susceptible de l'aimer. Il devait payer pour ça. Il avait écarté sa seule chance d'être heureux.

Avant d'arriver au Square, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il s'était dit qu'il méritait cela. Toutes ces personnes mortes pour lui... Il méritait de souffrir pour eux, pour leur mort. Il lui semblait normal que sa vie ne soit pas rose.

Mais, les paroles de Carlisle résonnaient en lui. Il ne méritait pas ce traitement. Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Il ne méritait pas cela ! Brusquement, il enleva son T-shirt. Il n'avait jamais regardé l'état de son dos, personne ne l'avait jamais vu à part cet abruti de médecin incompétent. Sa magie avait toujours agi, depuis cette consultation catastrophique. Seule, elle le guérissait, lentement afin que cela ne paraisse pas suspect, s'assurant toutefois qu'aucune infection n'en découlait.

Il resta quelque temps abasourdi par l'état de son dos.

Il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la cuvette des toilettes avant de restituer tout le contenu de son estomac. La vue de son dos mutilé dans le miroir suffisait à le rendre malade, le corps secoué de tremblements convulsifs. Un monstre… Son oncle avait fini par se transformer en monstre. Avec un hurlement rauque, il enfonça son poing dans le miroir, une fois, deux fois... répétant ce geste jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il se laissa alors choir lamentablement. Son regard se porta sur ses mains en sang, des morceaux de verre enfoncés dans les jointures.

Il resta assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains pendant un long moment, incapable de s'obliger à bouger. Le choc de la vision que lui offrait son dos semblait toujours aussi vif après plusieurs minutes après, et il fut reconnaissant de la douleur des phalanges de ses mains, sans laquelle il se serait sans doute abîmé dans son chagrin et sa rage impuissante. Il avait mal, certes, mais cette souffrance suffisait à lui rappeler qu'il était encore en vie, et à le garder ancré à la réalité.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes (_ou étaient-ce des heures ?_) plus tard que son esprit embrumé s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'il se rappelle de son filleul. Teddy ne se réveillerait pas pour le moment, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses mains dans cet état. Avec un soupir, il se releva et remarqua pour la première fois que son corps était pris de tremblement. Il descendit lentement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, serrant des dents lorsqu'il dut se rattraper à la rambarde. Une fois arrivé devant le téléphone, il resta un instant immobile. Qui pouvait-il appeler ? Il pensa un instant à Sue, mais Carlisle s'imposa de lui-même. Seul le vampire-médecin serait capable de le soigner rapidement, sans poser de questions. Il inspira quelques instants et juste après, grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction informulé, la carte de visite du médecin arriva dans sa main. Il composa le numéro. La première sonnerie venait à peine de retentir lorsqu'on décrocha.

_ Carlisle ? C'est Arian Prince. Il réprima un sanglot en prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était. J'ai besoin de vous.

_ J'arrive.

_Prenez votre trousse s'il vous plaît. Il raccrocha, se laissa retomber sur le divan. Il était pathétique. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses mains. Il posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras ainsi croisés et sanglota, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

La magie de la maison dut sentir la détresse de son propriétaire, car Carlisle pu entrer, la barrière magique dont Alice et Jasper lui avaient parlé, n'opposa pas la moindre résistance à son passage. Il porta un coup à la porte pour se faire tout de même entendre, il entendit des sanglots au rez-de-chaussée, et distingua une respiration calme et profonde à l'étage. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le lieu d'où provenaient les sanglots et resta quelques instants interdit face au spectacle.

Arian se trouvait au centre de la pièce, autour de lui tous les objets du salon semblaient être animés d'une vie propre et virevoltaient en un cercle parfait, dont le centre apparaissait être clairement Arian. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, Carlisle put passer la barrière sans être blessé. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'enfant. Il l'appela, refusant de le toucher. A l'heure actuelle, Arian était tel un animal blessé. Il fallait d'abord que le médecin l'appâte, le calme et le rassure sur ces intentions.

Il ne cessa de répéta le nom d'Arian, ajouta quelques phrases, décrivant essentiellement sa profession, puis il parla de sa famille.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il décida d'utiliser le véritable prénom du sorcier. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre: ses épaules se tendirent, il cessa tout mouvement. Carlisle reprit alors son manège, parlant de tout et de rien pour rassurer le jeune adulte quant à son identité. Au bout de dix minutes, durant lesquelles le mouvement circulaire des objets avait perdu de son intensité, Arian releva enfin les yeux. Ils étaient ternes, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Il ressemblait à un enfant blessé et meurtri par la vie.

_Ça va aller, Harry, Carlisle utilisant toujours délibérément le prénom, le seul qui avait fait réagir son patient. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Dis-moi où tu as mal ?

Carlisle avait été tellement secoué par la détresse de l'humain, qu'il n'avait même pas porté attention aux mains ensanglantées. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette constatation. Aussitôt, Arian gémit et rebaissa la tête. Et reprit sa litanie '_un monstre, je suis un monstre'_. Mais le vampire, glissant deux doigts sous son menton, le lui remonta aussitôt et s'expliqua :

_Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais réagir ainsi ! Je venais simplement de prendre conscience du sang qui coulait, que je n'avais pas senti. Mon instinct est toujours aux aguets, même à l'hôpital, il faut que je sois constamment sur mes gardes, mais je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué! Ca va aller. Je vais nettoyer ça, et en tu n'auras aucune cicatrice apparente.

Carlisle plongea le regard dans celui d'Arian, et, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, bien des siècles auparavant, il utilisa son pouvoir d'attraction vampirique. Epuisé par la déferlante magique qui venait d'avoir lieu, le jeune homme baissa son bouclier d'occlumencie.

Ainsi, le médecin put s'approcher du sorcier. Evidemment celui poussa un gémissement qui plus proche du glapissement d'un animal blessé que du cri humain, mais ne tenta pas d'échapper aux mains froides de Carlisle.

Aussitôt, le vampire prit les mains d'Arian dans l'une des siennes, tandis qu'il ouvrait sa trousse médicale de l'autre. Il déposa les instruments dont il aurait besoin sur une serviette et un plateau qui lui assureraient un minimum de stérilité, et attrapa un coton qu'il imbiba d'antiseptique.

Il nettoya superficiellement les mains afin d'enlever le plus gros du sang et d'y voir clair, puis, se saisit d'une pince. Il entreprit alors d'enlever chaque débris de verre enfoncé dans la chair d'Arian, tout en lui caressant doucement le poignet pour le réconforter durant le douloureux processus. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les débris extraits et ses mains bandées qu'Arian sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui. Pendant un court instant, Arian sembla désorienté, puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

_ Carlisle ?

_ Tu m'as appelé, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant... Il lui laissa le temps de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Il sut que c'était chose faite lorsqu'Aria se mordit les lèvres.

_ Merci d'avoir fait vite.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je dormais, dit le vampire avec un sourire. Mais je dois reconnaître que ton appel m'a inquiété. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps, et suis parti sans rien dire à personne.

Arian renifla.

_ Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien.

_ Harry, dit Carlisle dans un soupir. J'ignore ce que tu as vécu, ce qu'on t'a dit. Mais il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que ton état de santé préoccupe les personnes qui t'entourent. Combien tu m'importes. Pas seulement parce que je suis ton médecin, mais aussi parce que je me sens concerné par toi, Arian. Ce que tu as traversé... Carlisle secoua la tête. On aurait dû te protéger de tout ça ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arian. Et si Teddy se réveillait lors d'une prochaine crise ?

A la mention de son fils, Arian se redressa d'un bond. Il prit alors une apparence si froide que Carlisle ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

_ Merci de vous être déplacé Carlisle. Une distance venait à nouveau de se dresser entre eux. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche et nettoyer un peu avant que Teddy ne se réveille, justement !

Carlisle savait reconnaître un renvoi même si peu osaient le traiter de cette façon. Il brûla rapidement aux cotons utilisés, et rangea ses affaires. Il franchit la porte rapidement et lorsqu'il tourna la tête avant de quitter la maison, il vit Arian grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

* * *

Après cette nuit-là, un sentiment de malaise prit naissance au creux de l'estomac d'Arian. Tant de choses qu'il avait voulu occulter depuis son départ de Londres revenaient le frapper de plein fouet. Mais il était habitué aux cauchemars. Il savait qu'il pourrait gérer la situation.

Ce qu'il supportait le moins était son comportement avec Carlisle. Il s'était montré d'une telle ingratitude, qu'il s'en sentait honteux.

Depuis cette nuit, il avait préféré garder ses distances avec la famille Cullen, et principalement leur figure de père. Il avait plusieurs fois été tenté de reprendre contact, mais avait fait marche arrière à chaque fois. Trop anxieux quant à la réaction du médecin. Il craignait tellement d'être rejeté.

Même si, secrètement, il espérait qu'il n'avait rien gâché. Parce que malgré le peu de temps qu'il connaissait les Cullen, il en était venu à les apprécier. Il tenait à son amitié avec Alice, la voyante pétillante de vie, et avec Jasper, le guerrier apparemment timide mais dont il était parvenu à percer les barrières.

Mais il savait que si jamais il franchissait les portes, Carlisle ferait tout pour le faire parler. Malheureusement, le sorcier ne pouvait envisager de discuter de son passé à l'heure actuelle. C'était trop difficile.

La tension qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil, avait rendu Teddy intenable et irritant, et même les longues promenades, qui d'habitude le calmaient, n'y faisaient rien. Il décida d'aller à la Réserve, espérant pouvoir obtenir de Sue quelques herbes apaisantes. Fort heureusement, l'indienne était parvenue à répondre à ses attentes. Bien évidemment, le mal-être du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçu, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle le harcelait. De toute manière, elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire parler, Arian avait su faire comprendre à son entourage qu'il avait un caractère bien trempé, et que, malgré les responsabilités qu'il avait à son jeune âge, il refusait de voir quiconque intervenir dans sa vie, à moins qu'il n'en ait lui-même fait la demande : elle avait simplement tenu à ce qu'il vienne prendre un repas par jour à la Réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Ses enfants avaient fait le reste. Arian avait cette particularité de donner l'impression aux autres qu'ils étaient importants. Il les écoutait quand ils parlaient, il les voyait pour eux, et non pas pour le fils ou la fille d'Harry Clearwater, un membre éminent de la Tribu. Et Sue n'était pas sans savoir que cela était parfois pesant pour ses enfants, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Même si elle faisait tout son possible pour les aimer, leur faire sentir qu'ils comptaient pour elle et pour son mari et qu'ils étaient uniques, elle se rendait compte que ses enfants avaient besoin d'être appréciés pour eux-mêmes. Et Arian leur apportait ce que Leah et Seth recherchaient.

Son dernier en était venu à développer une admiration pour le sorcier, il était tout ce que le garçon aspirait à devenir : indépendant, fier et droit, avec des responsabilités qu'il acceptait, sans prendre la grosse tête _comme certains, _pensa-t-il amèrement en repensant à Sam et sa bande d'amis_…_

Mais avant tout, il voulait créer une solide amitié pour celui qu'il venait peu à peu à considérer comme son frère. Sans difficulté, ilparvenaità convaincre Arian de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Ils se chamaillaient comme deux adolescents qu'ils étaient, ou ils restaient tranquillement, parlaient. Enfin, Seth parlait essentiellement. Arian avait senti le besoin de se confier du jeune indien. Et il avait toujours su écouter, c'était une faculté qu'il avait, ce qui était assez étonnant vu la façon dont il avait été élevé... Beaucoup d'adolescents dans son cas étaient devenus agressifs, égoïstes... Mais encore une fois, le sorcier ne faisait pas comme les autres…

Leah elle aussi en était venue à apprécier le garçon, mais pas de la même façon que son frère. Elle ne voyait pas Arian comme un frère, _d'ailleurs un seul lui suffisait amplement!_ C'était la présence masculine qui plaisait avant tout à la jeune fille. En, dehors de Sam, elle n'avait eu aucun rapport avec des garçons. Une partie des Quileutes l'évitaient, bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi… Et elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec les filles, une sorte de compétition avait pris forme lorsque Sam et elle s'étaient affichés, puis de la moquerie après leur séparation. Depuis, elle demeurait souvent seule. Mais le nouveau venu avait su faire tomber les barrières qu'elle s'était dressées, ne souhaitant plus souffrir, et ce qu'Arian était le plus à même de comprendre…

Après quelques temps difficiles, elle en était venue à aimer discuter avec lui. Un après-midi, elle profita que le temps ne soit pas trop mauvais et que Seth soit parti aider leur mère à porter les commissions pour les personnes ayant des difficultés à se déplacer seuls, pour l'emmener marcher à la Push.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps, abordé de nombreux sujets. Leah aimait connaître la vision d'Arian sur la Tribu, et elle découvrait que la Réserve était un peu archaïque à certains points de vue : la position de la femme était encore en retrait par rapport à celle de la femme dite moldue. Parfois, Leah lui demandait de lui raconter la vie sorcière, et Arian, s'il acceptait de bonne grâce, évitait de parler de la guerre. Il lui racontait l'organisation de la vie, l'étiquette, qu'il avait apprise grâce à Severus. Même si elle s'était avouée ne pas être insensible aux charmes du jeune brun, elle avait rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'elle ne saurait lui donner ce qu'il attendait… Et puis, Arian donnait cette impression d'avoir vécu plus d'une vie, lorsqu'il était pris dans ses souvenirs… Et Leah avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas cette maturité qu'Arian semblait posséder, alors elle se contentait d'être amie avec lui. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle ait nourri des sentiments véritables et profonds pour le garçon donc elle ne souffrait aucunement. Et d'une certaine façon, cela l'avait obligée à revoir sa vision des garçons… _Oui, elle avait souffert à cause de Sam, et elle souffrait encore mais cela s'était atténué avec le temps._ Cependant, elle n'avait pas à s'interdire de créer des liens avec des garçons. Et lorsqu'elle serait prête à faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un pour une relation, elle ne serait pas obligée de faire un choix, les garçons semblaient moins jaloux…

.

En fin de semaine, alors que le soleil se faisait plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée, le frère et la sœur avaient emmené Arian et Teddy à la plage, dans l'intention de se baigner. Arian s'était contenté de relever son jean au-dessus de ses genoux pour pouvoir savourer la fraîcheur de la mer, et pour permettre à Teddy d'en profiter un peu tout en s'assurant qu'il ne prendrait pas froid. Seth et Leah n'avaient fait aucune remarque, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour se rendre compte qu'Arian refusait de se déshabiller devant quiconque : il conservait son T-Shirt même lorsque le temps faisait enlever celui de l'ensemble des Quileutes. Ils ne s'étaient quant à eux aucunement privés d'une bonne baignade, éclaboussant les Prince à petites gerbes d'eau, savourant les éclats de rire de Teddy. Mais, au grand étonnement de Leah surtout, Arian semblait ailleurs, souvent perdu dans ses pensées, moins chaleureux…

En rentrant, Seth avait proposé à Arian de s'occuper du bain de Teddy. Le sorcier avait accepté. Il s'était alors assis sur la table de la terrasse, Leah s'étant proposé de faire un thé glacé.

Leah vint déposer une tasse de thé.

_ Tu as l'air morose, aujourd'hui, Arian…

_ Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment... Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tu veux en parler?

Arian posa sa tête sur la table.

_ Je pensais que tout irait bien en venant ici, mais rien n'est simple... A croire que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale…

Leah posa sa main sur l'une du sorcier.

_ Je suppose qu'avec Jacob ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

Même si ce n'était pas l'unique raison, il devait avouer que cette brouille le minait un peu… Il en était venu à apprécier le jeune homme… Et surtout, cela n'avait de cesse de lui faire remonter des souvenirs concernant Hermione, qu'il aurait préféré laisser ensevelis...

La tête toujours contre la table, il secoua la tête.

_ Est-ce que c'est indiscret de te demander pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?

_ C'est à cause de mes voisins… dit-il en se relevant. Les Cullen, tu as dû en entendre parler ?

_ Vaguement. Mais je passe l'essentiel de ma vie à la Réserve, et je ne suis pas conviée aux réunions alors, je ne sais pas grand-chose.

_ Pour faire simple, il trouve que ce ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables. Mais il ne les connaît pas. Il les juge sans rien connaître d'eux. Ça m'a rappelé la réaction de celle qui prétendait être ma meilleure amie mais n'a pas hésité à me tourner le dos et à me trahir lorsqu'elle a su que j'aimais aussi bien les hommes que les femmes.

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs, c'était quelques temps avant la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

_Un soir après les cours, il avait emmené ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, dans la salle sur demande, où il_ _était certain qu'ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité._

_Ils s'étaient assis. Ses amis silencieux, le laissant faire le tri dans ses pensées, le connaissant, ils savaient tous deux que lorsque le brun était aussi nerveux, qu'il tournait en rond comme en ce moment-là, cela signifiait que quelque chose le préoccupait et qu'il souhaitait le partager. Ils gardèrent donc le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'asseye finalement sur le canapé, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Harry s'éclaircit la voix, tira sur le nœud de sa cravate d'un geste nerveux, d'ailleurs, pourquoi serrait-il autant ses nœuds de cravate ? _

_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas déchirer cette malheureuse cravate, Harry.

_Il jeta un regard surpris à son ami, puis laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux et se força à respirer profondément._

_ Voilà, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire depuis quelque temps déjà mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire… Je… _Il prit une grande inspiration_. Je me suis rendu compte que j'appréciais autant les filles que les garçons...

_Il relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue tout le long de son aveu._

_ Hum, ok. Est-ce que tu … euh… _m'apprécie_ moi… ? Enfin je veux dire… comme _ça_? _demanda Ron, en rougissant un peu._

_ Quoi ? Non, absolument pas ! Tu es mon frère Ron ! Je ne peux même pas envisager ça.. Beurk.. Non vraiment pas, _dit le brun en secouant la tête._

_ Bon, eh bien, ça ne pose pas de problème. Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée avant de décider d'embrasser ton copain devant moi, ok ? _demanda Ron._

_ Pour le moment, il n'y a personne tu sais Ron. Mais je voulais vous le dire à vous deux, pour ne pas vous mettre au pied du mur si je devais commencer quelque chose avec un gars.

_ Je te remercie, Harry. J'apprécie. _Ron fit une pause, un court instant._ C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de ne pas sortir avec Ginny ?

_Harry secoua la tête._

_ Cela n'a rien à voir, Ron, je t'assure. C'est simplement que c'est trop dangereux pour l'instant. J'éprouve énormément de tendresse pour Ginny et lorsque les temps seront plus calmes, et si elle le souhaite toujours, nous en discuterons. Elle m'a compris lorsque je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure.

_ Pas de problème, vieux frère. Bah, 'Mione tu ne dis rien ? _s'étonna Ron en remarquant finalement le silence de celle qui faisait secrètement battre son cœur._

_ Comment peux-tu cautionner cela, Ron ! C'est immoral, et anormal ! Harry voyons ! Tu ne peux pas aimer les garçons et les filles ! Tu oublies Cho, et Ginny comme le souligne Ron. Tu crois que tu peux choisir tantôt un garçon tantôt une fille ? Tu rêves… Tu n'as pas le choix dans la vie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris ! Tu es un modèle pour tout le monde, tu te dois de vivre comme tout le monde, ce qui signifie aimer une fille, dit dans un éclat de voix celle qu'on appelait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit surtout d'une lubie de ta part ! As-tu déjà embrassé un garçon ? Voire plus ? _Harry secoua la tête._ Non, donc tu vois, je pense que tu es hétérosexuel. Tu veux juste _encore _agir différemment des autres… Hermione secoue la tête. Mais, tu as bien fait de nous en parler Harry. Comme tu peux le voir, nous serons toujours là. Ron et moi t'aimons, c'est pour ça que l'on te remet dans le droit chemin. Ne le prends pas mal, voyons ! _dit la fille en voyant les yeux coléreux d'Harry._

_ Ecoute, 'Mione. Tu es ma sœur, la seule que je n'aurais jamais. Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal avec cette idée. Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je vivrai une histoire uniquement avec une fille… Ou peut-être que je trouverais ma moitié chez un homme. Tu ne le sais pas ! Si tu veux en reparler une fois que tu te seras faite à l'idée, je t'écouterai. Si tu ne parviens pas à l'accepter, je suis prêt à ne pas te parler de mes relations. _Harry regarda sa montre. _Oh, le repas va être servi, on a le temps de descendre tranquillement jusqu'à la grande salle. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore juste après. _Harry fut le premier à sortir, suivi de Ron, dirigé par son ventre. Harry ne prêta pas attention à sa meilleure amie et à son visage contrarié. Il aurait dû pourtant…_

_Sur le chemin de la grande salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé par les propos de celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, dès que le mot « anormal » était apparu dans la conversation, une tension s'était abattue sur ses épaules… Il savait très bien que ce n'est pas commun d'être aussi attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, mais pour lui ce n'était pas une question de sexe, mais de sentiments avant tout. Il avait surtout voulu pouvoir en discuter avec ces amis... Le partager avec eux, et être assuré que cela ne changeait rien pour eux… S'il s'était imaginé cette scène, il aurait plutôt imaginé la réaction de Ron à celle de Hermione et inversement.. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami roux, mais il avait démontré en Quatrième année, qu'il pouvait être virulent dans ses propos et lui tourner le dos à la moindre contrariété... Et c'est ce qu'il avait inconsciemment attendu aujourd'hui.. Mais étrangement, il avait été le plus compréhensif, prenant la révélation même mieux qu'Harry lui-même…_

_Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il appréciait les formes masculines dans les douches après le Quidditch, il s'était vraiment senti mal… Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il s'était tu, pensant qu'il avait juste laissé dériver son regard un peu trop longtemps sur ses partenaires. Puis, il avait surpris Théodore Nott et un Pouffsouffle dans les couloirs, alors qu'il était pris d'insomnie. Sans vouloir être voyeur, il les avait vus échanger des baisers, des mots doux puis des caresses qui de câlines, s'étaient faites coquines. Il avait constaté avec horreur que son corps réagissait. Et lorsqu'il s'était masturbé dans son lit, un sort de silence apposé comme à son habitude sur les rideaux, il avait au début ressassé toute la scène, puis son esprit l'avait modifiée pour lui donner le premier rôle. Il avait été échevelé par un sentiment inconnu. En plus du plaisir, son cœur avait battu un peu plus rapidement lorsqu'il s'était imaginé recevoir des mots doux et de la tendresse de la part de son amant imaginaire. Et après un orgasme, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu, il avait compris que ce n'était pas tant les rapports, l'intensité et la passion qu'il avait vus qui l'avaient fait réagir, mais l'amour que le couple avait dégagé. Il n'en avait toutefois parlé à personne, il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre une étiquette homosexualité sur l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre…_

_Et puis, un soir qu'il se sentait mal, Ginny, l'avait emmené dans la salle sur demande. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras simplement, rien de sexuel n'avait eu lieu entre eux, mais il avait ressenti une paix reposante et sereine, qu'il n'avait que peu connue depuis le début de sa vie… Ils avaient même échangé un baiser -qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui entre lui et Cho ! Les larmes merci bien mais non merci ! -avant de quitter la salle. Harry se souvenait parfaitement du sourire qu'ils arboraient tous deux. Il y avait cru… Il avait cru qu'il pourrait vivre une première histoire avec Ginny, mais Dumbledore s'était fait plus pressant dans sa recherche pour détruire Voldemort. Et il avait découvert quelques jours plus tard l'horreur de la situation, après avoir fait parler le professeur Slughorn… Il avait été pris d'une nausée sans nom sur le chemin qui séparait Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Il saisissait toute la dangerosité de la situation, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé… Il s'était couché sur son lit, sans parvenir à dormir. Ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Ginny, et il avait su au lever du soleil, qu'il allait devoir la préserver… Comme à leur habitude, juste après les cours ils s'étaient secrètement retrouvés, Ginny avait tout de suite compris en voyant la tension qui émanait d'Harry depuis le matin que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais, compréhensive, elle savait aussi qu'Harry lui parlerait s'il le pouvait et surtout lorsqu'il le voudrait. Et en passant la porte de la salle, elle avait su en croisant son regard. _

_Aucune crise de larmes, aucun cri... Juste une discussion entre adolescents bien trop mûrs pour leur âge. Elle l'avait écouté, avait compris ses peurs, accepté d'attendre. Harry avait alors embrassé le front de la jeune fille, la remerciant de le soutenir, d'être là malgré tout, de ne pas le juger. Il était ensuite allé à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis pour discuter. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver… Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais la tension qu'il ressentait depuis la veille avait pesé un peu plus lourd dans son estomac Et il savait que cela n'avait rien avoir avec la réaction de 'Mione._

_Après le dîner, ce soir-là, il avait rejoint le directeur dans son bureau. Ce dernier l'avait alors emmené loin de Poudlard, au pied d'une grotte… Et tout s'était enchaîné…_

Leah s'était levée lorsqu'elle avait vu Arian se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle en profita pour aller s'assurer que la salle de bain ne ressemblait pas à une piscine… Malheureusement, il semblait que Teddy avait apprécié les éclaboussures à la plage et décidé de recréer le phénomène chez eux… Seth semblait complètement dépassé. Elle attrapa l'enfant, l'enveloppa dans une serviette, et chargea son frère de nettoyer, _après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il ne savait pas gérer un nourrisson ! _ Elle emmena le bébé voir son père, de cette façon elle était sûre qu'Arian se tiendrait éloigné de ses pensées sombres. Et elle avait eu raison, puisqu'à l'instant où Teddy avait émis un petit gazouillement, Arian avait affiché un sourire attendri et s'était levé pour récupérer le bambin.

_ Ca y est bonhomme, tu as fini ton bain ! Je vais t'habiller tout de suite pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid, petit cœur.

Leah tendit aussitôt le sac, qu'elle était allée chercher anticipant sur Arian. Elle laissa le père changer son fils pour aller donner un petit coup de main à son frère. Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous deux, Arian dorlotait calmement l'enfant, qui s'essayait pour la première fois au thé glacé, mais qu'Arian avait tout de même réchauffé dans un verre à bec verseur. Un rire coupa le silence, émis par le sorcier en voyant que son fils était tellement impatient qu'il en oubliait d'avaler sa boisson.

_ Doucement. Personne ne va te le voler, Teddy. Calme… Il passa sa main sur le ventre de l'enfant, qui s'assagit aussitôt. Voilà, bois tranquillement. Tu vois, Seth et Leah ont leur verre et ne prendront pas le tien, continua-t-il en voyant Teddy resserrer sa prise sur le verre alors que les deux adolescents prenaient place.

Seth leva les mains et dit :

_ Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Teddy ! Je n'ai plus l'âge de boire au bec ! Je préfère les verres normaux. Il joignit le geste à la parole. Mais, Leah en profita pour lui mettre un coup dans les côtes, si bien qu'il mit la moitié du verre sur son T-Shirt…

Arian rit, Teddy gazouilla et Leah en profita pour charrier son frère :

_ Tu devrais peut être demandé à Teddy de te prêter un bavoir et un verre finalement…

La fin de la journée se passa ainsi, Leah et Seth s'assurant de divertir leur ami et de lui occuper l'esprit.


	16. Chapitre XIV

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur !_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide. Savourez l'arrivée d'Edward, bien que cela va peut-être surprendre… _

**Chapitre XIV :**

**Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir de la Potion de Sommeil sans-rêve à cet instant… Il dormait difficilement depuis une dizaine de jours. Chacune de ses nuits était peuplée de cauchemars dans lesquels il revivait les traitements que Vernon Dursley lui avait infligé… A chacun de ces réveils, il était pris d'une nausée qu'à défaut de réprimer, il parvenait à extérioriser dans la salle de bain, où il était certain qu'il ne réveillerait pas Teddy… **

**Teddy. **

**La boule qui s'était logée dans son estomac, grossit un peu plus. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose… Sinon, ça allait mal se finir.**

**Il ne parvenait plus à manger… Oh certes, le repas à la Tribu se déroulait bien, il arrivait à avaler tout ce qui lui était servi, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait le soir chez lui, il ne faisait que grignoter… Au final, les vomissements post-cauchemar lui faisaient rendre l'unique repas consistant qu'il était parvenu à prendre dans la journée… Et, maintenant, il commençait à ressembler à un cadavre… **

**Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Arian se sentait au bord du précipice. Il n'en pouvait plus, autant moralement que physiquement… Dans le miroir, il avait l'impression de se revoir deux ans auparavant… Ce matin, le constat lui sauta à la figure. Il avait remarqué que son jean flottait depuis deux jours, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était à ce point. En voyant son teint pâle, les cernes noirâtres qui lui mangeaient un peu plus le visage, il en avait lâché son verre à dents, et s'était replié sur lui-même dans un coin de la salle de bain. Pendant près de trois heures, il s'était tenu dans cette position, se griffant les bras, tentant de s'empêcher de retomber dans ses cauchemars… Personne n'était là pour l'aider…**

_**Il n'avait pas eu de crise pareille depuis des mois. C'était le lendemain du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il y avait été seul, Severus était resté au Square puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à quiconque de l'innocence de l'homme. Les trois jours suivants le passage du jeune homme dans la pensine avaient été consacré à lui redonner du 'poil de la bête', comme disait Severus. Autant dire qu'entendre cette expression moldue de la bouche du Maître des Potions lui avait fait avait fait ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis, il s'était rappelé qu'il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Severus s'était pincé l'arête du nez,**__**avait poussé un soupir puis s'était assis sur le canapé, non loin d'Harry. Il était étonnant de voir combien leur inimitié s'était effacée lorsqu'ils avaient compris que leur jugement n'était basé que sur des aprioris. Durant ces trois jours, ils avaient discuté, tout n'avait pas été dit, mais un respect mutuel s'était graduellement construit entre eux. **_

_**Afin d'établir la vérité sur le rôle du Professeur de Poudlard, Harry avait décidé d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre juste après le mariage. Durant la cérémonie, personne ne s'était rendu compte de la présence du Surviant : un charme de Désillusion lui avait été apposé par Severus. Il **__**a**__**vait beau être un Gryffondor, il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il y avait parmi l'un de ses proches quelqu'un qui avait osé contacter Dursley. Ignorant l'identité de ce traitre, il avait contacté les jumeaux, les seuls dont il était certain de la loyauté, pour leur annoncer sa présence dissimulée au mariage. Pour être certain que le mariage de son amie française ne soit pas gâché par une attaque de mangemorts cherchant à le capturer, il s'était aussi assuré, via le bavard Fletcher que des oreilles indiscrètes aient vent de son absence au mariage... **_

_**La réunion s'était tenue durant la nuit, une fois que les invités avaient quitté la réception. Les quelques membres qui n'avaient pas déserté l'Ordre après la mort d'Albus étaient assis autour de la table familiale du Terrier, une tasse de café fumante devant eux. Harry avait préféré rester debout. Il laissa chacune des personnes présentes s'abreuver d'une gorgée de boisson chaude avant de leur faire part de l'innocence de Severus… Mal lui en prit. Tous avaient vilipendé le Mangemort. Des insultes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre de Fol-Œil, ou de Molly Weasley avaient fusé. Les fils aînés s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre pour discuter de cette information. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient repris les insultes typiques de l'école de magie, il avait tout entendu, de Bâtard Graisseux à Chauve-Souris des Cachots en passant par quelques idées de sortilèges qui auraient pu modeler l'esprit du pauvre Gryffondor stupide, naïf et influençable qu'ils voyaient en lui… Les jumeaux s'étaient contentés de l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres au moment où ils avaient vu son aura magique s'agiter. Ils avaient tenté de calmer le jeu, mais en dehors de Bill et Charlie personne ne faisait attention à eux, _ **__après tout ils n'étaient que les jumeaux blagueurs imbéciles…_

_**Et ce fut donc avec une joie assez malvenue qu'ils virent Harry user de sa magie pour tous les faire taire. L'ensemble des adultes, hormis Remus, avaient écarquillés les yeux, voir essayé de lancer des éclairs, face à ce comportement. D'ailleurs, beaucoup avaient imaginé que Severus avait déjà apposé son influence, voire avait le Survivant sous contrôle mental. **_

_**Harry s'était alors levé de sa chaise. Il avait rappelé d'un ton dur qu'il avait accepté le rôle de Second au sein de l'Ordre offert par Minerva McGonagall quelques instants avant le début de la réunion, et que de ce fait, il attendait que tous l'écoutent lorsqu'il parlait et qu'il était hors de question qu'il tolère les monstruosités précédemment émises lorsqu'il annonçait une nouvelle qui dérangeait une partie des membres. Puis, il avait été frappé en plein cœur par les pensées de l'une des personnes présentes… **_

_**Son déferlement de puissance lui avait donné accès à une légilimancie avancée mélangeant souvenirs, pensées actuelles et sentiments. Il s'était aussitôt tourné vers les trois camarades de Poudlard. Et là, il avait su. Durant un bref instant, mais pas assez bref pour passer inaperçu d'Harry, il avait vu un mélange de colère et de ressentiment dans un regard mais aussi une attitude hautaine dans la posture d'Hermione… Il s'était alors saisi de sa baguette et l'avait placé, avant que toute personne ait eu le temps de réagir, sous le cou de la jeune fille. De nouveau, son aura se fit sentir, et tout le monde présent fut figé sur place. Ron avait écarquillé les yeux, perdu. **_

__ Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas t'égorger ! __**Avait sifflé Harry. **_

_**Jouant son rôle de petite fille perdue et terrorisée à merveille, Hermione avait hoqueté de peur:**_

__ Je.. Je.. ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, 'Ry.._

__ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'es plus mon amie, traîtresse !_

_**Des larmes étaient alors apparues :**_

__ De quoi, parles-tu, 'R... Harry ?_

__Tu le sais très bien. __**Harry refusait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne regardait personne... Personne ne devait savoir que leur Sauveur s'était laissé battre toute sa vie par des Moldus.**_

__ Si tu refais quelque chose contre moi, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance ! Tiens-le toi pour dit, __**avait-il fini par dire en abaissant sa baguette.**_

__ Bordel, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ?__** avait aussitôt demandé Ron, alors qu'Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras en quête de réconfort. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'avait submergé à cette vue. **_

__ Cette petite née-moldue n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! _

_**Quelques membres, notamment Dedalus Diggle, Doge Elphias, Mondingus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore avaient alors quitté la pièce en s'écriant qu'ils refusaient de suivre un enfant de dix-sept ans premièrement, et surtout un gamin qui osait insulter les sorciers selon leur rang de naissance. Ils étaient partis sans un regard en arrière. Harry leur avait jeté un charme de confidence, s'assurant que ce qui venait de se dire ne quitterait pas ces murs. Molly et Arthur étaient abasourdis par la situation, tant par l'insulte que par la menace et ne bougeaient plus de leurs sièges. **__**Fol Œil**__** semblait bouder dans son coin, sa baguette à la main toutefois. **_

_**Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Arabella Figg et Shacklebolt s'étaient rapproché des époux Weasley, sentant que la situation ne concernait que les adolescents. Remus s'était contenté de regarder son loupiot avec fierté, ému par sa ressemblance avec James. Le souvenir de sa première soirée dans la salle de commune lui était revenu en mémoire. A peine l'héritier des Black avait-il franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que les plus vieux s'étaient tourné d'un seul homme vers le garçon. Sans attendre, James s'était interposé, prêt à défendre Sirius, dont il avait fait la connaissance seulement quelques heures auparavant dans le train. Harry ressemblait tellement à James qu'il en avait été bouleversé quelques instants. Il savait alors que l'amitié qu'offrait le brun était inconditionnelle, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de trahison. Il savait aussi qu'Harry avait appris de ses erreurs et que depuis la débâcle du département des mystères, il n'agissait plus sans réfléchir. Même s'il en donnait l'impression, Remus était certain que l'esprit du jeune sorcier s'était affiné… **_

__ P'tain, Mec, tu t'entends ? Tu as passé une semaine avec l'autre taré de Mangemort et il t'a déjà retravaillé l'esprit ! Ressaisis-toi ! _

__ Severus Snape n'est pas un Mangemort, Ronald ! Et il ne m'a rien fait ! Mais si tu préfères faire confiance à cette idiote, libre à toi. Je me débrouillerai seul._

_**Harry s'était éloigné de la table, il devait sortir : cette ambiance n'était pas saine. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux lui avaient emboîté le :**_

__ On te fait confiance Harry !__** avaient proclamé les jumeaux d'une voix. **__Tu as plus de respect et fait plus de choses pour nous aider que n'importe qui d'autre... Alors, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses nous te soutenons !_

__ Merci, Fred et George. Ca me touche._

__ Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou un lieu pour te retrouver en sécurité, notre Chaumière t'est ouverte,__** dit Bill. Fleur s'était approchée de son époux et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.**_

__ Viktor m'a demandé de te transmettre une demande. Il désirerait combattre activement avec nous. Il reste à Londres encore quelques jours, avant de repartir pour la Bulgarie._

_**Harry hocha la tête**_

_**_ **__Je le contacterais, moi-même__**. Durant quelques secondes, il resta silencieux, semblant mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. **_

_Le Gardien du Square était Dumbledore. J'ai demandé à Minerva de transférer le sort sur moi. Plus personne ne peut s'y rendre à partir de maintenant à moins que je ne vous contacte ou vous donne l'adresse. _

_**Il avait fait apparaître des parchemins du bout de sa baguette, et ils s'étaient envolés vers Remus, Fleur, Bill, les Jumeaux et Charlie. **_

__ Ils sont ensorcelés pour n'être vus que par la personne concernée, mais brûlez-les tout de même une fois lus. Je vous contacterai dans quelques jours__pour organiser une réunion entre nous. Je pense que Severus acceptera de répondre à certaines de vos questions. __**Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Molly et Arthur. **__Lorsque vos parents seront remis, voyez avec eux leur position. Ne discutez de rien avec Ron, il a fait son choix… Quant à Ginny, je refuse de la voir impliquer dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas me ronger les sangs pour elle._

_**Les frères Weasley avaient hoché la tête. Harry avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains prises de tremblements, et, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait, avait brièvement salué tout le monde, pris quelques instants pour répéter ses félicitations pour le mariage de Tonks et de Remus qui lui avait été annoncé juste avant la réunion, assuré son parrain de substitution qu'il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi il avait fait une cérémonie discrète mais espérait voir quelques photos ou le souvenir de cette célébration, avant de s'éloigner du Terrier en toute hâte. Passer les barrières et transplaner jusqu'au Square lui avait pris ses dernières forces.**_

_**Il s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au sol dès la porte refermée, le dos contre le battant.**__**Passant les mains autour de ses genoux repliés, il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la peau. Il essaya de garder à distance le souvenir des souffrances récemment subies et de la trahison qui lui enserraient le cœur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à se balancer frénétiquement d'avant en arrière, se cognant la tête contre la porte de chêne, inconscient du sang qui avait commencé à couler dans son cou lorsque la force des coups avait fait éclater la peau fragile de son crâne. Ses pensées s'étaient dissipées, son esprit s'était vidé, lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité, coupé de toute intrusion extérieure… Mais dans une telle crise, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui, la maison prendre feu, l'humanité disparaître, il n'en aurait rien su. **_

_**Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, Severus s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il avait commencé à lui parler mais en vain. Toujours maître de lui-même, il n'avait pas paniqué malgré la fréquence grandissante des crises de ce genre, et avait saisi les mains du jeune homme pour lui donner un point d'ancrage et l'empêcher de se blesser plus avant. Il avait froncé les sourcils en sentant des cicatrices sur les poignets. Cicatrices qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. **_

_**C'est alors qu'un doute angoissant l'avait envahi… Se pouvait-il que le gamin se soit apposé des glamours, pour cacher l'étendue de ses blessures ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait après l'incident de la semaine précédente, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à moitié mort, livide après qu'une ancienne blessure de son oncle, qu'il avait dissimulée, se soit rouverte et remise à saigner abondamment.**__**Il n'avait pu retenir une grimace lorsque les doigts avaient agrippé ses bras avec force, heureusement, il ne pouvait le blesser sérieusement puisque, actuellement impliqué dans des expériences sur différentes potions, il avait encore sa robe sur lui, mais le gamin avait de la poigne… **_

_**Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, peut-être des heures… Il ne savait pas réellement. Il s'était contenté de parler à voix basse de choses et d'autres, parfois une recette de potions, parfois des souvenirs de son amitié juvénile avec Lily. Il ne pouvait rien faire et il le savait. Mais il était certain que sa présence était perçue. Il n'osait pas utiliser sa magie, ignorant les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur Harry, de même qu'il n'utilisa pas la Légilimencie… **__**Puis**__**, il avait vu les premiers changements : la poigne du gamin s'était relâchée, le balancement avait ralenti, jusqu'à ce que, finalement la tête brune se relève, les yeux encore vitreux et le regard distant. Mais il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder à reprendre conscience. **_

_**Cinq minutes plus tard, le regard émeraude s'était rivé dans les orbes d'obsidienne. Severus s'était autorisé une caresse apaisante sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier appréciant visiblement le geste, avait laissé sa tête reposer totalement contre la main, puis le torse de Severus. **_

**Mais personne n'était là pour lui aujourd'hui. Il était seul. Il était tellement ancré dans sa douleur qu'il n'entendit pas les pleurs de Teddy, qui venait de se réveiller. Il n'entendit pas le sortilège censé le prévenir du réveil du petit. Même les cris de son fils qui se faisaient pourtant de plus en plus fort ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de la crise. Finalement, ce fut la magie de la maison associée à celle d'un Teddy paniqué, qui le firent réagir trois-quarts d'heure après le réveil de l'enfant. Le loupiot avait tout d'abord transplané au pied de la salle de bain, toutefois le rapprochement avec son père, il n'avait cessé de pleurer. Sentant la détresse de son plus jeune maître, la maison envoya des décharges magiques et électriques dans le corps du sorcier, par petites doses puis de plus en plus fortes, profitant du contact du dos d'Harry contre le mur de la pièce. Associés aux hurlements, ces chocs parvinrent enfin à sortir Arian de sa transe. Dès qu'il reprit conscience de son environnement, Arian fut saisi de remords et d'angoisse. **_**Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses se dégrader à ce point ?**_** Il se sentait mal, tellement mal ! Son fils, son rayon de soleil, il l'avait occulté, délaissé… Il s'approcha lentement de son fils, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé… Arian le prit dans ses bras, le câlina jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez calme pour pouvoir être changé et nourri. Mais la peur que l'enfant avait ressentie était telle qu'il lui fallut une heure pour être rassuré. Il refusa que son père le déloge de ses bras lorsqu'Arian voulut l'installer dans sa chaise haute pour le petit déjeuner ou pour le bain. Epuisé par les événements, Teddy se rendormit moins de trois heures après son réveil, mais il tenait tellement fort les pans de la chemise de son père que ce dernier ne put le coucher dans son lit à barreaux. **

**Après plusieurs heures dans ces conditions, il décida de se rendre chez Carlisle Cullen, il savait qu'il saurait l'écouter et l'aider. Il devait mettre de côté sa fierté, qui l'avait tenu éloigné des vampires depuis son premier cauchemar. Il devait accepter que quelqu'un se soucie réellement de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur… Et si Carlisle le trouvait monstrueux ? Et s'il décidait de le trahir… **

**Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait confiance en l'homme. Il savait que le vampire ne ferait rien contre lui. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à gagner à le trahir. **_**Contrairement à Hermione **_**pensa-t-il amèrement. Il serra les dents, il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir dans l'état dans lequel il était. Toutes ses pensées ne tournaient que vers la souffrance. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. S'il voulait reprendre sa vie en main, il devait justement accepter son passé. Et comme l'avait si bien souligné Carlisle il ne pourrait le faire qu'en se déchargeant de son fardeau. **

**Il prit donc le chemin à travers la forêt pour se rendre chez la famille Cullen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Carlisle était dans son bureau, l'esprit occupé. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'un de ses patients. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il avait totalement occulté l'absence de son fils et encore plus le retour de ce dernier, qui, après avoir reçu une énième supplique d'Esmée avait accepté de revenir trois semaines avant la rentrée, histoire de… Pas comme s'ils avaient tous l'immortalité pour passer du temps ensemble, comme si ça ne faisait pas soixante-dix ans qu'ils vivaient ici… Enfin, c'était des pensées qu'il supposait qu'Edward pouvait avoir… Il en était venu à connaître son fils de cœur. **

**Il poussa un soupir, et se frotta les tempes. Même si les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir de migraines, parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pourrait en ressentir… Et encore plus aujourd'hui. **

_**Comment un petit être humain comme son voisin pouvait-il lui donner autant de soucis **_**? Il se le demandait ! Il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un depuis qu'il exerçait la médecine, et cela remontait maintenant à des siècles. Ça dépassait le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait eu lors de la grippe espagnole au vingtième siècle, lorsqu'il s'était avait assisté à l'hécatombe qui en avait découlée sans rien pouvoir faire, ou encore lorsqu'il avait fait face à des tsunamis, tornades et autres tempêtes dont les conséquences se chiffraient en milliers de morts... Et voilà qu'un homme seul, débarqué à peine un mois auparavant, sorti de nulle part, mettait sens dessus-dessous toute sa vie et celle de ses proches, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire... **

**Il retint un nouveau soupir. **

**S'il continuait, Esmée aller débarquer, inquiète… Et une Esmée inquiète était vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer pour le moment. Surtout, si elle prenait son ton maternel… **

**Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû écouter les visions d'Alice… peut-être aurait-il dû rester le temps prévu auprès du Clan Dénali… Il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cet état… Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter de prendre un nouveau patient… Il secoua la tête. En tant que médecin, et surtout vampire philanthrope, si on peut dire, il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de laisser quelqu'un souffrir mais… N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait après l'appel d'Arian ? Il s'était permis le lendemain de son départ, d'aller jeter un coup d'œil chez le jeune homme. Grâce aux aménagements d'Alice et l'ouverture du manoir du sorcier, il avait pu constater les dégâts. Une nuit pleine de cauchemars. Il avait rongé son frein, et s'était empêcher d'aller tout de suite réveiller le jeune homme. **

**Alice, juste avant son départ, était venue discrètement lui faire part d'une recommandation : quoiqu'il voie, quoiqu'il se passe, il ne devait pas intervenir, sinon, Arian s'éloignerait définitivement de leur vie à tous. Et c'était le regard chargé de supplications et d'angoisse qu'Alice lui avait jeté après l'avoir serré dans les bras, qui l'avait au dernier moment empêché de pénétrer dans la demeure. Il s'était alors retourné, son cœur mort lourd dans sa poitrine. Et depuis, il essayait sans y parvenir de s'occuper l'esprit… Les deux jours suivant les soins qu'il avait donnés au sorcier, il s'était attendu à le voir débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Mais, il n'était jamais venu frapper à la porte.**

**Il laissa sa tête choir sur la table. S'était-il comporté comme il le fallait avec Arian ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête depuis sa chasse. Il était un patient des plus originaux, il ignorait à chaque fois comment réagir, comment être avec lui sans le braquer. Le jeune Black-Prince ressemblait tellement à un animal blessé, prêt à prendre la fuite aussi vite qu'il le pouvait quitte à aggraver sa blessure s'il suspectait de mauvaises intentions... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer un tel problème, d'autant qu'un animal blessé était souvent une proie qu'il affectionnait : il n'ôtait pas la vie d'un animal, il mettait fin à son agonie… **

**Trois coups secs à la porte d'entrée mirent fin à ses réflexions, et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le chef de famille avait traversé toute la maison jusqu'au palier, et ouvrait la porte sur, à son plus grand soulagement, Arian, qui avait dans les bras un Teddy accroché aux pans de sa chemise. Il se contenta de l'inviter à entrer et de l'emmener dans son bureau, faisant un signe de tête aux membres de sa famille qui s'était rapprochés, curieux de savoir qui était le visiteur.**

**Alice et Jasper avaient été les premiers à apparaître lorsque le nom d'Arian avait été prononcés, mais ils étaient restés en retrait en voyant l'état du jeune homme, et s'étaient contenté de le regarder disparaître, comprenant le besoin de leur ami de se confier à Carlisle : leur père avait toujours eu cette faculté d'écouter. Jasper pouvait en attester, il se souvenait des conversations qu'ils avaient eues lorsque le changement de régime alimentaire était difficile ou lorsqu'il était en proie à des doutes quant à son rôle dans la famille ou à ses capacités de résister au sang humain… Carlisle l'avait patiemment écouté, encore et encore, trouvant toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. A aucun moment, Jasper ne s'était senti idiot, incohérent ou mal à l'aise…**

**Quant à Alice, n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa jeunesse, elle avait immédiatement considéré Carlisle comme son père. Toujours affectueux, rassurant. Il l'avait aidée à accepter son don, parce que même des années après avoir été transformée, Alice avait encore des difficultés à vivre avec. Il était souvent difficile pour elle de revenir à la réalité sans se laisser submerger par les sentiments, voire la douleur de ses visions. Carlisle l'avait alors initiée à une méthode humaine : la méditation. Certes, cela ne la coupait pas de toute souffrance ou difficulté, mais un pas avait été franchi. De même, le patriarche l'avait aidé à comprendre ses visions. Autant dire qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle vivait avec le clan Cullen. L'attitude heureuse et enfantine qui lui était si particulière n'était devenue réelle que depuis ce moment, alors qu'auparavant, cela avait été une façon pour elle de se protéger de ses visions, de créer une barrière… Alors, les époux Hale regardèrent leur ami s'isoler avec le Chef de la Famille, rassurés : Arian avait fait le premier pas vers la guérison, le reste ne serait plus qu'une question de temps, de volonté… et de patience. **

**Esmée avait esquissé un pas vers le bureau, mais Emmett et Rosalie l'en avait empêchée d'un regard. Arian était loin d'avoir besoin qu'on le surprotège. Eux non plus, quand on y réfléchissait, mais ils appréciaient ces gestes, car le passé de chacun n'était pas des plus joyeux, et la tendresse et l'amour qu'Esmée leur offrait avec tant de générosité comblaient ce manque. Mais Arian semblait ne pas être dans le même état d'esprit. Oh ! Ils ne se faisant aucune illusion sur les épreuves qu'il avait pu vivre. Mais Esmée étant ce qu'elle était, une mère dans l'âme, elle ne le voyait pas de ce côté-là. **

**Dans son bureau Carlisle ignorait quoi faire. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion. Il était étonné, et c'était sûrement l'une des premières fois que le vampire laissait paraître une telle émotion sur son visage. Etonnement de voir Arian à sa porte, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus. Comment Arian était-il parvenu à survivre ? Il semblait être au bout du rouleau. Son teint était aussi blanc que celui d'un vampire à l'ombre… Les cernes qui noircissaient au moins deux à trois centimètres de peau sous ses yeux attestaient du manque cruel de sommeil. Les joues amaigries étaient encore plus frappantes, déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été bien gras… Durant un bref moment, il perçut l'odeur du sang. Une brève évaluation, qui passa inaperçue aux yeux d'Arian, autant par l'utilisation des pouvoirs vampiriques que par l'état émotionnel du garçon, lui fit froncer les sourcils : ****t**** il avait du sang séché sous les ongles. Il se munit d'un coton humide afin de l'enlever. Puis, il examina le visage, des nombreuses traces physiques prouvaient le mal-être du jeune homme, des lèvres gercées, des cernes grignotant la moitié de son visage, la maigreur de ses joues. **

_ Arian, je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises où tu es blessé... **dit-il d'une voix douce.**

_ Les bras…

_ Il va falloir que tu enlèves ta chemise.

_ Je… Teddy m'en empêche... Il refuse de me lâcher, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'enlever seul, Carlisle.

_ D'accord. Je vais la découper. Ca va aller?** Arian hocha la tête. Il se munit de ciseaux et coupa le vêtement dans le dos. Un bref coup d'œil sur l'état de l'anatomie du sorcier lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucune aggravation. C'était déjà ça.**

_ Bien, tu peux porter Teddy à un bras ?

_ Si je peux m'asseoir.

_ Bien. Mets-toi à l'aise sur le canapé. Ca va piquer un peu, c'est l'inconvénient du produit désinfectant.

**Carlisle nettoya en silence. Il savait que Arian ne lui parlerait que lorsqu'il le déciderait, alors il attendit patiemment.**

**Il nota tout de même le bruit d'un moteur de Volvo se rapprocher de leur demeure. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Son fils était de retour.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_ Edward est là,** déclara Alice. Elle avait vu le retour de son frère quelques heures auparavant, mais seul Carlisle avait été prévenu, elle refusait de faire une fausse joie au reste de sa famille.**

_ Laissons-le monter**, déclara Esmée.**

**Aussitôt, un courant d'air balaya l'atmosphère de l'étage : preuve de l'arrivée du vampire.**

_ Oh Edward ! **s'écria Esmée en le serrant étroitement dans ses bras.** Que tu m'as manqué ! Tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles plus souvent ! **s'indigna-t-elle tout de même.**

**Edward se contenta de secouer la tête.**

_ Salut Eddy, **s'amusa à taquiner Emmett. Un grognement lui répondit.**

_ Laisse-le tranquille, Emmett ! **le morigéna Rosalie**. C'est bon de te revoir !

**Alice enlaça son frère, tandis que Jasper se contentait d'une accolade.**

_ Carlisle est à l'hôpital ?

_ Non, il est dans son bureau.

**Edward s'apprêtait à monter lorsque Jasper le retint.**

_ Il est occupé, il viendra lorsqu'il aura fini.

_ Quoi ? Il me demande de rentrer et il ne vient pas me dire bonjour ? Dites-moi que je rêve… **dit Edward la voix pleine de ressentiment.**

**Jasper fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. **

_ Le monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de ta petite personne. **Il tourna le dos à son frère, et s'enfonça dans la forêt.**

**Edward fronça les sourcils en captant l'image du jeune homme brun qui occupait les pensées de son frère. **

_ Carlisle a un patient à l'heure actuelle.

_ Un patient ? Ici ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on garde un profil bas ?

_ Calme-toi, et laisse-nous t'expliquer.

**Une pensée jaillie de l'esprit d'Alice, la montrant sous l'éclat du soleil en compagnie de l'inconnu. **

_ Il connaît notre secret ? C'est la meilleure !

**Il ne laissa le temps à aucun membre de sa famille de parler, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. **

**Il laissait sa famille un mois et lorsqu'il revenait, un inconnu connaissait leur secret et il était devenu proche de la famille… Comment avaient-ils pu laisser un humain s'approcher d'eux ? Il ne leur restait plus que deux ans avant de finir le lycée, et connaissant les pensées de ces frères et sœurs, il savait combien chacun d'eux attendait avec impatience ce délai. Et voilà que tout risquait de tomber à l'eau. Comment Jasper pouvait-il prendre le risque de rester en contact avec cet humain… **

**Il inséra un CD dans sa chaîne. Il avait besoin de calme. Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était là, et Carlisle n'avait toujours pas daigné venir le saluer. L'humain était-il plus important que lui ? Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir ces pensées, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était tellement frustré par la vie qu'il menait, et d'avoir dû rentrer… Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et alla faire un tour dans la forêt. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. D'oublier la solitude qui ne cessait de lui peser sur les épaules. **


	17. Chapitre XV

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur !_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide ! _

**Chapitre XV :**

**Premier septembre, date honnie de tout adolescent ou jeunes adultes devant encore se rendre dans un lieu d'éducation. Et Arian n'y faisait pas exception. Son anxiété ne correspondait aucunement avec celle qu'il avait vécue les années précédentes. Depuis sa formation à Poudlard, le premier septembre était synonyme de liberté, de gaieté, de bonheur… Mais, cette année, il ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Une boule d'appréhension lui bloquait la gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'accueil. La lettre de l'administration du lycée de Forks lui avait précisé que tout nouvel élève était convoqué à ****l'avance pour**** venir chercher un plan et un emploi du temps auprès de la secrétaire. De cette façon, il serait le dernier à arriver en ****classe****, se faisant ainsi ****d'autant plus ****remarquer. Il poussa un soupir de frustration ****et ****jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre, dix minutes de retard… **

**Inspirant une bouffée d'air, il frappa à la porte, il la franchit et ****vit ****aussitôt toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui. Il réprima un grognement ****d'agacement.**

_ Ah, vous devez être Arian Prince ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Je suis votre professeur de mathématiques, Larry Dayle. Vous trouverez une place au fond de la salle, auprès de Monsieur Cullen.

**Arian y jeta un coup ****d'œil**** afin de savoir lequel des Cullen serait son voisin. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres****, et**** il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers ****la table en question****. Au moment de s'installer, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de se présenter. Malheureusement, le professeur sembla prendre conscience de son oubli, puisqu'il lui demanda de revenir au-devant de la salle. Il serra les dents, autant de frustration que de souffrance, le traitement que Carlisle avait mis en place avec l'aide de Sue ne parvenant pas encore à soulager ses douleurs. Mais le médecin l'avait prévenu, et il prenait son mal en patience. Patience d'autant plus allégée que l'emploi du temps aménagé par Carlisle ****lui laissait**** l'après-midi ****de libre pour**** ses séances. **

_ Bien, alors je m'appelle Arian Prince, comme l'a fait remarquer Monsieur Dayle. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines, mais vous devez le savoir puisque j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me promener en ville. Voilà.

**Sans attendre d'être renvoyé à sa place, il s'y dirigea de lui-même puis s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui lui jeta un regard de compassion.**

_ Très concis tout ça ! Tu respires la sociabilité dis donc ! **se moqua gentiment le vampire. Sans laisser le temps à son voisin de répondre, il ajouta :** Tu sais que ça va se répéter toute la matinée ?

_ Merci de ton soutien, Jaz' !

_ Il est de mon devoir de te prévenir… C'est tout...** ironisa Jasper.**

**Les deux élèves devant eux se retournèrent un instant, se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné puis reportèrent leur attention sur le tableau.**

_ Ils ont un problème ? **demanda doucement Arian.**

_ Hum, je ne suis pas connu pour ma civilité…

_ Oh, vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné, vu l'accueil que tu m'as fait…** se moqua son voisin.**

**Jasper fit mine de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur la première leçon de l'année. Arian pouffa puis ****se concentra à son tour ****sur les propos du professeur****.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La sonnerie signala la fin du cours ****de maths****. Arian et Jasper sortirent les derniers, le sorcier étant parvenu à mettre en place un charme qui empêchait les effluves humains d'être ressentis par Jasper. Au vu de son instabilité magique, les autres membres de la famille avaient refusé, prétextant que leur ami devait conserver ****son énergie**** magique. **

_ Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta prochaine salle ?** proposa Jasper.**

_ Oh, tu te rends compte que ta réputation va en prendre un coup ? **demanda Arian, taquin. **

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma réputation. Un petit regard noir et le tour est joué**. **Et puis, tu vas vite te rendre compte que les Cullen ont une réputation déjà bien construite..

_ Oh, j'ai toujours raffolé des rumeurs,** dit Arian en se frottant les mains et arborant un faux sourire carnassier. **Allez, c'est parti pour une heure de langues.

_ Veinard, j'ai deux heures de biologie…

_ Hum, littérature juste avant le déjeuner.

_ Ah, je ne sais pas qui a le plus de chance… Allez, courage.

**Arian entra dans la salle vide. La majorité des élèves s'octroyait un quart d'heure de pause en milieu de matinée. Mais, sa jambe le lançant, il avait préféré se rendre directement dans sa salle de cours afin de pouvoir s'y ****re****poser. Le professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années le salua. **

_ Monsieur Prince, je suppose.

_ Bonjour.

_ Vous pouvez vous installer au dernier rang, à côté d'Alice Cullen. Une élève charmante et très douée, si vous avez des difficultés, n'hésitez pas à lui demander de l'aide.

_ Merci mais je maîtrise relativement bien le français.

**Le professeur se mit aussitôt à parler afin de vérifier ses dires. Ils débutèrent alors une discussion sur Paris, le professeur y ayant passé ****les premières années**** de sa vie d'adulte. Leur discussion passionnée leur fit perdre la notion du temps et ils remarquèrent finalement avec étonnement la majorité des élèves à leur table. **

_ Bien, voici votre nouveau camarade. Arian vous vous êtes autorisé une dizaine de minutes de pause en surplus, vous devrez utiliser le temps du déjeuner pour faire connaissance. Maintenant, nous allons faire un récapitulatif rapide de l'année dernière, et nous discuterons en fin de cours pour reprendre l'oral. Je ne veux rien entendre tant que je n'ai interrogé personne.** Dit l'homme en se tournant vers le tableau. Discrètement, Alice et Arian engagèrent la conversation.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La dernière heure de cours de la matinée ne se passa pas aussi bien que les précédentes. Bien qu'il soit véritablement intéressé par la littérature, la tension avec son voisin l'empêcha d'apprécier autant qu'il aurait voulu l'ouvrage de Conan Doyle. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le dernier des Cullen étaient loin d'être ****aussi bons qu'****avec le reste de la famille, et le vampire l'avait évité et ignoré durant ****l'intégralité de**** son séjour médical. Au cinquième jour, le vampire s'était brutalement rendu compte de sa présence. Et Arian ignorait si c'était mieux ou pire… **

_**Un matin alors qu'Arian était en train de faire à manger pour Teddy, Edward était tombé nez-à-nez avec lui. **_

__ Bonjour ! _

_**Arian avait levé la tête surpris, et s'était retourné pour voir s'il s'adressait bien à lui.**_

__ Oh, c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? J'ai cru que tu étais muet un moment… Tu peux continuer à m'éviter, mais si je pouvais savoir ce que tu me reproches ça serait sûrement plus pratique pour tout le monde... J'éviterai de recommencer. __**N'ayant aucune réponse du vampire, il avait ajouté : **__Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai dans ma chambre un bambin qui se réveille.__** Sur ce, il avait pris le biberon et s'apprêtait à monter lorsque Edward lui avait saisi le bras.**_

__ Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais tourner le dos à un vampire,__** Avait-il feulé.**_

__ Que tu sois un vampire, un loup-garou, un humain __ou un troll__ m'indiffère totalement. Lâche-moi __immédiatement__, avant que je te dépèce__** ! avait répliqué Arian à voix basse, ne voulant pas rameuter la famille entière. **_

_**Mais l'autre avait raffermi sa prise, et c'est à ce moment, que Jasper avait débarqué. Réagissant au quart de tour, il s'était jeté sur Edward. Dans sa chute, Arian s'était cogné contre l'angle d'un meuble, égratignant son cuir chevelu. Aussitôt, les deux vampires s'étaient immobilisé dans leur combat et tournés vers lui. Jasper, à l'étonnement de son frère, s'était mis sur la défensive, accroupi devant le sorcier, attendant la réaction dudit frère. **_

_**Edward quant à lui était assez perplexe. Contre toute attente, Jasper ne s'était pas attaqué à l'humain. Et, à cet instant, toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers la protection, et l'attente de la réplique d'Edward. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de s'attaquer à l'humain et de le vider de son sang mais, ne pouvait pas rester insensible à l'odeur, sucrée mais avec une touche de menthe et d'herbes fraîches. Et pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, un frisson lui avait parcouru tout le corps. Etonné par ce comportement, il avait préféré détourner le regard et cesser de respirer. **_

_**Jasper, une fois rassuré par la décision d'Edward, s'était approché à pas lents du sorcier.**_

__ Tu vas bien, Arian ? _

__ C'est bon, Jaz. Je vais remonter dans ma chambre, la blessure n'est pas sérieuse. Je m'occupe de ça. __Ne t'inquiète pas__! _

_**Sur ces mots Arian était rapidement monté à l'étage. Il s'était appuyé contre la porte, essayant de calmer sa magie. Depuis l'arrivée du dernier membre de la famille vampirique, elle était assez agitée, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la crise qu'il venait de vivre, d'autant qu'elle s'était calmée. Cependant à aucun moment Il n'avait fait le rapprochement entre l'attitude distante d'Edward et le calme de sa magie. Un gazouillement venant de Teddy qui était maintenant réveillé et réclamait son biberon l'avait détourné de ses pensées. Il s'était alors empressé de s'occuper de son fils, ne cherchant aucunement à s'attarder sur ce qui venait de se passer.**_

_**Arian avait décidé de quitter la maison une fois changé. Jasper avait bien tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais le sorcier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait suffisamment abusé de leur générosité et qu'il y avait trop de tension pour le moment. Mais, l'ancien soldat avait tenu à lui réaffirmer **__**que la porte leur était ouverte à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit**__**. Depuis, il n'avait pas revu Edward.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Il sentit le vampire se mettre sur la défensive dès son entrée dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, il crut même le voir s'accrocher à la table mais, l'instant passa trop vite pour qu'il puisse s'en assurer. Arian se contenta donc de le saluer et de reporter son attention sur le programme littéraire de l'année, prenant des notes afin de ne rien manquer. En fin de cours, le professeur fit passer une liste d'ouvrages à lire et à étudier en groupe, une œuvre majeure à quatre, et une autre, moins importe, sur laquelle ils devraient travailler en binôme, avec leur voisin. Arian soupira : d'une, il lui faudrait côtoyer le vampire réfractaire et de deux, il allait devoir supporter deux autres élèves, deux jeunes filles. La première lui envoya un sourire ****sans doute supposé être**** charmeur mais qui ****le dégoûta plus qu'autre chose****, et la seconde lui fit un petit signe de tête plus timide. Alors, que la sonnerie venait à peine de retentir, Edward était déjà à la porte. Arian lâcha un soupir de désappointement, soupir qui n'échappa à sa voisine de devant, qui finissait de ranger tes affaires.**

_ Oh, ne prends pas son comportement comme quelque chose de personnel. Edward a toujours été comme ça. Il est assez solitaire.

**Arian fit un léger sourire.**

_ Merci, euh..

_ Angela.

_ Désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être évident d'arriver dans un lycée où on ne connaît personne.

_ C'est assez déroutant, oui.

**_ **Mais qu'est-ce que… **interrompit une voix féminine.** Oh, salut, moi c'est Jessica. **Sans laisser le temps à Arian de répondre, l'adolescente brune enchaîna. **On doit bosser ensemble en littérature ! Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien ! Il va falloir qu'on s'organise… Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre un verre un soir ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.**

_ Et bien...** Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se contentait d'écouter silencieusement la conversation tout en les accompagnants vers le réfectoire. **Tu serais libre quand ? Il faut aussi qu'on demande à Edward.

_ Oh… Cullen… Oui**, dit Jessica en poussant un soupir. **Cullen… Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu espères pouvoir te rapprocher d'Edward ou même de tout autre Cullen… Ils sont un peu renfermés. Ils ne parlent à personne, et sont toujours ensemble. **Elle tourna la tête vers la table du fond où s'étaient regroupés les sujets de leur conversation**. Mais ensemble, _ensemble_ ! La blonde, Rosalie, et le brun athlétique, Emmet, ils font qu'un… Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal !

_ Jessica ! Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, **coupa Angela.** Et puis, arrête de commenter tout ce qu'ils font, **poursuivit-elle en voyant Arian serrer les poings et la mâchoire.**

_ Quoi ?** Elle suivit le regard de son amie. **Il y a un problème Arian ?

_ Oui. J'ai horreur des gens qui médisent des autres… Si tu te crois intéressante ma pauvre fille… Tu es pathétique oui.** Sur ce, il se saisit de quelques fruits et légumes qu'il déposa sur son plateau, et s'éloigna prestement du buffet, pour aller vers une table au fond. **

**Jessica le suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas les raisons de son emportement. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Alice et Jasper Cullen se lever pour s'approcher de lui. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front tandis que le blond lui serrait brièvement l'épaule en signe de soutien. Elle les vit ****emmener le nouveau-venu avec eux****.**

_ Vous avez vu ça ?** dit-elle en posant son plateau sur la table où un groupe d'amis était déjà installé.**

_ Quoi ?** demanda un homme châtain clair.**

_ Le nouveau, il mange avec les Cullen.

_ Oh… Oui, il était à côté de Jasper en maths. Ils ont tout de suite sympathisé.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?** demanda une blonde. **Ils sont totalement coupés du monde.

_ Je ne sais pas moi… Eric, une idée ?

**Un garçon brun, d'origine asiatique se râcla la gorge, et se lança dans un raisonnement réfléchi :**

_ Eh bien, vous avez sûrement dû vous rendre compte que, euh, Arian, c'est ça ?** Tout le monde acquiesça. **Boîte ? Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il ait été soigné par le Docteur Cullen. Ayant eu affaire à lui au moins une fois, on connaît tous sa gentillesse. Peut-être qu'il lui a présenté ses enfants ?

**Jessica claqua de la langue****, et le garçon blond s'empressa de détourner la conversation.**

_ Sinon, vous avez vu cette superbe Bentley sur le parking ?

_ Oui, je me demande à qui elle appartient ? Vous croyez que c'est la nouvelle voiture de l'un des Cullen ?** supposa Jessica.**

_ Nan, je les ai vus arriver avec la Volvo, et celle-là n'était pas encore là lorsque je suis arrivé**, répondit Eric. **Peut-être au nouveau ?

**_ **Oh, alors faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit proche des Cullen. Entre enfants gâtés on s'entend. Et on dénigre les autres…** persiffla la brune.**

_ Ttt… Jessica. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Arian, il m'a parlé tout à fait gentiment à moi. **Au regard incompris des autres, Angela précisa : **Arian lui a reproché assez violement la manière dont elle parle des Cullen.

_ Oh, ce n'est que ça…

* * *

.

_ Alors ta fin de matinée, Harry ?

_ J'ai eu littérature…

_ Ah oui, avec Edward…

_ Tu savais que je serais avec lui ?** demanda Arian.**

_ Oui. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr qu'Edward se comporte de cette façon. Je suis désolée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça…** s'excusa la vampire.**

_ Ce n'est pas grave... vraiment… Enfin, sauf que j'ai deux projets d'études dans cette matière avec lui… Alors, je me demande comment sera l'ambiance, surtout que je serai avec Jessica et …

_ Jessica ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir autant de chance ?** Ricana Jasper.**

_ Oh, tu parles du fait qu'il s'agisse d'une médisante ?

_ Ah, tu y as déjà eu le droit ?

_ Oui..** Rosalie, Emmett et Edward arrivèrent à cet instant. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune tandis que son époux le bousculait amicalement, le dernier se contenta d'agir à son habitude**. J'ai eu droit à une esquisse du portrait de votre famille... Tu avais raison Jasper… Et puis, elle doit être en train de parler de moi…** dit-il en serrant les dents.**

_ Edward ?

_ Hum, ils sont en train de chercher comment il se fait qu'il soit à notre table… Eric penche pour une explication médicale. Carlisle serait son médecin et nous aurait présentés. Ah, ils ont remarqué une Bentley…** Il siffla ****entre ses dents**** en voyant la voiture dans l'esprit de Lauren. **Pas mal… Jessica quant à elle pense que nous faisons partie d'un groupe d'enfants gâtés… **Arian se leva subitement, laissant son plateau à moitié entamé sur la table. Edward s'arracha à la lecture des esprits pour reporter son attention vers sa famille. **Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ca ne plaît pas à monsieur d'être considéré comme un enfant gâté ?

_ Tu ne le connais pas... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu…** soupira Alice. **

_ Parce que tu le sais peut-être, hein ?

_ Non. Mais je fais confiance à mon instinct.

_ Bien sûr, il connaît tout de notre vie et nous, on ne sait rien de lui…

_ Toi, tu ne sais rien de lui. Il s'est un peu confié à moi, et à Carlisle aussi.

_ Comment ça se fait que je ne sache pas ?

_ Il s'est confié... Et il n'est pas question que je trahisse sa confiance. Arian est quelqu'un de bien. Il parlera de son passé lorsqu'il sera prêt… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu le détestes autant?** s'agaça le vampire blond, alors qu'il se levait pour suivre son ami.**

_ Je…** Edward prit alors soudainement conscience qu'il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Bon, d'accord, au début, il avait agi par jalousie… Mais, après… C'était un mélange de fierté et d'incompréhension face à son comportement. Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Alice posa une main sur le bras. Jasper se rassit au même moment.**

_ Il est parti. Il doit faire sa rééducation.

_ Je pense que ce week-end sera un bon moment pour discuter avec lui et t'excuser, **dit la voyante après avoir eu le regard fixe quelques instants.**

_ Bien. J'ai biologie maintenant, je vais y aller.

_ D'accord Edward. A ce soir.

_ Nous, on a repos. Alors, je pense qu'on va aller en profiter pour se retrouver un peu seuls,** déclara Emmett avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne sur ses intentions. Sans compter les sentiments que Jasper pouvait sentir émaner du vampire à forte carrure.**

_ Emmett…

_ On vous laisse….

**Rosalie lui saisit le bras et l'emmena.**

_ Nous sommes ensemble cette après-midi, **déclara Alice.**

_ C'est parfait ça ! Allons-y alors**. Ils se levèrent de table et posèrent leur plateau à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. **Il faudra qu'on se renseigne auprès d'Arian pour connaître son emploi du temps. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ait des cours en commun avec lui, le reste de la semiane.

**Alice acquiesça et enlaça la main de son époux, lui souriant amoureusement. Peu importe ce qu'Edward pouvait penser d'Arian, rien qu'en voyant combien il avait amélioré la vie de Jasper, elle était convaincue qu'il ne pouvait qu'être un garçon bien. Depuis deux mois, elle découvrait un nouveau mari, et elle en était ravie. Oh, elle aimait le Jasper du passé, ses défauts et qualités, mais le voir si détendu, plus à l'aise avec les autres, sans souffrir à chaque respiration était un véritable bonheur en soi. **

**Elle avait l'intime conviction que leur relation ne pourrait que bénéficier de ce tournant inespéré : ****Jusqu'ici, tout instant passé en public était la cause d'une souffrance immense pour Jasper qui, peu habitué à la retenue, devait se concentrer chaque minute qui passait pour ne pas laisser son instinct le submerger et causer un massacre. Mais au-delà de sa crainte de décevoir Carlisle, Esmé et le reste de sa fratrie, la simple idée de faire du mal à Alice en détruisant tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, en les mettant en danger et en les exposant au regard des humains le terrorisait plus que tout. **

**Arian, cependant, avait tout changé. D'un geste, d'un sort, il avait aidé Jasper au-delà de toute espérance, et lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons, ainsi qu'à Alice. Leur relation, leur vie de couple en bénéficiait déjà : alors qu'ils s'étaient jusqu'ici davantage appuyés sur une communion spirituelle très profonde pour compenser les heures perdues dans la journée, l'ancien soldat pouvait à présent se détendre en permanence, et reporter toute son attention sur sa compagne, se montrer plus prévenant, plus attentionné… Et, même s'ils ne le diraient jamais à haute voix, ils ne pouvaient que se demander comment ils avaient survécu jusque-là. **

**Parce que, à présent qu'ils pouvaient le vivre au grand jour, leur amour semblait à présent mille fois plus beau, mille fois plus intense encore qu'auparavant. **

**Jasper et Alice devaient quelque chose d'infiniment précieux à Arian, et ils n'étaient pas près de l'abandonner. **


	18. Chapitre XVI

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**Joyeux Noël !**_

_**Je profite d'avoir bien mangé et bien bu -enfin, pas de trop non plus ! ^^ Pas d'excès :p -, pour vous offrir ce chapitre ! **_

_**Désolée pour l'attente mais entre l'écriture, la vie personnelle et la réécriture, le temps file à une allure incroyable. **_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur !_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide ! Il fait également apparaitre Severus, j'espère que les impatientes de le revoir parviendront à prendre leur mal en patience avec ce petit bout. Hein, Soop' ! = D _

_Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre autant de temps à venir, je serais en examen à la rentrée de même que ma bêta__, autant dire que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous occuper du chapitre. Mais, je tâcherais de me rattraper! ^^ (je risque d'ailleurs de revenir avec une surprise -traduction serait le mot juste mais chuttt... ! lol)_

_**Je vous souhaite **__donc __**de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Fêter dignement la fin de cette année, pour la nouvelle**__, la soi-disant dernière de cette terre… (Mais, j'ai déjà entendu ça il y a 12 ans, alors, je ne me fais aucun soucis. On se reverra pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_._

**Chapitre XVI :**

**L'alarme de la maison se fit entendre alors qu'Arian venait de finir d'habiller Teddy. Ce dernier arborait fièrement un petit jean et une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt, Alice lui avait assuré que cela ferait un malheur… Arian secoua la tête en descendant les escaliers, il allait devoir garder un œil sur son amie, parce que d'ici peu, cette dernière serait capable de changer son filleul en sa poupée personnelle, voire même en futur mannequin… **

**Il poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque son fils tira un peu brutalement sur la mèche de cheveux qui était à sa portée, et ouvrit la porte d'une main tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager de la poigne du bambin de l'autre. Il resta quelques instants interdit devant son visiteur.**

_ Edward ? **Il resserra sa prise sur Teddy, prêt à réagir au quart de tour au moindre signe qu'Edward avait décidé de retenter l'expérience des vacances.**

L**e vampire se passa une main dans les cheveux. **

**_ **Bonjour, Arian. Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement.

_ Oh, et bien, excuses acceptées. Merci de t'être déplacé, **dit le sorcier sans attendre plus.**

_ Non, attends. Je te dois des explications. Je n'avais aucun droit de me conduire ainsi avec toi… Et je n'aurais jamais dû t'agresser de cette façon…

_ Ecoute Edward, si tu es venu pour t'excuser parce qu'Alice ou Jasper, ou un autre membre de ta famille t'y a poussé, je préfère que tu m'évites plutôt que tu viennes me présenter des excuses que tu ne penses pas, d'accord ?

_ Je... **Il parut un instant décontenancé face à l'attitude du sorcier. Il ne pouvait manquer la tension qui émanait de son corps lorsqu'il était à proximité du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Certes, généralement, l'instinct de survie poussait tout humain à s'éloigner. C'est alors que la beauté des vampires, leur élégance, leur voix hors du commun et leur charisme naturel –ou plutôt surnaturel intervenait pour contrebalancer ce réflexe. Mais rien dans le comportement d'Arian ne semblait indiquer qu'il soit sensible à sa nature de prédateur, ou de vampire à proprement parler. Il suffisait de voir à quel point il s'entendait bien avec son frère pour comprendre que c'était autre chose, mais il ne parvenait à savoir quoi. Pire encore, ses pensées lui étaient inaccessibles. C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation qu'il faisait face à une telle situation. ****Définitivement**** Cet humain était indubitablement bien différent des autres qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'alors. Conscient d'être resté de longues minutes sans rien dire, simplement figé sur le pas de la porte, il se décida à répondre au jeune homme. **

**_ **Alice et Jasper m'ont peut-être fait prendre conscience de mon comportement mais je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dicter ce que je devais faire, et cela ne commencera pas maintenant. Alors, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais vraiment que tu excuses mon attitude déplacée.

**Arian cligna des yeux, véritablement étonné. Il avait remarqué l'absence d'Edward dès le lendemain de la rentrée. Il en avait déduit que le vampire voulait l'éviter, et même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde (l'animosité irrationnelle qui l'avait opposée à Draco durant six longues années lui revint en mémoire : les coups, les sorts échangés sans raison), cette attitude l'avait blessé sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Sans compter les sous-entendus perpétuels d'Alice comme quoi tout irait mieux la semaine suivante. Et même s'il avait tenté de faire comprendre à la jeune vampire que le comportement de son frère lui était totalement indifférent et que ni elle ni qui que ce soit ne devait se mêler de leur mésentente (en évitant soigneusement d'ajouter qu'il refusait de laisser son destin être de nouveau figé et prévu par une 'voyante' aussi adorable était-elle), il avait abandonné en voyant qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison, elle détournait la conversation sur Teddy, les séances de kiné, les effets de son traitement. **_**Elle avait même remis la décoration de sa maison sur le sujet, alors qu'ils y avaient passé des jours!**_

**Et voilà qu'Edward se tenait debout devant sa porte, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise blanche aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes pour lui présenter ses excuses… Il y avait de quoi être perdu. **

**Teddy qui semblait en avoir assez d'être oublié émit un petit ricanement et tendit la main vers le vampire. Ce dernier recula ne sachant comment réagir, tirant Arian de ses pensées.**

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te mordre, **dit-il en ricanant**. Jasper arrive à le prendre dans ses bras et Emmett aussi, tu sais, alors je ne pense pas que tu lui feras de mal… Mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, il n'y a pas de problème. **Il s'arrêta quelques instants.** **Puis, proposa : **Tu veux entrer un instant ?

_ Avec plaisir, **dit Edward de sa voix ****chaude .**Tu as faite construire ta maison ou elle est d'origine ?

**Arian lui lança un léger sourire. **

_ C'était un manoir sombre avant qu'Alice et Esmée ne passent par-là ! Maintenant elle ressemble à la vôtre…

_ Assez oui, **dit Edward**. C'est vraiment sympa. Je trouve ça très relaxant !

**A la place du hall sombre au papier décollé, des murs d'un blanc éclatant accueillaient les invités. Le lustre en argent portant la marque de Serpentard, la maison que tout membre digne du nom des Blacks se devait d'appartenir, avait disparu tout simplement, l'ajout des lumières et le changement de couleurs offrant assez de luminosité à l'interpièce. L'escalier depuis la porte avait obtenu un coup de neuf, arborait un mélange de bois et de bêton, remplaçant les grossières pierres d'avant. **

**La salle à manger et le salon ne faisaient maintenant partie que d'une seule pièce à vivre. Arian alla poser Teddy dans le coin que l'amoncellement de jouets pour enfants sur le sol marquait clairement comme sien. Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir, le petit garçon tendit les bras vers lui puis regarda ses jeux. Arian poussa un soupir, puis s'assit par terre. Il passa une main câline dans les cheveux de son fils puis prit un des jouets, qu'il proposa à Teddy. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire, montrant son accord. Edward demeura au milieu de la pièce, regardant l'aménagement, qui ressemblait à celui d'un magazine : un écran plat, des étagères remplies de DVD à faire pâlir n'importe quel magasin spécialisé, une chaîne hifi dernière génération entre deux d'étagères, deux canapés, une belle table basse en verre noir assortie à celle, suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, de la salle de séjour. Les fenêtres offraient une vue dégagée sur le jardin. En dehors d'un tableau contemporain aux couleurs de la pièce, rien de personnel, pas même une ****photographie.**

_ Tu n'as aucune photo ?

_ Pardon ? **demanda étonné Arian, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'étude du vampire. Sans pour autant faire répéter le vampire, Arian saisit la question. **Oh, non. Je… Je dois faire le tri, mais, je ne m'en sens pas capable pour le moment. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas pensé à acheter d'appareil pour conserver des souvenirs de l'enfance de Teddy, alors pour le moment aucune…

**Edward acquiesça, demeurant malgré tout intrigué par cette absence. La maison semblait tellement impersonnelle… D'autant qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment choisir des clichés pouvait représenter une épreuve difficile à réaliser. Mais, depuis sa transformation, il n'avait de cesse constater à quel point les humains pouvaient être fragilisé par des évènements, lui n'ayant que peu de souvenirs ne parvenait pas à saisir l'impact qui en découlait de tout incident de la vie. Pour détourner les pensées moroses qui transparaissaient sur le visage du jeune homme, il pointa son regard vers l'extérieur. **

_ J'aime beaucoup l'étendue de terrain, il y a un tel sentiment de liberté qui en dégage…. **dit-il. **

_ Elle fait partie de la propriété, mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas vraiment en mesure d'aller jardiner… Mais, j'ai bon espoir que d'ici quelques mois, de la verdure, des arbres et des fleurs égayent cet espace.

**Edward porta son regard sur la jambe blessée. **

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Un accident de voiture ?

_ Ta famille ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? **demanda étonné Arian**. Tu n'as pas lu leurs pensées ?

_ Hum, Alice et Jasper ont déclaré que le peu qu'ils savaient leur avait été révélé parce que tu leur faisais confiance et qu'ils ne voulaient pas la trahir, donc dès que ton prénom est évoqué, ils fixent leur esprit sur tout et n'importe quoi… Carlisle respecte le secret médical… Esmée n'a fait que brosser un portrait des plus élogieux, auquel j'ai eu un peu de mal à croire… Et Rosalie et Emmett ont passé le plus clair de leur temps à se faire des déclarations enflammées alors…

_ Oh, **fut tout ce que le sorcier put dire. Il était tellement habitué à ce que ses secrets soient révélés au public et que tout le monde connaisse sa vie qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la famille Cullen respecte sa demande de garder le secret, surtout lorsqu'on savait que l'un des membres était un télépathe…Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer face à cette marque d'amitié. **

_ Je pense que tu mérites d'en savoir autant que ta famille, alors, assieds-toi où tu veux. **Edward choisit de s'installer par terre, un peu en retrait des deux sorciers, mais cela ne sembla pas être du goût de Teddy puisque celui-ci vint à sa rencontre à quatre pattes. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du vampire, et changea la couleur de ses cheveux, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à l'immortel stupéfait. **

_ Oh, et bien commençons par l'une des caractéristiques de mon fils : métamorphe, **dit Arian avec un sourire aimant. **Rapproche-toi du tapis, sinon il va rester là à te fixer, puis il va nous faire une crise de larmes… Et si on pouvait éviter ça, ce serait formidable : il a été grognon toute la journée d'hier, alors un peu de calme ne serait pas de refus… **mais le léger sourire qui ornait le visage du père contredisait totalement la lassitude que pouvait contenir ses paroles.**

_ Alors, comme tu peux le constater, Teddy a la capacité de changer son apparence physique comme il le souhaite, même s'il n'a pas encore la maîtrise de ce pouvoir... Cette capacité résulte d'une partie magique rare qu'il possède.

_ Magie, comme… Magie ?

_ Oui, tu sais, pouvoirs magiques, sorciers, Merlin… En fait, il faut que je t'explique que le monde que tu connais est divisé en deux : les gens normaux, ou « moldus » et les sorciers, qui vivent dans un monde caché**. Et Arian de lui parler dudit monde. Une fois fini, il laissa le temps à Edward de saisir l'implication qu'apportait sa version. **

_ Pense-tu que mon don résulte du fait que j'étais télépathe avant d'être transformé?

_ Non, je ne dis pas que tu étais télépathe…**secoua la tête Arian avec un petit sourire. **Je pense plutôt que tu avais un instinct qui te permettait de savoir au premier abord ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Tu sais, quelque chose qui faisait que tu savais que tu avais blessé quelqu'un ou que ses pensées prenaient un tour saugrenu… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Hum, **Edward se plongea quelques instants dans ses réflexions, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs d'humain. Mais, il avait tellement voulu l'occulter qu'il était parvenu à en oublier une grande partie. Il grogna de frustration. **

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! **dit Arian en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras dénudé. **Tu saisis le contexte en tout cas.** Il acquiesça. **Bien. Et cette capacité a été développée par ta transformation en créature magique.

_ Cela explique maintenant beaucoup de choses ! Et pourquoi je ne peux pas lire les tiennes ?

**Arian prit quelques minutes pour chercher une explication.**

_ Je suis la première personne dont ne peux lire aucune pensée ? **Edward acquiesça, il fronça les sourcils, avant de penser à quelque chose.** Oh ! Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai des barrières d'occlumencie !

_ Des barrières ?

_ Oui, c'est une méthode qui permet de protéger ton esprit contre n'importe quelle intrusion. J'ai appris à m'en servir il y a un an et depuis, elles sont en place en permanence…

_ Est-ce que ces mêmes barrières expliquent les visions floues d'Alice ?

_ Des visions floues ? Euh, je ne sais pas… Alice ne m'a pas parlé de ça. Peut-être. J'ignore comment marchent ses prémonitions, alors…

_ Elles se basent sur les décisions des gens. Elles ne sont jamais fixes, elles peuvent se réaliser ou changer au dernier moment si l'une des personnes concernées change d'avis. Elle a eu une vision de ton arrivée, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de précis, alors qu'elle a été capable de me dire que ce week-end serait un bon moment pour m'excuser…

_ Je ne pense pas que ça ait grand-chose à voir avec ma barrière alors. Ça viendrait plutôt du fait que j'étais sur la défensive à mon arrivée et pas encore certain de rester. Mais, maintenant que je prends mes marques, que je fais des rencontres et que je m'aperçois que je ne risque rien, je me vois bien demeurer ici… Après peut-être que d'être sorcier empêche aussi Alice d'avoir une idée fixe… Je n'ai pas d'explication plus précise.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça de ne pas pouvoir écouter tes pensées, c'est plutôt intriguant. **dit Edward avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui s'effaça lorsqu'il ajouta : **C'est en partie pourquoi je me suis comporté de cette façon, j'ignorais si tu étais un danger pour ma famille et …

_ Et tu te sentais inutile… Je comprends.

_ Et sinon, il y a beaucoup de créatures magiques avec des capacités dans ton monde ?

_ Hum, oui. Mais, beaucoup se sont caché et éloigné de mon monde.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, nous sortons d'une période assez violente. Un homme a mis le monde sorcier à feu et à sang il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Après sa disparition, la politique raciste a été renforcée et ces créatures ont été jugées maléfiques parce qu'une grande majorité d'entre elles l'avaient suivi. Finalement, Tom Jedusor, le mage noir, est réapparu il y a cinq ans. il a été suivi par ses anciens alliés, et là encore, lorsqu'il a été battu une nouvelle fois, le gouvernement n'a pas su prendre les bonnes décisions et a pris des mesures drastiques.

_ Tu as quitté ton monde pour ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas la raison principale. J'ai aussi fait l'objet de procédures judiciaires particulièrement déplaisantes à cause de mon titre... Celui-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-a- définitivement-vaincu, **cracha-t-il méchamment**. Alors, pour rester en vie, j'ai pris la fuite, **un ton amère conclu ses paroles.**

_ Tu penses avoir agi en lâche, n'est-ce pas ? **interrogea l'invité.** **Bien qu'il ne puisse lire dans l'esprit de son hôte, ses yeux émeraude lui semblaient en cet instant une porte ouverte sur ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de demander. **

**_ **Bien évidemment. N'est-ce pas la vérité ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Même en ne sachant que le résumé de ce que fut ta vie, cela me semble plutôt être une preuve de courage.

_ Du courage ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis parti sans me retourner. J'ai laissé des amis, des personnes que je considérais comme des membres de ma famille, simplement pour pouvoir rester en vie… Non, vraiment je ne pense pas…

_ Mais tu as un fils, que serait-il devenu sans toi ?

_ Techniquement, Teddy est mon filleul. **Et il n'était pas censé faire partie du voyage, à la base. Toutes ses informations semblaient être déclarées afin de prouver le manque de bravoure qu'Arian était persuadé d'avoir fait preuve quelques semaines auparavant. Edward se sentait démuni face à cette autoflagellation. **

_ Nous aussi avons dû fuir. Chaque fois que nous restons un peu trop longtemps, que les personnes commencent à être soupçonneuses, nous fuyons. Est-ce que tu penses que ça fait de nous des lâches ? Parce que nous ne restons pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas pareil !

_ Vraiment ? En quoi est-ce différent ? Nous partons pour rester en vie et ce depuis des siècles !

_ Peut-être mais vous ne laissez personne derrière vous.

_ As-tu laissé des personnes volontairement ? N'as-tu laissé le choix à personne ? N'était-ce pas plus dangereux pour ces personnes de partir avec toi, sans savoir où aller, sans savoir si tu pourrais garantir leur sécurité ?

**Arian fit une pause avant de répondre. Il avait proposé à Severus de venir, mais il avait refusé. Quant à Draco, il aurait très bien pu emmener le sorcier blond avec lui si cela avait été nécessaire, il était venu à l'apprécier. Certes ce n'avait pas été évident au début : Draco avait tenté de tuer Albus au cours leur sixième année, puis il avait fait partie des mangemorts, mais il leur avait sauvé la vie et cela avait changé radicalement leurs rapports. **

_**Severus et lui venaient de se faire arrêter par les Traqueurs, par sa faute. Il était tellement frustré, énervé et épuisé par l'entraînement intensif que Severus le poussait à suivre, qu'il avait dans un accès de rage prononcé le nom tabou de Voldemort. Seules des années d'espionnage et de combat incessants avaient donné à Severus les réflexes nécessaires pour changer leurs apparences à la dernière minute, mais malheureusement, leur entraînement se déroulant dans les bois à proximité du Manoir Prince, les Traqueurs avaient eu des doutes sur leurs identités et avaient décidé de les emmener au Manoir Malfoy, QG des Mangemorts. **_

_**_ **__Pourquoi les ramènes-tu ici ?__** demanda un mangemort inconnu d'Harry.**_

__ Ils étaient prêts de barrières puissantes protégeant une propriété… En plus, il y avait non loin d'eux des épées, ce qui me fait penser qu'ils s'entraînaient. Alors vu qu'en plus ils ont prononcé le mot tabou, je pense, mon cher Avery que nous avons devant nous le Traître Snape et le petit Potter,__** grogna Greyback.**_

__ Oh, Bébé Potter ?__** demanda une voix aigüe. **__Je peux m'amuser avant que le maître ne revienne ? _

_**Jetant un coup d'œil vers Malfoy Senior qui avait perdu de sa prestance, le sombre loup-garou acquiesça. **__Ne l'abîme pas trop. Je te le laisse trois heures et après tu le ramènes dans les cachots. Avery, je te laisse l'emmener dans les geôles._

_**Les deux sorciers eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard inquiet avant d'être séparés.**_

__ Allez, Bébé Potter viens avec moi ! On va s'amuser un peu.__** Bellatrix lâcha un rire hystérique. **__Bon, alors par quoi commencer ?__** Elle se tapota le menton de l'index, semblant en proie à une profonde réflexion. **_

_**Pendant près de trois heures, il subit **_**doloris**_**, maléfices cuisants, sorts de découpe et autres sorts de magie noire dont il ignorait le nom. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas donner à ses tortionnaires le plaisir de l'entendre crier, allant même jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il finit, sans même s'en apercevoir, par hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Evidemment, cela n'avait fait qu'accroître le sadisme de Bella, elle avait continué sa petite séance avec enthousiasme. Finalement, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à rester droit sur sa chaise, elle fit appeler un mangemort pour l'emmener auprès de Severus, geôle dans laquelle il fut littéralement balancé. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur lorsque Severus s'approcha.**_

__ Harry ?Harry ?Tu m'entends ?Harry ?_

__ Se… Sev… _

__ Chut, ne parle pas, ça va aller. _

__ Ma.. po..che..__** dit-il avec difficulté. Il vit Severus froncer les sourcils puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses prunelles. Aussitôt, il sentit les mains chaudes de son amant tâter ses poches.**_

__ Un miroir ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ? _

_**Alors qu'il plaçait le miroir devant son visage, il vit l'œil de Dumbledore le regarder. Severus resta un moment interdit. Alors, Harry parla :**_

__ Aidez… nous ! Manoir…__** il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. **__Malfoy._

_**L'œil se plissa sans comprendre.**_

__ Nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy. Aidez-nous, vite !__** hurla le maître de Potions. **_

_**Harry entendit alors des murmures.**_

__ Qui… _

__ Chut. Il y a Dean Thomas, ton amie Miss Lovegood, Ollivander, et le gobelin Grispec._

_**Brusquement, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ils virent alors de grands yeux globuleux s'écarquiller, l'elfe tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les chaussettes cachant ses oreilles leur donnèrent son identité.**_

__ Dobby._

__ Harry Potter__**, couina-t-il. **__Dobby est venu à votre secours._

__ Comment… _

__ On s'interrogera sur le comment et le pourquoi plus tard,__** coupa Severus. **__Peux-tu transporter des passagers hors de cette pièce? _

__ Oui, Monsieur._

__ Bien, emmène, Ollivander et Luna, d'abord._

_**Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui gardait difficilement connaissance.**_

__ F…leur..__** dit-il d'une voix basse.**_

__ Tu es sûr ?__** Harry acquiesça. **__Bien, emmène-les à la Chaumières aux Coquillages, à côté de Tinworth. Puis, tu reviendras, compris ?_

__ Oui, Monsieur l'ami d'Harry Potter.__** Severus retint un commentaire acerbe, notamment, parce qu'Harry venait de nouveau de laisser passer un gémissement, et reporta son attention sur son amant, dont les vêtements déchirés laissaient voir les blessures. Une grimace passa sur son visage. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. **_

__ Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment c'est trop risqué. Je suis désolé, Harry._

__ Pas.. grave… _

_**Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Severus se fondit dans l'obscurité aux côtés de Dean et du gobelin, avec l'intention d'assommer le mangemort. Il resta toutefois en place lorsqu'il vit apparaître Queudver. Il se dirigea vers Harry, qui lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à secourir le jeune sorcier en voyant la main d'argent de Queudver apparaître, il se retint lorsqu'il vit avec incrédulité cette même main s'enserrer au tour du cou de ce sale rat. Une fois, qu'il ne bougea plus, Severus s'approcha d'Harry :**_

__ Mais que…__** Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il entendit Lucius envoyer son fils apporté de l'eau et une potion calmante pour qu'Harry puisse être un semblant présentable devant le maître. Il retourna donc à sa place, d'autant que Draco les menaça en entrant. Il resta immobile le temps que Draco donne l'eau et la potion, puis s'approcha doucement. **_

__ J'ai entendu un elfe transplaner__** dit Draco à voix basse. **__Peut-il vous emmener ?_

_**Severus utilisa sa légilimencie afin de déterminer les raisons qui poussaient le jeune blond à la question. Il fut horrifié en voyant le traitement qu'il avait subi depuis le départ de Pouddlard quelques mois auparavant : torture, blessures morales.. Et il frissonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Voldemort avait l'attention d'utiliser le blond comme putain.**_

__ Il ne devrait pas tarder. _

__ Emmène-moi, s'il te plaît, Severus. Je vous donnerai les informations que j'ai mais ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.__** Les yeux bleu du Serpentard, que Severus n'avait jamais connu que froid et distant, étaient baignés de larmes.**__ Tu sais très bien que j'ai été obligé de prendre cette saloperie de marque, alors ne me laisse pas, je t'en conjure._

_**A ce moment-là, Dobby réapparut. Aussitôt, il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en reconnaissant le fils de son ancien maître. Alors, qu'il allait sauter au cou de ce dernier, Harry se redressa légèrement lui demandant de prendre sans plus tarder Dean et Grispec.**_

__ Peut-être qu'il pourrait emmener Draco, non ?__** demanda Harry en se tournant vers celui qui avait le plus de connaissance sur les Elfes de maison.**_

__ Je pense que ça devrait être faisable. Mais il ne faut plus tarder maintenant. Ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter._

__ Dobby obéira à Monsieur Harry Potter.__** Il saisit ses trois passagers et disparut. Aussitôt, Severus se rapprocha d'Harry et se mit en état d'alerte. Il faudrait jouer serré, et il craignait une nouvelle descente. Il entendait les bribes d'une dispute à l'étage, il semblerait que chacun cherchait à être celui qui présenterait Harry et lui-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître des Potionssoupira en constatant que cela leur donnait un délai. Puis, ils entendirent Narcissa s'inquiéter du temps que mettait son fils à revenir. Bellatrix se proposa d'aller vérifier. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils prièrent silencieusement pour que Dobby réapparaisse. Prière aussitôt exaucée, malheureusement Bellatrix apparut à la porte. Alors qu'ils disparaissant dans un plop caractéristique, elle lança un poignard. **_

**Quand à Neville, Luna… Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité en Angleterre. Au moins, ils demeuraient hors de tout soupçon de complicité avec le futur Lord Noir…Alors que, s'il les avait contacté pour leur proposer de partir avec lui, peut-être que les Aurors se seraient plus facilement acharnés sur eux, s'ils avaient découvert sa prise de contact... Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de partir. Edward avait sans doute raison... Et sans le savoir, le vampire offrit à Arian la chance de faire disparaitre une partie de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée à Forks.**

_ Tu as sans doute, raison…

**Edward posa alors sa main sur celle d'Arian, sans vraiment y faire attention. Ils furent alors tous deux apaisés, calmés. Mais, avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Teddy décida de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir, réclamant son repas du midi à grand renfort de hurlements. **


	19. Chapitre XVII

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephenie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur !_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide ! _

_Désolée pour le retard, mais la vie étudiante couplée à deux jobs étudiants, c'est parfois la folie… : c _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_._

**Chapitre XVII :**

**La semaine suivant la rentrée, Arian commença à prendre ses habitudes. **

**Le matin, il suivait les cours, ****dont il**** partageait ****la**** majorité avec Jasper ou Alice, il n'avait cours avec Edward qu'en littérature. Sue et Esmée s'occupaient alternativement de Teddy, les deux femmes ****ayant**** toutes deux offert leurs services pour le garder, et Arian n'avait pu se résoudre à en choisir une au risque de blesser l'autre. Car malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait ces mères de famille que depuis peu, il avait développé une grande tendresse pour ****elles deux****.**

**L'après-midi était consacrée à la rééducation. Trois fois par semaine, les séances de rééducation se déroulaient à domicile avec Carlisle, notamment grâce à la piscine qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient construite sous la direction d'Alice, qui avait aménagé un système de chauffage des plus performants. Les deux autres jours de la semaine, il se ****déplaçait jusqu'à l'hôpital pour être suivi par kinésithérapeute****, où malheureusement, Teddy ne pouvait l'accompagner. **

**Aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'Alice ou Jasper, voire parfois Edward, venaient lui déposer les cours qu'il avait manqués. Il s'allongeait alors soit sur le canapé soit sur son lit jusqu'à ce que Teddy tombe de fatigue, puis, il s'obligeait à ****faire du travail scolaire pendant quelques heures****… Même si la lecture du cours lui donnait la maîtrise du sujet, les exercices devaient être faits, c'était l'une des conditions que le proviseur avait ****posées****à ****l'aménagement de son emploi du temps… **

**Arian soupira. **

**La veille, dans son lit, ****en écoutant**** la respiration calme de son fils pelotonné contre son torse, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait ****pas ****donné ****de**** nouvelles à ses amis Quileutes depuis son dîner avec les Sages. Il fallait avouer que la mise en place de son traitement l'avait refroidi dans ses rapports avec ****ses aînés,**** mais, il espérait pouvoir préserver son amitié avec les plus jeunes malgré le léger ressentiment qui avait pris naissance lors de la rencontre entre Sue et Carlisle.**

.

* * *

.

**Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire ****la**** grasse matinée dans son ancienne vie, et il ****put se rattraper un peu ce jour-là****. Il s'était endormi aux côtés de Teddy et ne s'était réveillé qu'en milieu de matinée, lorsque le bambin ****avait décidé**** de se faire entendre après avoir patiemment attendu plus d'une demi-heure. **

**En conséquence****, il ne put se rendre à la Réserve qu'en milieu d'après-midi puisqu'il avait mis en place ****la**** tradition ****du**** repas du week-end ****comme expérimentation **** – il voulait offrir à Teddy un large panel de dégustation, et il savait parfaitement avant même la rentrée que ce ne serait pas durant la semaine qu'il pourrait le faire. Il n'y prenait pas moins de plaisir pour autant, au contraire, ****puisqu'il**** avait fini par remarquer que cela lui apportait un certain calme, lui qui dans le passé ne connaissait que les coups et le stress dans ****la cuisine****, découvrait avec plaisir le calme, le plaisir de ****se mettre aux fourneaux pour lui-même****… ****et non pour des parents ingrats et perpétuellement insatisfaits****. Par ailleurs, Teddy était une vraie source de bonheur, il avait toujours une grimace différente sur le visage à chaque fois que son père lui offrait de nouveaux repas. Oh, il adorait la purée, le biberon, ****la bouillie et autres nourritures pour bébé****, mais il devenait un grand, il venait de passer le premier semestre de sa vie avec brio, au regard des évènements, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à la découverte, la nature : il était émerveillé par les papillons, mais aussi les loups, en particulier Jacob, dont la fourrure était particulièrement agréable au toucher, ou plus encore la cuisine. Il ****était notamment très friand de**** fruits rouges. Ses vêtements****, en revanche, ****appréciaient beaucoup moins sa gloutonnerie, ****et Arian s'était vu jeter des tenues presque neuves à plusieurs reprises, lorsque son fils les avait joyeusement arrosées de jus de fraise…**** Par contre, il aimait moins les carottes, et ça Arian l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait vu ses cheveux ****prendre une ravissante teinte**** verte juste avant qu'il ne vomisse le repas… Aujourd'hui, c'était essai de hachis d'épinards, et pour le moment ça semblait passer. Teddy frappa des mains en voyant son assiette disparaître, ****comprenant**** que son papa lui avait réservé un dessert. Ses yeux pétillèrent à la vue d'une mousse au chocolat il raffolait du chocolat, s'il pouvait boire un biberon de lait au chocolat le matin, à midi, au goûter et puis avant de dormir, il serait au paradis. Arian passa une main dans les cheveux bruns à mèche rouge (signe de ****satisfaction****) de son fils lorsqu'il déposa le petit pot en plastique contenant le fameux dessert. **

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses bonhomme, mais on garde ton menu traditionnel du biberon : le matin avec du chocolat, et le soir que du lait. Et le biberon au goûter lorsque tu as ebarboté dans la piscine, sinon c'est une compote. Et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer ça ne marche plus, petite terreur. Allez, après ta sieste, on ira voir Leah, Seth et Sue. **Un sourire orna les lèvres du nourrisson, montrant son plaisir évident à la prochaine rencontre.**

**Et maintenant, il se tenait sur le bas de la porte de la maison des Clearwater. Il frappa et entendit Leah lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Elle apparut et sortit sur le pas de porte pour l'embrasser.**

_ Hey !

_ Arian ! **s'écria Leah.** Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Tu m'as manqué, **dit-elle en l'enserrant étroitement dans ses bras.**

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi petite Louve.

**Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte. **

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plutôt ? Tu m'as abandonnée pendant près de trois semaines… **demanda-t-elle faussement boudeuse, ****croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**

_ Désolé... Vraiment. J'ai eu des soucis…

_ Avec Teddy, rien de grave, hein ?

**Arian sourit face à cette ****démonstration**** d'inquiétude. Il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune fille.**

_ Non, Teddy va bien. Il vit tranquillement sa vie de nourrisson. Et mes soucis concernaient ma maladie, mais tout va bien. Carlisle a développé un baume avec l'aide de ta mère.

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai entendu mes parents se disputer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_**La rencontre entre Sue et Carlisle avait été programmée rapidement, à cause des jours difficiles qu'Arian avait passé, il lui avait été impossible de la prévoir aussitôt la soirée passée avec les Anciens. **_

_**Comme décidé lors de ce repas, elle se déroula chez le sorcier. Carlisle était venu seul, gage de bonne foi. Sue **__**en revanche, n'avait pas eu le**__** même reflexe, mais, Arian était quasi-certain que l'idée n'était pas d'elle et que Sam avait imposé sa présence. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien contre le chef de meute, mais son attitude commençait à l'agacer. Il comprenait l'importance qu'il donnait à son rôle de gardien des Quileutes, mais cela ne **__**luis donnait pas pour autant le droit d'agir **__**bêtement/**__**à sa guise**__**. Arian jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle et fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne prenait pas la présence **__**de l'alpha**__** comme un affront. **_

_** Le **__**jeune homme**__** salua ses invités : **_

__ « Carlisle, Sue, merci d'être venus. __Sam. Quelle surprise, d'après mes souvenirs tu n'avais pas été convié. » _

_**Sans laisser le Quileute répondre, il fit signe à Carlisle et Sue de se rendre dans le salon. Il stoppa Sam qui prenait le même chemin :**__ « C'est une conversation privée, Sam. _

__ Je ne laisserai pas Sue, seule avec… _

__ Ne finis pas ta phrase ! __**coupa Arian.**__ Tu peux attendre Sue dans la cuisine, ou dehors, à toi de voir. Mais, tu ne mettras pas les pieds dans mon salon. La conversation concerne _mon_ état de santé, et je refuse _catégoriquement _que tu entendes __ne serait-ce qu'__une seule bribe. Ta venue, __inopinée__ a été tolérée, mais n'attends pas de moi que je t'offre plus d'hospitalité. Il semble que le conseil ait des difficultés à prendre en compte mon avis lorsque cela me concerne directement, alors tu pourras leur dire que ton manque de savoir-vivre et ta présence imposée sont un premier coup porté à notre amitié. SI cela devait se reproduire, je serais contraint de prendre des mesures afin de me __protéger__. _

__ Comment oses-tu ? __**gronda Sam.**_

__ J'ai été clair dès le début, Sam ! Je suis ici chez moi, et je mènerai ma vie comme je l'entends ! Je vous ai raconté une partie de mon __histoire__ afin que vous mesuriez l'importance que je porte à la compréhension et la tolérance. Les efforts vont dans les deux sens, je ne serai pas le seul à en faire, __et cela vaut également pour le__ clan Cullen. Maintenant __si tu veux bien m'excuser__, Carlisle et Sue m'attendent. »_

_** Il quitta Sam sans **__**plus de **__**cérémonies, et trouva Sue et Carlisle en grande conversation. **_

_ Pff, s'énerva Leah, depuis qu'il est devenu le Chef de Meute, monsieur se sent pousser des droits sur la réserve. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a pas mal d'Indiens qui n'ont aucun lien avec les transformations qui ont essayé d'en toucher deux mots à Papa, mais il ne veut rien entendre… Il ne comprend pas qu'il risque de créer une fissure au sein même de la Réserve. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit plus que la Meute, comme si le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il a tendance à ne pas voir les êtres humains.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que l'ensemble de La Push ne fait pas l'amalgame entre les décisions de ton père et toi. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes, deux personnalités distinctes. Suis ta propre voie, Leah. Oublie les problèmes de la Réserve, tu as déjà bien assez à gérer avec tes transformations !

**Leah sentit un regain de force ****lui réchauffer****le**** cœur. Depuis sa première transformation, elle avait l'impression qu'un lien encore plus solide ****l'unissait**** à Harry : en plus d'être son père, il était un Sage, qui avait une influence sur Sam, et par conséquent sur sa vie même. Jusqu'ici, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'y échapper, mais depuis qu'Arian était arrivé, cela ne lui paraissait plus impossible. **

**_ **Ne change pas de sujet, on parlait de toi ! **dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle avait rapidement compris que son nouvel ami avait des difficultés à se confier, mais, elle savait que cela lui était nécessaire, et c'est pourquoi elle avait recentré la discussion.** **Arian lui rendit son sourire, conscient de son raisonnement.**

_ J'ai commencé les cours, ça me demande aussi de l'organisation…

_ Comment ça se passe alors la rééducation ?

_ Eh bien, Je la fais dans la piscine qu'Emmett et Jasper ont creusée, lorsque je ne suis pas à l'hôpital.

_ Elle n'est pas trop froide ?

_ Non, Alice a pensé à tout. Elle est placée de façon à profiter du peu de soleil qu'on a, et elle a mis en place un système de chauffage…

_ Tu peux barboter un peu avec le p'tiot ?

_ Parfois, mais le plus souvent, je passe entre deux heures et deux heures et demi à la piscine, plus longtemps me demande trop d'effort et Carlisle craint que ça ne fasse plus de mal que de bien. Généralement, une fois que je sors, on se pose tranquillement dans le salon, où je finis par faire une sieste.

_ Et moralement ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Arian hocha la tête.

_**Lorsqu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte, Carlisle lui **__**avait **__**aussitôt **__**indiqué**__** la requête de Sue qui visait à **__**obtenir plus de détails sur**__** les origines et les séquelles de sa blessure, en indiquant que c'était au sorcier de lui en parler. Il **__**s'était alors laissé tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, faisant**__** signe à ses deux invités de **__**se mettre à l'aise**__**. **_

_**Carlisle **__**avait regardé**__** le jeune homme s'installer, tentant de jauger son état moral. La première fois, le médecin s'était laissé prendre par le masque que portait Arian, mais il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire. Les conséquences avaient été trop violentes pour qu'il baisse sa garde. **_

_**Répéter les séquelles de la dernière bataille fut douloureux mais moins que la première **__**fois**__**, comme si en parler à Carlisle l'avait poussé vers la première phase du deuil –deuil de son passé, des trahisons, des combats. Arian savait que le chemin serait encore long avant de réellement avancer sans se sentir emprisonné par son histoire, mais savoir qu'une première étape venait d'être franchie lui **__**avait donné**__** un sentiment de quiétude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Cette nouvelle paix intérieure lui **__**avait aussi permis**__**d'anticiper**__** la rentrée scolaire beaucoup plus sereinement, **__**même**__** s'il restait stressé à l'idée de faire son entrée dans un nouvel établissement. **_

_**Cela lui **__**avait **__**également permis de prendre conscience que les séances de rééducation seraient longues et douloureuses, mais il se sentait prêt à affronter cette nouvelle douleur parce qu'au final, elle serait surmontable. **_

_**L'impression de détenir une nouvelle force intérieure **__**avait**__** également **__**fait**__** son apparition, après **__**le début**__** de son traitement. Savoir **__**qu'il**__**finirait par **__**retrouver sa motricité totale, pourrait s'occuper de son fils comme n'importe quel père, l'entraîner au foot, au baseball, lui apprendre à faire du vélo et parvenir à le suivre durant ses premières roulades, lui offrant un futur qu'il n'avait pas osé jusque-là rêver **__**le galvanisait**__**. **__**Cela prendrait du temps et**__** du courage mais c'était une opportunité qu'il ne laisserait pas passer. Il était maître de son destin –sans doute pour la première fois, et il se sentait prêt à **__**soulever des montagnes **__**pour **__**atteindre ce but**__**. **_

_ Je sais que je peux arriver, et surtout je veux y arriver, alors peu importent les souffrances, j'en viendrai à bout**. Leah opina du chef, comprenant ce qui le motivait.**

_ Et avec les Cullen, tout se passe bien ?

_ Oui, ils sont vraiment gentils. Ils ont tendance à vouloir me surprotéger, comme si j'étais le dernier de la fratrie, tu vois… Esmée me fait mon dîner, parce que Carlisle lui a raconté que le jour de la première séance de ma rééducation, je me suis endormi après avoir donné sa purée à Teddy, alors elle refuse que je rate un repas… **dit-il en souriant. **Carlisle est à la fois professionnel et paternel. Il est exigeant durant la rééducation mais une fois la séance terminée, il s'assure que je suis confortablement installé, que je m'hydrate bien…

_ Tu es chouchouté, c'est bien, tu le mérites, Arian. Et les cours, les élèves ?

_ Je passe une grande partie de mes cours en compagnie avec Alice et Jasper. J'ai fait la rencontre d'un groupe de jeunes de mon âge. Certains sont sympas, mais d'autres sont de parfaits abrutis !

_ Hey, Leah qu'est-ce que…**Jacob apparut à la porte.** Oh…

_ Jacob, **dit sommairement Arian.** Bon, je vais te laisser Leah. Tu salueras Seth pour moi ok ? Vous n'avez qu'à passer un soir, d'accord ? On pourra passer une soirée tranquille !

**Il reprit Teddy des bras de Leah et commença à s'éloigner. Il entendit les deux Quileutes discuter à voix base mais ne chercha pas pour autant à comprendre les paroles.**

_ Attends !** Arian cessa d'avancer mais ne se retourna pas.**

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Je suis désolé ! J'ai été un parfait crétin... Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux ! Je ne peux pas et je n'ai aucun droit de gérer ta vie ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ J'ai discuté avec mon père à mon retour de chez toi. Tu sais, il a une vision beaucoup plus objective que moi, grâce à Charlie, son meilleur ami.** Au signe d'incompréhension d'Arian, il ajouta : **Charlie est amené à voir régulièrement Carlisle Cullen. Les flics, les médecins et les pompiers forment une sorte de communauté, dans cette ville. Et donc mon père, m'a expliqué que Carlisle n'a jamais réagi devant ses patients et qu'il n'a jamais fait preuve de violence… Alors qu'il nous arrive à nous, loups, de blesser les personnes de notre entourage sous le coup de la colère… **faisant référence implicitement à Sam et la cicatrice d'Emilie. **

**Arian fit un pas vers le jeune homme : **

_ Tu sais, Carlisle a des siècles d'entraînement et de maîtrise… Mais, j'apprécie le fait que tu reconnaisses tes torts ! Mon intention n'est pas que vous deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde, mais simplement d'éviter que je doive choisir ou que vous vous sautiez à la gorge dès que vous vous croisez…

_ Je te promets que je tâcherai de me tenir correctement. Peut-être que si je parvenais à maîtriser correctement mes transformations, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

_ Tu as déjà essayé la méditation ?

_ La quoi ?

_ Pour parvenir à gérer tes émotions, il faut que tu sois calme, détendu... Que tes pensées soient claires… Je pense que la médiation pourrait t'aider.

_ Tu pratiques ?

_ Oui. Ma magie était souvent chamboulée lorsque j'ai développé mon capital magique. C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves. Et je la pratique encore aujourd'hui, depuis mon réveil de coma, je dois constamment maîtriser mes pouvoirs, mais cela nécessite un calme absolu…

_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre?

_ Je pense, oui. Que dirais-tu de commencer la semaine prochaine ? Je t'appellerai pour te dire quand exactement je serai disponible. En attendant, une nuit complète et calme est une bonne première approche. Essaye juste de ne penser à rien quand tu t'endors…

**Jacob laissa apparaître un grand sourire à la suite de ce conseil. Arian fronça les sourcils : **

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais beaucoup plus reposé que ça… Tu dors correctement en ce moment ?

_ J'ai eu une période de nuits agitées, mais je dors mieux maintenant. Et Teddy est épuisant, même si je l'adore, il me demande beaucoup d'efforts et de force… En plus, il y a les cours et les séances de rééducation qui me fatiguent. C'est un peu difficile de gérer tout ça pour le moment, mais je vais y arriver, avec de l'organisation ! **ajouta Arian, avec un petit sourire, tout en passant une caresse calme sur le dos de son fils.**

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais que je suis là !

_ C'est gentil, mais, tu as tes études, tes transformations qui te posent problème, en plus de t'occuper de Billy !

_ Peut-être mais j'aimerais t'aider. Je ne vois ce que je serais tout aussi capables que les sangsues, - hey me frappe pas, c'est amical ! **répliqua Jacob après qu'Arian ****lui ai assené un coup de poing sur l'épaule. **

Bon, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ? **demanda Jacob afin de changer de sujet.**

_ Non, merci. Je vais aller faire quelques courses pour la semaine avant de rentrer.

_ Laisses-moi t'accompagner, je t'aiderai à porter tes sacs, ok ? **Voyant Arian sur le point de refuser, il utilisa une petite grimace qui se voulait attendrissante mais qui s'avérait plutôt comique du fait ****de sa carrure****. **

_ Oh je t'en prie... Avant d'essayer d'amadouer qui que ce soit, regardes toi dans un miroir pour t'assurer de sa bonne réussite ! Allez, retire-moi cette grimace et j'accepte que tu montes dans ma voiture, à la condition que tu mettes un t-shirt s'il te plaît ! Les Quileutes sont peut-être friands d'exhibitionnisme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la même chose pour les habitants de Forks. Je t'attends dans la voiture.


	20. Chapitre XVIII

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper. Edward finira avec Arian (Harry P.), mais il y aura évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur ! On m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres semblaient se ralentir.. Je pense que c'est normal, c'est voulu. Cela correspond à l'installation d'Arian. Après le tumulte de l'exil, il se pose enfin. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la vie pantoufflard n'est pas pour lui. Il devra encore agir avant de se reposer ! ) _

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le retard… : (_

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVIII :**

_ Chut… Calme-toi, je t'en supplie… Ça va aller… Teddy…

**Arian soupira. Cela faisait deux jours ****qu'ils ****ne dormaient plus ****ni l'un ni l'autre****. La lune venait d'entrer dans son cycle plein, et pour la première fois, Arian prit conscience de l'héritage génétique de son fils. Il avait fait le calcul, la semaine dernière lorsqu'il avait vu que la ****pleine lune approchait****, et avait découvert que ce serait la toute première que vivrait Teddy. Andromeda n'avait heureusement pas eu à vivre cette épreuve : il n'y avait pas eu de transformation, puisque ****le bambin**** n'avait pas reçu le gêne de lycanthropie, mais la lune ****influait tout de même**** sur son caractère, le rendant irritable. Tout ce qu'Arian pouvait espérer, c'était que son fils ne souffre pas. Cela lui faisait penser au jour où il avait dû arracher à Remus ses aveux quant à la peur qu'il nourrissait. **

_**Severus et lui étaient venus passer quelques heures pour fêter Noël en compagnie de leurs véritables amis. Le repas s'était déroulé avec Bill, Fleur, les jumeaux –quelques dissensions se ressentaient au sein de la famille Weasley. Viktor Krum, qui, en rejoignant l'Ordre, était venu vivre en Angleterre **__**pour pouvoir être à pied d'œuvre plus rapidement**__**, se retrouvait seul pour les fêtes et s'était joint à eux. **_

_**La fin de soirée vit Remus s'inviter promptement **__**avec**__** l'espoir d'y croiser **__**son **__**fils **__**de cœur**__**. Après les embrassades de circonstance, enfin à l'exception de Severus, (il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, ou presque !), Harry avait ressenti une tension émaner de Remus. Il lui avait alors fait alors comprendre qu'il était là s'il **__**avait besoin de parler**__**. Remus avait, après quelques secondes de flottement, accepté. Ils s'étaient alors installés tous les deux dans une chambre à l'étage de **__**la Chaumière aux **__**Coquillages. Harry avait laissé Remus commencer.**_

__ Je…__** Remus s'arrêta, se passa les mains dans les cheveux. **__Laisse-moi t'accompagner! Laisse-moi te protéger, avec Severus on ne sera pas trop de deux. _

__ Pardon ? __**demanda Harry qui ne saisissait pas le sens de la demande.**__ Mais, et Tonks ? _

__ Elle est en sécurité avec ses parents. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas rester à attendre que tu fasses tout le sale boulot… _

_**Harry hésita. L'offre était tentante. Il adorait Remus, et il était certain que leurs rapports n'en seraient que **__**meilleurs**__** après ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il observa attentivement le visage prématurément ridé, encadré de cheveux **__**blanchis**__** par la vie. Il se rendit alors compte que le dernier maraudeur fuyait son regard tout en se triturant les doigts. **_

__ Pourquoi Tonks se cacherait-elle ?__** demanda-t-il subitement. **__Et ne me mens pas, d'accord ? _

__ Elle… Elle va bien, parfaitement bien…__** répondit-il d'une voix nette et claire, **__**qui ne trahissait rien de son évident malaise**__. Mais, elle est enceinte,__** ajouta-t-il d'une voix de condamné avouant ses crimes. **_

__ Un petit Maraudeur? Félicitations !_

__ Merci. Alors, acceptes-tu que je vous accompagne ? _

__ Quoi ? __Pas question !__ Tu ne peux pas laisser Tonks toute seule ! _

__ Elle n'est pas seule ! Ses parents veilleront sur elle ! Je veux aider à créer un monde de paix pour mon__bébé…__** De nouveau, il **__**évita**__** le regard de son filleul d'adoption.**_

_**Harry saisit brutalement le bras de son partenaire et siffla :**_

__ Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Après tout ce que mon père a fait pour moi, se sacrifiant pour permettre à maman de se sauver… Tu oses te comporter ainsi ? Mon père a tout donné pour rester jusqu'au bout avec sa famille et tu prétends vouloir te battre pour ta famille en agissant __de cette façon__ ? _

__ Tu ne comprends pas !_

__ __Alors__ explique-moi !__**S'écria **__**Harry **__**en sautant sur ses pieds**__**. Il **__**se mit à arpenter le salon**__** de long **__**en large**__** alors que Remus commençait ses explications.**_

__ Je suis un monstre… Tu ne sais pas comment les créatures telles que moi __sont__ traitées en-dehors de l'Ordre. La tolérance n'y __est__ pas aussi grande, le monde pas aussi beau que Dumbledore voudrait le faire croire… On ose à peine me parler lorsqu'on découvre mon secret. Et…__** Remus déglutit. **__En épousant Tonks, j'ai jeté le déshonneur sur elle, elle est devenue une __paria__ ! __**Remus se leva à son tour. **__Malgré toute l'amitié qu'Andromeda peut me porter, elle aurait... Elle avait imaginé tellement mieux pour sa fille.. Mieux qu'un loup-garou… Et maintenant, l'enfant…. __**Il saisit un vase et le jeta **__**par**__** la fenêtre, **__**n'évitant de se le prendre en pleine figure**__** que grâce à ses réflexes nouvellement acquis. A ce moment, Harry forma un champ d'intimité autour d'eux, empêchant toute autre personne d'intervenir. Il savait que Severus serait le premier à franchir la porte pour venir s'assurer que son amant ne risquait rien, mais l'attrapeur savait que Remus avait besoin de ça, pour avancer. Et peu importe les coups qu'il prendrait, les paroles qu'il pourrait entendre… **_

_**-…**__évitent de se reproduire,__** Remus avait continué son discours. Il cessa ses divagations pour se concentrer sur son ami. **__Cet enfant sera comme moi, il souffrira comme moi, il devra subir les regards, la haine, la peur… Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans le miroir après avoir pris le risque de transmettre mon pire cauchemar à mon enfant ? Et si jamais, au grand jamais, il n'était pas comme moi, il sera beaucoup mieux sans la présence d'un père dont il __aurait honte__._

__ Tu as raison… __**Une minute passa avant qu'il ne reprenne : **__J'aurais honte d'avoir un père aussi lâche ! __**Harry fut pris d'une rage **__**noire**__**. **__Si le nouveau régime pense que les sorciers nés-moldus sont condamnables, que penseront-ils d'un demi-loup-garou dont le père est membre de l'Ordre ? Un père qui agit comme un lâche !_

__ Comment oses-tu ? __**s'indigna alors Remus.**__ Il ne s'agit __pas de lâcheté__ ! Je ne veux que le bien de ma famille ! _

__ Bien sûr. Sirius ne voulait que mon bien, et regarde où il en __est__ ! Mais, surtout vas-y, sois la dernière tête brûlée des Maraudeurs ! Fais honneur aux membres ! Allez : tu veux peut-être qu'on aille carrément frapper aux portes du Manoir du Lord ? Avec un peu de chance, on se fera tuer d'un sort sans être torturés. Bonne idée ! Allez, on y va ! _

_**Harry savait qu'il agissait de la pire façon qu'il soit, qu'il raisonnait de la manière la plus bête possible.. Mais… Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Remus abandonne son enfant… Ce bébé méritait d'avoir des parents pour veiller sur lui, et peu importe la façon dont il ferait prendre conscience de ceci à Remus, il le devait.**_

_**Soudain, l'ancien professeur de DCFM sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Harry, **__**l'envoyant valser à travers**__** la pièce **__**et**__** s'écraser contre le mur. Sa tête **__**heurta la paroi sans douceur, et il**__** cligna des yeux**__** pour s'éclaircir l'esprit**__**.**_

__ Harry ? Oh Merlin, je suis désolé. S'il-te-plaît parle-moi ! _

__ Ça va… C'est bon, Remus. __**Il se leva difficilement.**_

__ Non ce n'est pas bon ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! __**Harry recula d'un pas, s'éloignant du **__**sorcier**__**au bord de l'hystérie**__**. Il le regarda alors pour **__**de vrai, voyant**__** pour la première fois la part de loup chez l'homme. **__Regarde le monstre que je suis ! Si je réagis comme ça avec toi, comment crois-tu que je réagirai avec un bébé qui pleure, qui hurle ? _

__ On parle de ton fils, bon sang ! Tu m'as appris à me battre contre les Détraqueurs, tu t'es comporté comme un parrain lorsque Sirius voulait m'éduquer comme un père. Et tu te comportes comme un père maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ! Et je ne suis rien pour toi… _

__ Tu n'es pas rien ! Je t'aime comme mon fils… _

__ Oui, comme ton fils. Alors, imagine si tu avais réellement un fils ? __Tu ne crois__ pas que tu agirais de cette façon ? Que tu aimerais être là pour l'aider à grandir, lui apprendre à voler sur un balai ? __Le voir réussir ses__ premiers sorts? Etre un père ? Pouvoir lui parler de mon père et de Sirius, des souvenirs que tu as, de ce que cela t'a apporté… _

_**Remus se laissa choir contre le mur.**_

__ Je… suis perdu Harry… Perdu et effrayé… Tu sais à quel point les transformations peuvent être douloureuses… Alors, si mon fils devait supporter cela… _

_**Harry posa son bras sur celui de l'homme-loup.**_

__ Il ne sera pas seul. Tu l'aideras ! Tu pourras lui permettre d'accepter cette part de lui, parce que cela fera partie de lui. _

__ Comment pourrais-je lui faire aimer une part que moi-même je ne suis pas parvenu à accepter en trente-sept __ans__ de vie ?_

__ Tout simplement __par ton amour__. Tu l'accompagneras dans ses transformations, il ne sera pas seul… Penses-y Remus. Pense à combien tu te sentais apaisé à Poudlard ! Tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut, de la même façon que tu as su être là pour aider mes parents à s'accepter, Sirius à devenir quelqu'un malgré Azkaban et son héritage Black... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rem', et tu sauras agir comme il le faudra avec Tonks et le bébé. Remus je t'en prie, sois le père que James et Sirius n'ont pas eu la chance d'être. Tu as supporté tellement d'épreuves, subi tellement de pertes... Tu as le droit __à__ un peu de bonheur. Ton mariage a été un avant-goût du bonheur que tu mérites, et ton enfant __en__ sera __l'incarnation__. La vie mérite que tu prennes ces risques ! Bats-toi pour ça, pas pour te tuer dans une bataille… Laisse ça à quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre__**. Sur ces mots, Harry brisa son sort, embrassa Fleur sur la joue, salua les hommes de la tête et indiqua à Severus qu'il rentrait. **_

**Oh oui, il n'avait pas saisi toute l'ampleur de la vie de Remus... Et malheureusement, il ignorait comment agir avec Teddy. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à l'inconfort et la douleur de son fils. Il ****continua à le bercer****, calant ****l'enfant**** contre son torse afin qu'il puisse entendre ses battements de cœur, sachant l'effet apaisant qu'ils avaient sur ****lui****. **

**En temps normal.**

**Parce qu'en ce moment, Teddy continuait d'hurler. Et d'ailleurs, Arian craignait ****qu'à force****, il ne s'abîme les cordes vocales. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un ****bébé de cet âge aurait la capacité d'émettre des sons pareils**** ? Par dépit, il décida de regarder dans un des livres qu'il avait achetés sur le Chemin illuminé, et qu'il avait délaissé depuis des semaines, pour chercher quelque chose d'apaisant. Il commençait à feuilleter son ouvrage, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger maintenant ? Il dut redescendre les escaliers qu'il venait à peine de monter. Même s'il était tenté de ne pas y aller, il savait que quelqu'un allait finir par s'inquiéter, il avait prévenu brièvement Carlisle par message vocal qu'il ne pouvait être présent pour les séances de rééducation, Sue qu'il ne pourrait venir ****déjeuner**** chez elle la veille, alors il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer les coups. Cependant, ****deux nuits blanches avaient eu raison de sa bonne humeur****, ****si bien**** qu'il agressa le malheureux qui avait osé s'aventurer jusqu'à la porte : **

_ Quoi ?

_ Euh... Salut Arian. **L'intrus écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Des cernes noires ju****r****aient avec la peau ****rendue cireuse**** par la fatigue, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et semblaient ne pas avoir reçu de traitement quotidien, ****son**** T-shirt était taché de nourriture et de boisson… Heureusement que les odeurs étaient bloqués par magie, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu sentir… **

_ Oh Edward... Hum, tu tombes mal…

_ Tu vas bien ? **Il grimaça lorsque Teddy poussa un nouveau cri. **Il va bien ?

**_ **A ton avis ? **Edward se ****campa**** sur ses deux pieds et carrant les épaules, en position de défense. **Désolé. Il est comme ça depuis deux jours, il ne s'endort pas plus d'une demi-heure…

_ Tu as essayé de le bercer ?

**Arian claqua la langue contre son palais. **

_ A ton avis, depuis tout ce temps, je le regarde ? Je ne l'ai pas posé un instant, il supporte difficilement d'être posé le temps d'être changé, il ne mange quasiment aucun de ces biberons, le strict minimum pour rester éveillé. D'habitude, il adore le bain mais là, il se met à hurler encore plus fort, et je t'assure que c'est possible ! J'en peux plus. Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Je ne parviens même pas à le calmer...

**Les larmes commencèrent à embuer les yeux d'Arian, il renifla. **_Oh merlin, il était pitoyable ! Il ne parvenait même pas à s'occuper de son fils et maintenant il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer devant un vampire !_

**Incapable de**** rester indifférent à ce spectacle, ****Edward ****passa un bras autour des épaules du sorcier et se permit d'entrer dans la maison pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé. Ils s'assirent tous deux, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. Edward réfléchit un instant. Il fut pris d'un flash de son passé. **

_**Il était à l'agonie. Sa mère **__**était allongée**__** dans le lit d'hôpital à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de souffle, mais elle persévéra dans le chant de la berceuse qu'elle chantait à son fils dès que ce dernier se sentait mal. Il se souvint de l'apaisement et du calme qui le saisissait en entendant cette mélodie. **_

**Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit de sa voix douce les mêmes paroles et l'air. Près d'une demi-heure après, Teddy cessa ces hurlements. Il continua de gigoter, mais il semblait être plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Arian leva la tête vers le vampire et lui sourit doucement, le remerciant par la même occasion. Puis il reporta son attention vers son fils, caressant tantôt son dos, tantôt ses cheveux. Il essuya les dernières traces humides sur les joues du bambin. ****Sans même s'en rendre compte, Arian, bercé par la mélodie se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire qui continuait de chanter****. Il ressentit alors un bien-être parcourir ses veines, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en rendre compte. Edward lui aussi fut rempli d'un sentiment de plénitude qu'il attribua au souvenir retrouvé. Depuis l'arrivée d'Arian, il avait tellement cherché à retrouver une bribe, n'importe quel moment de sa vie d'humain, que de parvenir à se rappeler de cette chanson, qui était tellement importante pour lui, ne pouvait qu'être heureux. **

**Il continua de fredonner pendant des heures. Finalement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le soleil était couché depuis quelque temps déjà, il s'éloigna doucement d'Arian pour qu'il ne bascule pas. Il s'assura que Teddy était bien maintenu dans les bras de son père, puis les souleva pour les porter dans la chambre principale. Il la découvrit au premier étage. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit, hésita : devait-il laisser Teddy dans les bras de son père ou le poser dans la pièce à côté, où se trouvait le berceau ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque Teddy se mit à sangloter dans son sommeil. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il installa Arian sous les couvertures, tandis qu'il prenait place dessus. Il reprit sa berceuse. **

**En milieu de la nuit, Arian vint se caler contre son corps, il cessa tout mouvement durant un instant, ignorant comment régir… Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Et même s'il ne voulait n'y voir qu'un réflexe, il n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de bien-être du dormeur, il ****haussa**** les épaules en se disant qu'il bougerait lorsqu'il sentirait Arian s'éveiller. **

**La pleine lune quitta définitivement le ciel au lever du soleil, Teddy sembla se calmer au même instant. ****S'il avait été réveillé, ****Arian aurait ****assimilé cela****au retour**** d'un loup-garou ****à sa forme humaine****. Edward décida de changer de berceuse et fredonna une mélodie qu'il avait composé pour Esmée, elle devait se jouer normalement au piano mais elle était tout de même agréable avec sa voix envoûtante de vampire. Arian ne bougea pas jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. A son réveil, il eut un moment de battement durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi faire ou dire. Finalement, Arian se râcla la gorge.**

_ Euh... merci ?** dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il porta son attention vers Teddy lorsqu'il entendit un gazouillement. **Oh, il est calme depuis quand ?

_ Le lever du soleil.** Arian acquiesça, comprenant. **Je vais le mettre dans son berceau, il sera plus à l'aise pour finir sa nuit.

**Une fois fait, il revint dans sa chambre. Edward s'était levé et ne savait que faire.**

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Ça devrait aller maintenant. Je vais profiter que Teddy récupère pour prendre une bonne douche, je crois que j'en ai besoin. **Edward fit mine de renifler et hocha la tête, voulant confirmer cet état de fait.**

_ Je te laisse. Je vais rentrer me changer pour aller en cours, ensuite. Je vais demander à Carlisle de te faire un certificat médical, et je te le déposerai en rentrant cet après-midi. Je pense qu'Esmée viendra avec un repas tout préparé pour le déjeuner. **Alors, qu'Arian allait dire quelque chose, il l'en empêcha. **Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ni toi ni moi, ne pourrons la faire changer d'avis. Elle est inquiète depuis qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas venu au lycée mardi, et que tu n'as donné aucune raison valable à Carlisle au sujet des séances… Allez, file à la douche. Je repasse ce soir. Je pense qu'Alice et Jasper m'accompagneront.

**Il s'approcha d'Arian, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis déposa un baiser furtivement, et par instinct sur le front du sorcier. Il utilisa aussitôt sa vitesse vampirique pour s'en aller, laissant un Arian ****aux**** yeux écarquillés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.**


	21. Chapitre XIX

**EXIL  
**

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper.** Edward finira avec Arian** **(Harry P**.), mais il y aura **évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant (Bella apparaitra dans moins d'une dizaine de chapitres)**. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur ! On m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres semblaient se ralentir.. Je pense que c'est normal, c'est voulu. Cela correspond à l'installation d'Arian. Après le tumulte de l'exil, il se pose enfin. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la vie pantoufflard n'est pas pour lui. Il devra encore agir avant de se reposer ! )_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu par Tango Dancer. Merci à elle pour son aide. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le retard… : ( J'étais en pleins partiels (première session et rattrapages.) Je vous offre ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Il n'y aura aucune mise à jour avant mon retour, car bien que j'ai internet, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Sorry.  
Je vais publier un chapitre en août ! : ) _

**Chapitre XIX :**

**Quelques heures plus tard, le manoir informa son propriétaire par une vague de magie que des personnes ****étaient à la porte****. Arian ****alla à leur rencontre en**** traînant sa jambe gauche, ****la main crispée sur la cuisse**** dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaître la douleur. Il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Teddy était en train de se reposer dans le salon sous son mobile animé. Il n'avait fait que ****dormir****entre deux biberons depuis que la lune s'était couchée, ce qui avait permis à Arian de ****s'allonger un peu sur le canapé. Et il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. **

**Il fut toutefois surpris en ouvrant la porte, car ****Edward n'était pas accompagné d'Alice et Jasper mais de**** Jacob, ****et tous deux paraissaient très occupés**** à se regard****er**** en chien de faïence. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de désappointement. ****Merlin, mais ****quand aurait-il ****enfin droit à**** une semaine tranquille? **

_ Edward, Jacob. Vous prévoyez un combat de boxe ou vous entrez ?

_ Salut Arian. Sue m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sorti de chez toi depuis trois jours. Je m'inquiétais. Et je suis tombé sur ton ami le vampire.

**Edward grogna, Arian ****claqua de la langue****, signe d'irritation chez lui.**

_ Jacob, je croyais qu'on avait eu déjà cette discussion…

**Jacob leva les mains en l'air.**

_ Hey, ce n'est pas une insulte ! Sincèrement, Arian ! Je t'ai promis de faire des efforts et j'en fais. C'est lui qui m'a agressé alors que j'arrivais.

_ Edward ?

**Le vampire rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures.**

_ Je suis désolé, mais lorsque j'entends les pensées des gens m'insultant de suceur de sang, j'ai parfois des difficultés à me retenir de sauter à leur gorge…

_ Je comprends, Edward. Mais, Jacob dit vrai. Bien qu'il manque de tact, – et ne pense même pas à contredire ça, Jack !** Alors que le loup s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. **Jacob a accepté de faire des efforts avec ta famille, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec toi… Entrez, et nous en parlerons. Jack je te laisse aller dans le salon, Teddy fait une sieste sur son tapis de sol, ne le réveille pas. Edward, veux-tu venir avec moi dans la cuisine, nous discuterons tranquillement pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger.

**Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. **

**Grâce à Alice, la cuisine ne se trouvait plus au sous-sol, mais à la place de l'ancienne salle à manger. Spacieuse, elle accueillait une architecture moderne d'inox noir, associé à la couleur dominante de la maison : le blanc. ****Contrairement à ce que pensait le grand public, être Gryffondor ne voulait pas dire que ses couleurs préférées étaient le rouge et or, et la première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant avait été de choisir sa couleur préférée en guise de décor****. Bien évidemment, personne ne pouvait imaginer que le Survivant celui qui devait tous les sauver des Ténèbres, puisse aimer une couleur aussi sombre que le noir, et pourtant, c'était l'une des couleurs les plus nobles. Quant au blanc, il l'appréciait pour sa clarté, sa luminosité, ****l'espoir qu'il symbolisait****… **

**Maintenant, libre d'être celui qu'il était vraiment, il était bien décidé à afficher ses préférences, et cela commençait par les couleurs de son intérieur !**

***.*.*.***

**Edward prit place sur un des tabourets autour du plan de travail ****(ou une table, mais un plan de table, c'est ce qui montre qui va s'asseoir où pendant une réception…) ****qui trônait au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'Arian ouvrait son réfrigérateur pour en sortir des boissons fraîches, des verres et des biscuits. Il posa le tout sur un plateau pour plus de facilité et fit face à son invité.**

_ J'ai expliqué à Jacob que je choisissais mes amis, et que je ne tolérerais pas que l'on me dicte mes fréquentations. Jacob a accepté que j'aille à la Réserve et chez ta famille. Carlisle a déjà rencontré Sue et tout s'est bien passé. Maintenant, j'estime que tu mérites d'être informé. Je ne te demande pas d'être son meilleur ami, simplement de le respecter et de ne pas vous sauter à la gorge, ok ?** Arian se leva. **Si tu veux rentrer pour réfléchir, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Sinon, tu es le bienvenu pour rester.

_ Je vais rester. Il faut simplement que tu comprennes qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour accepter qu'il ne fait que me taquiner…

_ Merci Edward.

**A son tour, Edward se leva. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Ils restèrent dans cette position, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Jacob leur demande du salon s'ils avaient bientôt fini. Arian se racla la gorge puis se tourna pour aller saisir le plateau, mais Edward le devança et alla rejoindre le salon en premier. Arian le suivit quelques minutes après, ****ralenti par sa jambe****. **

**Il resta un instant interdit, devant lui : Jacob, ****sous sa forme lupine, s'était blotti contre**** Teddy qui était maintenant réveillé. Il ****vacillait**** sur ses deux jambes, s'aidant de la fourrure du loup pour rester debout. Enfin, c'était avant qu'Edward ne s'installe à ses côtés et place ses mains sur ses petites, pour le garder droit. Arian sourit. **

_Quelqu'un a faim ? Soif ?

**Au mot faim, Teddy leva les yeux vers son père. Il lâcha subitement la fourrure de l'animal pour frapper dans ses mains, aussitôt Jacob s'éloigna pour disparaître du champ de vision des êtres présents. Il revint transformé et habillé et se planta face à Edward, l'air indécis. Une conversation sembla se dérouler entre les deux garçons. Arian n'eut aucune idée de l'objet de la discussion, mais il vit Edward acquiescer et lui tendre son fils. Jacob cala le nourrisson contre son torse, et l'assit sur ses genoux. Arian fronça les sourcils. **

_ Jacob ?

_ Oui. **Il leva les yeux qu'il avait posés sur le nourrisson qui tendait les bras désespérément vers le verre à bec verseur rempli de jus de fruit.**

_ T'es tu imprégné de mon fils ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ecoutes si tu l'es, ça ne pose aucun problème, je sais que personne ne l'aimera plus que toi, si tu l'es. Mais, je pense que je mérite d'être au courant.

_ Mais…** Edward lui prit Teddy et lui donna le verre pour qu'il puisse boire, le détournant de la discussion qu'il craignait houleuse.**

_ Jacob…** menaça Arian.**

_ Ecoute Arian, je te promets que je ne me suis pas imprégné de Teddy ! Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il grognait dans son sommeil et j'ai senti une odeur de loup sur lui, qui ne l'était pas avant… Et j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur son père biologique… Alors, j'ai pensé que si je me transformais, ça l'aiderait peut être à se calmer… Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas mal agir… **dit le Quileute en se frottant le sommet du crâne.**

_ Ce n'est rien, Jacob. Je te remercie d'avoir aidé mon fils. J'aurais aimé le faire, mais je ne peux pas en ce moment… Ma magie fait des siennes et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

_ Elle continue d'être instable ? C'est normal ?** demanda Edward, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.**

_ Non, mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que je reste encore discret, et la perte de contrôle de sa magie n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin… Et puis…** Arian s'arrêta. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même Severus ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. **C'est l'une des conséquences de la guerre à laquelle j'ai participé. J'ai effectué un rituel, celui-là même qui m'a plongé dans le coma. Le problème est que durant ce rituel, j'ai lâché ma magie et elle en a appelé à toutes les magies environnantes. L'un des sorciers a empêché sa propre magie de le quitter, ça l'a détruit. Cette magie s'est alors trouvée libre dans la nature, sans réceptacle pour l'accueillir. Elle en a cherché un, et j'étais à proximité. Je pense que l'instabilité vient du fait que mon coma m'a empêché de les faire cohabiter rapidement, et maintenant elles s'apprivoisent toutes seules, et tant qu'elles n'y sont pas parvenues, tous sorts complexes m'est difficile voire même impossible.

_ Mais, tu parviens à faire léviter des livres de cuisines ? **demanda le loup.**

_ Et à cacher vos odeurs, à toi et Teddy ?

_ Ils ne me demandent aucune concentration particulière. A la différence de la transformation animagus, qui est beaucoup plus difficile à exécuter.

_ Et ça va durer encore longtemps ?

_ Je l'espère… J'ai constaté un apaisement par moments, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches pour comprendre, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Je pense que ça va être plus calme la semaine prochaine, je pourrais donc m'en occuper. **Il se tourna vers Edward. **Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un créneau pour travailler sur notre devoir de littérature. Même si l'œuvre mineure ne pose aucun problème et pourrait être bouclée en un week-end, je crains que travailler avec Jessica ne nous demande plus de temps…

**Edward rigola.**

_ Tu as parfaitement cerné la personne. Je pense qu'Angela peut nous aider sur ce coup. Tu veux que je lui demande ou j'attends ton retour ?

_ Je ne sais pas si Teddy supporterait que je le laisse demain matin… Je pense que je ne reviendrai que lundi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle l'avait prévu et t'a fait un certificat pour la semaine. Je le déposerai au secrétariat demain matin, si tu veux, ça t'évitera de le faire lundi en rentrant et d'arriver en retard à ton premier cours. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te faire remarquer.

**Arian hocha la tête. **

_ Merci beaucoup. Je demanderai à Angela avant d'aller au réfectoire lundi... Parce que sinon tu risques de lui faire faire un infarctus ! **taquina le sorcier.**

_ Oh, je vois ton humour a été touché par ton manque de sommeil… **répliqua le vampire.**

**Arian lui tira puérilement la langue, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à son humour… **

_ Tu m'excuseras mais je te pique un biscuit, **coupa Jacob s'assurant de mettre fin à cette dispute ridicule.**

_ Vas-y, c'est fait pour !

**Il tendit l'assiette de biscuits à Jacob puis Teddy, toujours sur les genoux d'Edward. Il fit un signe d'excuse au vampire et en prit un dans lequel il mordit avec envie dedans.**

_ C'est toi qui les as faits ?

_ Oui, après ma douche. Ça me calme de faire la cuisine.

_ Ils sont excellents. Sue serait verte… Elle ne parvient pas à garder ses biscuits moelleux une fois sortis du four…

_ Faut dire que j'ai aussi de bons instruments de cuisine. Alice a dévalisé les magasins pour s'assurer que j'ai les meilleurs ustensiles lorsqu'elle a appris que j'adorais ça.

_ Elle est vraiment excessive.

_ Tu veux parler de laquelle ? Le lutin ou la princesse de glaces ?

_ Si Rosalie t'entendait, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie que tu la décrives telle une princesse ou que tu soulignes sa froideur… **dit Edward.**

_ C'est Alice qui a fait les achats pendant que j'étais à Salem, **dit Arian à l'intention de Jacob.**

_ Elle a fait du bon boulot avec ta maison, parce que… **Jacob secoua ses épaules. **Elle faisait froid dans le dos, avant…

_ Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi !

_ Et moi aussi**, dit Edward. Jacob lui jeta un regard. **

_ Arrête de lire dans mes pensées…

_ Désolé, mais je n'y peux rien.

**Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n****'éclate****, l'anglais intervint.**

_ Edward dit la vérité. Il ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de son don, même s'il essaye, c'est encore plus dur pour lui de le faire lorsqu'il n'y a qu'une personne dans la pièce.

_ Mais et toi ?

_ On s'est aperçu avec Edward que j'avais des barrières qui protégeaient mon esprit.

**Jacob ****grommela. **

_ S'il y a des choses que tu veux absolument garder secret pour toi, n'y pense pas quand je suis là, ou concentre tes pensées sur quelque chose de précis. Alice adore se mettre à chanter un hymne national différent à chaque fois… Ou une chanson tellement débile qu'ensuite je n'arrive plus à me la sortir de la tête. Alors, après je suis obnubilé par cette chanson et je me détourne des pensées.

_ Merci pour le tuyau, le va… euh, Edward.

**Arian cacha son secret derrière son verre, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Edward avait implicitement fait un premier pas et Jacob le remerciait en l'appelant par son nom. Il porta alors son attention sur son fils qui jouait avec sa compote. **


	22. Chapitre XX

**EXIL  
**

_**Disclaimer :**__Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK. Rollins tandis que Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers. Toutefois, cette fiction est tirée de mon imagination, j'en détiens donc une partie ! :) Mais, je ne reçois aucun salaire contre la parution ou l'écriture de cette histoire !_

_Afin de rester la plus fidèle aux deux œuvres, pas mal d'informations proviennent du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, du tome 7 d'Harry Potter et du tome Fascination, Hésitation et Tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à le dire à chaque fois, je me le mets maintenant et sera là à chaque chapitre, ça permet de respecter les droits de tous !_

_**Note :**_

_**1. **__Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Twilight et Harry Potter, d'une fiction évoquant des relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas uniquement. Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers d'homosexuels, il y a aussi des couples hété ! (C'est une question de parité ! )) Les couples de vampires sont respectés : Esmée/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper.** Edward finira avec Arian** **(Harry P**.), mais il y aura **évocation du couple Edward/Bella avant**. Du côté des Quileutes : Sam/Emilie, Sue/Harry. Jacob sera imprégné de Severus… Pour les adolescents de Forks : Angela/Eric, Mike/Jessica. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de faire des modifications, si je venais à me rendre compte que cela n'était pas crédible ou que quelque chose rendait mal…_

_**2. **__La fiction suit l'ensemble de l'œuvre de JKR, jusqu'au tome 6. La chronologie du tome 7 est respectée dans les grandes lignes : le mariage de Bill & Fleur, la recherche des Hocruxes, la bataille finale. Mais, quelques divergences existent : le rôle de Severus Snape, ceux de Ron et Hermione (vous en aurez connaissance au fur et à mesure du déroulement de cette fiction)._

_Une divergence concernant le monde des Quileutes est également à souligner : alors que les transformations de Jacob, Paul, Embrill et Sam n'ont lieu que dans NewMoon, ici, ils sont déjà des Loups de même que Quill. Seth et Leah ne le sont pas._

_**3. **__Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait au cœur ! On m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres semblaient se ralentir.. Je pense que c'est normal, c'est voulu. Cela correspond à l'installation d'Arian. Après le tumulte de l'exil, il se pose enfin. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la vie pantoufflard n'est pas pour lui. Il devra encore agir avant de se reposer ! )_

_**4**__. Ce chapitre a été relu exceptionnellement par Soop. Merci à elle pour son aide. RE-EDIT : des petites coquilles nous ont échappés malgré notre relecture acharnée. Nous en sommes désolées._

_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le retard… : ( J'ai commencé une année de dingue : j'ai deux boulots et deux cursus universitaires... Donc, autant dire qu'une journée de 24h semble parfois bien peu!^^ Depuis le retour des vacances, je n'ai pas arrêté. Maintenant, que je viens de finir mes partiels, je vous offre ce chapitre. Je ne saurais vous dire quand arrivera le prochain. J'espère qu'il mettra quand même bien moins de temps que celui-ci, mais bon... J'espère que vous comprenez mes difficultés à publier régulièrement ! :(  
Je vous laisse profiter maintenant !_

**5. **Tous mes voeux pour 2013 : la joie, la réussite dans les études ou vos projets, l'inspiration pour les auteurs et le bonheur !

**Chapitre XX :**

Le milieu de la semaine trouva les enfants Cullen assis comme n'importe quels adolescents sur le canapé du salon, discutant de l'idée d'Alice.

Edward, toujours anxieux, semblait vouloir s'assurer que cela ne virerait pas au cauchemar.

—Tu penses vraiment que c'est sans risque ? C'est notre première sortie tous ensemble, pourquoi maintenant ?

— J'ai mes raisons… souffla Alice, agacée par tant d'inquiétude. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient eu, en quatre-vingt ans, le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elle était voyante et qu'en tant que telle, elle s'assurait à l'avance de ce qu'elle leur proposait. Même si ses visions n'étaient pas sûres à cent pour cent, elle devait le concéder.

La vampire finit par clarifier :

_ Avant, Jasper souffrait de côtoyer les humains... Maintenant grâce à Harry, il peut vivre comme n'importe qui. Alors, j'ai décidé de fêter ça, et Harry se doit d'être là... Et c'est sans risque, parce que j'ai pensé à tout. Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais jamais rien nous arriver.

— D'accord, d'accord ! Je capitule, tu as raison, concéda finalement Edward.

— Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti que je n'ai rien d'adéquat à mettre pour ce type soirée...Il faut remédier à ça ! s'écria Rosalie. Demain, Alice et moi séchons, les garçons, on va aller faire les magasins à Los Angeles, il faut au moins ça pour cette occasion !  
Emmett, Edward et Jasper se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, désespérés.

— Edward peux-tu appeler Arian pour lui dire qu'on sort après-demain soir tous les six ?

— Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas ?

—_Parce que tu dois en profiter pour discuter de vos projets, _pensa Alice en haussant les épaules comme si cela était évident.

— On s'occupera de vos vêtements demain, les garçons. Alors, si vous pouviez nous donner vos cartes bleues, demanda Alice à Emmett et Jasper – avec l'air de ne pas y toucher - alors qu'Edward s'éloignait afin de téléphoner à Arian.

Le vampire se sentait dans le corps d'un adolescent s'apprêtant à avoir son premier rencard...

Pourquoi était-il stressé à l'idée qu'Arian décroche le téléphone au lieu de laisser le répondeur s'occuper de prendre le message ? Finalement, la technologie fit son travail, puisqu'il eut à faire à la voix mécanique d'Arian. Soupirant intérieurement, rassuré que ses prières aient été écoutées, il laissa un message dans lequel il proposait à Arian de profiter de leur samedi pour travailler sur leur projet, et ensuite de les accompagner à Seattle pour finir la soirée. Il lui assura qu''Esmée était prête à garder Teddy le temps qu'ils seraient en soirée.

Il raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

Ce samedi après-midi, il planait dans l'air une fébrilité qui n'avait jusque-là jamais frappée les 'jeunes' vampires. Alice avait tenu à ce qu'Arian vienne directement chez eux après leur matinée de cours pour ne pas perdre leur temps en trajets inutiles. Arian s'était donc retrouvé attablé, en même temps que Teddy qui se laissait amener sa petite cuillère remplie de nourriture par Edward, ravi de l'avoir sur ses genoux pour l'occasion.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à finaliser leur projet, Arian avait tenu à passer un peu de temps avec son fils, pour qu'il n'ait pas le sentiment d'être abandonné. C'était là sa plus grande crainte. Mais, après avoir rassuré Teddy qu'il serait là pour son biberon du matin, Arian l'avait confié aux bons soins d'Esmée. Puis il avait retrouvé les vampires prêts à partir, discutant des modalités de transport dans le garage.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre place dans trois voitures différentes. De cette façon chacun des couples pourrait ainsi partir quand il le voudrait, que ce soit pour permettre à Arian de ne pas se sentir tel un poids qui mettrait fin à la soirée trop tôt, ou à l'un des deux couples de s'éclipser quand il le désirerait. Alice et Jasper étaient montés dans la Mercedes empruntée à Carlisle ; Rosalie et Emmett dans le cabriolet de la jeune femme, malgré les vives protestations de son mari. Il ne restait plus que la Volvo pour transporter Edward et Arian. Le jeune vampire s'était proposé dès le début pour être celui qui le raccompagnerait si sa jambe venait à trop le lancer. Après tout, il était le seul vampire célibataire, n'avait rien de particulier à fêter, et il appréciait l'humain, peut-être pas de la manière dont Alice le laissait entendre, mais il était loin le temps où il avait accueilli Arian de façon froide. Un mois était passé depuis cette rencontre et tout se passait pour le mieux entre la famille Cullen et la famille Prince.

Le programme avait été fixé après une longue nuit de discussion entre Alice et Carlisle.

Alice voulait tellement qu'Arian profite de cette soirée autant qu'eux, elle avait la certitude qu'Arian n'avait pas pu profiter de sa jeunesse… Oh, il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais Alice avait vu dans la façon de vivre d'Arian certaines marques de l'absence d'une adolescence normale. Sans compter que même si Carlisle n'avait rien laissé transparaître, son attachement subit à l'humain, ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une enfance beaucoup moins chaleureuse que ce qu'Arian aurait voulu leur laisser croire. Parce que même si Carlisle aimait les êtres humains, leur prodiguait des soins, jamais, en cinq siècles, il n'avait autant offert de soutien à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arian. Et chacun malheureusement, se doutait de ce que cela signifiait. Et étrangement, leur nature vampirique les poussait, depuis qu'ils avaient conscience de cela, à protéger Arian et par extension Teddy. Même Rosalie, qui avait jusqu'alors, démontré un dédain certain envers les Hommes, semblait éprouver un léger attachement pour le sorcier. Alice savait que c'était dû à la présence du petit Teddy qui avait réchauffé le cœur de glace de la jeune femme, que beaucoup lui attribuait, étant donnée la froideur dont elle faisait preuve. Pourtant, la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour Arian n'était pas feinte. Peut-être parce qu'au final, il avait souffert autant qu'elle… Peut-être pas de la même façon, mais au final la douleur restait la même… Mais, sûrement aussi parce qu'Arian se comportait avec chaque membre du clan des vampires comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel humain. A la différence des adolescents du lycée, qui, dès qu'ils les voyaient, les jalousaient puis les enviaient avant de les détester, empêchant toute relation amicale…

Avec l'aide de Carliste, Alice s'était donc assurée que la soirée plairait à tous. Elle avait finalement proposé un match de baseball. Les garçons s'étaient toujours révélés frustrés de ne pouvoir assister à un vrai match tant que Jasper ne saurait contrôler sa soif, et sortir sans lui était inconcevable pour Edward et Emmett. Il semblait donc à Alice que la sortie serait parfaite. Rosalie, même si elle avait d'abord reconnu sa légère déception à l'idée de ne pas sortir en boîte, s'était vue rassurée par sa sœur, lorsque celle-ci avait expliqué qu'une nouvelle boîte ouvrait le même jour, et que rien ne les empêchait d'y aller après. Aussitôt Rosalie s'était déclarée partante.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous dans une des meilleures loges – deux murs et une baie vitrée la séparait du reste du stade – qui était utilisée en temps ordinaire par des journalistes sportifs mais Alice avait obtenu la pièce, grâce à ses relations. Dans quelques minutes, le match de l'équipe Seattle Mariners contre les Yankees, commencerait.

— Alice, tu nous as vraiment chouchoutés, déclara Emmett, ravi. Nous trouver une loge privée est déjà quelque chose mais en plus, une demi-finale de championnat national c'est… Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun mot pour te dire à quel point je t'aime Alice !

Du coin de l'œil, Emmet vit Rosalie lever un sourcil faussement inquisiteur face à cette déclaration. Aussitôt, il se tourna rapidement vers elle :

— Ma chérie, bien sûr que… Tu es ma femme, ça n'a rien avoir… Tu le sais bien ! Tu comprends que je voulais juste dire à Alice que… Alice, toi, tu as compris que..

— Je crois que j'ai saisi, Emmett ! Mais je dois t'avouer que c'est avant tout à Jasper que je voulais faire plaisir avec cette sortie !

Jasper lui adressa un sourire éclatant et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres maquillées de carmin de sa femme. Il lui chuchota un 'je t'aime' inaudible au point que les autres vampires n'eurent jamais idée des mots échangés. Alice enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son mari. Puis, elle se tourna vers Arian qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas émis un seul commentaire. Et pour cause, le sorcier était extasié, et muet d'émerveillement.

— Arian ? demanda doucement Jasper.

Il venait de ressentir une vague de colère et savait qu'elle provenait d'Arian. Etre ici, renforçait la misère de son enfance, et tout ce dont il avait été privé durant son adolescence par Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents – car nul doute que son père et Sirius l'auraient traîné à toutes les rencontres possibles et inimaginables de Quidditch – et par son monde qui avait placé tant de poids sur ses épaules. Mais, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait surgi, la colère disparut, il n'était pas question de se laisser gâcher la vie qu'il se construisait maintenant par des souvenirs douloureux. Et puis, après tout, Severus avait comblé ses lacunes dans pas mal de domaines pour que l'absence de ses parents ne soit plus le poids qu'elle avait été dans son enfance.

Arian se tourna vers le vampire, il se doutait de la raison de sa légère inquiétude.

— Tout va bien Jasper. C'est simplement... Epatant ! Je veux dire, c'est gigantesque. Même si notre monde sait organiser des rencontres sportives de cette ampleur je dois avouer que… je suis sans voix… déclara Arian.

Le souvenir de l'unique match de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté surgit. Cela lui semblait s'être passé il y a des siècles, et pourtant il se rappelait de l'ambiance du terrain : même si les sorciers étaient survoltés à cette occasion, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au feu que mettaient les moldus américains.

— Tu n'étais jamais allé voir un match de baseball ? demanda Emmett, étonné.

Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'Arian n'ait jamais assisté à un match.

Arian rougit.

— Hum, ma famille n'était pas très sportive. Ils préféraient rester dans leur salon, à regarder la télé. Et les matchs de sport, en dehors de la boxe, ne faisaient pas partie de leurs programmes préférés.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il avait passé ses jeunes années enfermé, ne voyant le plus souvent l'extérieur que pour ses corvées. Ses rares sorties se limitaient au quartier, ou au zoo, une fois...

Et puis, se rassura-t-il, ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité… Les Dursley étaient loin d'être sportifs– les masses corporelles de Vernon et de Dudley le prouvaient.

Bien que les battements de cœur rapides d'Arian tendaient à rendre suspecte la véracité de cette pseudo-confidence, Edward ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Emmett ! reprit Edward. Il est anglais ! Le baseball y est un sport moins important que chez nous !

Emmett haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le terrain, où les majorettes venaient d'apparaître.

Arian tourna les yeux vers le même endroit un instant, puis il se pencha ensuite vers son voisin, Edward, et lui demanda le plus bas possible :

— Quel est le but du baseball ?

Même si les autres vampires avaient entendu, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Edward fut un instant désarçonné. Même si le rugby était certes devenu depuis quelques décennies le sport national anglais, le baseball n'en était pas moins connu du monde entier. Les connaissances variaient en fonction des pays, mais l'Angleterre appréciait beaucoup ce sport qui se jouait depuis 1874.

Edward commença par la symbolique du sport national, les grands matchs que l'Amérique avait vu se dérouler au fil des années, et enfin par du but du sport en lui-même.

Puis, il expliqua :

— Les Cheer-leaders sont là pour supporter les équipes et chauffer le stade.

L'image des Vélanes dansant à la Finale de la Coupe de Quidditch surgit dans l'esprit d'Arian. Finalement les mondes moldu et sorcier n'étaient pas si éloignés dans certains domaines que le laissaient entendre certains politiciens. Les Vélanes étaient choisies en tant que mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare afin de faire tourner la tête aux spectateurs.

— Nous avons aussi cette tradition dans nos sports.

Edward se tourna vers lui, intéressé.

— Vraiment ?

Arian hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, en s'étonnant de ne pas ressentir l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait dès qu'il pensait à son monde et à ce qu'il y avait laissé.

— Oui. Le sport populaire des sorciers s'appelle le Quidditch. C'est un jeu qui se joue sur des balais volants.

Et tandis que les Cheer-leaders finissaient leur spectacle, Arian expliqua ce sport magique au vampire, qui fut à son tour émerveillé.

— Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur les matchs de Quidditch en Amérique, je pourrais peut-être vous emmener en voir un.

— J'adorerais ça, répondit Edward.

Du coin de l'œil, Arian vit les autres acquiescer à cette idée.

Le commentateur les interrompit en annonçant le report d'une demi-heure du Match à cause du temps. Malgré tout, l'ambiance était survoltée, c'était la première fois depuis des années que l'équipe locale était parvenue à se hisser aussi haut dans le classement. Et les supporteurs de Seattle ne parvenaient pas à décider si c'était l'élément le plus important de la rencontre, mais ils accueillaient l'équipe de New York dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Jasper se leva en proposant à Arian d'aller au stand acheter des écharpes pour profiter de la soirée comme chacun des mortels à leurs côtés. Etant le seul vampire immunisé contre l'odeur des humains, il était celui qui pouvait le plus aisément se déplacer hors de la loge. Alice ayant une loge à son nom, ils étaient arrivés alors que tous les supporters étaient déjà en place, ce qui leur avait ainsi permis de se diriger jusqu'à leur emplacement, en retenant leur respiration sans que cela ne soit remarqué.

Arian accepta avec plaisir, désireux de voir tout ce que la boutique pouvait bien proposer comme objets. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de différents articles de supporters : écharpes, un gant en forme de main géante à l'index tendu – qu'Emmett s'empressa d'enfiler à sa main droite – des casquettes… Arian avait même trouvé une peluche à l'effigie de la mascotte de l'équipe de Los Angeles pour son fils. Jasper et lui arboraient aussi les couleurs de leur équipe sur leurs joues. Arian avoua non sans gêne que des jeunes femmes supporters les avaient arrêtés et s'étaient proposées de leur barbouiller les joues de ces peintures de guerre, sans qu'ils n'aient réellement leur mot à dire. Ils passèrent sous silence que ces jeunes filles avaient cherchés à les garder avec elles – certaines choses devaient rester entre hommes. Jasper avait rajouté à la pile du pop-corn et des cacahuètes grillées, ainsi que diverses sucreries, malgré les protestations du sorcier. Mais, face à l'implacable excuse du « c'est la tradition », Arian n'avait pas cherché à se battre.

Il adorait l'ambiance du stade et voulait retourner à sa place avant que le match ne commence.

.

* * *

.

La fin du match fut sifflée, l'équipe locale venait de remporter la demi-finale. Arian observa alors le stade en ébullition : tout un pan du stade était debout, hurlant son bonheur face à cette victoire. Emmett était aux vitres, soulevant son doigt de la victoire. Rosalie secouait la tête avec indulgence devant l'enthousiasme de son mari tout en arborant un sourire attendri. Jasper remercia sa dulcinée pour cette surprise.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Il ne put qu'être saisi par la beauté de ce dernier. Entre ses cheveux indisciplinés qui donnaient l'impression qu'Arian venait de se lever et les joues rougies par l'excitation, il dégageait une sensualité que même lui était obligé de lui concéder. Il resta quelques instants à l'observer avant qu'Arian ne tourne la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

— Merci Alice, enchaîna-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la vampire. C'était… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

— Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Je voulais vraiment que tu sois là pour notre première sortie où l'on ne craint pas que Jasp- que notre nature ne crée d'incident, se reprit-elle… C'est toi qui l'a rendue possible !

— Nous aurions attendu encore quelques siècles avant de pouvoir sortir, et encore rien ne prouve que je serais parvenu à une maîtrise parfaite ! affirma Jasper d'un ton détaché.

Il avait accepté son incapacité à contrôler parfaitement sa soif, et il avait décidé de relativiser depuis qu'Arian lui avait apposé ce charme. Il posait un nouveau regard sur le monde. Comme si ne plus souffrir constamment, ne plus consacrer chaque instant toutes ses pensées à contrôler sa soif dévorante, lui ouvrait un monde nouveau. Il acceptait maintenant plus facilement les contacts, que ce soit avec ses frères et sœurs, mais aussi Esmée et Carlisle. Il avait développé une étrange affection pour Teddy, et Arian était devenu pour lui un véritable ami, sûrement le premier qu'il ait jamais eu. Et il avouait volontiers qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, et même si la rencontre en elle-même est des plus incongrue, il ne l'aurait changée pour rien au monde.

— Je suis persuadé que tu y serais parvenu sans moi, d'ici peu de temps Jasper, de la même façon que tu arrives à chahuter avec Teddy sans le blesser ! Tout est une question de confiance ! contesta Arian avec sincérité.

Rosalie, qui était déjà aux portes de la loge, demanda d'un air enjoué :

— Alice, quand allons-nous à cette boîte dont tu m'as parlé ?

— Laissons le stade se vider, Rosalie et nous nous rendrons à nos voitures.

— Es-tu encore en état pour nous accompagner ou veux-tu rentrer, Arian ? interrogea la vampire blonde en se tournant vers lui.

— Je ne veux obliger personne à rentrer plus tôt que prévu ! Je suppose que je pourrais vous accompagner...

— Pour que tu restes assis à nous regarder ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Arian lui adressa un sourire en coin, signifiant qu'elle avait vu juste concernant ses intentions.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Arian, je te ramène, annonça Edward.

— Mais…

— Tu ne raccourcis aucunement ma soirée, je te le promets. Je suis le seul célibataire et même si j'adore mes frères et sœurs, tenir la chandelle n'était pas dans mes plans. Alors, je préfère largement rentrer avec toi. Nous pourrons toujours discuter tranquillement sur la route. Et je suis certain que Teddy sera impatient de te retrouver ! rajouta Edward avec un sourire, qu'il ignorait charmeur à cet instant.

Arian détourna la tête, cachant les rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaitre sur ses joues, tout en se maudissant de laisser autant transparaître ses émotions lorsqu'il était en présence de ce vampire. Depuis qu'Edward avait changé de comportement avec lui, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée. Ce dernier passait pas mal de temps en sa compagnie, que ce soit pour bosser ou même discuter.

Depuis qu'Edward s'était rendu compte, après avoir vu Arian s'endormir alors qu'il était venu lui rendre visite une après-midi de rééducation, que le jeune homme était beaucoup trop éreinté après ses séances pour être de compagnie agréable, il ne venait que le week-end, et partait dès que lorsqu'Arian rendait visite aux Quileutes à la Réserve. Leur relation avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Ils étaient plus que des camarades de classe devant faire un projet ensemble. Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire que leur relation était devenue amicale ? Arian s'était aperçu de certaines petites choses, qu'il prenait au début pour des coïncidences, mais elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il savait qu'il allait devoir sérieusement se pencher sur la question, parce qu'il était persuadé que sa magie y jouait un rôle important. Sa facilité à utiliser sa magie après qu'Edward ait passé du temps avec lui, ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Ce soir, encore une fois, il préféra ne pas s'y attarder, n'ayant ni la volonté ni la force de se plonger dans ses bouquins à son retour. Il était impatient de retrouver son fils. Cette première séparation, maintenant que le spectacle du jeu avait fini de le distraire, lui paraissait avoir duré une éternité. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se pencher au-dessus du berceau de Teddy pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et qu'il dormait en souriant aux anges et que son absence ne l'avait pas trop impacté.


End file.
